HADES: Resurrection
by MiyaChama
Summary: Titan Kronus escapes his Tartarus prison and declares war - not just on the Olympians who overthrew him but on the entire world - and when Hades is stolen away his family must fight to save him from self destruction. Dark, passionate sequel to HADES.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

_**When the titan Kronus escapes his Tartarus prison after thousand of years of imprisonment he declares war - not only on the Olympians who overthrew him, but on the entire world. Hades, harbouring an ancient destructive power of which he is unaware, is stolen from his beloved's side - and now the heartbroken new Lady of the Underworld must entreat the help of the gods and summon the courage to save her beloved…and the entire universe.**_

_**Friends will become foes, desire will overcome decency and many will fall in the name of justice. Continues the HADES trilogy.**_

_Hello, constant readers! Miya here, back for a second go at the HADES universe. You don't have to have read the first novel to understand this one, but it would help. Content warning; mild cursing throughout (only one use of strong language), fantasy violence throughout, and a few ifade-to-black sexual scenes, so while the content doesn't warrant a 'mature rating' this is probably only suitable for ages 14+. I'm done now, onto the story. Thankyou!~_

* * *

**Chapter One - The Beginning**

A long, long time ago, eons before the 'once upon a time' that begins many a fairytale, when the stars were newly born and heroes like Jason and Theseus were only rookies in the craft of heroism, when the first of a great line of thinkers gazed up at the skies and remarked – without any sense of irony – 'there must be something more'; King Kronus and Queen Rhea ruled over all. This era was known as the Golden Age, and it was a time of apparent idyllic peace and harmony. The earth below flourished, and far above on the summit of Olympus, where the peaks of snow-dusted mountain tops stretched to the sky before plunging back down to the sloping valleys, the meadows and lakes shone with the same incandescence as the royal palace.

But all was not as it seemed.

The palace housed King Kronus and Queen Rhea and their three children, but it also housed a deep-seated unrest within its ancient walls; an undercurrent of fear, paranoia and tension that threatened the once perfect love between king and queen and their growing family. Our dark and turbulent tale begins with their eldest child and only daughter, on a sultry and romantic evening of July…

Silent sunset suffused the gardens of the royal estate, until a wide-eyed goddess, huffing and puffing and dragging two smaller figures along behind her, barrelled her way through the population of white begonias toward her younger brother, shrilling at the top of her lungs.

'Brother, Brother, look here!' she cried, 'I've brought home a friend! Isn't she _super_, couldn't you just eat her up? Look at her _eyes_!

The cause of the disturbance was Hestia, a waif of a girl with mighty, wagging dark braids of hair who would've looked as if the very breeze could knock her over, were it not for the sparks of determined fire in her eyes. Despite her bone-rattling calls, the one to whom they were aimed ignored them completely, immersed in his reading.

'Brother?' Hestia reached his side, wheezing and flushed, 'Oh, _do_ pay attention when people are talking to you; you're so _rude_, it's no wonder Father spanks you! Look at this! _Look!_'

Poseidon was used to his sister's pestering, and had learned to block it out. But Hestia, used to being ignored, had learned how not to be. With this in mind, she pushed forth her newly-found exhibit, presenting it with an air of triumphant glee. A third and final visitor, a small blonde goddess named Hera, toddled up behind Hestia and peeked around curiously, straining to see what was so important.

'Brother!' Hestia harrumphed. 'Kindly lend us a moment of your time, or you will hurt the feelings of our guest!'  
Poseidon peered up at last, begrudgingly forfeiting his rare moment of solace among the rose bushes. His face sceptical – Hestia had new and tedious flights of fancy every other day – he studied what had been thrust before him through half-lidded, weary eyes.

It turned out to be a blushing girl. She had a bland, barefoot kind of peasant girl charm, and wore a plain peplos that did not detract from her slim figure. A bob of dark hair framed her heart-shaped face. She was altogether uninteresting to him, save for one notable and incredible thing: her eyes were deep green and caught the languid orange rays of the sky, sparkling in the dusk's warm light.

Poseidon's mouth fell open in shock.

'Are you a goddess?' he demanded, knowing she couldn't be. Though not yet of age, his voice had already matured to the deep, rich baritone of his father.

'Pretty goddess,' said little Hera from behind Hestia. She was winding a golden ringlet of hair around her finger and gazing up at the girl with reverential awe.

The girl nodded, confirming against all reason that she was indeed a goddess. Hestia squeezed her close, rubbing her cheek against the girl's. 'She is a goddess! Her name is Demeter. Can you _believe_her eyes? I have never in my life met a goddess with green eyes!'

'That's because all gods have the violet blues,' said Poseidon, his gaze burning into Demeter's.

It was true; Olympian gods were born with violet blue eyes, just as surely as centaurs were born with a horse's body, and satyrs were born with a goat's legs. That was just how it was, and how it had always been.  
Poseidon was spellbound and disturbed by this new girl. She was like nothing he'd ever seen; bland and yet striking. She blinked at him, her smile demure but nervous, and Poseidon felt his ever-permanent scowl loosening into a return smile before he could stop himself.

This Demeter person was certainly more pleasant than his sister's last visitor presented with flair and gusto – a fat, hairy, vile little satyr that could belch the alphabet – which Poseidon recalled with distaste. 'Isn't he clever?'Hestia had cried, squeezing any remaining foul air out of the wretched beast as she hugged it for its performance (if you could call it that). 'No, disgusting is more like it,' Poseidon had replied. His sister had a tendency to pick up strange beings along her travels the way a drifting whale catches plankton; she had an inbuilt filter for the terminally bizarre.

This girl, who already looked and smelled miles better than the satyr (and probably had more of a claim to sanity than Hestia, Poseidon had no doubt), appeared younger than the princess holding her hostage. She looked about his age…

'Who do we have here?'

Snapped out of his trance, Poseidon bowed his head in respect as the queen strolled across the garden path toward them, several attendants in tow. 'Good evening, Mother,' he said, as she lifted her hand and tousled his already messy hair in a fond way. 'Hestia is delighting us with the pleasure of her newest friend's company.'

And to his surprise, he genuinely _was_ delighted. After the satyr, with its vociferously gaseous emissions, Poseidon never thought he'd say those words without the heavy weight of experienced sarcasm attached.  
'Wonderful!' said Rhea, gliding over to Demeter, who was still imprisoned in Hestia's arms. 'How lovely it is to make your acquaintance, my dear. My, what unusual eyes you have! So very pretty.'

She smiled and waited patiently, but Demeter seemed in awe, unable to come up with a polite response. The girl was taking in Rhea's regal manner and dazzling garnet eyes as though being granted a visitation by some majestic spectre. Poseidon, who was used to guests being tongue-tied when they met his parents (who _wouldn't_feel a little overwhelmed when meeting the king and queen of the universe?), was just wondering if he should initiate introductions on her behalf, when Demeter suddenly dropped to her knees. This was impressive, considering Hestia still gripped her in a stranglehold of a hug.

'Thank you, my Lady,' the girl said in polite, reverent tones. 'It is an honour.'

Rhea's lips gently curved upwards as she smiled. 'I do hope you can stay awhile and keep my children company; they seem terribly taken with you. Come _along_now Hestia, you're embarrassing the poor creature!'

'Don't worry,' said Poseidon under his breath to Demeter, as his mother guided his disappointed sister back up the path into the grand palace. 'If you can put up with Hestia for a few more days, you'll soon be free of her when she moves onto her next pet project. She grew bored with Hera soon enough.'

The small goddess, who seemed to have now taken root at Demeter's side, had found she could blow bubbles using her own saliva and was so taken with this newfound ability she didn't even look up at the mention of her name.

Demeter laughed and patted Hera's golden locks. Without Hestia's overblown display of friendship and Rhea's imperial presence she seemed more at ease.

'I don't mind,' she said, 'your sister has been very sweet to me.'

'You don't mind her dragging you around like a pet?'

'Not at all, as I've been acquainted with three lovely, interesting people today,' Demeter replied, smiling. 'Hestia, dear little Hera, and if I may count you too, sir…?'

'You may.' Poseidon smiled again, warmth creeping over his face despite the chill of coming twilight. The girl was gracious but did not address him as a prince, and to his surprise, he rather liked it.

'I am privileged simply to meet you all,' Demeter went on. 'Not every common god gets to meet the royal family.'

'No matter what you've heard,' he said, lifting his shoulders in a jovial shrug, 'we're not all that great.'

Demeter took Hera's chubby fingers within her own slim hands, as they began to walk around the garden together.

'Whoever said I heard good things?' she returned teasingly, and Poseidon had to admit that his mother had been right.

Hestia was not the only one taken with their visitor.

Demeter spent the next few days in the gardens of the palace playing with Hera, being mauled by a fawning Hestia and talking with an enraptured Poseidon, and to the future God of the Ocean, it felt like she'd been with them for years.

Demeter articulated and discussed rather than just blushing and giggling like most of the small-minded goddesses Poseidon had the displeasure of courting, and she didn't seem afraid to have her own opinion, instead of simply leaning against his shoulder and agreeing with his. Poseidon was constantly reminded by his father of his duty to take a bride upon reaching maturity and assume sovereignty over the ocean, although he had no misconceptions of fatherly concern. He was aware that his father merely wanted him out of the way, taking care of his own kingdom so he would never be tempted to steal Kronus'. With little time left and the days of his youth ticking away Poseidon had always rued the inevitable of choosing a bride he didn't love. Yet now; in the floral fog of Demeter's scent when she stood close by and spoke to him as though they'd been friends all of their lives, for the first time he began to comprehend that the prospect of marriage might be tolerable if it were with the right woman.

A woman like her.

When he and she were in company they were happy to sit quietly side by side, but when they were alone, Demeter would instantly open up to him like a flower in bloom. That was until one day, when he asked the wrong question.

'Tell me about your family,' Poseidon asked as they strolled among the greenery. Demeter's green eyes saddened, and he felt a rush of remorse. 'Oh, you don't have to-'

'It's fine.' Demeter shook her head. 'I'm afraid that my relatives don't think all that much of me. They've done their utmost to keep me hidden away; they believe I was born under a bad sign.' She smiled, as if to apologise for it. 'They consider my lack of violet blues to be a most menacing omen, and then there is this hobby of mine which they feel brings shame upon the family…'

'What hobby?'

Demeter stopped walking, and put her finger to her lips. 'You won't tell anyone?'

Poseidon nodded, and she took a step closer to him.

'I am simply fascinated with humans! They're such intricate and extraordinary creatures. I've been teaching them how to farm, how to sow, how to reap; they learn so quickly and are thriving!'

Poseidon almost immediately felt a jealous twinge. Demeter's eyes never lit up with that radiance when she looked at him, and the ridiculous proposal that humans could be more entertaining than what he had to say made him feel rather resentful indeed.

Seeing his frown, and sensing he was less than enthusiastic about her confession, Demeter busied herself with picking a violet and running her finger along the edge of the petal. 'I know you're fond of their literature, but have you never gone down to earth and walked among them?' she asked, and her tone was now strenuously light.

'I have been down to earth several times, but I have never cared for humans. They seem such petty creatures, arguing over the land as though they were the ones who created it, then killing each other for no reason at all. I let my father handle the humans.' Poseidon cleared his throat, trying to suppress the edge of hostility that had crept unbidden his voice. 'I'm much more interested in the sea.'

'I love the sea too,' said Demeter, and he felt sparks fly as she touched his arm. She was happy again. The natural joy in her face returned, and her good humour restored his. 'I hear that you will be the ruler of it some day.'

'Yes, that was my oracle.' He removed the violet from her hands, relishing in the brief instant when their fingertip heat met, and tucked it behind her ear. It was perfect for her. So colourful. So unappreciated. So modest. 'What was yours?'

Demeter seemed to glow as she considered the answer to this question. 'I am to have a daughter,' she said, stroking the blossom in her hair with the dreamily light touch of one deep in thought. 'She is to be a very special daughter, or so the Moirae tell me.'

Over the weeks that followed, Poseidon did all he could to make his intentions clear, and yet his quarry remained elusive. His eager plans to see Demeter every minute, every hour, every day were shattered by her obstinacy in claiming that she was busy with other things, which only served to further his frustrated fascination with her. The only time she was certain to come to him was as the soft dusk whispered its way through the leafy branches of the gnarled, aged olive trees, and the sun flickered out and faded over the horizon. He waited for her every evening without fail, and at the sight of her his heart always missed a beat without fail.

In that time of quietly approaching dusk they would walk rings around the garden, conversing about everything and anything. Day by day he grew bolder and began to speak of deeper topics; matters that some men never share with their wives even after a lifetime of commitment. His dreams, fears and wishes; he shared all with her with a straightforwardness that shocked him. Around her he felt totally at peace, as though her laid-back nature rubbed off on him and freed him of responsibility, but Demeter always seemed preoccupied with one thing beyond his reach. She spoke of her love for the human race, and the beauty of the wide and vast earth below. Perhaps it was her way of bonding with him, but Poseidon had other things he wanted to discuss with her.

He wanted to turn their friendship into a courtship, and was impatient to do so.

In the early evening Demeter and Poseidon were sharing their regular walk around the grounds, and Poseidon was trying to work up the courage to take her hand in his, when Hestia rushed wide-eyed up to them, oblivious to the personal moment she had destroyed.

'You have to help me!' she cried, her cheeks flushed hectic pink as she doubled over to catch her breath. 'Hades has scarpered. This is twice now since he got his oracle last week. If Father finds out he's run away again-'

Poseidon inhaled sharply, forgetting all about holding Demeter's hand. 'Don't worry Hess, we'll find him. Check every room in the palace, and we'll look out here.' Hestia ran off, her wavy black braids wagging wildly in the breeze, and Poseidon turned to Demeter. 'Will you help me?'

'Of course,' she said, suddenly practical. 'But I don't understand why…'

'My baby brother got his oracle last week. He won't tell any of us what the Moirae said, but he's been hiding in his room ever since. He tried running away the day before you came, and Father was furious. I can't believe the little brat is doing this again-'

He cut off, shaking his head, enervated by worry and fury. 'I'll take this half of the garden, and you take the other half beyond this oak tree.'

As Demeter dashed away into the trees he watched for a moment in admiration of how efficient she was in a crisis, how beautiful she looked with her eyes blazing so seriously. Then he too was gone.

Demeter searched every inch of the garden, scouring further and further out through the verdant maze of wild thyme and foxgloves. She found an abundance deer, squirrels and owls, but there was no sign of a little runaway god. Running out of places to look, she renewed her search in the periphery of the lustrous floral estate and finally came across a hole in the fence, leading to the outer plains of Olympus. Demeter crawled through it, barely fitting, and wandered through the sloping open field. The whole of the valley spread out below her, the rustic village that was her home was pooled in the vast cup of the surrounding hillsides, wispy smoke rising from cosy stone chimneys. Upon the far distant peaks of the proud mountains the sinking sun was speared like a sacrifice of worship, flooding the inky sky with its crimson blood. Demeter looked around her, stepping carefully through the hummocky terrain, so as not to twist her ankle. There were large, flourishing buddleia bushes around the fence she'd climbed through, and drifting out from under them was the near-inaudible sound of sobbing.

Kneeling down before them and lifting aside a branch, Demeter peered in and found a little boy with his knees drawn to his chest, his head lowered. He was crying noisily into his arms.

Demeter bit her lip. 'Lord Hades?'

The boy looked up, startled. Demeter's heart ached to see his violet blue eyes bloodshot and tear filled.

'Who are you?' he asked.

'My name is Demeter. Are you okay, Lord Hades?'

With a large, gasping sniffle the boy wiped his face on his sleeve and regarded her with uncertainty. 'Don't call me Lord,' he said, trying to raise his chin with whatever dignity he had left. 'I don't care for formalities.'

'Then, just Hades?'

'Nobody uses my name.'

Demeter smiled patiently. 'Then what may I call you?'

The little boy cogitated deeply for a moment, blinking the damp mulberry hair from his eyes. 'My big brother calls me runt,' he said. 'Hess and Mother call me Little One. You can call me that too, if you want.'

'Little one it is,' said Demeter, and offered him her hand. Hades hesitated, and then allowed her to pull him out from his grotto of shrubbery. She gently removed the leaves from his tousled head; it was incredible, she mused, how much he looked like a miniature version of Poseidon. With his red raw nose, diminutive stature and cloak of foliage, he also might have been mistaken for a garden gnome. 'I'm surprised they picked such a nickname for a big strong boy like you,' she said kindly.

'They call me that 'cause I'm the baby of the family,' Hades muttered in disgust. 'But Mother says we'll have another brother or sister soon, so I won't be the littlest anymore. I'll be a big brother.'

'That will be nice for you.' Demeter finished dusting him clean. 'If you don't mind my asking, why were you crying?'

'I wasn't crying,' came the adamant reply. 'I had something in my eye.'

'It is okay to cry if you're sad.'

Hades looked up at her properly for the first time.

'It is? Father doesn't like us crying. It makes him angry.'

'Why of course it's okay to cry. Even the strongest person gets sad sometimes. I'll bet your father does too.' She patted the soft grass beside her and Hades sat down. 'Were you sad about something, little one?'

The boy's large eyes filled with tears once more, and Demeter placed a comforting hand on his back. 'I got my oracle a few days ago. They said that I am going to be in charge of death. Do you know what death is?'

Demeter nodded in an understanding fashion, and Hades' face darkened.

'I didn't, so the Moirae showed me. They showed me these people in the human world…dying…'

As his shoulders began to shake Demeter wrapped him into a tight, motherly embrace.

'That isn't something a child should see,' she said firmly, stroking his hair. 'You poor thing.'

'I don't want to be death,' said a tiny voice muffled by her chest. 'I don't want to kill anybody.'

Demeter tilted Hades' head towards her own. 'You may be destined to rule over death in the human world, but you are not, I repeat _not _death itself, do you understand me?' There was silence as Hades' sobs subsided.

'You promise?' he asked in barely audible voice.

'I do. You mustn't feel responsible for death. It happens to all mortal creatures eventually, and is very important to natural order. I imagine it will be your job to manage the souls of the departed after their death. That is a wonderful and noble job indeed.'

Hades didn't seem to completely understand all of this, but he nodded slowly. 'There's one more thing. _They_keep following me now.' He pointed a stubby finger at a large, glowing butterfly feeding at a buddleia flower. 'I don't like them. They're scary.'

Demeter laughed and took his hand. 'They don't look scary to me. Here, hold out your hand. Its okay, you see? I'm holding out mine too.'

As though answering her call, the butterfly fluttered down from the flower and landed, perching on Hades' outstretched hand. He flinched, his arm shaking, and Demeter steadied him from behind.

'There you go. They're just saying hello to you.'

Hades smiled cautiously as the creature flapped its wings. 'Hello,' he said softly. 'Were you just greeting me? You're not so bad at all, I am very sorry I thought you were scary.'

Demeter felt her heart softening for the lonely, well-spoken and sweet child. Her affection only increased when the butterfly flew away and he turned to her, his round face lit up as he smiled genuinely for the first time.

'You have very pretty eyes,' he declared, with the unashamed sincerity of youth.

When they returned to the garden, Poseidon was pacing at the oak tree and looking very worried. He gave a cry of relief as he spied Demeter walking hand in hand with Hades, and ran to his little brother.

'What the hell are you playing at?' he snapped, falling to the ground and shaking the boy's shoulders. 'Do you know how much trouble we'd all be in if we couldn't find you? Hestia is nearly out of her mind, we looked everywhere…'

Hades' expression reflected contrite apology, and gritting his teeth, Poseidon pulled him roughly into a hug. 'Don't do this again,' he grunted, as a pair of small arms wrapped around his waist. 'Real men don't run away. If you've got a problem you come to me, okay? That's what big brothers are for.'

'Kay,' said a quiet reply, and then enquired even more quietly, 'Is she your new girlfriend? She's nice.'

Poseidon laughed, and squeezed his brother. He lifted his head over Hades' shoulder, his eyes filled with silent gratitude. Demeter nodded graciously – _you're welcome _– and it was then that Poseidon realised without any degree of surprise that he'd fallen in love with her.

He pulled back, his anger calming.

'Don't try and change the subject,' he said to Hades. 'If I lose you it's just me and Hess. Would you like it if _I_ left _you_all alone with Hess?'

Hades shook his head vehemently, pulling a face, and Demeter hid her smile with her hand.

'Alright then,' Poseidon sighed, ruffling his brother's hair. 'No more playing silly buggers.'

Motioning to Demeter to follow, he hoisted Hades onto his own broad frame for a piggy-back ride and together, the three of them went inside to call off the search.

From that day, through some kind of unspoken agreement, the goddess Demeter belonged to the god Poseidon, and he belonged to her in return. And for the time being at least, both seemed more than happy with this arrangement.


	2. Chapter 2 The Omen

**Chapter Two - The Omen**

On an incredibly hot day of what the humans knew as summer, the summit of Mt Olympus; the closest place on earth to the sun, was scorching.

Demeter lay in the green grass, dozing, one eye half open to keep watch on Hera and Hades who played nearby. In her white muslin frock her shoulders were bare and beads of perspiration gleamed on her swanlike neck. Poseidon lay next to her, his hand in hers, observing with a pounding heart her effortless loveliness.

'Hades has really taken a shine to you,' he said. 'I've never seen him come out of his shell so quickly for anyone before.'

'He's a dear little thing,' Demeter murmured.

'I think he sees you as a mother figure. Our real mother is so busy the only time we see her is when we all sit together at the dining table each day, and Father…the only time we see Father is when he's scolding us for doing something wrong. Hestia raised me, and I raised Hades.'

'Being the King and Queen of the universe must be a demanding job,' said Demeter, and when Poseidon squeezed her fingers she squeezed back.

There was a plangent squeal of protest from the children. Demeter had taught Hera how to make daisy chains, and the small goddess was now trying to apply her handiwork to a very irate Hades.

'Gerroff!' he yelled, wrestling with Hera. 'I'm not wearing no freakin daisy chain!'

'Little one! Be still!' said Hera, and this seemed to be the limit of her vocabulary for she repeated it over and over.

Poseidon sat up and watched, a smile playing on his lips. 'Hera was told she'd be the loyal wife to a man of this family,' he explained to Demeter, 'that was her oracle. Since I'm a bit old for her she's set her sights on him.'

As Hera loomed over Hades, daisy chain in hand, he shoved her a little harder than he intended and she tottered backwards, landing bottom first on the grass with a thud.

There was a moment of silence in which her lip trembled dangerously, her eyes welled up, and then her loud, strident wails cut through the air like a siren.

'Oh dear,' said Demeter, rising and hurrying to the children while Poseidon chuckled.

Hera's screwed up face was bright red as she bawled; a brilliant contrast to her cloud of golden curls.

'I'm sorry!' Hades yelled over the racket, his hands on his ears. 'I didn't mean to hurt you, but you were pissing me off.'

Demeter cuffed him around the head as she passed, scooping Hera up into her arms. 'Don't curse,' she said sternly and Hades frowned, rubbing his head.

'Big brother curses at me all the time.'

'Big brother should know better,' she answered, to which Poseidon grinned weakly. 'Come on Hera sweetie, cheer up,' sang Demeter, bobbing up and down as the girl's sobs hitched and quietened. 'Pass me those daisy chains, little one.'

With a look of distaste, Hades handed her the offending objects. Demeter put one on Hera's head and one on her own. 'You see?' said happily, 'We match. Now we both have crowns, and we can both be princesses.'

Hera blinked her long lashes, thinking this over, and decided it was a good thing. She sniffled one last time and then giggled with joy. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, and Demeter began to twirl Hera around in her arms. To Poseidon's surprise, his brother didn't seem to like being excluded from this game of role-play.

'Wait!' said Hades, circling around after them. 'I wanna match too! I can be the king!'

'That's easy enough.' Demeter lowered Hera to the grass and fashioned another daisy chain, smoothing Hades' hair and placing it regally on his head. 'King Hades,' she said, bowing, and Hera applauded so hard she nearly fell backwards again.

'What're you doing?' Hestia called as she joined them. Her dark hair clung to her body and she was wearing a bathing suit, obviously from swimming in the lake. And probably trying to abduct water sprites to bring home in a jam jar and raise as pets, Poseidon had no doubt. 'Ooh are you making flower-jewellery? Make me one Dee!'

Still watching from afar, his head propped up on his arm, Poseidon rolled his eyes. His big sister was clearly the biggest baby of all.

After Demeter and the two children all pitched in to make Hestia three bracelets, a necklace and a crown, they turned their sights on Poseidon.

He twitched. 'Not a chance.'

'Go on big bro, don't you want to play with us?'

'Not a chance in hell,' he repeated, backing away, 'am I wearing one of those things.'

'But Hades was brave enough to wear one,' said Demeter as they advanced upon him. 'Are you too scared?'

This challenge pushed exactly the right button, as she'd guessed it would, and Poseidon sat still, relenting.

'Make it quick,' he said with an amiable groan as his siblings descended upon him.

By the time they'd finished he was wearing more daisy chains then everyone else put together, and the makeshift royal family collapsed together in the grass, exhausted by the heat.

'I can barely see you under there,' said Demeter, 'it would make excellent camouflage if you wanted to play hide and seek in the garden.'

Hestia grinned evilly. 'Let's take him inside and show him to Father.'

'Don't even joke about that,' Poseidon snapped, feeling a proper idiot. 'Can I take these off yet?'

'But you look so beautiful,' said Demeter innocently, and in a burst of reckless good humour Poseidon grabbed her and tickled her.

She shrieked with laughter as they rolled together on the ground, their lethargy forgotten, and Hestia rolled her eyes at the pair.

Hera had begun to tug upon Hades' silver ring, and he pulled away. 'No,' he told her strictly, 'you can have my daisy ring though.'

She seemed appeased with this offering and put it into her mouth, dribbling flower petals.

Poseidon couldn't help thinking how badly he wanted to place his own ring on Demeter's finger, making her his. '_If she stays by my side forever, I'll be the happiest man alive,_' he thought. Demeter was lying beneath him, her face flushed, and he climbed off her and cleared his throat.

'You don't want to marry Hera?' he teased his brother, making him scowl.

'I'm never getting married!' Hades declared.

Because Hestia was a socialite and very friendly with many other gods and goddesses of different families, it was Hades and Poseidon who spent most of their time with their new friend, trailing after her like lost little puppy dogs. It seemed it was not only Hades who had found something he'd been missing in Demeter's kind demeanour.

Both boys pined in her absence, and when she returned to the gardens one afternoon Poseidon asked her irritably where she went when she disappeared.

'Down to the human world,' she replied, surprised at his tone. 'Did I do something wrong?'

'Big brother wants you to be with him all the time,' Hades chimed in from where he was seated at his brother's feet playing with a ball, and Poseidon kicked him playfully.

'Don't talk about grown up stuff you don't understand.'

'But I want her around all the time too!' said Hades, scrambling up and clutching onto Demeter's hips – the highest point of her he could reach. He beamed at her. 'I love you, Dee.'

'I love you too, little one,' Demeter said warmly, stroking his hair. 'Why don't you boys come with me tonight? I'm going down again to go stargazing.'

'You can stargaze right here,' retorted Poseidon, but Demeter shook her head.

'The stars are too close from up here. They look dead and cold, like plain old rocks. From the human world…' Her face misted over, and Hades' eyes widened.

'Do they look that good?' he gasped, and turned to his brother. 'Oh please, can we go with her? Can we go?'

Against his will, Poseidon found himself upon the shores of earth, breathing in the summer night air. It smelled salty, and he had to admit it was quite pleasant.

'I knew you wouldn't hate it so much,' said Demeter beside him, 'if we were near the ocean.'

They shared a meaningful gaze, and Poseidon turned to his brother who was staring at the starry sky, mouth agape.

'Hey runt,' he said huskily, 'why don't you go find some seashells to bring back for Hess and Hera?'

Barely listening, Hades wandered away and set about combing the shoreline, his eyes still on the heavens.

'He's not going to find much like that,' laughed Demeter, and suddenly Poseidon's arms were around her, pulling her close.

At first he brushed his lower lip against hers tentatively, but when she consented by running her arms around his neck he threw caution to the wind and felt the world tilt and spin as the taste of her swirled inside him like a cool, refreshing, oh-so-sweet whirlpool. They shared a long, passionate kiss as the waves came in, soaking their feet, and Demeter gasped for breath as the frozen water washed over her toes. Poseidon wasn't sure whether the shivers running through her body were from the cold ocean or from the wonderful taste of their salty kiss. He looked down at her intently.

'I'm madly in love with you,' he said, his voice low. 'You must know by now.'

'I know,' she said, her answer breathless as the arms that encircled her waist pulled her closer, closer.

'Stay with me tonight.'

Demeter's eyes were large in the starlight, her face rosy. 'Poseidon…I don't know what to say…'

'Say you'll spend more time with me, Dee. I want our relationship to move forward, and that can't happen if you're always down here with the damn humans.'

Demeter pulled away, her expression slowly turning wintry like the first frosts turning a flower to ice, crystallising each petal one by one. 'I made it clear to you when we first met. I adore humans. I find their company preferable to that of my own kind, and I hope to live among them someday.'

'Are you insane?' Poseidon pulled her back to him, grabbing her wrist. 'That's not a proper thing for a goddess to say; that you want to be with lowly humans! Don't you want to live with me?'

Demeter's eyes began to fill with tears, and Poseidon let her go, feeling guilty. She rubbed the finger marks on her wrist, and they regarded each other in tense silence.

'I don't want to fight about it,' Poseidon said, after an awkward pause. 'Let's not be angry at each other, not tonight. There's something I want to give to you.' Steeling himself, he removed his silver ring and took Demeter's left hand. He gently slipped it upon her fourth finger, and she blinked at him.

'But this is…'

'Yes…it is. You don't have to give me your answer right away, but I don't know how I ever lived without you, and an eternity would seem so dull unless you were by my side.' He knelt on one knee in the sand, still holding her. 'My intentions are respectable. I want to lie with you as your husband, and wake up to your face every morning for the rest of my life. You're a rare and precious treasure, and I'd be so happy if you'd do me the honour of becoming my wife, Dee.'

Demeter moved her finger watching how the ring, with its water drop carving, sparkled in the pale starlight.  
'I need time to think,' she said in a whisper, and on impulse Poseidon stood and kissed her again. She kissed back, deeply and eagerly, her hands sliding around his neck once more; as if they belonged there, he felt in his dizzy state. So enthralled were they that they barely heard a small voice pipe up over the roar of the waves:  
'Big bro, Dee, what ya doin?'

Hades was standing in the sand several yards away, holding a mollusc shell and watching them in curiosity.  
Poseidon went bright red, let go of Demeter, and stumbled back so quickly that he fell rear-end first into the shallows. He got up, wet and muttering, while Demeter hastily smoothed her hair and tried to change the subject.

'Good boy, you found one!' she said, pointing at Hades' find, clearly grateful for the distraction. 'Where did you get that cut on your forehead?'

'I tripped over it,' he said proudly.

The night was still and the back and forth murmur of the waves was like a lullaby. Against a tall tree overlooking the beach, Demeter lay next to Poseidon. Hades slept on her lap. She looked at the stars, wondering if they really could predict her future, when Hades began to cry.

'I don't want to,' he whimpered, his eyelids fluttering as he dreamed. 'I'm not…I'm not death…'

Demeter's fingertips grazed his cheek. 'Wake up, little one,' she said, and he came to slowly, peering up into her face. 'Bad dreams?' She brushed away his tears. 'Don't cry, sweetheart. There's no need to cry anymore.'

Hades sat up and threw himself onto her chest, burying his face. 'I don't want to do it all by myself,' he whispered, quivering with terror. 'I can't…I'm scared…'

'You won't be by yourself,' Demeter said, and he looked up at her as she stroked his hair. 'You see, I had an oracle too just like all the other gods and goddesses. Do you want to know what mine said?'

Hades nodded, his own misery temporarily forgotten, and Demeter continued. 'The Moirae tell me I am to have a daughter, and she is to be your friend.'

The boy's expression wavered between incredulity and hope. 'Someone born…just to be my friend?'

Demeter beamed at him. 'Yes. She is to be called Persephone and she will stay by your side, making your world bright. Even as we speak she is waiting in the sky to be born, to come down and meet you. So you must try to be brave, little one, and have faith. You won't be alone. Someone is waiting to love you.'

'Persephone…'

Another tear escaped Hades' eyes, but this time it was a tear of joy, not sorrow. Demeter held him, and said, 'Did you know you can make wishes on tears, as well as stars?'

In her arms, he wriggled around to face the black velvet sky. 'Tell me about the stars, Dee.'

She pointed. 'Do you see the brightest star in the sky? That's the North Star, and wherever you are in the human world it will always light your way, guiding you home.' She told him all she knew of the constellations until the little lad dozed off, his hand still holding hers.

'_Persephone,_' said Poseidon beside her. 'Doesn't that mean "she who destroys the light"'?

Demeter nodded, and smiled wryly. 'Now you know why my family thinks I'm a bad omen.'

Poseidon looked over at his brother, at the young face innocent in dreams. 'Should you be giving him false hope? He has a pretty dark future ahead of him in the Underworld.'

Demeter looked at him, her eyes flashing. 'Is it wrong? To wish for something better?'

'Wishes mean nothing. Our futures have already been decided for us.'

'I don't usually believe in fate or destiny,' she said, making his eyebrows rise, 'but I am certain that I will give birth to a daughter who will be this child's friend. It is not just something the Moirae told me. It is my greatest wish.'

'Do you know who her father will be?' Poseidon asked as lightly as possible.

'The oracle didn't mention that part,' laughed Demeter, and far above them, a star fell from the sky.


	3. Chapter 3 The End Part 1

**Chapter Three: The End ~ Part One**

Dark clouds gathered above Mt Olympus, as if the sky itself knew what was to come and was sick at heart about it. It is perhaps appropriate that it was on a hot and thundery day that Rhea went into labour with her fourth child; the child whose birth would change everything.

Though her personal entourage of frantic angels gathered around her as she felt the first contractions, Rhea had other things on her mind than labour.

'Is it time, my Lady?' they asked.

'It is,' said Rhea, but she already knew that this happy occasion would be marred by a tragedy born of necessity.

She would not get to keep her baby, or experoence the joys of watching him grow up.

But when it was over and she looked down, exhausted, into Zeus' pure violet blue eyes for the first time, she knew that she was doing the right thing. His pale skin and his platinum blond tufts were the very image of his father.

'The oracle may have been right about you so far,' his mother whispered to him, 'but I cannot and will not believe that you, my helpless little son, are any kind of threat. I trust you, my love. I trust you with our future, because in securing yours, I am giving up my own.'

Rhea cried and stroked his impossibly soft cheek, and the baby wrapped his tiny digits around her finger. Tortured tears fell from her eyes to her son's newborn face, but her resolve was hard and fast, and she looked up to her faithful attendants. 'Take this child to Crete right away; my friend Amalthea is waiting to receive him.' She lowered her voice. 'And you all know not to breathe a word of this to my Kronus, don't you?'

The angels nodded grimly and did as instructed. Many were crying for their beloved mistress.

As her baby was bundled up and taken from her arms, Rhea felt a part of her soul break loose and die.

'Please,' she whispered, 'take good care of my little Zeus.'

In the gardens of the palace, where the news of the newest royal sibling's arrival had not yet reached, Demeter and Poseidon were equally fraught. Thunder rolled all around them as they stared each other down in the bitingly cold late afternoon air.

'I am not your possession,' Demeter said, her face uncharacteristically darkened with anger. 'You cannot control me, telling me where I can and can't be and who I should or shouldn't be with!'

'I'm looking out for what's best for you,' said Poseidon, his hands clenching into fists. 'Being down on earth with humans all the time is wrong, and can only end in tragedy. You're supposed to be up here with me!'

Hades, in the middle, turned his head from one to the other as though watching an awful game of catch.

'Whoever said I had to be at your side twenty four hours a day? I shouldn't have to justify my actions to you; this is my life! I want to be down on earth…'

'So what, you don't love me anymore?'

Demeter gulped, her face flaming, but whether it was with humiliation or rage was unclear. As though remembering his presence, she turned to Hades. 'Go inside, little one.'

'You stay right there!' said Poseidon, as his brother began to back away.

'You want him to hear us arguing?'

Poseidon smirked unpleasantly. 'I want him to hear what you're saying, so he knows what a traitor you are. You didn't mind him being involved before, when you were dragging him down to the humans along with you every five minutes!'

'But I asked her to…' said a meek Hades, and Poseidon snarled him into silence.

'Stay the hell out of this!' He turned back to Demeter. 'So does this mean you don't want to marry me after all? Why the hell didn't you just say so before instead of leading me on all this time? The whole time you were with me you were also shacking up with one of those humans you love so damn much. Is that the truth, darling?'

A sharp slap around the face halted his torrent of anger.

Demeter closed her eyes, her whole body shaking. She wanted to speak her mind, but she didn't want to upset Hades further. It wasn't fair that he be caught up in their fight.

'I do not deserve to be judged like this,' she said very quietly, and as the thunder boomed overhead Hades and Poseidon had to strain their ears just to hear her. 'I have done nothing to betray your trust, nor have I ever given you reason to doubt me. I am my own person, and it is increasingly clear to me that you can't accept that.' Her green eyes filled with sorrow, she gazed at Poseidon. 'I do love you, but I am not sure you even know what love is. Please excuse me.'

As she turned and rushed away Poseidon sank to his knees, the red mark of shame imprinted on his cheek.

Hades looked over at his brother, trembling.

'You asked Dee to marry you?'

The realisation of losing the one thing – the one _person_ – he loved most had just begun to sink in. Poseidon nodded, dazed. 'Yeah. She told me she'd think about it.'

'I want you to marry Dee!' Hades cried, tugging at his brother's sleeve. 'If she marries you we'll all be a family. You have to go apologise to her, right now!'

'I can't.' His face in shadows Poseidon stood up slowly, bearing a great weight. 'It's too late. She'll probably never speak to me again. Why the hell would she after all I just said to her? She deserves better. I only wish she'd hit me harder.'

He turned and walked away, leaving Hades standing in the garden by himself.

Rhea was dozing when her husband entered the room. The gauzy white curtains moved as the wind picked up outside raising goose bumps on her arm.

She was dreaming a wonderful dream of her children, and was wistfully musing that Hestia would be disappointed that she wouldn't have a sister to play with, when the bed dipped, indicating that someone had sat down beside her.

Rhea's lashes fluttered open, and she found herself sleepily staring into golden and ruby titan eyes, identical to hers. Her husband leaned over her.

'Easy, my darling,' he whispered, caressing her face. 'I didn't intend to disturb your well-earned rest. Are you well?'

'Well enough,' said Rhea, suddenly feeling more awake than she'd ever been before. She was tired and weak, but her mind and body were now painfully alert. 'It isn't as though I haven't done this before. You didn't need to return from earth just to see me.'

Kronus laughed this off. 'You act as though you're being a bother! Gracious, Rhea, the birth of a child is a special occasion! I wanted to be here with you.' He peered around the room, his eyes falling on Zeus' empty cot. 'Where is he, by the way?'

Rhea felt a chill as her husband turned back to her. 'You already know I had a boy?'

'I also know he is the very image of me, at least that's what all the angels have been chattering about. Come now my lovely, did you really expect it to be a secret for long? The day I have been waiting for has finally come. Our first born was female, and Poseidon and Hades both share your dark complexion, and now, after all these years of holding our breath, the oracle has come to pass and you've given me a son born in my image. Where is he, Rhea?'

Though Kronus' smile stayed in place, his voice was no longer soothing but razor sharp and heavy with threat.  
Rhea raised her chin in defiance. 'He is gone,' she said. 'He was taken far away.'

Her husband gave a derisive bark of laughter, rising from the bed. 'Do you take me for a fool? You would let hell freeze over before anyone snatched our children from your arms.'

'Exactly,' said Rhea, struggling to sit up. 'I will never let harm befall any of our children. I would do anything for you, but I will not let you hurt my baby.'

'I never said I was going to hurt him,' replied Kronus in a very quiet tone, and it was Rhea's turn to laugh.

'Now you are taking me for a fool. That oracle has warped you – you are no longer the man I married! How can you believe that your infant son would turn against you just because the fates tell you so? It's insanity!' Her face pleading, Rhea grabbed her husband's arm. He stared down at her with a handsome face lined by years of worry and fear. 'Listen to me, Kronus. I know that you had to pay an awful price for immortality and peace, but Uranus was a terrible man. He deserved everything that happened to him. You are a worthy king; you are good and kind and have brought peace to this world. History does not have to repeat itself, and your children do not have to turn against you, not unless you give them cause. Everything can go back to how it was. Please my love, stop this madness…'

'I will only ask you one more time. Where is the boy?'

Rhea did not hesitate. 'As long as you mean him harm,' she said, 'I will never tell you.'

For a long, silent moment husband and wife were side by side, her hand in his, until he pulled away, effectively breaking the beautiful, fragile glass vase of love that would never be repaired and put back just the way it was.

Kronus made to exit, and stopped with his hand on the doorknob. 'In that case,' he said dully, 'I will scour heaven and earth until I find him, leaving no stone unturned, and when I find him Rhea, when I find the little rat, and I will, do not believe for a second that you and your conspiratorial spawn will escape punishment for your treachery. If you had simply surrendered the child I would not have had to take such drastic measures, and I may, taking into account your condition, even have seen my way to forgiving your lapse of sanity, but alas,' he let out a ragged sigh, 'you choose in your hysterical state of altered judgement to defy me. Alas. It did not have to be this way, Rhea.'

The door shut with a click of finality, and Rhea lay back upon her pillows and clutched at the sheets with white hands. She was beyond crying. She finally understood the prophecy.

Hestia found her brothers in an upstairs lounge. Poseidon lay in a miserable stupor, popping grapes into his mouth, and Hades sat on the floor poking his brother' arm.

'Do you two know what on earth is going on around here?' Hestia demanded, entering the room with her usual dramatic flair. 'There are angels from Father's armed guards everywhere. They're filling the palace and turning everything upside down. If they think they're getting into my room and destroying all my lovely things they can think again.'

Neither of her brothers paid her any mind, and Hestia frowned. 'Maybe we have an intruder on the grounds,' she suggested a little more loudly, 'but then they would evacuate us first, don't you agree? We're more important than the silly palace.'

Silence. Being ignored was not something Hestia enjoyed, and she stomped over to Hades and yanked his ear.

'OW!' he bellowed, looking up at her in dismay.

'You are awake then, I was beginning to think I was talking to myself.'

'Never stopped you before,' said Poseidon without turning around, and Hades snickered.

'I can't believe there's a serious situation unfolding,' Hestia pouted, tossing her long hair, 'and you two are in here sulking and making fun of me.'

'It's clearly not serious,' said Poseidon, finally rolling over and glaring at her, 'otherwise someone would have informed us. And as for making fun of you, we do that every day anyway.' With that, he rolled back over and resumed staring at the window.

'But that's the thing,' she said, sucking on her pinkie finger nervously. 'I can't find either of them anywhere.'  
'Wouldn't be the first time; you know how busy they are. Now go away.'

'If you're mean to me,' she chirped, changing tactics, 'I won't give you Dee's message. Yes, I thought that might get your attention!' she laughed with satisfaction as they both gaped at her.

'Demeter has a message for me? What is it?'

'Oh, so now you're interested in what I have to say.'

Poseidon threw away the grapes, leapt off the recliner, and took his sister by the shoulders, his eyes reflecting panic. 'This isn't a joke, Hestia! What does she want?'

'Okay okay, you're no fun to tease,' Hestia complained, extracting herself from his grasp. 'She wanted to meet you in the fields outside the garden.' In a split second, Poseidon was out of the door. 'Gosh, I've never seen him move so fast. Did they have a fight?' She turned to Hades, but he too was gone.

The pampas grass swayed and the evening sky began to sparkle with the first stars above as the two brothers made their way outside of the palace grounds. Demeter waited, her short dark hair fluttered in her face, and though her eyes were hidden Hades knew she was crying.

'You shouldn't have brought him,' she said to Poseidon, and Hades stepped forward.

'He didn't bring me; I wanted to come,' he yelled. 'I love you too! More than he does.'

'Shut up runt,' said Poseidon, but he didn't say it unkindly, and he grabbed his little brother's hand, pulling him back. 'I'm so sorry about earlier, Dee. I didn't mean what I said. We can figure this out, can't we?'

Demeter smiled, and tears dripped down her pretty face. 'I'm sorry,' she said, holding out her hand. In her palm was the silver ring he'd given her. Poseidon took it, his cold hand brushing her warm skin. He turned it over in his fingers, and suddenly had the feeling it would never fit him again.

'No,' he whispered, as Demeter turned and walked into the long grass. 'No. You don't mean it…'

'I know where I belong,' said Demeter sadly. 'I belong down below with them. I want to live with them. They know how to live, in ways we can never dream of. I'm an outcast up here, but down there they treat me as though I'm normal. I only want to be normal…'

As Demeter's voice broke, Poseidon felt Hades squeeze his hand. '_She can't go,_' he thought in desperation. '_The runt needs her! Hell, I need her…_'

'Please don't leave us!' he said, unknowingly echoing Hades' thoughts, but she only shook her head.

'Its over,' said Demeter quietly. 'I'm going now. I don't want to make this any more painful than it is.'

Poseidon felt like laughing. '_How could it be more painful?_' he wondered, and as if to prove him wrong an aching explosion of pain suddenly tore through his whole body, making him gasp aloud.

The torture was so intense that is numbed his mind, and he couldn't tell whether the ringing in his ears was his voice or someone else's.

Hades and Demeter watched in horror as the black, electric ball of energy engulfed Poseidon and fizzled into nothingness, leaving only traces of smoke in the evening air.

Pushing past her shock, Demeter tried to run to Hades' side, but he too screamed in pain and was surrounded by the dark plasma capsule, jolts of energy running through it. Before he disappeared from her sight Demeter felt the sparks surround her too, and the searing fires of hell seemed to course through her veins before everything went black.

The moonlight streamed through the arched window. Kronus, his face pressed to the cool glass, turned with a dashing smile to his helper.

'I was so busy trying to find the boy,' he said, eyes gleaming, 'that I nearly forgot to tie up all the loose ends. They shan't be helping that exiled little rat now. How good of you to remind me.' He crossed the room to where a young woman perched on his desk, and ran a hand up her long, smooth legs to her thigh. He grinned at her. 'And of course, if not for your information I would not have been able to start my search so quickly. What would I do without you?'

The young woman blinked in a bored manner, allowing him to kiss her. She kept a sigh in check at the taste of his lips, careful not to show any emotion through her dull violet blue eyes. 'My pleasure, Lord Kronus,' she murmured.


	4. Chapter 3 The End Part 2

**Chapter Three: The End ~ Part Two**

Though Kronus had bound his children – including Demeter and Hera whom he deemed a threat – within his own body using a powerful spell, thereby preventing Zeus from gathering them in rebellion, Kronus was still rightly troubled. He knew he could never grow complacent as long as his youngest son was free to grow and plot and scheme. Kronus was true to his word; he searched his heavens and the earth, leaving no stone unturned in finding the baby god.

The colony of nymphs living in Crete, led by Amalthea, an old and dear friend of Rhea, took their duty of hiding, caring for and raising baby Zeus very carefully. Knowing that Kronus' armies were coming they submerged their retreat within a holographic illusory field, and any passing observer would saw only an empty stretch of mountains. This disguise saved the child, and as the search moved on to other places Zeus was able to live a peaceful, if sheltered existence as the years passed by. Amalthea mentored and trained him for the job he had to do when he was old and strong enough, but though the boy wanted for nothing in terms of food, clothes or luxury he was bereft of the affection of a family, and dreamed only of the day he would save his waiting siblings and how they would welcome him into their arms.

This dream became Zeus' inspiration, and his goal.

While Zeus hid on earth, his amazing power manifesting more and more day by day, Kronus imposed a lockdown on the heavens. Every young blond, pale-skinned boy in the land was brought before him, and if anyone spoke against his methods they were immediately imprisoned under suspicion of treason. Nobody felt like they could trust anybody anymore, and riots were beginning to break out in the kingdom at this callous violation of rights. 'Lord Kronus has lost his senses!' were the words on the breeze. While the gods were beginning to question the methods of their ruler the titans automatically took Kronus' side, therefore causing a rift in the very management of Olympus.

With their only help of salvation – Queen Rhea – nowhere to be found, many of the gods began to silently wish for the return of the legendary youngest son, who would free his siblings, rise up and shatter the dome of totalitarian dictatorship that had oppressed the heavens for so long. They were about to get their wish.

Kronus made one crucial mistake: believing that all of his fellow titans agreed with his methods. The gentle Oceanus and his wife Tethys were not among the king's supporters, and were disgusted at such treatment of fellow deities.

Oceanus had been Kronus' oldest and closest friend since childhood, but he was prudent enough to see that the king was moving down a very dangerous path from which there could be no turning back. Oceanus had sworn allegiance to Kronus, but he had also sworn allegiance to Kronus' family and the kingdom, and both were now in dire jeopardy. Though it pained Oceanus deeply he saw that his old friend could no longer be reasoned with, and so was forced to seek more extreme plans for bringing peace back to Olympus. He and Tethys brought together the growing underground resistance into a single movement against Kronus, but though they met every single day, no-one in the organisation had any idea how to remove such an all-powerful king from his throne. So Oceanus was very surprised as one day, a boy turned up unexpected at his doorstep. He wore a hood, keeping his face hidden, and the titan was immediately apprehensive.

'Who are you?' Oceanus growled, fearing he and his wife's betrayal had been discovered, but to his amazement the child grinned cockily and pushed past him.

'You could say I am part of the resistance movement,' the youth replied. 'I am also the answer to your prayers.'

Kronus stood at the balcony, observing his kingdom with a grim smile like a spider in a web waiting for a fly. His goddess stood behind him, leaning against his broad back. With her natural long copper hair and slim figure she was at first glance very lovely, but any claim to real beauty she would have had was tainted by her thin lips, pinched face and hard eyes.

'It is troublesome,' he muttered, more speaking to himself than to her, 'that I have never been able to find the boy.'

The goddess lowered her eyelids, painted as crimson as her lips, and sighed. 'Surely he is no longer any threat to you, my Lord. Nobody could hope to get past your security. Besides, even if he were to come back his brothers and sisters live within you now. He has no allies.'

'Is that what you think?' He turned, pulling her against him. 'You must have noticed that my efforts to secure permanent leadership have not made me the most popular of men. Alas, genius is never appreciated in its time.'

'I appreciate you,' she said. The king kissed her neck and shoulders, making her expressionless, stony face curve helplessly into a smile.

'If only it were that simple, Nemesis my dear. What do you say; should we set Olympus alight? Burn every home to the ground and smoke him out?'

'The glow of a fire is very romantic,' Nemesis agreed mischievously, knowing full well he wasn't joking.

Kronus grinned and moved past her, lifting a goblet of wine to his lips.

The goddess tensed. 'Should you be drinking that? In your position I would not recommend eating or drinking anything that you yourself have not pre-'

'Do not worry your pretty little head,' Kronus laughed, looking at her affectionately over the rim. 'The oracle never said anything about wine being my undoing.'

Hades was in a very dark place. It was like a waking dream; he was conscious and yet not fully aware of his surroundings. A deep, heavy pain weighed down his arms and legs, meaning he couldn't move. It was an effort to think too, but somewhere deep inside him he had the feeling he should be thinking of something.  
'_But what is there to think of?_' argued his tired mind. '_There is nothing in this place. Nothing to see, nothing to do. How long have I been here? Where am I? What am I?_'

This train of thought exhausted him but continued to nag at his foggy brain, and then-

-a jolt of electricity snapped through him, bringing life and energy.

'_Wait…_' thought Hades, suddenly feeling vigilant. '_This isn't good. I'm not supposed to be here. The last thing I can remember is…_'

Another jolt ran through his body, and the black infinity surrounding him collapsed. Feeling as though he'd been drowning in deep water for a very long time, Hades opened his eyes and winced as a bright light blinded him. Gasping cool breath into his hot, tight lungs, he floundered into an upright position and looked around. His brother and sister lay near to him on the cold marble floors of the palace, and Demeter and a young blonde woman were sprawled nearby too. Her golden curls looked very familiar, and he understood with shock that he was looking at an older Hera.

Now he thought of it, his own body felt too big for him.

'_How long were we in there?_' he thought with dull panic.

A horrible sound filled his ears and he looked over at his father. Kronus was on all fours on the floor, groaning as his stomach heaved. A hand swam into Hades' field of vision, and he took it, staggering upright. His legs felt like wet noodles, as though they hadn't ever been used before. As he raised his head to thank his helper, the already confusing world seemed to tilt even further towards insanity.

'Father…?' he choked, staring at the child stood before him. The boy flashed him a gallant grin.

'Guess again! I am Zeus, Brother.'

'Brother…?' repeated Hades. He felt like hell and it was hard to think logically, but although the boy standing before him looked like a clone of Kronus he was of course only a child. 'Brother…' he repeated again, noticing Zeus had the eyes of a god, not a titan, and the boy raised an eyebrow.

'Now too coherent are we? I suppose that is to be expected. Our old man over there was keeping you in his stomach using a spell all of these years. Good thing I came along.'

'You saved us?' said Hades. He tried to feel any kind of gratitude for the boy, but looking at his face only made him feel vaguely sick.

'I certainly did. I hear that everyone up here has been waiting for me to come back, so I just had to oblige. A few of my good friends let slip about the pomegranates weakness, and a few more of my good friends mixed them into his drink.' Despite the unconscious bodies of his siblings strewn about the place and his father vomiting in the corner Zeus was clearly enjoying himself. 'Superb plan, hm? What would you do without me?' he asked happily, as though divulging the plot details of some bizarre patricidal play.

'Pomegranates…' echoed Hades. Of course, that was the great secret of the gods, and his mother had warned him of them when he was tiny.

'They can make a titan violently sick,' she'd told him, 'but for the gods they have a much more dangerous effect. When taken in small doses they work like a knockout drug, but eating too many of them will weaken your powers and eventually cause you to become mortal. You must never take even a bite of a pomegranate, little one, and this is a deadly secret known only by the royal family. Do not breathe a word of it.'

Oceanus, standing behind Zeus, stepped forth to steady Hades. 'When Zeus was born your father captured you all in fear that you would work together, overthrowing the king and taking the throne,' he explained briskly, his old face worn and sad. 'Though a full on assault was not part of the rescue mission…'

'Hang on,' said Hades, his voice a hoarse croak, 'Father did what?'

'I am sorry, little one. Your father is now your greatest enemy.'

Around where they stood the others were beginning to come around, blinking dazedly in the same disorientated confusion Hades had. After checking that the girls were okay, Poseidon, who had caught the end of their conversation, lurched towards Zeus as the palace alarm bells began to ring.

'Listen to Oceanus, you idiot!' he snarled in the child's face. 'You can't just bust your way in here. Father has a whole army of titans ready to-'

'Not being very grateful, are you?' drawled Zeus, arching a lazy eyebrow, and Poseidon grabbed the front of his robes, shaking him.

'Listen here squirt, we're very grateful you came to be the big hero of the hour, but do you think we're in any condition to fight right now?'

He gestured back to the three goddesses, who could barely walk, and to Kronus, who was wiping his mouth and climbing to his feet. His father's eyes were demonic with hate. Zeus grimaced.

'I could take him on myself; I do not need your help.'

'You pompous little-!'

'_STOP!_' A soft, clear voice rang out and everybody in the room turned to Hera. She stood resolutely, her fists shaking at her sides. 'We can do nothing the way we are now,' she told Zeus, her tone firm. 'We must retreat…for now.'

Hades was amazed. He'd never heard Hera string more than two words together, let alone stand there commanding a hot-headed pack of gods as though she were a sergeant major. She was good at it too, and the fact that she'd become extremely attractive during their years of imprisonment certainly didn't escape Zeus' notice; he blushed and looked admiringly at her.

Hades frowned. How old was this kid, and he was already checking out women?

Oceanus put a restraining hand on Zeus' shoulder, and the child sighed.

'Fine,' Zeus conceded begrudgingly, as though granting them all an enormous favour. 'But I am coming back for you, old man. You and me next time.' He pointed a finger threateningly at the bedraggled Kronus, then waving his hands like an artiste he enveloped himself, Oceanus, Hades, Poseidon, Hestia, Hera and Demeter in a teleportation spell.

'That…little…bastard…' said Kronus, bracing himself against a stone pillar as his legs were not fit to support him. His breathing came in harsh gasps, and his eyes glittered with hate. 'I've got a full scale war on my hands now. Dammit. _DAMMIT!_'

Nemesis, trembling behind the curtain, emerged.

'My Lord,' she whispered, her usual façade gone.

Baring his teeth like a vicious dog, Kronus thought quickly. 'So we have a traitor in my court, but Oceanus aside my fellow titans will stand by me. You must go, Nemesis, you cannot be discovered. You are of far more use to me while you have the trust of the gods.'

Her lip twitched, panic written on her face. 'I shall never give up on you, my Lord. I am always yours.'

Kronus shook his head, smiling bitterly, and yelled; 'Go! NOW!'

At his bellowing order, Nemesis vanished.

Hades sat quietly on the shoreline at sunset, listening to the cry of the seagulls. It was strange, he mused, how different the sights, sounds and smells of earth were to the artificial paradise of Olympus. The joys of the earth were richer somehow, and he finally understood why Demeter had been so enchanted with the place.

A large hand clapped him on the back. 'Do you mind some company?' asked Oceanus, and Hades shook his head.

The titan sat down next to the young god, and peered at him. 'You have certainly done some growing up,' he said warmly, the lines around his eyes crinkling, 'the first time we met you barely came up to my knee, and now you're a strapping young lad. We shan't be able to call you little one anymore.' He paused, and asked, 'Do you remember much of what happened?'

'Not of being imprisoned, no,' said Hades, his eyes on the horizon. 'I feel strangely grown up but it happened overnight…like I missed the transition somehow. It is an unpleasant and disconcerting sensation.'

'The others say the same; of course it is most difficult for you and the Lady Hera. You two lost your childhood.'  
Hades grunted, and drew his knees up to his chin as he had when he was small. Seeing that he was not needed Oceanus nodded understandingly and rose to leave.

'Sadly you do not have the luxury of time to absorb the shock of everything that has happened, and you must learn to adjust quickly to your new powers. Even in this safe house of Crete your current situation is precarious, and Kronus will not waste time in gathering his forces. When the sun comes up tomorrow, the fight must begin. You understand?'

'I understand,' said Hades dismally, and Oceanus left, his footprints making a trail in the sand.

Hades leaned back, not caring about the sand in his hair. He didn't understand at all. The jackhammer of responsibility had sliced down out of nowhere, the heartless sound of its homicidal swipe whispering through the air as it fell closer, until it smashed through his skull with a pain unimaginable and broke every innocent bone in his body, leaving only the agony and uncertainty of putting the pieces back together in a world that had changed beyond his comprehension. Wasn't it only yesterday that his biggest worries had been hiding his vegetables under his napkin at dinner, finishing that boring book for class so that Teacher wouldn't yell at him, and facing a future that was so far off it was inconceivable?

Wasn't it only yesterday that Demeter was telling him about the North Star, and everything was perfect?


	5. Chapter 3 The End Part 3

**Chapter Three: The End ~ Part Three**

The sound of the Gods at war is so colossal it is unimaginable to the limited human realm of comprehension, so even if you tossed the very worst crashing, booming, clanging and thundering into a galactic-sized blender and played them backwards in a monstrous crescendo of ear bleedingly bad noise it would not even come close to describing the din that boomed from the heavens over the ten years that followed. The people below were frightened and confused, and many believed the world itself was going to end. Surely the fiery rain falling from the sky and the constant, unrelenting thunderstorms were proof that the apocalypse was nigh?

On the fifth week of the war, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades were brought before Oceanus in disgrace. He refused to participate on the battlefield; being titan born he had friends on both sides of the boundaries, but still he was a master tactician and was baffled by the ineptitude he saw before him.

'How could the three sons,' he boomed, 'of the man who ruled the universe be such terrible warriors? The militia at least has an excuse. Although all gods are born with power most never need to use it to such a degree. But you three…did you not receive any kind of battle training growing up? Isn't that kind of thing standard?'

'I had fencing lessons when I was six,' said Poseidon, and the apologetic look on his face said that even he knew how pitiful this sounded.

'_I_ trained to fight every day of my life,' Zeus bragged with his usual effervescent aplomb, but the smug grin lighting his face quickly withered under Oceanus' glare.

'Knowing how to attack is useless if you don't know the meaning of subtly and restraint,' the titan snapped. 'And you,' he turned to Poseidon, 'are far too indecisive. A leader needs to be able to take charge and make split second decisions.'

'I only hesitated once,' said Poseidon, 'and that was only because squirt here got in my way.' He jabbed a thumb at Zeus, who went red with fury.

'Excuse me? _I_ got in _your_ way? This is my fight; I am the one who is destined to take the throne when it is all over!'

'Like hell I could forget, you remind us every ten seconds!'

'I should be the leader!'

'You're not fit to lead sheep!'

Zeus and Poseidon continued to bicker while Oceanus briefly closed his eyes, muttered to himself, then turned to the second of Kronus' sons who was silent. 'You,' he said, 'need to work with your brothers. You all need to work together,' he raised his voice, and Zeus and Poseidon stopped their quarrel. 'The key to your victory is in the prophecy that started this chaos. The oracle decreed that you would work together to defeat your father; meaning that if you wish it to come true you must learn the value of co-operation.'

Poseidon and Hades eyed Zeus with dislike, and he did the same.

Oceanus frowned. 'Your mother would be devastated,' he said quietly, 'if she could see her boys acting like this.'

Poseidon and Zeus had the good grace to look ashamed, but Hades suddenly snorted.

'But mother's not here, is she?' he said bitterly, 'she left us to clear up this mess all alone. And I don't think anyone who is too cowardly to be on the battlefield should be giving me advice. I don't take orders from hypocrites. I don't take orders from anyone.'

As the other three men in the room stared Hades rose to his feet and swept from the room, his black cape swishing.

Poseidon found him later, crouched at the shoreline and holding something cupped in his hands.

'What have you got there?' he asked as he approached.

Hades stood and opened his hands to reveal a mollusc shell. 'Good times, huh?' he said in a tone of resentment, stroking the ridges of the shell. 'I wonder where they went.' He looked up at his brother. 'You're still taller than me. Good to know some things never change.'

'You know it, runt. I'll always be taller than you.' Poseidon ruffled his purple hair, and Hades felt for a moment like it _was_ old times, before Oceanus' words came rushing back.

'That old jackass,' he snapped, 'he didn't tell us anything we don't already know. So what if Zeus is an idiot, you suck at leadership and I work better alone? We knew that already.'

Poseidon smiled wearily and put his arm around Hades' shoulders. 'There might be something in this teamwork thing. 'Maybe the squirt isn't so bad if we give him a chance.'

'He looks just like Father. It makes me sick just looking at his face. Why should we help him become king?'

Poseidon sighed. 'It isn't his fault he was born into this, any more than it is ours. He is still…our brother.'

'He's a stupid bastard. When he's not making dumbass mistakes and using that freaky shit power of his to blow up everything in sight he's hitting on Hera.'

Poseidon tried hard not to chuckle at Hades' petulant scowl. 'She seems to like it. Sounds to me like you're jealous.'

'Don't be an idiot. Hera's like a sister to us; I'm just protecting her from that moronic, oversexed genetic defect.' Hades paused for breath, remembering the first time he'd walked along the shore, and who he'd been with. 'Have you spoken to Demeter since…?'

The question trailed off into the roar of the ocean, and Poseidon sighed again. His eyes, as deep as the ocean, reflected unfathomable pain and loss. 'I don't think there's anything more to say.'

Hades watched his brother's silver ring twinkling forlornly in the setting sun, and nodded in agreement. He stared down at the sand, feeling guilty for raising the subject, and Poseidon grinned, trying to cheer him up.  
'So what do you say? You think you'll give this co-operation deal a shot with me? I don't think I can stand the squirt for long and I'll need you there for backup in case I start to strangle the little git.'

'What, to drag you off him or to help finish the job?'

Poseidon thought for a minute. 'Let's see how it goes,' he suggested, and Hades laughed genuinely for the first time since he was little.

'Okay,' he agreed, feeling warm inside. 'Let's go kick ass. Together. But…just this once. I still work better alone.'

A decade later, and Hades sat alone again; this time in the deserted outer grounds of Mt Olympus. The palace itself had been devastated in the battles waged upon her balconies, in her corridors, and though the structure itself had stayed standing despite the insides being torched to cinders, Zeus had ordered that most of it be knocked down so that he could build a new fortress for all gods – not just the royal family – to live and work.  
The young man in black was in his favourite spot. As a child he'd often come and sat beneath the buddleia bush whenever he wanted to cry, or be alone, or play with a new toy he didn't want to share yet. Though he was far too tall to sit underneath the withered remains he was content to sit next to it in quiet solitude with his thoughts. Just being in this place offered him tranquil release from the scars of battle that were burned into his mind, his eyes.

One of the Farfalle Thanatos – he had learned of their name and purpose from the Moirae – came and landed upon his hand, fluttering its wings in the usual shimmering way.

'Hello there,' he said to it. 'I guess in my profession we'll see a lot of each other from now on.'

'Making friends?' called a feminine voice behind him, and Hades stared in amazement as Demeter gathered her skirt gracefully at the knees and sat by his side in the grass.

'Dee…' he whispered, though these days it felt terribly childish to call her this and he blushed furiously.

Demeter smiled, untroubled, and the glowing creature moved to her shoulder. Hades, now old enough to appreciate her beauty, was bedazzled by it. During the years passed Demeter's ebony hair had grown to waist length, making her even more striking to behold.

'It is hard to believe,' she said, 'that Olympus is once again so peaceful, after the turmoil of the last ten years. Kronus caused so much damage to the kingdom and to all its inhabitants, and yet everyone is working together now to rebuild their future. It is thanks to you and your brothers that we even have a future.'

Even though he wanted to bask in her smile forever, Hades felt he didn't deserve it. 'It's not over,' he said. 'The war will never really be over. Not as long as we face the problem of what to do with my father, and the rest of the titans. The whole world is in danger unless we find a way to use that seal…'

Demeter nodded, her eyes staring at a point in the distance. He started when she touched his hand gently, and got to her feet. 'I will never forget my promise to you little one,' she said, 'even when you have forgotten all about me.'

'I could never forget you,' was his immediate reply.

Demeter just smiled sadly. 'Don't hate me,' she said, and walked away back into the palace gardens, out of sight.

Zeus, exhausted and yet still managing to grin, studied the woman standing before him. Even in the polished grandeur of his throne room, she asserted to hold herself as naturally and confidently as a flower in a garden.  
'_She is a looker,_' he thought, smiling warmly. Whatever the circumstances he had learned to always find time for the beautiful women around him. '_I can see why my brothers are so smitten._'

'You wanted to speak with me privately, dear Demeter?'

Her eyes remained on the floor. 'I have a solution to your problem.'

Mildly interested, Zeus yawned, stretched, and reclined in the throne that was once his father's. 'You do?'  
'It has been a long and hard battle, but although you have won, you are at a loss as to how to punish your father, are you not? He is immortal, and so cannot be killed. He is also powerful, and cannot be contained for long. You can use the ancient forbidden seal…that of Tartarus, but…'

'I cannot use a human, as their souls will not suffice,' he finished for her. 'And though it is of little surprise, no god or goddess will volunteer for such a position-'

'I will,' said Demeter.

Zeus stared, straightening up. 'You will? Why would you? Up until now you have refused to be involved in the fighting.'

'This is my contribution,' she said in a whisper. 'I cannot allow the people I love to live in a world constantly in danger, under threat by him. Not Poseidon, not little one, and not Persephone, the daughter I will bear someday. She's destined to be with little one, you know,' she added sadly. 'And that's why. That's why I want us all to be able to live…normally…'

Zeus stepped down and walked towards her. He placed a hand on each of her shoulders, staring into her unusual eyes.

'You know how it works,' he said tersely. 'You know you will become-'

'I know,' said Demeter, 'but this is the only way I can save everybody, and fulfil the selfish wish I've had all along. I am the only one who wants to do this.' Her face softened at his troubled expression, and she touched his face. Zeus overlooked this familiarity. 'Forgive me,' she said, 'for what I am asking of you is so cruel. Despite your many achievements you are still but a child. However, I must ask one thing in return for my sacrifice.'

'Anything,' said Zeus, his sad gaze blazing into hers.

'I wish for you to erase my very existence from anyone I ever met on Mt Olympus,' said Demeter, and though she felt like crying she did not-it was Zeus with tears in his beautiful blue eyes. 'Anyone who ever held me in their heart or cherished me; blessed as I am to have such people, I cannot bear them to cry for my departure. If I am to leave this life with a fresh start, I cannot do so knowing I have left broken hearts in my wake. I also wish my own memory to be erased, so I can never be tempted to come back.'

'But my brothers…they love you.'

'All the more reason then. Do we have a deal?'

It was only after Demeter had left that Hades began to comprehend that her last words had sounded an awful lot like a goodbye. He frowned, wondering what she'd meant.

'_Don't hate me,_' he repeated in his mind. '_Why would I hate her? And why would I forget about her? What were we talking about to make her go all strange like that…_'

The horrible seed of realisation sprouted, and Hades almost choked. 'She couldn't be…she wouldn't…'

'_Oh yes she would,_' argued his inexcusably frank conscience. '_You just had to go on about the whole world being in danger, and how the seal had to be used…_'

'Oh shit.'

Scrambling to his feet, Hades sprinted toward the palace.

In the lowest level of the Underworld, where the bats did not fly and demons did not dare to tread, lay a massive ravine about the size of two acres side by side. Its name was Tartarus, and within its depths were eight of the twelve titans, along with various other enemies to the gods; all held temporarily by a powerful magical cage.

Of all the screaming, ranting and desperate magic being used within its confines, only one figure stood still. Kronus, his head held high even in defeat, watched as Zeus and Demeter were lowered onto a ledge overlooking the gorge. His son touched the arm of the goddess tentatively, and she smiled. Kronus knew what they were doing.

'I should have known you would be the end of me, Goddess with Green Eyes,' he called to her. 'Your very presence on Olympus was an accident, an anomaly that I should have corrected years ago.'

'Don't listen,' Zeus whispered in her ear, but Demeter only smiled as Kronus continued.

'I should warn you, Goddess with Green Eyes, that if you seal me, your rebirth will not go as smoothly as you'd like.'

'Shut up, old man!' Zeus warned his father, and Kronus laughed, his eyes gleaming up from the darkness.

'I curse you, Demeter, so that your next life, impermanent as it is, shall be filled with tragedy!'

Zeus, for the first time, looked worried, as the titans screeched and bellowed. His eyes were large as he stared at Demeter. 'You still want to do this?' he asked in a hushed voice. 'For me to do this to you now…it is as good as fatal…'

'I am ready,' said Demeter primly.

Zeus was in awe of her courage, and with an aching sigh he raised his golden staff. An eerie, magical, aquamarine glow filled the caverns; and like a luminous chemical was being poured into an invisible template, a path opened up in the air before Demeter. With one last grateful smile at Zeus, she walked to the centre.

'Forgive me,' he said, and feeling as though his heart might tear he uttered the sealing incantation.

Hades and Poseidon arrived in record time down in the Underworld, but Zeus' angelic guards stood at the entrance.

'You cannot pass, my Lords,' said the captain, 'Lord Zeus is in the middle of a ritual-'

With an affirming glance at each other, the brothers pushed forward but while Hades, being smaller and more agile, was able to slip past, Poseidon was held back.

As Poseidoncursed and struggled Hades turned to help him, but his brother yelled,

'Don't worry about me; just go save her!'

Hades nodded, and ignoring the angry shouting of the guards behind him he raced to the Underworld's basement.

The glow faded slowly like the final shimmering traces of a firework in the night sky, and the Underworld was dark and cold once more. The titans, sealed forever in their indestructible pit, were silent.

Zeus, turning to leave, was tackled to the ground by a furious Hades.

'You didn't!' he growled, 'Tell me you didn't!'

'Brother…' Zeus winced as he was shaken roughly.

The rueful sorrow in his eyes said it all, and Hades whimpered in shock.

'Dee…no…NO!' he cried, 'How could you? YOU _BASTARD!_'

Zeus closed his eyes miserably and took each harsh blow to the face as it came.

When his knuckles were too bloodied and raw to keep punching, and tears blurred his vision, Hades ceased his attack and slumped next to Zeus on the cold stone. An aching chasm, a horrendous void of agony far deeper than Tartarus had opened up within him and he began to cry; great, loud, desolate sobs shaking his whole body for the loss of the beautiful, kind woman who had once offered him a brighter future.

Licking the metallic taste from his split lip, Zeus raised his bruised arms and put them around his brother. 'You will not suffer much longer,' he told Hades in a strained voice. 'When you wake up she will be gone from your memories. If it is any consolation, I will remember what I did to her – and you – forever. This will be on my conscience always.'

Hades didn't understand, but when he woke up alone, the memory of Demeter had gone. The pain, however, remained.


	6. Chapter 4 The Development

_And now, with the back-story complete, we resume many years later where the last novel left us! If you're new, then welcome! If you're returning, then welcome back! ^__^_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**The Development**

Uxi watched, with growing annoyance, the lack of development in the relationship between the Lord of the Underworld and the girl named Harusame Izuki.

After Harusame's mother Nanoe made a final wish that Hades should befriend her dying little girl, Hades had come to Harusame in her final year of life with the intention of claiming her soul after her demise. Among the trials and tribulations along the way, including fighting off a murderous immortal being named Iwanami who had been in love with Harusame's father, and helping the two lost souls of a pair of young lovers find peace, the girl and the god had forged a deep bond which eventually, inevitably, blossomed into love. Since Hades had placed his silver ring upon Harusame's finger, admitting his undying love for her even though she was not long for this world and effectively making her immortal, she had come to live with him in the dark caverns of the Underworld. The abode had only ever been home to Hades and his ever-efficient angelic assistant Uxi, and for a short time a lost soul named Honda, and so Harusame moving in had heralded much change.

Sadly, in the case of Hades' and Harusame's tentative relationship, this seemed to be a change for the worse rather than for the better. They had always been comfortable in each other's presence, but after their initial confession of love and first, passionate kiss, they now seemed unable to look each other in the eye. To make things worse, Harusame had taken to blushing furiously and scurrying away whenever Hades was in her presence. She was a straightforward and honest girl; definitely not the blushing type, and Hades looked wounded and confused that she was being so formal and downright strange around him.

They were behaving like shy teenagers, thought Uxi irritably, which was understandable for Harusame considering she _was_ a teenager; and having to adapt to an entirely new environment after all, but for her master this was simply unacceptable. After Harusame had settled into her new home in the realm of the Underworld Uxi was dismayed to find that Hades left on business as usual. To her even greater dismay, Harusame did not seem the least bit bothered.

'Don't you mind that he's just left you down here?' she asked one evening, joining Harusame in her room as the girl brushed her long, glossy black hair.

Harusame smiled genially. 'Of course not,' she answered, 'he does have a job to do after all. I can't expect him to be with me every second.'

Never one to mince her words, Uxi grabbed the hairbrush forcefully, running it through the girl's already silken, untangled locks. 'How far have you two got, then?'

'Got what?' asked Harusame, ever the innocent.

'I mean, since your first kiss, has he even kissed you again?'

Harusame thought for a moment, her cheeks turning slightly red. 'Ah…not really. But the first time was very good.' The memory gave her goose bumps.

'Well that's…nice,' sighed Uxi, 'But I would have expected you two to move on to…more…by now.'

'I'm sure I don't know what you mean,' said Harusame, but from the blush creeping over her face it was clear she knew exactly what Uxi meant.

'I mean, I know Master is hopeless at this kind of thing, but you two already declared your love for each other, right? And you are living together.'

'But it's not like that,' protested Harusame, blinking at Uxi in the mirror. 'It's not like…' she mumbled something about separate bedrooms.

'You mean he doesn't sleep with you at night?' Uxi put down the hairbrush and sat on the floor beside Harusame.

'Uh, he doesn't sleep here at all, I don't think,' stammered the girl, embarrassed. 'I mean…he doesn't even have a bedroom, does he? Only you and I…'

'Oh honey, but I thought he'd started sleeping here when you arrived. Do you want me to have a talk with him?'

'No!' squeaked Harusame quickly. She lowered her head sadly, her green eyes shifting from side to side, and Uxi took her hand. 'I don't really know what I am to him. He gave me this ring…but he hasn't…'she paused, took a gulp of breath, and continued. 'He never promised me anything so I don't know where I stand. Am I his friend, or his girlfriend, or...his…?'

'You obviously mean more to him than just a friend, silly,' said Uxi warmly, patting her hand. 'This ring is what a God gives the one he chooses to marry. It symbolises everlasting love and devotion. I know my master, and it is a _very_ big deal for him to have given this to you. He doesn't exactly bring women back here all the time,' she added teasingly. The thick silver band upon Harusame's ring finger gleamed in the dim lamplight. It had Hades' own unique insignia; that of a circle, engraved upon it. Uxi gazed at it, feeling a twinge of envy that she had nobody to love her that dearly.

'You don't have to do anything you're not ready for, but I do think you have to be a little more aggressive with him, Haru love,' she advised.

'Aggressive?'

'Yes; tell him how you feel, and ask him outright what you mean to him. Men don't like defining relationships-it isn't in their nature you see-so it's up to us girls.'

She rose, and gave Harusame a hug around her shoulders.

'I'll tell him when he gets in tonight to come and see you then, okay?'

Though Harusame nodded, her stomach was doing flip-flops on its own trapeze system.

-

That night, Harusame lay with her head upon the pillow, counting the stars in the sky. Hades had bewitched the window in her room to simulate the sky of the world above, so that she wouldn't feel too homesick. Although there was no moon on this night every star in the sky was out and shining, so she had pulled the curtain back to appreciate their splendour. Just as she was drifting off, she heard a knock at the door.

'Come in,' she said softly, and her heartbeat began to pound as Hades entered her room, closing the door behind him. He was as tall and handsome as ever, his unruly dark hair falling into his face, and his deep, thoughtful eyes reflecting the starlight. Harusame loved his eyes; the sparkling violet blue of the gods. He regarded her solemnly, leaning back against the door.

'Uxi said you wanted to see me?' His deep voice was husky in the quiet stillness of the night, and for some reason it sent shivers down her spine like never before.

'Um, yes,' she said, patting the bed beside her. 'Come here for a moment.'

He did as he was told, and Harusame gathered tightly around her the silken ebony kimono-style bathrobe he had given her, wishing she'd worn something underneath.

'_This is stupid,_' she told herself. '_I've had Hades sit next to me for months now, and I never got worked up like this. What on earth is wrong with me? Is this what being in love does to a person? If so, I'd gladly not be in love at all. What foolishness-_' she was startled out of her reverie as Hades tilted her chin towards him.

'What are you thinking about?' he asked affectionately. 'You're always daydreaming these days. You're hopeless.'

Feeling as though she'd melted at his touch, Harusame quite agreed with him.

'I-I, wanted to, um, ask you something. If, um, if that's okay.' She was annoyed at her own inarticulateness.

'Sure. Fire away.' His hand still on her chin and his eyes never leaving hers, he stretched out his long, lean body more comfortably onto her bed.

'_And what a body,_' thought Harusame, and immediately scolded herself for such a thought. '_This is what happens,_' she supposed, '_when a relationship changes so drastically overnight._' She closed her eyes and shook like a jelly. 'I-I-I…um…' Hades lifted an eyebrow, and Harusame mentally slapped herself. '_Come on girl, just get on with it!_'

'I-I-I wanted to ask you what I am to you. Now that I'm…you know…down here and all.'

She looked down uncomfortably as Hades removed his hand from her chin, and she twirled the ring around her finger. Every strained second of silence seemed like hours to her ears, and she jumped visibly when he spoke.

'So that's what's been worrying you?' he asked. 'I noticed you acting weird lately but I thought you were just getting used to the place. Geez Harusame, why didn't you say something sooner?'

She stared at the far wall in obstinate misery, silently wishing she hadn't said anything at all, and he sighed.

'I thought I made myself clear. I told you that I love you…' he trailed off, and started again. 'I've tried to make sure you're at home down here; am I not doing enough? Are you not happy with me?'

'No; it isn't that,' she said, still fidgeting with her ring. 'I'm perfectly happy down here, though I do wish we could spend some more time together…'

'I knew it,' he groaned, running a hand over his face. 'You must think I'm a real jerk, going off and leaving you by yourself every day. You want to come with me while I work? I could arrange it; it'll be fun.'

He looked pleased, as though he had solved all of her problems, and Harusame didn't have the heart to tell him he hadn't answered her question.

'I'd like that,' she said in a small voice, and Hades grinned, suddenly playful.

'Do you know how cute you look tonight?' he whispered, moving forward. 'I can't believe you're all mine.' Before she could blink he wrapped his arms around her waist and tackled her down against the pillows, climbing over her.

'Hades…!' she gasped.

Any question of what she meant to him was answered as their eyes met in the darkness, and Harusame felt electric tingles running through her very soul at the achingly passionate intensity of his gaze. '_Is this my best friend?_' she thought dazedly with a vague sense of panic. '_No; this is the man I'm in love with. My Hades…but…_'

Flustered, and very aware that her robe was coming open, Harusame opened her mouth to protest but Hades lowered his body onto hers, covering her lips in his. He kissed her softly, gently, and though she wanted to surrender, to feel her troubles drifting away in the heat of the moment, she found she couldn't kiss him back. Frustrated, and completely torn between longing and hesitation, Harusame began to cry.

Breathing in short gasps, Hades pulled back, looking down at her in alarm. 'What? Harusame, what is it?'

Big fat tears continued to run down her cheeks, dampening the pillow. She couldn't move or speak, only cry.

'Hey…' Hades climbed off, sitting next to her on the bed, and touched her face. 'Are you okay? Did I hurt you?'

She shook her head.

'Please tell me what's wrong.'

Hearing the concern in his voice only made her cry harder and she sat up, burying her face in her hands. Feeling guilty and completely helpless, Hades stroked her back soothingly until the sobbing stopped.

She took a deep breath, sniffled, and wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her robe. She found that, not for the first time lately, she couldn't meet his gaze.

_'I'm such a child,'_ she berated herself.

'Are you okay?'

'I'm okay,' she murmured.

'I, uh, didn't mean to do anything you didn't want me to do. I wasn't going to try anything like _that_, you know. You don't have to act so afraid of me. I should go.'

As he got up to leave Harusame pulled him back.

'Please don't leave,' she pleaded.

Hades studied her and took a deep breath, running his fingers through his hair. He did this often as a gesture of nervousness or irritation, and despite the situation Harusame was warmed slightly by the familiarity of it.

'I don't know what you want from me lately,' he muttered. 'You blush every time I look at you, you flinch every time I touch you. No matter what I do it's not good enough.'

'That's not true,' she insisted, tugging at his hand. 'I'm happy here with you, I really am. It's just…'

'_It's just that you were in love with me for ages, so you had time to get used to it,_' thought Harusame miserably. '_But suddenly we're in this weird relationship and down here on your terms. Everything is different and I just need time to get used to loving you as more than my closest friend. Time to get used to being alive. And what with those bad dreams…those terrible dreams..._'

'It's just what?' demanded Hades.

'Sleep with me.'

'_Huh?!_' He gaped at her.

'Ah! N-no; not like that!' protested Harusame, and now both of their faces were red. 'I meant, sleep next to me. Tonight, and every night, like we used to. Because…I'm lonely by myself. Please, Hades?'

She pulled him back onto the bed in a hug and Hades felt like time had gone backwards; to the hours he'd spent in her cramped apartment room, where all her dusty fairytale books had lined the shelves and her puppy, affectionately dubbed Cerbi (short for Cerberus II, of course) had chomped at his fingers. Things had been easier then; she never used to hesitate to throw her arms around him, beaming as she called him her 'best friend', and she'd been completely oblivious to every admiring glance he threw her way, to the yearning in his heart that he'd kept so badly hidden.

As he allowed her to pull him under the covers and snuggled into his arms, he realised one thing had changed.

'I love you so much,' he whispered, inhaling the honeysuckle perfume that had tortured him for a year and savouring how good the words sounded aloud.

'I love you too,' she answered, squeezing him tightly. She blinked sleepily, enjoying the gentle thump-thump of his heartbeat against her ear. She was still unsure of her feelings, and what she would say to him tomorrow, but for now all that mattered was that she fit perfectly in the nook between his head and muscular chest; as though their bodies were the only two parts of a puzzle that had finally been completed.


	7. Chapter 5 The Substitution

_Okeydokey, some violence near the end of this chapter, you have been warned. A spot of trivia; there are two nods to things I love in this chapter. Michael's middle name is after Fox 'spooky' Mulder (The X Files) one of my favourite tv characters of all time, because they share a similar passion for the supernatural. David Duchovny is adorable ^^ Secondly, the librarian is a nod to Mrs Phelps, of Roald Dahl's Matilda (my favourite childhood book). I'm done being nerdy now. On with the show!!_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**The Substitution**

Michael Fox Oakley was, in many respects, an unremarkable person. He was a student who took classical civilisation at Boston University, and though he came from a very well-to-do family he was the plain type of boy you could easily lose in a crowd. Michael preferred it that way.

Forced by his scholarly family into an academic field he did not belong to, Michael found outlets for his discontent, his favourite of which was a fascination for the occult.

He could often be found on the sprawling campus grounds reading a book on the Witches of Salem, or in the far corner of a coffee shop all alone, researching spells on his laptop from the Egyptian Book of the Dead.

His strange hobby earned him many cruel nicknames and much distaste from his classmates, who stayed as far away from him as the seating plan in the lecture halls would allow. It is possible that Michael Oakley would have continued this strange way of life into adulthood without harming anybody; though we shall never know.

It was on a beautiful, crisp day of early spring; in a place far from where Harusame and Hades slept soundly, that Michael ran from his private dorm room, his heart pounding with anticipation as he headed towards the mighty library. As he entered the lobby, with its high ceilings and smiling librarians, he removed the woollen hat that covered his ash blonde hair and waved in welcome to his favourite; an older woman named Mrs Felps.

The kindly lady looked over her spectacles as Michael approached the front desk. She was fond of the boy; he was far less rowdy than many of the University's patrons, and he seemed to have an intrinsic respect for fine literature that she felt was lacking in today's youth, although she did wish he would read a little more Dickens and a little less Mary Shelley's Frankenstein.

'Hello Mike,' she greeted him with a wrinkly smile. 'I can guess what you're here for.'

'Good to see you, Mrs Felps. Have you got it yet?'

'It arrived this morning,' she laughed, her eyes twinkling at his enthusiasm. 'Though you know I had to pull a few strings to order this for you. If your father weren't one of our honoured alumni…'

Michael nodded, barely listening as she passed him a parcel, wrapped in brown paper, over the desk. 'I really appreciate it, Mrs Felps,' he gushed. 'I'll take good care of it.'

'Just have it back here in a week, okay? Enjoy!' she called after him as he disappeared into the long aisles all lined with books.

Clutching the precious parcel, Michael wandered through the dusty old book stacks until he found a sunlit corner. There were only a few other students around. He set down his canvas rucksack and eased himself onto a beanbag chair, opening the parcel with cautious anticipation the way a Pandora must have opened her box. It was a book of forbidden Greek Rituals and curses thought by most to be too dangerous to say aloud, and though considered to be silly myths and legends in modern times it was a very old book indeed; a historical artefact. It was as though the man who bound the book had thought much of what lay inside-be it good or bad-for Michael had to unlock a small golden clasp from its worn cover to read the contents page. Since he'd first heard of this book he knew he had to hold it in his hands at least once in his lifetime, and so he inhaled it's deep, musky smell with an accomplished sense of pride and scanned the index.

An incantation immediately caught his attention, and he flicked quickly to the relevant page. Each leaf of the book was as thin and brittle as tissue paper, and Michael had to take care not to let them crumble in his fingertips. He reached the chapter entitled; 'Resurrection,' and began to read the antique gothic font, his lips moving along with each word of the spell's description.

'This ancient chant was thought to be able to infuse one with the ancient and mighty power of the titans, though the sacrifice in attaining this strength, and the evil it was said to release into the world is too great a price to pay…for any ordinary man.'

'Well, I'm no ordinary man,' thought Michael ruefully, fingering the inverted cross of St Peter and the Pentagram pendants that hung around his neck. 'The mighty power of the titans, eh? That'd be so cool.'

Without really thinking about the consequences-as so often people on the brink of doing something really dangerous and stupid do-Michael began to read aloud.

'My first is in destiny, sealing our fate.

My second is in death, for in shadows I wait

My third is in you, for a vengeance great.'

'Awesome,' he said, pausing for breath. 'It's a riddle. But what's this next bit? It's kind of hard to pronounce…'

Michael stood and held the book in a shaft of sunlight to see better, and was so busy squinting at the cryptic Greek words printed on the page he did not notice the smoke begin to rise from the floors around him.

'Enna!'

The book began to quiver in his arms.

'Pepromeno!'

The printed words seemed to dance and blur before him, leaping from the page as they pulsed excitedly.

'Dio!'

A pinpoint light, as though streaming down through the magnifying glass of heaven, shone down onto the floor, and began to burn a circle around Michael's feet.

'Thanatos!

Having formed a circle surrounding the young man, the light broke out into a twelve-pointed star with him at the centre.

'Tria!'

The floor rumbled and the book, along with Michael's whole body, began to shimmer with an unearthly glow; but he was by now so entranced that he had to finish the spell, no matter what.

'ANASTACI!' screamed Michael.

A pillar of intense brightness shot forth from below, engulfing him. The shelves shook violently and book tumbled to the floor. Shouts and cries of chaos erupted as frightened people took cover, but moments later the quaking had ceased, and the light had gone.

Kneeling on the hardwood floors, the book still clutched in his hands, Michael stood up slowly and quietly. There was a hushed silence, and then the murmuring of voices as people realised it was over and they were going to be okay.

The Michael who was not Michael lifted his head, smiling, and slammed the book shut in a cloud of dust. It disintegrated in his hand. He shook himself and stretched, as though waking up from a long nap in a cramped place, and observed his surroundings. The students milling around him like ants, mingled panic and relief written on their faces, annoyed him; and he flexed the fingers of his right hand.

A spark of power; a taste of ignition long suppressed but never forgotten ran through him. Raising both arms out as if to take flight, razor sharp winds sliced from his fingertips and shredded the bodies of two passing students-calmly murdering them in scarlet sprays as they went by; one to his right and one to his left. A girl witnessing this began to scream and scream. He frowned; another source of annoyance, and with a hand gesture she was flung backwards into a tall bookshelf, knocking it clear over in an astoundingly violent yet masterful display of magic skills.

His eyes, no longer blue but golden and ruby, gleamed with malicious pleasure as he touched the blood splatter on his hooded top.

'It is so good to be back,' declared Kronus.

By now this scene appeared to be attracting rather a lot of attention, and disliking the noise and fuss he began to walk to the entrance. One man with very good intentions tried to stop him; 'Hey you, you can't leave! You saw what happened; you have to talk to the police-' but sadly he was cut short; and not metaphorically.

In the library car park many cars had screeched to halt, holding up traffic, and there were large cracks in the road.

'Did you feel that quake just now?'

'I think it came from the library!'

'Don't be stupid, how can an earthquake come from a library?'

'Oh my God! That guy is covered in blood, look!'

The group of teens stopped arguing to stare as he went by, and Kronus rolled his eyes and one of the girls called out to ask if he was hurt.

'_I am not wasting time and energy killing all of you worthless humans,_' he thought with irritation, '_so do your own pointless little existences a favour and leave me alone._'

As he descended the steps and disappeared into the massing crowds, an ambulance arrived with its siren wailing and Kronus stopped for a moment to watch as the team of medics hurried into the library. When he was sure they had all entered the wide front door, he turned his back and walked away, smiling unpleasantly as the entire building collapsed onto itself; the world-famous Boston library simply gone under a pile of rubble.


	8. Chapter 6 The Rescue

**Chapter Six**

**The Rescue**

The warm, comforting smell of coffee and bacon drifted through Hades' quarters of the Underworld as Uxi prepared breakfast. He'd created the dining room solely for her originally, and Uxi had only ever cooked for herself and made the obligatory coffee for her master every morning, but since Harusame had come she'd taken to being quite the domestic angel. Cooking was a fun and creative hobby, and though she wasn't brilliant at it Harusame never complained.

Her pink pigtails bouncing as she flittered around the table, setting places and humming cheerfully, Uxi looked up and gaped in amazement as Hades emerged from Harusame's room that morning. Looking thoroughly worn-out, and not wearing a shirt, he dragged himself to the table and slouched into a chair, his head falling onto a plate. He didn't even touch his beloved coffee.

Uxi usually would have recognised this body language as a sign to leave well enough alone, but on this occasion her curiosity got the better of her. She took a seat next to him, almost levitating with excitement. 'Master.'

A grunt came from the direction of the plate which Uxi pulled out from under him. She tried again.

'Master.'

He finally looked up, glaring at her. 'Wha?'

'You did it?'

'Wha?' he repeated. It was far too early for any kind of conversation whatsoever, let alone one that required guesswork.

Uxi clapped her hands together, leaning in. 'You stayed with Harusame all night?'

So that was all, he thought. 'Yeah.'

'_UWAAAAHHH!!!_'

As if deafening him wasn't enough, Uxi then proceeded to squeeze him in a rib-crushing hug.

'Urgggg…Uxi…can't…breathe!'

'Oh, I'm sorry.' She released him, wiping tears of joy from her eyes, and he stared at her as though she was mad. 'I'm just so happy for you because I know you two haven't been getting on lately and I didn't want to say anything but I also didn't want to see you both suffering like that but I'm just so happy you finally got the courage to make your move and-'

'I made her cry.'

'Come again?' sputtered Uxi, still catching her breath her from tirade. 'You what?'

With a heavy sigh, Hades lowered his head back onto the table. 'I made her _cry_.'

Uxi looked scandalised. 'What on earth did you do?'

'I didn't do anything. No…that's a lie. I kissed her, and she started crying. She just started crying out of nowhere. I felt like such a-'

Uxi laid a hand on his arm, and he raised his head miserably.

'It was a complete nightmare. I could have handled it if she yelled or hit me or threw something, but she just sat there _crying_. And then…in a spectacularly female jump of logic, she's suddenly asking me to stay with her all night.'

Uxi nodded with a knowing smile. 'So after that you…um…I mean…?'

'She fell asleep.'

'Oh. Why are you half naked then?'

'It's hot in there. I don't usually sleep under covers.'

Uxi looked very disappointed, but Hades was so busy being depressed he didn't notice.

'What the hell am I supposed to do, Ux? I thought this was supposed to get easier once we were together, not harder. I made the woman I love _cry_. I _suck_.'

Uxi pushed the steaming mug of bittersweet beverage towards him, and stroked his arm as she got up. 'Drink that and you'll perk up in no time. Also, please put on a shirt. You'll catch cold.' She walked to Harusame's bedroom door. It had until a moment ago been ajar; one green eye peering through the crack. Uxi leant with her back against it and spoke softly through the wood. 'Did you hear any of that?'

A muffled sniffle broke through the silence.

'I'll make it up to him,' said a thin voice, and Uxi smiled.

'Breakfast is ready when you are.'

-

Harusame was excited about accompanying Hades out on a trip. It was her first time going back to the human world since she had died, and so she made a special effort to look nice. Feeling the consort to the Lord of the Underworld should look suitable formal she attempted a darker and more mature style than her usual blouses, skirts and sandals. She put on a slim-fitting, shoulder-less short black dress that Uxi had picked up for her and a beautiful pair of stilettos. She braided her hair, added a touch of lipstick and perfume and also put in the pair of earrings that Hades had got her as a welcome present; a pair of silver moon and stars. Feeling very grown up, she stepped out of her room to find him waiting for her.

It was the first time she'd seen him since falling asleep in his arms the night before, and she felt a hot blush creeping across her face.

'Ready to go?' He held something big, round, black and shiny, tossing it from one hand to the other. It looked like a motorcycle helmet.

Irritated that he didn't even comment on her new look, she nodded. 'What have you got there?'

'This? You'll be needing this.' He walked over to her, and before she could protest he jammed the item down over her head without as much as a warning.

'What are you doing?' she shrieked, and as she raised her hands to her head Hades took hold of her shoulders.

'Calm down,' he laughed, 'it's just an invisibility helmet. People can't see me but they can sure see you, and since we'll be travelling to your old neighbourhood it's probably a good idea for you to remain unseen. What with you being technically dead and all. '

'Invisibility helmet?' she repeated. Strangely enough, though she could feel it pressing down around her ears she could not see it anymore. She touched it to make sure it was really there. 'You should have told me sooner. It's messing up my hair.'

'Who cares if I'm the only one who can see you? Well…the soul can see you too, but they've got bigger things to worry about.'

'_He can really be an insensitive idiot sometimes,_' thought Harusame, shifting her neck from side to side and getting used to the weight of the helmet. 'Where did you get something like this?'

'Family heirloom,' he replied. 'Used it in the Titanomachy I told you about before. I got this, my little bro got the thunderbolt sceptre and big bro got the trident. I snuck into the enemy base and took out their weapons, big bro flooded them and dumbass up there electrocuted them til they were weak enough for us to invade. Team effort. Course, I prefer my scythe these days. It looks cooler, don't you think? Anyway, we should go.'

Harusame blinked, her head swimming at this abridged version of the greatest war of all time, and Uxi bustled over waving some forms.

'This soul is being a real pain Master; I know it's a bit unusual but I thought it might be fun for Haru to see.'

'No problem.'

'There's also the little matter of this one…'

Hades leant over and read the form, and his face darkened.

'The Farfalle Thanatos can take care of him.'

'But since you're in the neighbourhood, I thought-'

'Not while she's with me.'

Uxi nodded, backing away, and Harusame frowned. She didn't like being spoken about as though she wasn't there.

'Are we taking the elevator?' she asked coldly, and Hades shook his head, a smile on his face once more.

'Nah, I can teleport both of us. You're not _that_ heavy.'

A flock of huge glowing butterflies appeared from nowhere and surrounded them, cutting off Harusame's cry of indignation. Uxi watched them go, shaking her head.

'He really has no tact,' she said to herself.

-

Of all the places in the world, if Harusame could have picked one she never wanted to come back to it would have been the district hospital. She froze as they materialised at the front entrance, and resisted when Hades pulled at her hand.

'I don't want to go in there again,' she whispered, and his face softened.

'We're not going in,' he told her. 'We're going round back to take care of something.'

For the first time, Harusame realised what she was going to see and she was suddenly frightened. 'I don't want to watch someone die. Please take me home Hades.'

'You're not going to watch someone die. You're going to see a miracle. C'mon.'

He pulled at her again and as her curiosity got the better of her she gave in, following him around to the back gardens of the hospital. Some of the private rooms on the ground floor had their windows open as they passed, and Harusame peeked in. The patients on this lower ward seemed to all be in comas, hooked up to life support and respiratory machines. She felt as though she were trespassing, and told him so. Hades just laughed, and pulled her forward. Eventually they reached a secluded section of the grounds with a small goldfish pond in the garden. The room overlooking also had its window open, and a little girl sat on the ledge, swinging her legs and she looked in. The strange thing was, and Harusame had to rub her eyes to make sure she was not dreaming; the girl's body seemed to be made up of the same luminous particles as the Farfalle Thanatos; she shimmered as she moved.

'Hello,' called Hades as they approached, and the girl turned. Her little face lit up in excited disbelief, and she launched herself off the window.

'You can see me?' she cried happily, pitter-pattering over to her visitors. 'You're the first, Mister; nobody pays any attention to me lately.' She observed his companion with the honest critique of a child. 'Wow, your girlfriend is pretty.'

She beamed up at Harusame, who patted her head kindly while Hades cleared his throat. She was a cute little girl with a rounded face, and curly hair tied back by a ribbon. She wore what looked like an elementary-schooler's sailor uniform style dress.

'So…nobody can see you?' asked Harusame worriedly, and the girl shook her head.

She looked at Hades for an explanation, and he nodded her in the direction of the window. Peering in, Harusame gasped.

Slumped over the side of a stark white hospital bed was a woman, her stringy hair falling limply into her sallow complexion and haunted eyes, ringed from lack of sleep. She held the hand of the figure in the bed; the very same little girl standing in the garden, only with pink skin and a solid, if lifeless body. There were many tubes feeding into her thin little arms, and her face was half covered in an oxygen mask. The many different machines in the room all beeped ominously second after second, as though counting down the time to the girl's demise.

Harusame looked down at the translucent figure beside her and understood. 'You're a soul!' she exclaimed.

The girl frowned, as though she were stupid. 'No lady, I'm Ayumi. Kasaki Ayumi. That's my mummy in there.'

As she pointed, the door opened and a man entered the room, holding two paper cups of coffee. Hades licked his lips. The man, also looking weary, sat beside the woman and passed her the drink.

'Any change?' he asked, though he didn't sound hopeful.

'No change,' murmured the woman, squeezing her daughter's hand. 'But any day now…'

'It has been like this for two weeks,' said Ayumi sadly. 'I woke up, but it isn't the same anymore. Nobody can see this me; they can only see the me in the bed. I want to play with them, but they can't hear me. They just sit and cry.'

Sighing, Hades bent and scooped the girl up, lifting her back up to the window ledge. 'Here's the thing,' he started in an unusually gentle tone. 'When you woke up after the crash, you didn't take your body with you. You need to go back inside it and open your eyes; otherwise you're going to stay like this forever and cause me a lot of trouble. Do you understand, Ayumi?'

She nodded, but looked doubtful. 'It's boring to stay like this. I just have to go to sleep in the bed again, and I'll go back to normal?'

'Yeah. Just lie down in your own body, and it'll fix everything. You'd be doing me a favour.'

'I can do that, since you were nice to me. We're friends now, okay?' Ayumi jumped off the window ledge into the room, and turned back to wave. Harusame waved back and the girl climbed onto the bed, the glimmering transparency melting into her body. A moment later, a pair of blue eyes fluttered open, and the hand that her mother held twitched to life. The happy cries of her parents filled the room, and Hades began to pull Harusame away from the window.

'But I want to watch,' she protested, but he shook his head and dragged her along, away from the hospital.

'Our work is done. You're not supposed to hang around and get emotionally involved.'

'You're so cold sometimes,' thought Harusame, and it was only when Hades let go of her hand she realised she'd said it aloud.

'How do you expect me to be?' he asked quietly. 'I can't cry for everyone.'

He pushed forward into the crowds on the busy street and Harusame struggled to keep up with him.

'Wait, Hades! Wait for me, please!'

His purple head bobbed into view and then out of sight again above the heads and shoulders of commuters, and a heavy briefcase knocked Harusame off balance. Not used to walking in high heels she tripped, and got her heel caught in a drain on the curb. 'Oh bother,' she said, trying to wiggle out of it, but she was stuck fast. She raised her head to call for help but Hades had disappeared, leaving her behind on the street. She jumped as a hand was placed on her arm.

'Do you need any help there, young lady?' asked a smiling man wearing a baseball cap and leather jacket. Despite being at least fifteen years older than her he was quite good-looking, and Harusame blushed in embarrassment.

'If you wouldn't mind,' she agreed, and he reached down, took her ankle gently and manoeuvred it from the drain. Thankfully her heel was still in one piece, and she gave the man a bashful grin.

'Thank you very much.'

'No worries. Have a good day, Miss.'

With a genial wave he headed to the crossing, and Harusame jumped once more as Hades reappeared beside her.

'What are you doing?' he snapped. 'Don't wander off by yourself; you can't get home without me.'

'You're the one who left me behind,' she shot back, but stopped at the peculiar expression on Hades' face.

He was watching the man who had assisted her as he stood at the crossing, waiting for the lights to change. Hades suddenly grabbed Harusame and pulled her along.

'What wrong?' she demanded, sick of being pawed at and dragged everywhere. She pulled free, glaring at him, but he reached for her again.

'Let's just get out of here, okay? I don't want you to see…' he said tensely, and as his gaze flitted nervously from her back to the man Harusame suddenly understood why that man been able to see her despite the helmet.

'Oh my…it's him isn't it?' she cried, 'he's going to die.'

With an impulsive, overwhelming panic she knew she couldn't let it happen. To Hades' fury she turned and raced back toward the crossing, just as the man's cap was blown into the road.

'Watch out!' she shouted, 'you're going to-'

Just as the man ran into the road Hades clapped his hand over her mouth and drew her to him, shielding her from the gruesome sight of someone getting struck down by a bus.


	9. Chapter 7 The Ally

**Chapter Seven**

_An alternate and very fitting title for this chapter would be 'Chapter Seven; In Which Kronus Gets Some And Hades Doesn't' XD *wicked grin* hehe, come to think of it, that title pretty much applies to the whole story. Poor Hades! Hope y'all are enjoying, and please don't forget to review!_

_Warning: scenes of a sexual nature are implied. As always, nothing graphic~_

* * *

**The Ally**

The constant tapping of a typewriter was the only sound that filled the Underworld, until the shouting began. Alarmed at the sudden noise, Uxi put aside what she was doing and hurried from the office to find Hades and Harusame bawling at each other in the dining room. The butterflies used to transport them hadn't even dispersed yet but they were both purple with rage, neither letting the other get a word in edgeways. A soul seemed to have come back with them, and he stood watching the screaming match with alarm.

Uxi felt a headache coming on.

'Welcome back,' she remarked dryly, with about as much effect as whispering into a tornado. They continued to yell at each other, Hades gesticulating wildly and Harusame with tears of frustration in her blazing green eyes.

Hands on her hips Uxi marched forward, ready to play the peacekeeper. 'Okay,' she commanded, 'one of you tell me what the heck is going on?'

They turned on her, continuing their incomprehensible rants without missing a beat, and Uxi took a deep breath. She didn't like raising her voice.

'_BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!_' she bellowed, and coughed from the effort. 'Shut up! Shut up!' echoed in the caves.

They fell silent, and Uxi looked at the man standing behind them in sympathy. 'You're scaring the soul,' she chided.

Hades looked murderous, and snarled a rude suggestion about what the soul could go and do to himself. He flounced away into the direction of his office, and the girls stared after him with identical expressions of disgust.

'That was uncalled for!' yelled Uxi, and his only reply was the loud slam of a door. She turned to the poor man, who looked about as confused and frightened as it is possible for an afterlife apparition to look. 'I'm very sorry,' she apologised, 'things aren't usually quite so…lively…around here. If you'll just follow me dear, we can get you sorted out. Welcome to the Underworld, by the way-'

She began to guide the beguiled soul in the direction of the river, and gave Harusame a look as she passed.

It clearly said, better than words ever could: 'I don't know what happened and I don't care, but I want it resolved by the time I get back. No arguments, no exceptions, this means you. _Now_.'

Knowing it was useless to resist, Harusame trudged over the office Hades shared with Uxi, and knocked softly on the door.

'Are you still mad at me?' she called. She took his silence as a cue to enter anyway, reasoning that anything he could do to her must be fifty times less scary than what Uxi would do if they were still quarrelling when she returned.

Hades was leaning over his desk, playing with an abacus. He gave her a sulky glare as she came in, then returned to pushing the beads from side to side.

'I'm sorry,' she offered quietly.

'You think sorry is going to do it? Damn it Harusame, you were messing with the laws of destiny by warning that guy. You can't do that.'

Harusame flinched at his tone, but was determined to explain herself. 'It was just…seeing that girl, and her mother. It made me wonder if my mother ever worried about me like that when I used to go to the hospital. I guess I never thought about it from her point of view. How awful it must be to watch your own child in pain, and not be able to do anything for them.'

Without taking his eyes off the abacus Hades swept a pile of papers onto the floor, clearing a space for her on the side of the desk; a gesture of reconciliation. Harusame sat down.

'I didn't mean to break any laws. Its just that he was so nice to me, and it didn't feel right-'

'It isn't for you to decide whether it's right or not.'

'I know that. But…it just made me think of Mum again.'

Her eyes were filled with misery, and Hades knew they were both thinking of how Nanoe had jumped into traffic to protect her daughter, pushing her to safety at the last second.

'I know what I did was stupid,' she repeated. 'But I felt guilty for so many years. I thought it was my fault-'

'Hey, hey.' Hades moved swiftly and was at her side, stroking her hair. Harusame marvelled at how quickly he softened when she was upset about something. 'It was never your fault,' he insisted. 'You know your mum was going to die that day anyway. It was just her time.'

'I know that now,' she replied. She pulled back and they stared into each other's eyes for a moment. 'Um, listen. Sorry I kind of ruined our day out. And I'm sorry I was so weird with you last night. I'm pretty much sorry for everything after I died up to this point. I've been a real witch to you.'

'Eh. You're my witch.'

He started to tickle her and she giggled, swatting him away.

'Seriously Hades, I'm so sorry. It's just been hard for me to adjust to your world.'

'I can't think of anyone I'd rather have in my world,' he whispered, and as he looked down at her large green eyes and small red mouth he wanted very much to kiss her, but was wary after his last experience. '_It's probably inappropriate to do that right now,_' he thought. '_Besides, I don't want her to start crying again. Oh what the hell; should I just do it?_'

He leaned down to her at the very same time she leaned up to him, and their heads collided. There was a painfully shy silence, and then Harusame broke into nervous laughter. Hades grinned and he rubbed his forehead.

'Hades?' she giggled, seemingly unable to stop.

'Yeah?'

'Kiss. I want to…'

'Are you sure?'

Her mouth still twitching, Harusame forced herself to stop the nervous giggles and nod seriously. Her eyes still sparkled with humour as he leaned in however, and just as their lips met she dissolved helplessly into peals of laughter.

'What are you, on laughing gas or something?' Hades complained as she laid her head on his shoulder, her body shaking with merriment.

'I'm sorry,' she gasped, her stomach beginning to ache, 'It just all seems rather funny sometimes. Don't you ever have moments where you feel like its all one big joke?''

He couldn't argue with that. At least she wasn't crying.

-

In another state, in another country, in a swanky hotel with security guards, fern plants in the lobby and high tech elevators with shiny buttons; a slim blonde woman wearing a black jumpsuit, black lipstick and dark shades walked down the passageway of the sixth floor, her heels digging into the luxury red carpet.

She attracted a few admiring glances as she went, but was too focused on her duty to notice. She arrived at the door to a private suite, and raised her glasses to the well-built man with a jaw like a gorilla that stood guard outside.

'I believe he's been expecting me?' she said in a cold voice, and the gorilla leered at her, swiping his key card through the door.

She entered the room; it was spacious and lovely, with a king sized divan in the corner, a mini-bar, an en suite bathroom and a balcony view of the city, and as the door closed behind her the moonlight filled the room, casting a long shadow from the figure who stood near the window.

He turned to observe her, his eyes shining in the light. He wore only a silken bathrobe and black boxer shorts, and held a glass of wine in one hand. His ash blonde hairs fell into his eyes, and were it not for those eyes and that smile Nemesis would not have known him.

'Lord Kronus,' she whispered, falling to her knees in respect, and he crossed the room leisurely, helping her up.

'My dear, loyal Nemesis; no need for the formality. It did not take you very long at all to find me.'

'Of course my Lord. The moment I heard your call, or rather, I felt your presence.' She clutched at her heart. 'I knew you had found a way to break free from Tartarus. But…how, my Lord? There has been no incident reported-'

'And there will not be,' remarked Kronus sharply, 'because nobody knows that I am missing. A foolish human desiring power traded his soul for mine, and while he now walks the confines of that hell-hole I have inherited his body.'

'I wondered why you looked so different,' said Nemesis carefully, and Kronus laughed.

'I'm not the only one who looks different. Now that it is just you and me, will you take off that ridiculous disguise?'

Nemesis lifted the blonde wig, shaking out her thick, straight copper chestnut locks, and removed the tinted glasses. Her goddess eyes blinked at him, and Kronus pulled her close.

'That is much better. I always preferred you as a brunette,' he murmured, running his hands through her hair. 'You will get used to this body in no time. The child is useful; he has human currency. Besides, even though I am barely taller than you now I can make up for it in other ways.'

He wrapped his arms around her and began to graze his lips against her neck, moving her toward the bed.

'Mmm…but… don't you want my report?' she breathed, trying to maintain reason as he nibbled at her ear. 'I have kept my eyes and ears open just as you always advised me to, because I kept my word. I never gave up on you, my Lord.'

Kronus grinned cockily, and his eyes glittered in the twilight. 'It has been so many years, Nemesis. What is another few hours? We can save the talk for later.'

He lowered his lips to the glass, took a sip of wine, and then kissed her forcefully. Nemesis shivered as the sweet dark liquid passed from his mouth to hers, and dribbled down to her chin. His eyes locked onto hers, he licked the stray droplet softly, and his strong hands found her curves through the thin fabric of her clothes.

'_Who cares about reason anyway?_' hissed her heartbeat, sprinting so hard it could have won a marathon.

'Your wish is my command, my Lord,' she whispered feverishly, and wound her arms around his neck as they tumbled backwards onto the soft sheets.

-

Uxi couldn't decide what was more irritating; when Hades and Harusame were ignoring each other in cold, stony silence, or when they acted like they were going for most romantic couple of the year. She was the first to be thrilled that they were back together, and thought they made an adorable pair; but even her seemingly infinite patience had limits. Watching them stare lovingly into each other's eyes in blissful silence over the dinner table slightly nauseated her, and having Harusame sit on Hades' lap in his office and giggle as they fooled around was the most distracting thing to Uxi since television.

When she could take no more, she ripped the memo she was working on from the typewriter and slammed it down in front of Hades. Or, at least, she guessed he was in there somewhere but he and Harusame were wrapped so enthusiastically around each other she couldn't tell whose hands were whose.

'I'm taking a break,' she snapped with uncharacteristic vehemence, and stormed from the office.

Harusame surfaced, her face red, and peered after Uxi.

'Oh dear, did we upset Uxi-chan?' she fretted.

Hades shrugged, covering her face in tiny kisses.

'Don't worry about it,' he murmured. 'She can't complain; at least we're not fighting anymore.'

This may have been the wrong thing to say, as Harusame gave him a look of disapproval and hopped off of his lap. Annoyed and alone, Hades silently cursed Uxi for wrecking the moment.

The angel's pigtails bobbed as she marched briskly over to the elevator. Since Hades had bargained with his brother she had regained her ability to travel to the human world, and had taken to enjoying night-time walks which she found energising and uplifting. She was no longer forced into her bat form, but occasionally enjoyed the feeling of taking wing upon the cool evening air, especially when life with a God got to be too much.

'Really,' she fumed, 'can't they go somewhere else and do that? They were ready to strangle one another only hours ago, I wish they'd make up their minds! They're so busy with their melodramatic on-off-on-off soap opera that it seems like I'm the only one who gets any work done. It isn't proper for the Lord and Lady of the Underworld to act so…so inappropriately!'

Feeling better for having vented her feelings aloud, even if no-one was around to listen, Uxi said her magic word of transformation and clapped her hands. Moments later, a small black bat screeched and dipped off into the dusk skies.

-

Nemesis lay quietly, one hand draped over Kronus' chest, her index finger gently tracing the contours of his ribs.

His almost hallucinatory good looks had departed; a costly price for his escape from Tartarus, but Nemesis had learned long ago that a man like Kronus used his bright eyes and dimpled smile merely as a hook to capture your attention; it was the soul that animated the body that was truly captivating. A man like he did not need the corporeal visage of handsomeness; not as long as he retained his ethereal ability to charm the very stars from the sky.

'_This body,_' she thought, '_does not begin to compare to his previous one…to the body of a Titan, and yet his personality; his magnificent strength and charisma continues to shine through all adversity. This weak shell is filled by his aura. My doubts are gone…he has truly returned._'

'Nemesis,' said Kronus, startling her from her thoughts. 'Why do you not fill me in now? If the development of these wretched humans is anything to go by, I am sure the world has changed much in my absence.'

'The world has not changed,' returned Nemesis, her black lips pursed bitterly. 'The world is as selfish and uncaring as it always was. The good live their lives of misery and pain while the bad flourish; their sins, violence and injustices going unpunished.'

'But that is your job, is it not?'

Her eyes glittered and she raised her face from the heat of his skin. 'It is indeed, but it seems fate and I often disagree on who the good and the evil are.'

Kronus smiled. 'So tell me about my family. How have they been doing?'

'Lady Rhea never returned to Olympus, her whereabouts are still unknown. Lady Hestia remains on Olympus unmarried, and despite her duties as Goddess of the Hearth she usually…finds other ways to amuse herself. Lord Poseidon, after accepting position as God of the Ocean, took the hand of Lady Amphitrite and they currently have residence in their own underwater kingdom, though they are in regular contact with the family. Lord Hades has stayed reclusively in the Underworld for many years, though recently he seems to have acquired a consort. Their official announcement of marriage has yet to be confirmed, but the girl appears to be a mortal turned by divine law.'

'A mortal?' Kronus stared at the mirrored ceiling in distaste, lamenting his son's choice of women. 'At least tell me she is beautiful?'

'She is, my Lord,' admitted Nemesis begrudgingly. 'She is a stunning girl with the longest raven hair and the greenest of eyes. She almost seems to have the beauty of a goddess, although I did overhear something peculiar. Apparently this girl will revert to her mortal self one day a year.'

His eyebrows rose at this piece of information, and he mused thoughtfully whether it really could be possible. The description matched perfectly…could she still be alive?

Noticing he had tensed and not liking the sudden silence, Nemesis moved like a cat, climbing upon him with one graceful leg at each side. Her dark hair cascaded down her shoulders, her skin porcelain in the moonlight, and Kronus grinned at her brazenness as she looked down.

'I am not done yet,' she told him firmly. 'Lord Zeus took the throne and married Lady Hera barely a year later. However, unlike his father, he often lets desire cloud his judgement...to his detriment. It did not take me long to secure a position in his court.'

She smirked, and Kronus lifted his hands to her hips, stroking her. His hands were like the summer sun; a sensuous massage that bathed her skin in warm desire.

'Your son considers me one of his most trusted advisers. I am known,' she said enticingly, 'as the _right hand of Zeus_. I am in a perfect position to take down Olympus from the inside. At your command, Lord Kronus…'

His fingers inched slowly along the smoothness of her skin; further, deeper, lower; and with waves of desire and ecstasy crashing through her at the long-awaited reunion with her lover, Nemesis lifted her head to the heavens and sighed.

'_Perhaps divine retribution will come to those who deserve it,_' she thought with elation.


	10. Chapter 8 The Curse Part One

**Chapter Eight**

**The Curse ~ Part One**

Summer of '92 was hot and sticky, with no breeze to lighten the scorching haze of the sun. In a two bedroom apartment on the outskirts of Tokyo, Japan, even the gentle hum of an electric fan and the song on the radio could not drown out the chirping of the cicadas outside.

A woman wearing a pastel pink blouse and khakis entered the back room that overlooked their modest garden. The sliding doors were open, and she smiled at her husband and daughter playing noisily in the afternoon sun.

'If you're not careful, Connor, she'll learn to sing just like you,' warned Nanoe lightly.

Connor Izuki laughed and pushed up his glasses, which were sliding down his nose from the sweat. On his knees his bounced his baby daughter up and down and moved her tiny hands along with his in time to the music.

'_Do you remember back in old L.A, oh, oh, oh,_

_When everybody drove a Chevrolet, oh, oh, oh,_'

Harusame, a pretty little thing in her yellow baby grow, gazed up at her father as though he were the centre of the world. She enjoyed swinging from side to side, mimicking Connor every time he added a 'oh, oh, oh!' to the end of each line, and cooed with joy when he touched his nose to hers at the chorus. Nanoe found great amusement in watching them.

'I think I'll go put her in a t-shirt,' suggested Connor, rising with Harusame to go into the house, and Nanoe frowned.

'I don't want her getting cold,' she said, and Connor stopped. He looked at his wife, then outside to where Harusame's toy windmill was melting in the heat, and then back to Nanoe with a pointed expression of cynicism.

'Oh alright,' she sighed, fanning her face. 'Just make sure she's comfy.'

'Come on, my little beach baby.' He shifted Harusame onto his shoulder and disappeared into her bedroom.

Nanoe extended her tanned legs and pulled back her bob of black hair into a short ponytail. Closing her eyes, she enjoyed the sounds of summer and mused that her life felt complete.

'Nanoe!'

Connor's voice called her sharply from the bedroom, and she opened one eye. He could never find anything in their house. 'Her shirts are in the bottom drawer by the-'

'It's not that.' He sounded strange. 'Honey, would you just come in here and look at this?'

Feeling uneasy, Nanoe dusted herself off and followed her husband into the bedroom. Connor knelt over the edge of the bed, holding Harusame up on her changing mat. Her baby grow to one side, she smiled at her mother as she entered the room but Nanoe's eyes were not on her daughter's face. They were glued to the ugly purple bruises dotted along her bare chest.

Nanoe felt the breath leave her body, and she fell heavily next to Connor.

'What…what is this?' she breathed, and he shook his head silently. 'Oh God…Harusame…how long…when did…'

Connor shook his head again. 'I don't know. I dressed her this morning and she was fine.'

Harusame, pleased with all the attention, blinked at her parents curiously.

Nanoe's mind grasped at the closest solution. 'Did you do this? When you were swinging her about just now…'

'Of course not,' he replied tersely. 'I would never grab her that hard.'

'But then…how?' she cried desperately. 'I bathed her last night and there was no sign of this, are you sure you didn't miss something this morning?'

He looked angry now. 'For god's sake Nanoe, my eyesight isn't that bad. Would you calm down? You're not helping.'

With his spare hand he clutched at hers, and she squeezed it as though it were a lifeline. She felt lightheaded from panic. 'Sorry,' she murmured, taking a deep breath. 'You're right. I'm okay now.'

She touched her daughter's face and green eyes the colour of her own; only with far more promise, far more hope for the future, stared back at her.

'I'm sure everything is fine,' soothed Connor, 'but we'll drive her over to the emergency room right now, just to be sure. Alright?'

'Alright,' she agreed, though she felt far from alright.

'Okay, you get her dressed. Now where did I put the car keys?'

Connor left the room and Nanoe briskly dressed her daughter in a frilly sunflower-print sundress, the closest thing to hand.

'A t-shirt, huh?' she smiled and Harusame wiggled her legs as Nanoe slipped on her socks and booties. 'That man is hopeless. He likes dressing you up even more than I do.' She reached down and picked up her daughter, cuddling her close. 'We're going for a little trip,' she told her, breathing in the scent of baby lotion and talcum powder, 'and then we'll come home and you can have some of that strawberry ice cream in the freezer. Before Daddy eats it all.'

-

Five hours later, Nanoe sat in the waiting room at the local hospital. Her hands were clasped tightly and her posture was ramrod straight while Connor dozed on her shoulder with Harusame in his arms. She was mystified how he could sleep at a time like this. Nanoe felt like she would never sleep again.

Every moment, every second of not knowing what was happening to her child made Nanoe colder and colder inside. She kept going over in her mind their conversation with the doctor:

'How old is she?'

Connor made to answer but Nanoe cut in. 'Fifteen months.'

'Has she started walking yet?'

Again Nanoe spoke before her husband. 'She can walk around by herself for short periods but that's not what this is; we're always so careful that she doesn't bump into anything-'

The doctor had smiled understandingly. 'I'm sure you are very careful parents, Mrs Izuki, but for toddlers at this age bruising is very common.'

'Its is?' her voice quivered with hope.

'Yes, but since the bruising is around her chest and not her legs or arms we'll run a CBC and find out-'

'What does that mean?' Nanoe interrupted, and Connor gave her an exasperated look. The doctor chuckled.

'I was about to explain; it means a complete blood count. It is a simple screening test that will show us any problems that might be present in your daughter's cells, such as infection or a problem with clotting. We can have the results back in an hour or two, if you want to wait.'

'Will it hurt her?' asked Connor.

'It will just be a little needle prick into her hand. It may sting her a little, but that's what my trusty supply of lollipops is for. Please, try not to worry too much at this stage.'

Harusame had been so cooperative throughout the procedure that Nanoe had felt like the worst parent in the world. Her child, who had looked up at her with trust as though she were being led into the white room for a present; a special treat of some kind, flinched as the syringe needle entered the back of her tiny hand, but though her face crinkled up she didn't utter a cry.

'What a little angel,' the nurse had applauded, but when Nanoe picked her up Harusame didn't beam at her the way she usually did. She brightened when offered a lollipop however.

'Cookie!' she squeaked happily.

The nurse laughed and Nanoe raised an eyebrow at her husband.

'Er, yeah, I taught her that,' he'd admitted with a grin. 'It's all she says. Cute, isn't it?'

The door to the visitor's room creaked open, starting Nanoe out of her thoughts and waking Connor.

'Mr and Mrs Izuki,' said the nurse softly; the same one who had praised Harusame. 'Would you come with me?'

-

From the moment Nanoe entered the doctor's office she knew something was wrong. He welcomed them to take a seat, just as he had before, but this time his smile didn't reach his eyes. Nanoe sat down. She wanted to hold Harusame, but the child was clinging to her father, already asleep from the excitement of the day. The doctor cleared his throat.

'Harusame's test results came back,' he began, 'and the CBC shows a very low platelet count, as well as platelet associated antibodies.'

Nanoe was staring at the floor. Had the carpet been this ghastly tartan pattern when she'd sat in here a few hours ago? She couldn't remember, and suddenly it seemed like the only thing she could think about. She heard Connor speaking for her, asking the doctor what all of it meant.

'Well…has Harusame had any viral infections in the last few months?'

'Yes, she had a bad cold just a few weeks ago. We were starting to get worried because it took a while to clear up; does this have anything to do with-'

'Only a part of it. We will have to run some more tests, but it is likely that Harusame has Immune Thrombocytopenic Purpura, or ITP. This is a disease that occurs when the immune system begins to attack platelets that are necessary in the body for blood clotting.'

'What can we do about it?' Nanoe asked quietly, finding her voice.

'This is the difficult part. Medical science has not yet discovered what causes this condition, but it sometimes manifests after a viral infection, most commonly in women and children. The chance of remission would usually be high considering we caught it so fast and it is treatable.'

Connor looked relieved, but Nanoe felt her heart fall to her shoes. 'You said _usually_?' she repeated, and as she guessed the doctor now looked uncomfortable.

'We would normally treat ITP with drugs that suppress the immune system, but in your daughter's case there is a chance this could be fatal. I'm very sorry to tell you we came across some other complications in her blood work…'

He continued to talk for what seemed like hours, but Nanoe tuned out. She'd heard all she needed to hear. Her daughter was a rare case; if they gave her the drugs then her immune system would become so weak that a mere cold could kill her. If they didn't give her the drugs she could die of internal haemorrhaging and bleed to death. Neither of them seemed very fair choices for the mother who stared at her little's girl face, innocent and peaceful in sleep.

And so that perfect, complete life; that seemingly unshatterable globe of happiness that encased everything precious to Nanoe Izuki...began to fragment.

-

In the weeks that followed Harusame was ferried back and forth from the hospital many times. Connor had to cancel his flight to Egypt; a historical dig funded by the University that he'd been looking forward to for months. Nanoe had insisted that he should go and that she could take care of things herself, but he refused to leave his family when they needed him most.

Their daughter; the most pliable and agreeable baby ever to grace the wards of the paediatric unit, was welcomed by the regular group of nurses who got to know her very well. Nanoe felt a rush of pride every time Harusame was handed back to her; 'good as gold,' everyone always said.

Nanoe kept smiling and kept going, but inside, she was beginning to crack. She knew what Connor was doing every night, when he thought she was asleep. She knew he went into the bathroom and locked the door, turning on the tap so she wouldn't hear him crying. He was her rock, and he wanted to be strong in front of his wife and daughter, but there were times when Nanoe wanted him to talk to her, to cry in front of her, because she was starting to feel very alone. She hadn't seen him so distraught since his best friend Aya had died, and it hurt her that it seemed as though he'd already given up; as though he was crying for a daughter who was already dead.

'_But she's not dying,_' Nanoe told herself, over and over. '_Does she look like she's dying? She's so bright and beautiful, the baby girl I always wanted. She's all the good parts of me; the best thing I've ever created. She can't be dying._'

Nanoe cherished every moment spent driving her daughter back and forth from the hospital, occasionally peering back at her in the rear-view mirror as she played in her car seat. Nanoe had seen baby pictures of herself, and Harusame was her spitting image. Connor had joked on her first birthday; 'she's a mini-you!' That was a thought. Would she have a second birthday?

'Are you a mini-me?' asked Nanoe aloud as they stopped at a red light, and Harusame swallowed the biscuit she'd been eating.

'Meme?' she repeated, her face covered in crumbs, and Nanoe laughed.

'Yes, you are,' she told her daughter affectionately. 'You're as clever as your father and as stubborn as me. So we're not ever going to give up, are we?'

Harusame lost interest in the conversation and turned away, licking her lips.

_'Take me, not her,'_ thought her mother numbly. _'Do what you want to me, but please spare my little girl.'_

Nanoe's throat closed up, and she turned off the ignition as tears blurred her vision. She leaned forward and wept uncontrollably onto the steering wheel, oblivious to the beeping of protest from the motorists behind her.

-

It was a cold November night when Connor woke up with a start, and realised his wife was not in bed next to him. Fearing the worst he ran to Harusame's room, but the tot was fast asleep, her breathing slow and steady. In her tiny arms she still clasped the leather-bound book of Greek mythology he had read her as a bedtime story. He smiled, kissed her cheek, and went into the kitchen to find Nanoe.

She sat on the kitchen floor in her nightdress, the door to the fridge freezer wide open.

'Nanoe?'

She didn't reply or even turn around, and he crossed the room in three strides, pushing the fridge with a slam and wrapping his arms around his wife's shoulders.

'Honey, what are you doing out here?' he whispered. 'You're freezing-'

'We don't have any ice cream.'

'Eh?'

'We don't have ice cream,' repeated Nanoe dully, her green eyes blank. Connor began to wonder if she was sleepwalking when her voice broke, and her eyes suddenly filled with tears. 'I promised her ice cream months ago,' she wailed, burying her face in his pyjama top, 'but I forgot all about it. I forgot all about it…'

'Nanoe.'

'I won't break any more promises to my child! I won't! I told her everything was going to be okay, and I won't let you make me a liar!'

'What did I do?' he asked helplessly, and Nanoe glared at him, tears streaking her weary face.

'You've given up on her already. That's why you're always crying. You think I don't hear you in there every night? You think I don't notice? _You think I don't cry too_?'

Wrenching her gaze from his Nanoe threw herself into his arms, and he held her, both of their shoulders shaking with angry, frustrated sobs at a cruel world.

After a long time, Connor pulled back. 'I haven't given up on her, and I never will,' he whispered hoarsely. 'I just didn't want to make it any harder on you by breaking down right in front of you. That's not what you needed.'

'But that's exactly what I needed,' protested Nanoe, wiping her eyes. 'I'm usually the level headed one and we both know you cry over everything anyway, so when you started acting like your pain was some big secret it felt like you couldn't trust me with it.'

She took his hands in hers, and squeezed them. 'I want Harusame to get those treatments, even if it only lengthens her life by a few years. But most of all, I need you to do this with me, Connor. I can't do it alone. Oh God, I can't keep doing this alone.'

He brushed away her tears quickly, his hazel eyes solemn.

'I will,' he promised. 'I won't leave you, Nanoe. It's just the three of us, together forever.'

* * *

_Thanks to all reviewers!! I love you guys :3 The clue to this chapter is in the title ^^ Since writing novel number one I always wanted to return to give a little more backstory on Nanoe and Connor, so here they are. The Curse Part Two will come a little later on; it didn't feel appropriate somehow to put the two together. These chapters are very emotional, and I always like to keep the darkness interspersed with light :D_


	11. Chapter 9 The Arrival

_Thank you to my reviewers! I love you all! *twirls* This update is for **MistressOfTheNight16**, who said she just couldn't wait :D If you've been thrown off by the time lapse last chapter, don't worry. It'll only happen one more time! Anyways, at this point a new friend is joining our cast. I hope you'll treat her kindly :3 Not long now til the gods start appearing..._

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**The Arrival**

In matters pertaining to tracking down and claiming souls in the human world Harusame learned the hard way that Hades was somewhat sensitive about his awful sense of direction, and because she was as inexperienced as he with communicating with the opposite sex this quickly led to another argument that poor Uxi had to clear up.

She protested one day; 'Why don't you just use Uxi's mirror? It would save us all that walking around only to discover that we've come to the wrong neighbourhood. Or the wrong state.'

She had begun to accompany him on his duties quite regularly, and as she was squeamish about seeing the actual death of other humans but quite okay with the bit after that-when they were all shimmery and quite talkative all things considered-they had come to an arrangement whereby Hades would take them both to the human world, and she would wait for him around the corner of wherever he was supposed to be. This arrangement had not yet been fulfilled, as Hades had not yet taken her on a job where he'd actually transported them to where they were supposed to be.

'What can I say?' snapped Hades, 'I get Nevada and Nebraska mixed up.'

'Nebraska,' said Harusame heatedly, 'is about ten thousand kilometres to the right of where we were.'

'Well you humans always move around so much,' he returned, his face flaming, 'how the hell am I supposed to keep track of you people?'

'Oh I don't know…_the mirror_?' exclaimed Harusame, as though talking to a simpleton, and Hades scowled.

'Shut up. I've been finding souls for thousands of years before you came along.'

'What did you just say?'

'I said I've been finding souls for-'

'Not that bit. You just said shut up to me, didn't you Hades?'

His lip curled. 'So what if I did?'

'You can't tell me to shut up!'

'I bloody well can. Shut up!'

Harusame gave a cry of outrage. 'Don't you dare tell me to shut up!'

'Shut up shut up shut up!'

'Merciful heavens,' sighed Uxi, who was watching from the dining table. She'd given up trying to eat in peace long ago, and was beginning to consider getting earplugs.

'You're such a big baby!' cried Harusame, as Hades stormed away. 'Why don't you just ask for directions? It would make everything so much easier!'

His door slammed, and Harusame rolled her eyes. She took a seat next to Uxi and reached for an orange, ripping its skin off as though it had committed a terrible crime. Uxi watched the peel go flying.

'Don't take it out on the fruit, Haru love.'

Harusame crammed a segment into her mouth. 'He's such a baby. Why does he get so defensive like that? I was only stating the obvious.'

'It's a male pride thing. They don't like asking for directions, even when they know they're hopelessly lost. It's our job as women to just smile, encourage them, trust that they'll get us there, and _not_ point out that their supposed shortcut took an extra three hours.'

'But Hades couldn't find his way out of a paper bag.'

Uxi smiled, reaching for her own orange segment. 'You know it, I know it, and he probably knows it, but he doesn't want you saying it out loud. He wants to be perfect in your eyes; he wants to be your hero.'

Harusame thought this over and lowered her eyes to the table guiltily. 'I think I understand. Wow, so I just really hurt his feelings, eh?'

Uxi nodded, and Harusame puffed out her cheeks.

'He still didn't have to tell me to shut up though. And why does he have to go and sulk over everything? Stupid men with their big egos.'

Uxi laughed and patted her hand. 'Welcome to my world.'

-

Several hours later Hades had still not come out of his room, and Harusame talked Uxi into taking the afternoon off and watching soap operas with her on the portable TV she'd found in the rainy day box. It had to be bewitched to work of course-the Underworld didn't get the best reception, but on the plus side they were getting satellite for free.

When they had fully saturated themselves with Kaneda and Chiyo's forbidden love, they thoroughly discussed all the plot details while Uxi cut Harusame's hair for her. She'd decided that it was simply too bothersome to leave at thigh length, and so she wanted it to fall just below her shoulders. Along with the high heels and eyeliner, it was part of her campaign of trying to look more mature.

When the final lock was neatly trimmed and fell into place, Uxi set the scissors down and ran her fingers through it, checking it was even.

Harusame opened her mouth to thank Uxi for a job well done, but her voice was drowned out as Cerberus gave a great roar. Uxi cringed. The guardian dog of the underworld had a soft spot for his master and even tolerated Harusame, but he'd never liked Uxi too much. Hades told her it was because he could sense her fear. Uxi suspected it was because he was a bad tempered brute.

Harusame grinned at her in the mirror and patted down the stray hairs from her shoulders. 'Do you want me to see what's wrong?'

'Thanks,' said Uxi gratefully, bending to sweep up the hairs. 'I'll clean up here.'

Harusame wandered through to the outskirts of Hades' living (the term is used loosely) quarters, down to where an elegant set of marble stairs touch the banks of the river. Cerberus' cage hid in the darkness at the top of these steps, though Hades had warned Harusame that should an intruder ever enter the Underworld the bars would not hold the mighty mutt back. He growled as Harusame walked by, and she offered her hand through the bars to calm him. One of the giant black heads leaned forward, eyes glinting, and sniffed her. Upon deciding she was no threat, he whined pitifully.

'What's the matter boy? Do we have a visitor?'

Harusame walked to the edge of the stairs and looked down, expecting to see Charon's ferry, but instead she saw a girl lying still in the river like a water nymph, her upper half beached on the banks. She was deathly pale and wore not a stitch of clothing.

Harusame panicked, and then thought better of it, then decided that debating about whether or not to panic was wasting valuable rescuing time. Kicking off her heels (she didn't want to break her neck; she was immortal but one could never be too careful about breaking one's neck) she hurried down the steps two at a time and pulled the girl out of the water. She was a slight, thin little child of about twelve or thirteen, and the light blonde hair that was soaked to her face was almost as pale as her skin.

Harusame was not too sure about the etiquette of the Underworld, but she was pretty sure that souls were meant to be ferried in boats, not left to swim for themselves into the afterlife. She was also fairly sure that this was exactly the same manner in which Honda had been found.

This suspicion was confirmed as Uxi appeared next to her.

'You were taking a long time out here,' gasped the angel, trotting down the steps and shrugging off her shawl to wrap around the body. 'I thought Cerberus had eaten you. Goodness, look at this; I'm getting déjà vu here.'

'Uxi-chan, is this normal?'

'No, but it seems to be getting more frequent. You'll have to help me lift her, Haru love.'

Together, they carried the girl limply between them back to Harusame's room and laid her on the bed. The girl remained unconscious, but to Harusame's relief her chest rose and fell with slow breathing. She reminded her of a flower fairy from one of her childhood picture books.

'She's so pretty,' whispered Harusame, brushing the girl's damp hair from her forehead. It was cut fashionably short on one side and chin length on the other. 'Why was she…?'

'Another lost soul, probably,' guessed Uxi, tucking in the blankets. 'This reminds me so much of Honda. I guess I'd better tell Master about it, we don't want to give His Most Lugubriousness more reasons to be stroppy. Keep an eye on her, okay?'

Uxi left the room, quietly closing the door, and Harusame took the girl's hand. The child's ghostly pallor reminded her of her own, back when she had been weak and sickly.

'I'll take care of you,' she told her, and as if on cue the girl's eyes opened. They were a miraculous shade of effervescent turquoise, almost metallic in colour, like the surface of a tropical ocean sparkling in the sunlight. She blinked.

'Ah, hello there!' greeted Harusame, suddenly self conscious. She let go of the girl's hand and pulled back, not wanting to frighten her. 'How are you feeling?'

The girl stared; her face blank, her eyes almost hypnotic.

'There's no need to be frightened,' said Harusame, 'you're perfectly safe here. Hades will be along in a moment and he can explain everything to you.'

The girl didn't seem particularly frightened; the situation she found herself in was vexing but not cause for alarm. As she tried to right herself she shuddered and fell back.

'Ah-let me help you there.'

Harusame fluffed up the pillows and pulled the girl up gently, steadying her as she leaned back. She was saddened to see the girl recoil slightly at her touch.

'Please just take your time…um…'

'Cassie.' The girl spoke in a whisper.

'That's a beautiful name!' beamed Harusame, and Cassie smiled weakly.

Her white cheeks flushed with pink and she appeared to be gazing at something intently. It took Harusame a moment to realise that the girl was enchanted with her necklace; a small, shiny teddy bear pendant Hades had bought for her for her eighteenth birthday.

'You like this?' she asked, holding it forward, and Cassie nodded shyly.

'It's cute,' she whispered. She watched, surprised, as Harusame immediately undid the clasp and placed the pendant around her own neck.

'Then I'll give it to you,' she said happily. 'I'm sure Hades won't mind too much; I still have his ring after all. So you like teddy bears, Cassie-san?'

Cassie fingered the pendant with awe in her tiny hands and looked up, her eyes bright. 'I like animals,' she confided quietly. 'Cute things.'

Harusame thought Cassie was the cutest thing she'd ever seen, and was about to tell her so when Hades and Uxi re-entered the room.

'Oh, you're awake!' cooed Uxi, running to the bedside.

Cassie immediately reached for Harusame's arm, looking wary, and Uxi halted.

'I didn't mean to frighten you, honey,' she insisted, looking justifiably shocked and hurt that anyone would actually be afraid of her. 'My name is Uxi, and I work down here. It's lovely to meet-'

Hades pushed past, moving her to one side. 'If she's scared of _you, _Ux, she ain't gonna like me.'

'I'm not scared of anyone,' said Cassie boldly, and three faces in the room stared at her.

Her expression was cautious but adamant.

'Well aren't we a little firecracker?' grinned Hades, pleased with this reaction.

He sat on the edge of the bed next to Harusame, and Cassie shuffled further away. He already liked her miles better than that wimpy kid Uxi had found before.

'So what's your name?'

'Her name is Cassie,' supplied Harusame, 'and you're scaring her, Hades. Go away.' She shoved him off the bed, and Cassie covered her mouth to hide a smile.

'Okay, okay, don't get pushy. I need to ask her what she's doing here. She got past security, after all.'

'You don't have to answer any questions you don't want to, Cassie-san.'

'Harusame,' he started in a warning tone, but Cassie shook her head.

'Its okay,' she said, enjoying their good-cop bad-cop routine. 'I don't know why I'm here. I just…am.'

Hades sighed. 'Let me guess; you only remember your name, right?' She nodded. 'Excellent. Looks like you're stuck here then. Do you know how to row a boat?'

'Oh for heavens sake Master,' cried Uxi, stepping in. 'You can't just go employing the poor girl without her permission! She's only been here five minutes; let her get some rest.'

Hades looked from Uxi to Harusame, and it became clear to him that he wasn't in charge anymore.

'Fine,' he relented, 'but if she's going to stay she's going to make herself useful down here. That's my golden rule. Got it?'

Cassie nodded again, and he frowned at the small girl.

'Harusame?' he asked quietly.

'Yes?'

'Why is she wearing the necklace I gave you?'

Uxi decided that was a good moment to leave the room. Cassie would have followed had it not been for her weakened state, so she tactfully played with the edge of the frilly silken comforter and pretended not to notice.

Harusame looked uncomfortable. 'I didn't think you'd mind,' she said carefully. 'She really liked it, so…'

'No, its fine. Good to know how much it meant to you.'

'Hades-'

He left with the usual loud slamming of the door, and Cassie looked up guiltily.

'You want it back?' she whispered, and Harusame patted her hand distractedly.

'Of course not. It's yours now. Don't worry about him; I got him some cinnamon buns earlier so he won't be able to stay mad at me for long.'

Even as she said the words, she wasn't sure they were true.

-

It turned out that Cassie was to stay in the Underworld, but it was clear she wasn't up to the job of ferrywoman. She was far too small to even lift the oar, and so was appointed to helping out in the office with Uxi. There was still the matter of her clothes.

Standing before a full length mirror in Honda's old uniform, she twirled for everyone to see.

'It's a bit big on you,' said Uxi kindly in the understatement of the century. Hades snickered and Harusame elbowed him in the ribs.

'Why don't we try on something else, Cassie love,' she said, and before Hades could protest and resize the outfit, she grabbed his hand and pointed his index finger at Cassie. Instantly the girl's red and gold uniform disappeared in a sparkling mist, revealing black and white gothic style frills.

'That Lolita thing doesn't suit her,' said Harusame, and she took Hades hand and jabbed it once more at Cassie, who now wore a blue sundress.

Hades snatched his hand away. 'Cut it out,' he grumbled, 'I'm not a magic wand.'

Ignoring him as usual, Uxi grabbed for his hand one more time. 'The blue goes with her eyes,' she murmured, 'but we need something a bit more formal.' Now Cassie was wearing a pale cerulean pinafore over a white blouse. It had puffy sleeves that reached down over her wrists, with matching blue buttons.

'It's missing one thing!'

Hades rolled his eyes as his hand was yanked back in Harusame's direction, and with a final point a teddy bear face adorned the front of Cassie's pinafore.

'You look so cute!' she said happily, and Uxi agreed.

'Cute,' repeated Cassie, her face turning pink as she admired her own reflection and stroked the teddy bear stitching.

'Great,' said Hades with false enthusiasm. 'Can I have my hand back now?'


	12. Chapter 10 The Gathering

**Chapter Ten**

**The Gathering**

Timid and demure, Cassie made a likeable addition to the family of the Underworld. She found her new employers were quite responsive to her helpful nature; Uxi was always sharing hot chocolate and marshmallows with her on the sly, an unusually magnanimous Hades would always nod to her in passing, telling her she was doing a good job, and Harusame would stop her every half hour for a 'you're so precious! I must hug you!' hug. It was the lady of the house she liked the most, and padded around after her in her spare time like a baby chick with its mother.

Worried that Cassie would be lonely spending her first few nights in a strange place by herself, Harusame insisted that she come to sleep with her. Hades, who'd been coming in late every night after work and slipping into bed next to Harusame, took this as a personal insult and yet another wedge was driven between them.

Other than the unspoken tension between the young couple everything seemed well; until one night when Harusame awoke in the middle of the night to find her new companion exhibiting some very strange behaviour. She blinked and looked for Cassie, her eyes adjusting to the darkness, and saw the girl sitting at the end of the bed. She was perfectly still.

'Cassie-san?' called Harusame softly.

She didn't even move, and Harusame crawled down the bed, peering around. Cassie's hands were clasped tightly as though in prayer and though her eyes were open they were oddly dull, like the screensaver of a computer. Every so often her lips would move in soundless conversation, stop as though she were receiving an answer, and then begin again.

Feeling unsettled, Harusame reached for the girl's hand. 'Cassie-san? Are you still asleep?'

Cassie finally seemed to sense that she wasn't alone, and for a moment she looked surprised. Her eyes; frightened, met Harusame's in the darkness, then rolled back in her head as she fainted. Startled, Harusame caught her as she fell.

'_I wonder if she's remembering something from her life,_' thought Harusame, putting Cassie down gently and pulling the covers up to her shoulders. '_I'd better ask her about it tomorrow._'

She closed her own eyes, trying to sleep, and thought of Cassie's peaceful slumber with envy. No matter how much fun it was to have a cute little friend, she decided, somehow it wasn't as comforting as when Hades was sleeping right beside her. She missed him terribly.

-

Nemesis stepped off the plane, her stilettos clicking on the tarmac. Kronus offered her his hand and together they were escorted by a group of bodyguards to a private lounge of the airport. The dawn skies were pink with gathering clouds as Nemesis took a seat by the window, and she watched as Kronus dismissed the men in black. She found her blonde wig very itchy. By the time he returned to her, her patience was thin and she frowned at him.

'Are you sure it's a good idea to let them go?'

'You question my methods, Nemesis?'

'Of course not.' Her eyes said differently. 'I just feel it to be a waste of resources. For all the human bodies you could have taken over, you have found one with considerable wealth and power. Could this advantage not be exploited in further ways?'

Kronus sneered. 'I don't need humans to help me. This Michael child I have possession of; he has brought me this far but from here I can handle things on my own terms. Having mortals around would only get in the way…now that my army is coming to meet me.'

Nemesis stared. 'Your army?'

'Perhaps I should rephrase what I said before. Humans can be of use to me…they just have to _die_ first. A slow, terrible and violent death…'

'I fail to understand, my Lord.'

'_Keres_, Nemesis!' Kronus leaned forward, stroking her chin between his thumb and forefinger. 'Vengeance, regret; you should know, as the goddess of retribution, that these terrible emotions make mortals so very easy to manipulate.'

He turned; the clouds outside were getting darker and more ominous, creeping across the early summer sky.

'As we speak, every Ker in the world, every pair of lonely creatures that dwell in the shadows has heard my call, and they are all on their way to me. I have promised them a bloody vengeance against the world that denied them so much, and I am a man to keep his promises. They get their vengeance, and I get an expendable army of very powerful beings who can take out all of mankind while I deal with the Gods. Everybody wins.'

Nemesis' eyes were hard as flint, as usual. 'At least tell me why we've come to Japan.'

'You told me that my son's woman is Japanese. No doubt she visits her home soil occasionally; humans are sentimental that way. When she does resurface, he'll be with her. Hades is pivotal to my entire plan, after all.'

Nemesis shivered, and felt as though the very air around her was dropping by several degrees a second. Her gasp of breath formed a white cloud in the air, and Kronus rose from his seat.

'They're here,' he whispered excitedly. 'Can't you feel them? My army has arrived.'

-

Harusame, usually an early riser, found her sleeping patterns had been altered greatly by the constant darkness in the Underworld. It didn't help that the magical window Hades had given her seemed to keep the wrong time, so that while the dawn broke in her room; an artificial sun shining over an artificial horizon, miles above her the people of Japan had awoken hours ago.

Making a mental note to ask Hades to fix it for her later, she stumbled out of the bedroom in search of Cassie. The elfin little creature was probably helping Uxi with chores, she guessed, and burst into Hades' office without knocking.

Neither Uxi nor Cassie was there, but she found Hades sitting on his throne and leaning over his desk. He was playing with a handheld games console and looking annoyingly handsome.

'Don't you have better things to do?' she asked, and he gazed up at her appreciateively.

'Good morning to you too. Your robe is coming undone. I don't mind too much, but you might go jump starting a few souls back to life if they see you like that.'

Any thoughts of apologising and giving him a kiss vanished like the morning mist. 'At least I wear underwear,' she returned, and slammed the door.

'Touché,' he muttered, and went back to playing.

Harusame tied her robe, peered into the great hall, and called out for Cassie.

'Try the kitchens!' called Uxi's voice from somewhere among the acres of shelves, barely audible above the sifting sounds of sand as lives slipped away in their hourglasses. 'I asked her to go get Master some coffee!'

'_He's so lazy down here,_' thought Harusame with astonishment on her way to the kitchen. '_He used to be the one fetching me food back on earth, but here he treats Uxi like a servant. She isn't under his contract any more, why does she tolerate it?_'

Harusame swung open the door and came face to blade with a knife. If that were not odd and startling enough, the knife seemed to be floating in mid air, which is not something inanimate objects usually do unless a hand, and eventually, a rest-of-the-body is attached to them. But no; this particular knife, obviously with scant regard for the rules of physics, floated about in her face and it wasn't alone.

Various assorted pieces of cutlery and machinery were suspended about the room in a peculiar aquamarine haze of magic; the toaster hovered past Harusame's ear quite peaceably and the milk jug hung precariously above her head. Deciding to move out of firing range, Harusame weaved her way to the centre of the kitchen where Cassie stood alone, the silent conductor in a telekinetic orchestra of utensils.

Once again her eyes were open but unfocused, her lips moving silently, and Harusame had to shake her shoulders quite hard to bring her around. The girl blinked, shook her head, and winced as the floating items crashed and clanged their way to the linoleum floor.

'Miss Haru?' She seemed genuinely surprised and confused. Her skin was even paler than normal.

'Are you okay, Cassie-san?'

'I think so.' She stared in horror at the wreckage of the kitchen. 'Did I do this? I'm so sorry…'

Harusame bit her lip; she didn't want to get her favourite little charge in trouble. 'It's not a problem. I'll go and get dressed, then we can get it cleared up together and we don't have to tell anybody, okay?'

Cassie nodded, and fell to her knees to begin the scavenger hunt for items that had rolled under the units. She heard the door swing shut as Harusame left, and she paused, her hand above the fallen butcher's knife.

'I'm so sorry,' she repeated.

-

The aircraft hanger was illuminated only by overhanging lights, and the expectations of the masses filled the arena with a fever pitch of anticipation, like a stadium just before the biggest game of the season.

Kronus swaggered around with Nemesis behind, perusing the miles of women surrounding him in a circle; their hands and knees to the floor, their heads lowered in reverence. They were tall and short, plain and beautiful, old and young, but did have something in common. All the females bowing before him sat in pairs-apart from one.

Kronus slowed at he approached her, and came to a full stop. Nemesis, walking beside him, was puzzled.

'My Lord?'

He stood over the young woman, scrutinizing her. She was indeed a noteworthy specimen; quite tall for one of Japanese descent; slim yet curvaceous. Midnight blue hair fell around her face in a dainty bob, and her dull eyes were almost the crimson of Kronus' own. Her dirty white kimono hung off one shoulder, revealing an inch of cleavage, and on impulse he moved forward and pulled it open.

Between her perfectly shaped breasts ran an ugly scar, right down to her navel. She didn't so much as flinch at his touch; she seemed too listless to even care where she was or what was happening, yet her sensual beauty interested him greatly. He tucked her clothes back into place.

'Where is your other half?' he asked her quietly, and she looked up dimly. She seemed to stare through him.

'You will answer him!' spat Nemesis, but Kronus held up his hand to quieten her.

'Every one of you Keres works in pairs. You do not have one? You are alone?'

'I am alone too,' piped up a voice from the back, and a small girl with bright turquoise hair and eyes to match began to bounce up and down in an effort to grab attention. Several of the other Keres began to mutter in disapproval, and Nemesis shouted for silence.

The girl hopped her way past the others to the front, and beamed up at Kronus.

'Lord Kronus,' she greeted, tilting her head to one side and shuffling her feet. 'I am alone too. My pair almost went to the afterlife without me, but because I was held back she was too. She's in the-'

'You will not speak unless spoken to!'

'_Hold your own tongue, Nemesis!_' barked Kronus, and the goddess looked abashed. 'What did you say, girl? Your pair is in the…?'

'She is in the Underworld right now, but we're still in communication with each other,' replied the girl cheerfully. Kronus began to grin; his lips pulled off his teeth in wicked laughter, and he nodded in approval at the mismatched couple of Keres before him.

'I have decided to take you two along with me. You will follow Nemesis and I. Come.'

He continued his rounds, and the bouncy girl with the bright hair tugged the kimono-clad beauty to her feet.

'What,' called Kronus, without turning, 'are your names?

'I'm Polly,' said the girl, and looked at the woman nervously. Her dull eyes finally seemed to register.

'Iwanami,' she whispered. Nemesis glared.

'Will we really be of use to you, Lord?' asked Polly eagerly, following as Kronus walked away.

'You will,' he assured her, and turned to a scowling Nemesis. 'There is nothing to worry about, my dear,' he soothed, placing a hand on her back. 'Everything is coming together. We shall hold the others back, biding our time for the perfect assault, while Polly gives her pair my orders. She could be the key the key; not only to opening Tartarus and freeing my brethren, but also to weakening my disobedient son.'

'The little Ker could be useful if her pair is positioned at our command in the Underworld,' admitted Nemesis coldly, 'but why bring that other one too?' She looked over her shoulder at Iwanami, who was being pushed along by Polly. Her face was still as expressive as a blank slate.

'She interests me,' replied Kronus, and Nemesis felt an undeniable stab of jealousy in her gut.

* * *

_Mwahaha...she's baaa~aaack! :D Didn't think I could write in the Keres without bringing in my Iwa, did ya?! She's a little more sedate this time around...for now at least ;) Anyways the story is picking up momentum, so as though Cassie's arrival and Nightwalker's return wasn't enough, the next chapter brings in the first of many of Hades' relatives, and my personal favourite. Who? Read and find out! Enjoy! And REVIEW!! Thank you X3_


	13. Chapter 11 The Visitor Part One

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Visitor ~ Part One**

Over the next few days Harusame kept her promise to Cassie, and told nobody about the strange things she'd seen. Cassie became even quieter, and Harusame didn't even get a chance to talk to her properly until the morning she came up behind the girl as she was feeding Cerberus.

'Would you like to pet him?' she asked, remembering Cassie's love of animals.

Cerberus, licking his lips greedily at the cart of raw steaks that Cassie had dragged out to his cage, began to wag his tails, slamming them against the stone walls of his confine and making the ground shake. Cassie looked to Harusame hopefully. Up until then she'd been told to stay far away from the cage and throw the meal in between the bars.

'May I?'

Harusame strode up to the cage and put her hand out gently, showing her how it was done. Cerberus snuffled, and Cassie stepped forward.

'Rather like Hades, he's not so scary once you know him, so don't be afraid,' advised Harusame, but Cassie shook her head.

'I'm not,' she replied, and sure enough she smiled as the one of the ebony heads lowered, licking her hand like a giant pink wet wipe. 'It tickles!' she laughed, and Harusame laughed too.

'He likes you more than me,' said Harusame in a mock offended tone, and Cassie's eyes sparkled.

'I wanted to be a vet,' she whispered. Harusame wasn't sure she'd heard correctly but Cassie didn't mention it again. After they finished playing the game of who could throw a steak directly into one of Cerberus' three mouths, and all the food was gone, they walked back together. Cassie seemed in such good spirits that Harusame didn't want to bring up the issue of her strange behaviour, but she couldn't help wondering;

'_If she can remember about loving animals and wanting to be a vet; what else does she remember that she's not telling us?_'

-

Hades arrived back in his office, ready for the next assignment of the day, to find Uxi staring quizzically at a small piece of paper.

'What's up?' he asked, and Harusame appeared behind him.

'Cassie-san and I fed Cerberus. Good morning, Uxi-chan.'

Uxi's frown deepened as she stared at the paper.

'Uxi-chan?'

'Something wrong, Ux?'

Uxi raised her head, looking perplexed. 'I found this note on my typewriter this morning,' she said slowly. 'It's weird. "Dear reader, you are advised to move any valuable possessions you might have lying around to a safe and secure place. Yours kindly, the voice of experience." What do you think it means?'

She passed it to Hades, who scanned it over. 'No idea,' he muttered, and Harusame peered over his shoulder.

'It's like they're warning us of a burglary of something,' she mused, and Hades snorted.

'Don't be bloody stupid; what have I got worth burglarising? Most people would give up all their valuables _not_ to come down here.'

'Well,' snapped Harusame, irate that he dismissed her idea so quickly, 'what _do_ you think it means then?'

'Buggered if I know.'

There were times when he exasperated her so much she could barely stand to look at him; this was one of those times. Rolling her eyes, Harusame turned and walked briskly out of the office, and ran slap bang into; Hades.

The impact threw her backwards and strong arms steadied her, but as she looked up she realised it was not actually Hades she was looking at. They had the same slim yet athletic build, the same chiselled face with a downturned mouth and the same world weary violet blue eyes, but the man in front of her had dark smoky blue hair, not dark amethyst, his face was a little longer; more mature, and he stood about a foot taller with broader shoulders. He was wearing black jeans, as Hades always did, but his cloak was a pearly greyish blue.

Memories, like passing cars, sideswiped Harusame's brain. She remembered Rhea's voice, saying that all of her children had been born in her image save for the youngest who mirrored his father. Hades only had one older brother, so following her hunch the man in front of her could only be:

'Poseidon-sama?' she whispered.

The god looked down at her, his huge, gentle hands still around her arms. His face, so familiar and yet not, reflected great inner turmoil. He seemed entranced by her large green eyes, swimming their depths as though trying to find a lost answer to a question he didn't know.

'Do I know you?' he asked huskily and Harusame felt shivers; he even sounded like his brother.

His voice was rich and deep and lulling, like the faraway crash of an ocean wave on the shore. Still mesmerised, she shook her head no.

'You look familiar,' he told her, and she almost laughed aloud; the feeling was certainly mutual.

He was as drop dead gorgeous as his brother, and the sheer intensity of his gaze mixed with the thrill of finally meeting him was overwhelming to her.

'Hey Harusame, are you still out there? Did you want to come with me on this-?'

Hades' voice shattered the moment, as he strode out of the office Harusame and Poseidon pulled apart awkwardly.

Recognition dawned on Hades' face, and he leaned against the doorframe. A slow grin twitched at his lips.

'You bastard. It's been years since you've bothered to come visit me down here, and I already find you trying it on with my woman?'

'N-no!' stammered Harusame. Her indignation at being referred to as anyone's "woman" was temporarily squashed by the need to resolve the misunderstanding. 'He wasn't-'

'At least you finally have a woman,' said Poseidon gruffly. 'Took you long enough, runt.'

He strode forward, and Harusame ran between them to prevent a fight breaking out.

'Besides,' continued Poseidon, as Hades also glared and walked towards him, 'you have no right to talk about not bothering to visit. Every time you play hooky at one of our meetings I'm always the one who has to cover for you.'

'I never asked you to,' retorted Hades. 'Why don't you stay the hell out of my business?' Harusame was alarmed to see him pull his scythe from his cape.

'_Where does he keep that thing?_' she thought wildly. '_Hammer-space?_'

Poseidon drew a trident; sapphire in colour and with mean looking spikes, from his robes, and Uxi poked her head around the office door.

'What's all the fuss?' she asked brightly, and a second later Harusame ducked for cover as the weapons clanged above her head.

'Oi, oi! Stop it now!' cried Uxi, and dived into the melee to pull Harusame out of the line of fire.

Her cries went unheeded and the brothers continued to spar; trident smashed against scythe and the air filled with magical orange sparks. A dismayed Harusame realised that they were both _smiling_.

'You haven't changed,' said Poseidon, barely breaking a sweat as he dodged Hades' blows with ease. 'You still fight like a girl, runt.'

'Bite me,' snarled Hades, and as the weapons struggled against each other, both pushing forward with all their might, their faces turning red from the effort; Poseidon manoeuvred his left hand past the scythe in a devastating upper cut that knocked his little brother clear into the other room.

'Hades!' squeaked Harusame, and breaking from Uxi's grasp she flew into the office after him.

He'd slid clean across the floor and smacked his head on the desk; Uxi's neatly stacked paperwork that had been balanced on the edge was now scattered everywhere. Hades raised his head slowly, licking the blood from his lip, and with Harusame's assistance he staggered to his feet.

'That,' he complained, as Poseidon entered the room with Uxi in tow, 'is what they call _cheating_, you ambidextrous bastard.'

'Come at me again then,' offered Poseidon, smirking. 'I can take you down with just one hand; I don't even need a weapon.' He threw down his trident.

'Oh no, not in here,' protested Uxi, but again the men ignored her and she grabbed Harusame, pulling her to the side of the room as Hades and Poseidon returned to their brawl.

'Why are they fighting?' cried Harusame in distress, holding onto Uxi for dear life. The angel shrugged.

'I suppose they're happy to see each other.'

A ripple of magic coursed through the room, making the girls' hair stand on end and the shelves shake. Several ornaments fell to the floor and broke.

'Then why can't they hug, or shake hands, or do something _normal?_'

'We've been through this before, Haru love,' replied Uxi. 'It's a male thing. They have to get it out of their system.' She winced as her master was floored once more, this time bringing down a cabinet and all of its drawers. Her life's work spilled onto the floor in a paper storm of chaos. 'I just wish they'd take it outside.'

Hades' fist thudded ineffectually against Poseidon's hand as he blocked every punch, and both gods shimmered with pent up magical energy, creating an unstable force field around them. Fireworks shot out every time they collided, and a small inferno started in the corner near Hades' desk.

'Oh dear,' said Uxi, but she didn't do anything about it.

Hades pulled back, breathing heavily, and swung his leg around in a graceful and lethal kick intended to end the fight. Poseidon, feeling he'd dealt enough punishment for one day, allowed the blow to hit and was knocked sideways.

'Looks like its over,' said Uxi, and Harusame sighed with relief. Just then, something clicked in her mind.

'Uxi-chan! The note!'

The girls looked down at the paper Uxi still held in her hand that had warned them to lock away valuables, looked around the devastated room, and then looked at each other.

'Oh,' they said in unison.

The men had both collapsed, panting for breath and utterly exhausted. The office in ruins around them, they grinned at each other. Poseidon made a fist with his hand and knocked it against his little brother's bruised chin affectionately.

'Good to see you again, runt,' he said.


	14. Chapter 11 The Visitor Part Two

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Visitor ~ Part Two**

Harusame looked from Hades to Poseidon in wonder as they joked and laughed together at the dinner table. She'd never seen two people go from trying to kill each other to being best friends to quickly, and shared this thought with Uxi who sat next to her.

'Now you know how I feel watching you two,' was the angel's reply, though Harusame chose to ignore it.

'So this is really Poseidon-sama,' breathed Harusame, obviously thrilled. 'I've wanted to meet real Greek gods for so long, and now there's one sitting and eating opposite me.'

'You've been sleeping with one for months,' said Uxi with a laugh. 'Surely that's more impressive.'

'Uxi-chan!' cried Harusame, blushing, 'don't say it like that. They'll hear you. Besides, I never thought of Hades that way. Hades is…Hades.'

'This is my first time meeting his family too,' admitted Uxi, and they both studied Poseidon across the table as he ate elegantly with one hand and used the other to fend off Hades, who was playfully poking him with a fork. 'Quite sexy, isn't he?' she whispered, and Harusame looked shocked.

'Uxi-chan!'

'Well he is! In a brooding kind of way.' She wiggled her eyebrows and Harusame threw a napkin at her.

'I thought you didn't like gods?'

'I didn't think I did either, but maybe we just got off on the wrong foot. Lady Hera was very kind last time we met, after I got in trouble for that nasty kidnapping business and revealed my true form in the human world. And Lord Poseidon seems…well…'

Poseidon now had his brother in an arm lock, ruffling his hair while Hades tried to get out of it by shoving potato salad up his nose.

'He seems just like Master,' she said. 'And if Master is happy to see him, well then, so am I. I guess I'm learning that not all the gods are uncaring, egotistical snobs.'

'That's very big of you, Uxi-chan,' said Harusame quietly, as the boys settled down. 'After what they did…'

'But not all of them stripped my wings,' Uxi reminded her, pouring more juice. 'What kind of angel would I be if I held a grudge against all the Gods for something only one of them did?'

The girls shared an understanding smile, and Uxi leaned across the table. 'You have potato salad on your face, Lord Poseidon,' she said, and dabbed at it with her napkin.

'I'm sorry we didn't get formally introduced before. You must be Uxi.' He spoke softly, and Uxi was surprised that he respectfully kept his eyes on her face. Other than Hades, no god she'd ever encountered had done her this favour. 'I'll repair any damage caused in my arrival.'

'I should think so,' countered Uxi, batting her eyelashes and sitting back down. 'Since you're the ones who caused it. I'm a secretarial assistant; not a cleaning lady.'

'My deepest apologies.' He sounded sincere, but his eyes twinkled with good humour. 'I had no idea my little brother had two beautiful women to take care of him. I must admit, I am jealous.'

The girls giggled, and Hades snorted.

'Did you come here for a reason brother, or just to flirt with my staff?'

'Cool it, runt. I actually came to invite you two,' he gestured to Harusame and Hades, 'to a get-together we're having on Olympus. You won't worm your way out of this one either; it's a party being held in your honour.'

'What? Why?' complained Hades, but Harusame had already transcended into an unimaginable state of bliss.

'Olympus,' she asked, her eyes large, and she grabbed Poseidon's arm. '_The_ Olympus. The mountain. Where the Gods live. To a party. For us?'

The touch of her hand and the glowing of her eyes seemed to unsettle Poseidon, because he gave her a strange look and glanced away. She was so happy she didn't notice.

'Yeah,' he said, and Harusame squealed loudly.

'Good luck getting out of this one,' said Uxi to Hades, and he nodded glumly.

-

After dessert, Harusame went into the kitchen to find Cassie sitting by the sink. She jumped when Harusame came in, and put her hands into her pockets shyly.

'You can join us anytime, you know,' said Harusame kindly, but the girl shook her head.

Feeling at a loss, Harusame was at least glad there was no floating Tupperware this time. Seeing as no-one else was around she decided then was a perfect opportunity to broach the subject of Cassie's past.

'Cassie-san,' she began carefully, and the girl looked up with her soulful greenish-blue eyes. Harusame smiled at her reassuringly. 'Cassie-can, I want you to know that I'm here for you. You can talk to me…if there's ever anything bothering you. So, um, is there anything bothering you?'

Cassie lowered her gaze to the floor, and shifted.

'Miss Haru…I…'

Cassie wrung her hands, and for a brief second Harusame was sure the girl was about to confide in her, but then Hades stuck his head around the door.

'There you are,' he said, in remarkably high spirits. 'Sorry Cassie, can I steal Harusame for a minute?'

As though a switch had been flipped, Cassie's defences went back up and she went stiff and formal. She bowed, and trotted into the dining room to clear up.

'Nice little kid,' said Hades as she left, and Harusame sighed deeply. He looked at her, surprised. 'What's the matter?' I thought you were walking on air about this party thing.'

'I am,' she said quickly, giving him a grateful smile. 'I can't wait; I get to meet your family.'

'Yeah…don't get your hopes up.'

One moment he was grinning at her and the next moment he was kissing her. Harusame relaxed against him, the comforting taste of cinnamon on her lips once more. Oh, how she'd missed it!

Hades pulled back, still holding her, and marvelled for about the millionth time how beautiful she was. 'Hey, how about just you and me tonight?' he whispered in her ear. 'We can go up and look at the stars; the real stars, because you deserve better than those crappy fake ones in your room. Then we'll come back here and...'

Harusame kissed the tip of his nose. 'I love the window you put in my room,' she said truthfully, neglecting to mention that she'd been cursing it only a little while ago. 'And I love you. Listen Hades, there's something I need to…'

'Save it for later,' he insisted, letting her go. 'I'm going to hang out with my brother for a while, then I promise tonight will make up for all the bad stuff lately, okay? It'll be just like old times, only with a fresh start.'

'Fresh start,' agreed Harusame softly, and followed him into the dining room. 'What are you two doing anyway?'

'They're going drinking,' called Uxi from the end of the table, where she was finishing off Poseidon's dessert.

Hades glared at her, but Harusame glared at him harder.

'_Hades!_'

'Relax,' chuckled his brother, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, a wine bottle in hand. 'It's non-alcoholic; we are gods after all. I'm sure my brother has explained the situation about caffeine and alcohol to you?'

'Yes, that it hits your system ten times harder than a human, right?'

'Except in Master's case,' said Uxi, picking the cherry from the cherry sundae and popping it in her mouth, 'he drinks so much coffee that he's practically immune to it anyway. That's why he has to have a million cups a day, just to get any kind of buzz.'

'You're just determined to get me in trouble, aren't you Ux?' said Hades, and Uxi beamed at him.

Poseidon noticed Harusame's disapproving expression.

'Don't worry; I'll have him back in one piece. It's just...god stuff we need to take care of.'

'You mean guy stuff,' said Uxi, winking.

As Hades was dragged away, he motioned to Harusame.

'Fresh start,' he mouthed, and she nodded.

'Fresh start,' she confirmed.

Uxi got up and cleared the table, and seeing as how Cassie had disappeared Harusame took the opportunity to have a nice hot bath and to go and look forward to the night ahead.

-

Poseidon and Hades walked to a secluded section of the underworld; a still pool surrounded by a small underground orchard of a half dozen trees. Hades didn't visit too often and had never showed this area to Harusame; it was a place where lost souls with issues to deal with gathered to reminisce about their past before moving on, and as such, was rather gloomy.

As the brothers took a seat at the edge of the pool, Poseidon nudged Hades.

'Who's that?' he asked, pointing to a man across the pool. He was a youthful, beautiful, effeminate creature, and was so busy admiring into his own reflection that he didn't take any notice of them.

'That's Narcissus,' replied Hades. 'Don't mind him, he's harmless. Pass me the bottle.'

'Ah damn. I didn't bring a bottle opener. Or glasses.'

There was a sound behind them, and both gods turned quickly. Hades relaxed; it was only Cassie.

'Did you follow us out here?' he asked, and she nodded.

'I thought…you might need these.' She held up two wineglasses and a corkscrew, and Hades nodded at her admiringly.

'That's thoughtful of you, good girl.'

She took the bottle away behind them, poured, and returned with two full glasses. Poseidon watched her as she bowed and dashed away into the darkness from where she'd come.

'Is she another angel?' he asked, and Hades shook his head.

'I don't keep angels, remember? She's a stray soul.'

'You have Uxi.'

'That's different; and I don't _have_ her. At least, not anymore. Uxi is here by choice.' Hades sipped the sweet, nectar-like liquid. It tasted sugary, yet had a bitter aftertaste.

'What about your woman?'

'Her name is Harusame. What about her?'

Poseidon wiggled his bare left hand, and then held up his brother's. 'You gave her your ring. It must be serious.'

'It is.'

'Serious enough to make her one of us?'

Hades smirked. 'You don't know Harusame. She's lived for fantasies and fairytales her whole life, and now she's living in one. She'll be a natural goddess.'

Poseidon looked out into the pond, his deep eyes reflecting his thoughtfulness. 'You're crazy about this girl, aren't you?'

Hades looked away, embarrassed, and Poseidon laughed aloud, reaching for a refill.

'I thought so. I can tell by the way you look at her. It's a nice thing, if you can find it. That kind of real, breathless love. Makes life worthwhile. I'm happy for you.'

'We've been fighting a lot lately.'

'That's a good thing. Not if you fight all the time, but trust me runt, fighting is good. As long as you're fighting it means you both have passion; that you care. When you have nothing to talk about, when you lose the will to yell at each other; that's when you gotta worry.'

Hades considered this, and then drained his wine and set the glass down. 'How's Amphitrite?'

'She's fine,' was the simple reply.

Poseidon didn't elaborate, and he didn't need to. Hades knew his brother's marriage was amicable, but it was not, and never had been passionate. He and Amphitrite had united because of mutual benefit, not love. Poseidon treated his wife and family kindly, but to anyone who looked closely at his face you could see that his heart and soul had been given away long ago. Hades never really understood why his brother acted as though he'd lost the love of his life; he couldn't remember him dating at all in his younger years, yet the resigned pain in his eyes was inarguable.

Poseidon was talking again, and Hades tried to tune in.

'Hera will be happy to see you,' he was saying, 'and you'll never believe what Hess' new project is; she's only…are you okay?'

'Mm?'

'Are you okay, runt?' repeated Poseidon. 'You look worse than usual.'

'Nah, I'm good. I'm fine. Just…bit of a headache.' He rubbed his temple sleepily. 'What were you sayin?'

'I was telling you about Hess' latest crazy scheme. She can't wait to meet your girl; it's all she talks about. It's all anyone talks about lately; the Lord of the Underworld finally getting married is big news.'

Shadows were dancing in front of Hades' heavy eyelids, and he blinked with an effort at Poseidon.

'Married?' he repeated thickly, his voice slurring. 'Wassat about?'

'You are marrying her, right? That's the point of the ring. Hades. Hades? Woah-'

Poseidon moved fast enough to catch his brother just before Hades fell face first into the pool.

'What the hell is wrong with you?' he demanded.

Pulling him back onto the soft grass, Poseidon turned him over and poked at his cheek. Hades was out cold.

-

Harusame, her disappointment turning to hot rage as the hours passed and she sat in her bedroom alone, heard sounds outside her door and peered through the crack.

Poseidon had returned, carrying an unconscious Hades over his shoulder. Furious, Harusame slammed the door and blew out the last of her candles. Sick of waiting, sick of the Underworld, and sick of how he always let her down, she threw herself onto the bed, tears stinging as they seeped through the pillow.

Outside, Poseidon laid his little brother onto a lounger in the dining room. Uxi came over, grimacing.

'I thought you said it was non-alcoholic wine,' she said.

He looked down, completely bewildered.

'It _was_.'

Another was watching that night, peeking through a crack in the kitchen door. Cassie smiled to herself, and went to wash her hands clean of any traces of pomegranate.

'It worked,' she murmured, running her red-stained fingers under the tap. '_Then why do you feel so bad about it?_' her conscience purred cruelly, and suddenly the shining teddy bear pendant around her neck felt like a dead weight. Cassie could scrub until her hands were raw, but all the soap and water in the world could not erase her guilt.


	15. Chapter 12 The Curse Part Two

_Hello again, my dear readers! *hugs you all* We must now delve once more into the past to resolve Nanoe's tale before heading...*drum roll*...to Olympus!! Harusame's excitement pales in comparison to mine, believe me! I do hope you're all enjoying Poseidon's presence, I feel like he spices things up a bit :3 Sorry for the tear-jerkingness in this chapter, there'll be comedy after this, I promise. As always, please enjoy and please review! _

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**The Curse ~ Part Two**

The day of Connor Izuki's funeral had been warm and sunny. Birds sang and danced in the blue, cloudless skies, and it seemed to Nanoe as though this beautiful weather was her husband's last gift to her.

She stood in the cemetery by herself in the shade of a large oak tree; long after the other mourners had said their farewells and driven away to the wake. It was kind of funny, she thought to herself, to be sad on such a lovely day.

She had not been able to do anything for him; she'd never had the chance. He woke up one day with a fever, which he'd waved away, saying he'd be fine soon enough. Nanoe took care of him for hours, leaving his side only to bring him water or to supervise Harusame, who didn't understand why her father couldn't play with her. Nanoe finally fell asleep, exhausted, by Connor's side, and woke to find that her husband had died in his sleep. His hands had still been warm in hers when she held them.

Nanoe felt tears prickle her eyes at the memory, which surprised her. She hadn't been able to cry yet; she knew this was odd as there had not been a dry eye at the funeral. Everyone who knew Connor had loved him, and they had all sympathised greatly with her loss, but Nanoe felt empty.

'_How can I cry?_' she reasoned, '_when I'm hollow inside?'_

A kind faced man, a fellow teacher from Tokyo University came up to Nanoe, holding her daughter's hand.

'I'm sorry, Nanoe-san,' he apologised. 'I know you wanted a minute to yourself, but she's been begging for her mum.'

Nanoe squatted on her heels, and held open her arms as Harusame toddled towards her.

'Listen,' he began awkwardly, 'if you ever need anything; a babysitter, or just a shoulder to cry on, we're all here for you. Connor was a good friend to all of us and the least we can do is take care of his family.'

Nanoe lifted her head.

'Thank you, Dai-san. That's very kind of you, but we'll be fine.'

He nodded respectfully, and as Nanoe buried her face in her daughter's hair she heard his retreating footsteps in the grass. Mother and daughter were alone once more.

'Mama.'

'Yes, my love?'

'Where is Daddy?'

Nanoe pulled back, brushing Harusame's hair from her face. Her daughter's eyes reflected the green of the grass and the blue of the sky.

'Daddy won't be coming home,' she heard herself say.

Harusame tilted her head. 'Why?'

'Because he's gone to a beautiful place in the sky, where there is no pain or sadness.'

'Daddy's gone to heaven?'

'Yes, my love. Daddy's gone to heaven.' When the tears began to fall, Nanoe knew she wouldn't be able to stop them. It was as though a dam had broken. 'But he'll always be watching over you from the sky, so if there's anything you want to say to him you can. He'll hear you.'

Harusame looked up solemnly.

'I love you Daddy,' she said.

Nanoe's shoulders shook with silent sobs.

'Why are you crying, Mama?'

'Because I'm going to miss him,' gasped Nanoe, pulling her daughter close and breaking down.

She felt Harusame's tiny arms wrap around her back and pat her soothingly as she cried.

'I miss Daddy too,' she told her mother. 'But I'm here. Don't cry.'

'_But how long will you be here?_' sobbed Nanoe's jaded heart. '_I've lost Connor, and now I'm going to lose you too. You're the only thing that's left of him. What did my family ever do to deserve this? What did I ever do? Why does everyone I love die? Why? Why am I cursed?_'

She didn't say this out loud. When she finally controlled herself, feeling as though all her tears were spent, she looked into her daughter's eyes. They were wise beyond her years.

'It's just you and me, from now on,' she told her. 'I'll always be with you, Harusame. We don't need anyone else. It's just us two until the end.'

-

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months turned by into years. They may have crawled by for the rest of humanity, but for Nanoe Izuki, the time slipped by all too fast. She wanted every minute basking in her daughter's laughter to be preserved forever and so dug out Connor's old camera and took many photos. Every year they visited Connor's grave on the anniversary of his death, and she encouraged Harusame to tell her father all about her life, and bring photos to show him. They always brought flowers as an offering; chrysanthemums, Connor's favourite, and lilies, Nanoe's favourite. It was a happy occasion, not a sad one, but deep down Nanoe could never shake one thought; that next year she'd be standing alone, looking down at two graves.

Nanoe quickly learned that her daughter had the natural curiosity of her father. She would never forget the time she walked into the bathroom to find an explosion of cosmetics. Every possible surface had been covered in a fine dust of blusher, and various make-up brushes; now multi-coloured, were strewn about the tiled floor. Harusame sat in the centre of the devastation, the rouge of a clown upon her face and with lipstick on her nose as well as her lips. Her mother's favourite dress hung around her shoulders limply, gathered in a pile at her feet; a few metres too long. Peeking out from under it was a pair of red shoes, which Harusame wobbled in, her feet not even closing to filling them.

She looked up at her mother, the mascara wand halfway to her face, and smiled; the very picture of innocence.

Nanoe frowned, and Harusame's smile disappeared.

'No!' said Nanoe firmly.

Harusame flinched, waiting for an explosion of rage, but when she opened her eyes her mother sat down next to her on the floor. Nanoe grinned.

'That's not right! You have to give me a makeover now too, so we match again.'

-

Despite the cheerful smile she wore for her daughter's sake, Nanoe's heart remained like a dead weight in her chest; cold and stony, until one morning in the early spring.

It was Harusame's first day of proper school, and Nanoe rose from her bed early to make sure her daughter's bento box was ready and that her clothes were ironed and laid out. To her surprise, two lunches sat ready prepared and stacked on the kitchen counter, and the school uniform was missing from its hanger.

Perplexed, Nanoe walked over to Harusame's bedroom; the downstairs back room that overlooked the garden where she and Connor used to play years ago. Her slippers shuffled along the wooden flooring, and she heard the dawn chorus in full effect. A particularly enthusiastic blackbird was singing its heart out just outside, but its voice was drowned out as she neared the bedroom. The door was slightly open, and Nanoe peaked in.

Her six year old daughter sat at her mirror, fully dressed in an adorable sailor suit and pulling her hair back into a ponytail. The rays of sunlight shone brilliantly through the sliding glass doors, illuminating the loose tendrils of Harusame's hair and giving her a radiant halo, and the radio crooned gentle country music through the room.

'_Dark and dusty, painted on the sky,_

_Misty taste of moonshine, teardrop in my eye,_'

Harusame sang along, her ponytail swinging, her lips forming every word clearly in perfect pronunciation. Her eyes sparkled with happiness, and with a lump in her throat Nanoe thought she had never looked more like her father. She realised just then that Connor was still a part of her; a part of both of them, and that her life wasn't cursed. It was blessed.

-

It was only a couple of weeks later, on a very fateful day, that Nanoe took her daughter to the park for a picnic.

'_It's on days like these,_' thought Nanoe happily as Harusame tugged at her hand, '_that you feel you might live forever._'

They set out their blanket, and their modest little feast of sandwiches and cold omelette, and after pulling the brim of an overlarge floppy hat down over her daughter's forehead-one could never be too careful about catching sunburn-Nanoe reached for a pretty white flower growing nearby.

'Let me teach you how to make daisy chains,' she told her daughter. 'I'm very good at it.'

After they'd adorned themselves in green, white and yellow finery, Harusame laughed.

'You're great at this, Mama. I bet you were happy when you had me, so you had someone to teach this to.'

'Of course I was happy to have you,' replied Nanoe, giving her a cuddle. 'You made our lives complete; your father and I.'

'No, I meant, you were happy to have a girl?'

Nanoe thought on this for a moment, the spring breeze moving her bob of dark hair.

'I always knew I'd have a girl.'

'Did you really?' Harusame's eyes were wide. 'When I have children, I want a girl. Boys are icky.'

Nanoe laughed. 'I'm sure you'd feel differently when you held him for the first time,' she murmured.

At that moment the breeze grew stronger, and lifted Harusame's hat clear from her head. The pink ribbon fluttering in the updraft, they watched it sail towards a large tree.

'I'll get it!' cried Harusame, and pattered away.

'Don't go too far!'

Nanoe watched her daughter go, and then leaned back on the warm blanket, the scent of the dewy grass around her.

'No matter what happens from now on, I regret nothing,' she told the blue sky. She hoped very much that wherever he was, Connor was listening.


	16. Chapter 13 The Mountain of Gods Part 1

_Another chapter already :3 A million, zillion thankyous to each and every reviewer so far! You guys make my day! *hands out skittles* this is probably my favourite arc of the entire story. All the gods at once...it's like christmas :D I am going to be evil and take a short break after this chapter though, so I hope you lovely lot don't mind waiting a little while to find out how Haru and Hades' trip plays out. Don't you just know it's going to be fun?! *wicked laughter* On a side note I have no claim over the goddess Hestia, but I do like to think of 'Hess' as mine. She's very...distinct (that means eccentric ;D)_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**The Mountain Of Gods ~**

**Part One**

Soft, sixties western music echoed through the Underworld as Poseidon made his way to Harusame's room. He knocked gently, but no-one answered.

'Morning,' he called. 'I brought your breakfast.'

'Go away Hades,' came the reply.

He smiled wearily. 'Do we sound that much alike?'

The volume of the radio lowered, and Harusame opened the door. 'Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were…'

'Wow, you really are beautiful,' he interrupted, setting the tray of food down. 'I hope my brother knows how truly lucky he is to have you.'

Again, she felt Poseidon's eyes burning into hers strangely, and she began to blush. Very aware that her make-up and hair wasn't finished yet, she pulled her robe more tightly closed. 'Where is Hades, anyway?' she asked, hoping to keep the conversation light.

'He's still out of it. Uxi wanted to dump a bucket of ice cold water over his head but I managed to dissuade her.'

'Why?' snapped Harusame, still seething from the night before. 'He deserves it.'

Poseidon smiled. 'I honestly don't know what happened to him, but I can promise you there was no alcohol in that wine. I cleared half the bottle and I was still standing.'

Harusame looked wary. 'Are you covering for him?'

'No, for once, I'm not. Maybe he used too much energy in our fight earlier and it finally caught up with him. The stupid runt can't control his own strength sometimes.'

She was a little placated, but still felt annoyed. 'It doesn't change the fact that he missed our date last night.'

'Again, that was my fault. I wanted some time alone, just us two, to see how he was doing. Like it used to be.'

'Like old times?' she mused, and Poseidon took her hand.

'I'll apologise for both of us.'

The sentiment was enough for Harusame, and she nodded.

'I guess I can forgive him then,' she smiled weakly.

'Great. I have something for you.' He let go of her hand almost grudgingly and pushed a large bag into her arms. 'You'll need something formal to wear and Amphitrite figured you'd be about her size.'

Harusame pulled a luxurious, flowing black dress with gold trimming out of the bag. 'Oh my,' she gasped, 'I couldn't possibly accept something like-'

'Just think of it as a wedding present,' called Poseidon, already walking away.

Harusame blinked.

'Wedding present?'

-

Hades lifted his head groggily as Poseidon entered the room.

'Hey, runt,' he greeted. 'Rise and shine. I've been clearing up your messes, as usual, so I figure you at least owe me breakfast before we hit the road.'

Uxi stomped past, slamming two plates of bacon and eggs; at least, they vaguely resembled bacon and eggs if you looked past all the black cinders, down on the table. She gave Hades a withering glare and told Poseidon in a hushed whisper; 'You're a very bad influence,' before flouncing back into the kitchen.

'Ouch,' said Poseidon, poking at the bacon. 'Good thing I like my food well done. You're really kept under the thumb around here, aren't you?'

'Would you keep it down?' muttered Hades, his head in his hands. 'I feel like a truck just ran over me.'

'You do resemble road kill,' agreed his brother. 'It's a good look for you. Hey, this human food thing isn't too bad. Do you mind if I light up? Smoking is a hard habit to uphold if you live underwater, take it from me.'

Without waiting for permission he pulled a cigar from his robes and ignited it with a spark from his fingers. He inhaled, and blew large smoke rings out with a sigh of satisfaction.

Hades stared. 'When did you start smoking?'

Poseidon shrugged noncommittally, and Hades pulled a face. Even though harmless to gods, it was still a filthy habit.

'Put that thing out, you're gonna stink up the place. We're not exactly well ventilated down here.'

'In a minute, _mother_. What the hell happened to you last night anyway?'

'Last night?' Hades tried to think, but it was as though a lead weight had descended and was crushing his brain. He felt terribly weak. 'What about last night?'

'You tell me. We were having an important man-to-man discussion over a few drinks, and suddenly I'm fishing you out of the pool.'

'That's right.' He didn't recall much, but the bittersweet taste remained in his mouth. 'So is this your idea of a joke or something, getting me totally smashed?'

'Don't be stupid. If I wanted to knock you out I wouldn't spike your drink. I'd just do this.'

With one arm he shoved his little brother out of his chair. Hades landed with a thump, and glowered at him from the floor. Poseidon snickered.

'Very funny. Like I'm not in enough pain already.'

As he was picking himself up, Harusame came in. Both men stared at her. She was an ethereal vision of beauty in her goddess dress, and she'd piled her raven hair high on her head in a complicated, braided knot, with only a few loose tendrils wisping around her face. She looked, in that moment, more beautiful than Hades had ever seen her. Though it seemed impossible, he loved her even more.

'Damn,' he thought, and she laughed. Apparently the wires to his brain and mouth were crossed, because he spoke aloud.

'I take it that means I look okay?' She glided over to him, and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Honeysuckle perfume drifted pleasantly through the lingering tobacco smoke.

'Good morning Hades.'

He allowed the warm feeling of her closeness to spread over his body like sunlight, but felt sick when he remembered his broken promise.

'Aren't you pissed off about last night?' he whispered. 'Harusame, I'm so sor-'

She put her finger to his lips. 'We'll talk about it later.' She sniffed the air delicately, and her nose wrinkled. 'Did Uxi burn breakfast again?'

Poseidon surreptitiously put out the cigar on the underside of the table. 'Everyone ready to go then?'

-

After Uxi and Cassie had come out to wish them a safe trip along with lots of goodbye hugs and kisses (mostly for Harusame; her master had not gained back her favour yet), Poseidon surrounded them in a transportation spell.

Watching the world around her turn white, Harusame held on to Hades for support.

'You gonna give me a hand with this, runt?'

'Leave me alone,' retorted Hades, putting his arms around Harusame.

The truth was he couldn't help if he wanted to; he was still suffering a draining fatigue from the previous night's excursion. Harusame was worried; he didn't look like he was nursing a hangover, he looked tired and ill.

'Are you sure you want to go?' she asked, and he gave her a squeeze.

'Sure. This is more for you than for me. You've dreamed of this all your life, right?'

She nodded, and hugged him, and Poseidon tactfully looked away.

'We're nearly there,' he muttered. 'Hold on tight and don't get scared if your ears pop.'

The white light around them roared like the crashing of an ocean wave, and Harusame scrunched up her eyes, burying her face in Hades' chest. He tapped the top of her head, and as she looked around she gasped in amazement. They had arrived on Olympus.

Poseidon and Hades, who were used to the place, were both greatly amused by Harusame's innocent expression of elated wonder as she danced around, taking in her surroundings.

'It's just how I dreamed it!' she breathed.

They'd teleported right into the main floor of the grand building; the walls and floors were made of glass and so every wispy cloud and inch of blue sky around and below them was visible. Angels both male and female, all in white robes or smart white suits, hurried back and forth looking busy. Some of carried streamers and plates piled high with appetizers. Down the long, florally decorated lobby was a big water fountain, and facing the water fountain were twelve ornamental doors, all leading to each of the Olympian council's private quarters. Walking down the hallway, Harusame noticed a boardroom as they passed.

'What's that for?' she whispered, and Poseidon answered.

'That's where we hold meetings. The rooms up ahead belong to each member of the council; Amphitrite and I share one but we don't stay here very often.'

'Does Hades have one?' She was pulling along the grumpy god behind her, and he was too busy focusing on putting one foot in front of the other to care that he was being mentioned in conversation.

'Sure,' replied Poseidon. 'My siblings and I are the original Olympians after all; we're the royal family. Hades gave up staying here long ago though; said he didn't want to be involved in ruling the world. Isn't that what you said, runt?'

Hades gave a dismissive nod, and Poseidon continued. 'So even though he's official member of the council but never bothers to visit, we can't vote on any big decisions without him. That why the squirt gets so ticked off that he doesn't bother to show up when summoned.'

'The squirt?' Harusame looked at Hades for help.

'Zeus,' he translated.

'Oh. So who is the council you're talking about?'

Poseidon stopped as they neared the water fountain. 'You'll meet them soon enough,' he promised. 'They're all here in your honour after all.'

Harusame stood close to the fountain, enjoying the light spray of water on her face. Two golden statues were prominent in the centre; that of a peacock and an eagle. She was going to ask the significance of their choice of animals when a door opened opposite them and a roar of noise and music spilled out into the hallway. Harusame turned and saw a woman; her wavy dark hair flowing in two thick, shiny braids over her shoulders, shutting the door meekly.

'Oh no,' she said, looking at the visitors. 'You weren't supposed to see in there; it's not ready yet!'

She hurried towards them and Harusame realised she was a goddess; it was evident from the graceful way she moved and spoke and her shimmering ballroom dress with flowing skirts. What was more; she greatly resembled the lovely Queen Rhea whom Harusame had encountered in her dreams. The goddess threw herself at Hades and Poseidon, hugging them both and rubbing her cheek against theirs affectionately.

'My dear brothers, how I've missed you!' cried Hestia. She had matured greatly from the waif-like social butterfly that had fluttered about in the golden age, but the sparkle in her eyes and her infectious enthusiasm remained.

'You saw me yesterday morning, Hess,' said Poseidon tolerantly, patting her on the back.

'That may be, but I haven't seen little one in so very long. It isn't nice to make your sister worry!' she said, pulling back to study Hades.

Harusame's heart warmed as the goddess stroked her little brother's face. '_This is really Hades' big sister!_' she thought happily. '_I've been wanting to meet her!_'

'You look awful,' remarked Hestia, frowning into his bloodshot eyes. Hades sighed.

'He came off a little worse for wear after our fight yesterday,' explained Poseidon, and his sister glared at him reproachfully.

'Were you picking on him again?'

'He's a big boy now Hess, I think he can defend himself.'

'Humph.' Hestia poked Hades' pale cheeks. 'Where is your fiancé then? I've been just dying to meet her!'

The word fiancé seeped into Hades' muddled brain too slowly for him to respond.

'You practically trampled her on your way over,' teased Poseidon, and taking Harusame by the shoulders he pushed her forward. Hestia blinked, and Harusame blushed.

'N-nice to meet you,' she offered, having no idea at all whether to curtsy or not.

Hestia peered at her, completely still, one perfect eyebrow twitching, then exploded in an elaborate surge of squealing and cheek rubbing.

'Darling!' she gasped, 'you're just darling! And how beautiful you are! I always knew little one would go for the sophisticated, intellectual sort, you're just his type!'

Thankfully she ceased the cheek rubbing just before Harusame's face began to chafe. Hestia gave her a secret wink and confided;

'He's never liked the flashy types, and he's so very choosy about his girlfriends you see…'

Hades cleared his throat. 'Hess.'

'That's why I'm so proud he followed his heart and ended up with an adorable mortal creature like you rather than that gaudy Aphrodi-'

'Hestia!' yelped Hades, as Poseidon watched, thoroughly entertained. 'She doesn't need to know my life story. Why don't you and brother go let everyone know we're here? I'll finish showing Harusame around.'

Her blaze of excitement dying down, Hestia nodded.

'Okay, come back to the party hall when you're done settling in, and we'll all be waiting for you! We're going to have such fun together!' She floated away back into the room where it sounded as though the party was already in full swing, and Poseidon followed her.

Harusame watched them go, and turned to Hades.

'So I'm your type, eh?' she asked dryly.

'Um…'

'More so than Aphrodite?'

He smiled weakly. 'Haha…yeah…don't pay much attention to Hess, she's a real flake.'

'Mhm. Where is our room then?'

'It's over here.' He went to take her arm, but she pulled away and walked at a distance.

'_This is going to be a fun trip,_' thought Hades miserably.


	17. Chapter 13 The Mountain of Gods Part 2

_And a new update! I was thinking of introducing a little character summary with my thoughts on them (mostly the new characters and gods) occasionally, what do you guys think? Just a way of getting to know the cast a little better, since there's so many of them. Anyways, the Olympus arc is in full flow, and Hades is in hot water, so please enjoy :D Thank you~_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**The Mountain Of Gods ~**

**Part Two**

A loud chorus greeted Harusame and Hades when they stepped into the ballroom.

'CONGRATULATIONS!' cried the voices of several dozen gods and goddesses, all gathered and dressed up for the occasion.

Harusame found herself looking into faces she'd only ever dreamed about in her storybooks, and she'd never seen such beauty in all her life. Everyone in the room could have been a model, and they all wore such finery with glittering gemstones adorning their hands, necks and ears. Feeling embarrassed and very out of place, she momentarily forgot her annoyance with Hades and grabbed at his hand.

As the crowds descended in a keen mob of cheering and back-patting, Hades whispered in her ear.

'It's okay. You'll fit right in; just be yourself.'

And before she could protest he was dragged away by a rowdy group of gods. She felt an arm slide around her neck, and Hestia pulled her toward the goddesses, who were congregated by the large spread. Harusame's eyes widened at the banquet; there were salads and freshly baked rolls, chicken wings and prettily shaped sandwiches, pigs in blankets and water chestnuts, assorted cheeses, biscuits, fruit and nuts, caviar, and mini chocolate truffles dusted with icing sugar. Her stomach growled.

She was enthralled by the food, but the beautiful blonde, statuesque goddess who greeted her was far more captivating.

'You must be Harusame,' she exclaimed in a voice like a nightingale's song, taking Harusame's hands in hers. 'We are so very pleased to meet you.'

The hair on the back of Harusame's neck stood on end as she gazed over the woman's golden tiara studded with sky blue topaz, sitting among her wavy locks.

'Hera-sama?' she whispered, and the goddess smiled.

'You know me! Has little one been telling you about us?'

Hestia interrupted. 'Look at all this food,' she shuddered with distaste, her wide eyes darkening. 'All of it prepared by slave labour. I won't eat a bite of it, I tell you.'

'There she goes again. Hello dear, I knew that dress would look lovely on you,' said a voice over Hera's shoulder, and Harusame looked up to see another goddess with a tomboyish cut of fair hair waving at her.

'I am Amphitrite, and it's a pleasure.' The goddess hugged her briefly, and Harusame was dazzled by her sapphire earrings and necklace. 'I hope my husband didn't cause much damage during his visit?'

'Ah,' said Harusame in comprehension, 'would you be the one who sent that note?'

'Guilty as charged,' laughed Amphitrite. 'It was my only way of warning you; Poseidon wished his visit to be a surprise but I know how boisterous he and little one can get when they are together. Do you mind me saying how lovely your eyes are?' she commented. 'It will be so nice to have a goddess with green eyes around.'

Harusame had indeed noticed that everybody in the room shared identical violet blue eyes.

'Her eyes are the same colour as my pendant,' said Hestia, fingering a lavish emerald on a gold chain. Something else was hanging around her neck, and Hestia noticed Harusame staring.

'I nearly forgot,' she gasped theatrically, 'we've got another member of the club now!'

'The club?' repeated a confused Harusame, but the other goddesses all murmured in recognition.

'We do indeed,' laughed Hera, and held forth her left hand. On her ring finger was a thick silver band, identical to Harusame's in every way other than the thunderbolt emblem engraved upon it. Amphitrite held hers out too, and the teardrop etching gleamed in the light. Hestia leaned in, holding up the silver ring she wore on a thread around her neck. It had the symbol of flame upon it. Finally, understanding what she was meant to do, Harusame held out her own hand. Hades' circle symbol shone proudly on her ring.

'You're a member of the ring club,' Hestia informed her. 'You've got the last of the first generation rings too!'

'We three,' Hera gestured to herself, Amphitrite and Harusame, 'wear the rings of the three original Olympian gods, and Hestia isn't married so she still carries hers. Of course,' she added, somewhat bitterly, 'some of the other members of the council carry them now, but they aren't as special as these ones.'

'Come now Hera,' soothed Hestia, 'you don't begrudge your sons and daughters wearing rings?'

'Of course I do not begrudge Ares' ring,' said the queen. 'I do begrudge them of my husband's many illegitimate children though.'

Still trying to grasp the fact that Hera even had children, Harusame could not even wrap her mind around where the rest of the conversation was going.

'Please, Hera,' murmured Amphitrite, trying to cool her friend's temper. 'Not in front of the girl, okay?'

'How are my lovely ladies doing?'

The rich, booming voice behind her made Harusame jump, and when she turned she knew exactly who she was looking at, even though his face was different to every illustration she'd ever seen of him. His baby-faced angelic charm had a radiance that filled the room, and he barely looked a day over twenty. It was true; he looked nothing like his siblings, though he was equally handsome.

Zeus grinned. 'Are you having a good time?' Hera turned her face in time to receive his kiss on the cheek, Amphitrite curtsied elegantly, and Hestia smiled.

'Hi, little bro. Have you met the newest addition to our family?'

He turned his attentions to Harusame, who suddenly felt as though she would wilt under the pressure of meeting _the king of the gods_. She now understood why young girls fainted from hysteria when they met their favourite pop idol in person, and had she not been so elated and terrified she might have noticed the look in Zeus' eyes as he regarded her in person for the first time. It was a penetrating look of sadness, regret and pity, but it was gone in a flash, replaced by a blindingly white smile.

'Persephone,' he said, and Harusame realised he was clasping her hand.

'Zeus-sama.' Without thinking twice she bowed deeply, and Zeus chuckled, pulling her back up.

'That isn't necessary, my dear Persephone. You are one of us; as sister says, a member of the family.'

'At least get her name right,' sighed Hestia, tapping her foot. 'It's Harusame. She's _Japanese_.' She emphasised the last part as though introducing the last of a species.

'Harusame, of course,' said Zeus carelessly. 'You are stunning, I'm glad to see good taste in women runs in the family.'

Hera watched her husband as he spoke to the girl, and Harusame answered him nervously. Their interaction puzzled Hera somewhat. In the five minutes he'd been standing before Harusame, Zeus had not winked at her, leered at her, or put his hand on her behind once. This proper conduct, although Hera hated to admit it, was very unusual for her husband.

-

Tired of being congratulated and patted on the back by people he barely knew and having lost sight of Harusame long ago, Hades found his big brother sitting by the bar and took a seat beside him.

'Can I go home yet?' he asked dully.

'At least pretend to have a good time. I know you're an anti-social hermit, but you don't have to broadcast it to everyone else.'

Taking an inconspicuous drag from his cigar and hiding it behind his back, Poseidon offered Hades his drink.

'You want some? Hess made smoothies for everyone.'

Hades peered at the bubbling green liquid.

'I'd rather die. And I think you're going to, if you drink that.'

'There's nothing better on offer. Dionysus is really steamed; he wanted to sneak in barrels of liquor for the party but Hera caught him and turned him into a weasel.'

'A weasel?' laughed Hades, the mental image of the vain young god being turned into an animal striking him as rather funny. 'She's getting creative. Bet he's not too happy.'

'Ask him yourself.'

Poseidon pointed over his shoulder to where a glum-looking weasel sat unhappily on the bar, lapping its pink little tongue into a saucer of green smoothie.

Dionysus looked up. 'She said it'd wear off in a few hours,' he said resentfully. 'After the party is over, naturally. That woman has no sense of fun.'

'She just has a more sober sense of fun than you do,' said Hades, and a dashing younger god with golden brown hair and a sword in his belt joined them.

'Uncle Poseidon, Uncle Hades,' greeted Ares, leaning against the bar, his chin high as he scanned the room.

Looking deceptively teenaged, and with a grin as wide and idiotic as his father's, neither Hades nor Poseidon got on well with the brash God of War.

'Don't call me Uncle,' replied Hades automatically.

'This party rocks,' he said with enthusiasm, and Poseidon slid off his seat.

'See you later,' he muttered to Hades. 'I'm getting out of here before my brain cells start to lose the will to go on.'

Hades would happily have followed, but his least favourite nephew chose that moment to start a conversation. If you could call it that.

'So, I saw your chick,' said Ares, with all the delicacy of a primordial ape rampaging through the museum of modern art. He'd learned it from his father. 'Nice rack.'

Hades glared, and was considering giving Dionysus a weasel companion when Harusame herself pattered through the crowds up to him. Her cheeks were flushed pink and she took his arm breathlessly.

'Are you okay?' he asked, trying hard to ignore the way Ares was leering at her.

'Yes,' she squeaked, and leaned in close to him. 'I just met Zeus!' she whispered, then bounced up and down as though expecting an excited reaction. Hades raised an eyebrow.

'How unfortunate for you. Did he feel you up yet?'

'Really, Hades!' she pulled away, looking disappointed, and Ares leaned in.

'Hello, I guess you're my aunty now. You're hot stuff, do you want to dance?'

'Aunty?' repeated Harusame, trying to simultaneously hold back Hades from hitting the boy and working out that he'd just complimented her. 'I'd love to.'

'No you bloody wouldn't!' snapped Hades, and just then slender fingers with pink polished nails landed on his shoulders.

Harusame blinked and both men took sharp intakes of breath; the goddess who had just joined them was the single most gorgeous woman in the room. From the top of her sleek, lustrous honey-coloured hair and her high cheekbones to her rosy, bejewelled bustier that barely contained her heaving cleavage and long, tanned, shapely legs, shown off in the most daring miniskirt Harusame had ever seen; she had something about her that lifted her out of the class of other goddesses and made her utterly sensational. Worse still, Harusame knew who exactly she was.

'Aphrodite,' croaked Hades, and Harusame was annoyed at how shaken he looked. 'It's been a while.'

Aphrodite's soft lips parted in a smile. 'You are the new queen of the Underworld?' she asked, giving Harusame the once over. 'How very interesting.'

Not liking the possessive way in which the goddess' nails were digging into Hades' shoulder, Harusame managed a brittle smile. 'I'm not really queen of anything,' she admitted. 'My name is Harusame. It's a real honour …'

She held out her hand, and Aphrodite stared at it disdainfully, leaving it hanging there.

'Charmed,' she drawled, and turned to Hades. Her hair smelled deliciously of coconut, and he shivered involuntarily as she breathed in his ear. 'Your standards have gone down, pookie, but then every woman must seem like a boring hag after you've had me.'

Harusame's mouth dropped open, and she began to quiver with rage. She wanted Hades to push that beastly woman off his shoulder, to tell her to get lost, but as the long, uncomfortable silence pressed down he just stood there looking very uncomfortable and turning increasingly red.

Enraged, she could only watch as Aphrodite kissed Hades' cheek, leaving a big pink lipstick imprint.

'Well, I wish you luck pookie,' she breathed. 'You'll need it. I guess if nothing else you have the memory of me to keep you warm when your child bride doesn't live up to your needs.' She held out her hand to Ares. 'I'll dance with you; I love this song.'

'Awesome,' said Ares, instantly brightening. 'Let's just make sure your husband isn't around this time, I don't want Hephaestus chasing me down with his cane again.'

They went off together, laughing, and the coconut scent faded. Hades and Harusame were alone by the bar, and he seemed absolutely determined not to meet her eyes.

'Pookie?' she hissed, her blood boiling. She felt as though she might cry any second, but wasn't about to give Aphrodite the satisfaction.

He kept his gaze shiftily on the floor. 'It's not what you think,' he said quietly. 'It's ancient history.'

'I don't care!' she said, her fists shaking. She tried to breathe but felt as though all the air had left her lungs. 'How could you let her talk to me like that?'

Hades cringed, but didn't say a word.

Hestia appeared, oblivious as usual to the icy tension in the air. 'Harusame,' she said, 'all of us goddesses are going to take a nice hot bath, would you like to join us?'

Turning away in refusal to let him see her tears of humiliation, Harusame followed Hestia and the other women from the room. Dionysus, the tip of his whiskered nose green from the smoothie, shook his head at Hades.

'You've done it now,' said the weasel.

-

It was only when she was in the changing rooms to the steam bath that Harusame realised something.

'I haven't got a bathing suit,' she told Hestia.

'That's okay,' called Hera, arranging her silky blonde tresses into a bun. 'You don't need one here.'

And with that, she stepped out of her magnificent white gown and strutted down to the springs, completely naked. Staring, Harusame realised all of the other goddesses were heading down to the water in their birthday suits too; it was a fest of bare porcelain skin and perfect hourglass figures and Harusame had never felt more inferior in her entire life.

'You don't need to be embarrassed,' cooed Hestia, reading her mind.

'_Oh yes I do!_' thought Harusame, but not wanting to be an ungracious guest she slipped off her dress and removed her pearl earrings. Covering as much of her body as she could manage with only two hands, she padded down to the water. Hestia caught up with her halfway and grabbed her arm.

'I'll race you!' she giggled, and Harusame stumbled; there was now only one hand to cover herself with, and it just didn't stretch that far.

She lowered herself into the water with a sigh; it was hot and soothed all of the tension in her muscles, and was the perfect place to relax and compose herself after that awful scene in the ballroom. She was grateful that Hera and Hestia were nearby as she didn't really know anybody else and again, seemingly reading her mind, Hestia began to introduce everyone.

'This is Athena,' she said, pointing to a goddess with olive skin, wise eyes and short silver grey hair. Athena waved and smiled, and Hestia moved on. 'That's Artemis.' A pretty little girl, who looked even younger than Cassie, nodded in a dignified way, her dark ponytail bobbing. 'You already know Amphitrite.' Her face covered in a hot towel, the goddess gave Harusame a lazy thumbs up. 'And that would be Aphrodite over there,' added Hestia sourly. The glamorous Aphrodite gave them a pompous look of distaste and turned her head away, rubbing bath salts into her luscious skin.

Harusame suddenly didn't feel quite so relaxed anymore, but she was determined not to let anyone spoil her fun.

'Together,' said Hestia proudly, 'we make up the goddesses of the Olympian council. Save for Amphitrite, who is only here because of my brother.'

The goddess threw her hot towel at Hestia, who laughed.

'Are you related?' Harusame wondered, and Hera stiffened.

'You know, this humidity is doing terrible things to my hair,' said the queen in cold tones. 'I think I shall get out now and go to bed early.' She rose quickly from the water and patted Harusame's hand. 'It's been wonderful meeting you, dear. Have a good night's sleep.'

Hera was gone before Harusame could even ask what she'd said wrong.

'Don't worry honey, its not you,' soothed Hestia. 'Hera can get a little touchy around the rest of the council. You see, half of them are my little brother's children from-let's just say-extra marital activities.'

'Oh,' said Harusame, quite shocked. 'How many, exactly?'

'Let's see; Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Hephaestus, and Ares are all my nieces and nephews, but only Ares is Hera's son. It may seem strange, but we're one big family.'

'Goodness.' Harusame went quiet, blowing bubbles into the hot water. She'd heard of Zeus' exploits in legend, but somehow couldn't believe it after seeing his angelic face.

It was then that she noticed another goddess bathing alone whom Hestia had not introduced.

Nemesis gave them a cold look and departed from the far end of the bath, her reddish chestnut hair dripping wet.


	18. Chapter 13 The Mountain of Gods Part 3

_If anyone is interested, the passage Hades recites in this chapter is from a Wordsworth poem. I thought that particular piece really reflected his feelings for Harusame :)_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**The Mountain Of Gods ~**

**Part Three**

It was late when Harusame walked back to Hades' room alone. She felt a lot better for the bath, but she was still unsure about what she would say when she saw him. One thing she was sure of was that looking at Aphrodite with her hands all over Hades made her feel a burning, hateful jealousy, and Harusame didn't like that side of herself. The goddess was a blonde bombshell; mature, worldly and blatantly sexy, a real woman. Aphrodite was all the things she was not, and it hurt to think that Hades had lowered his standards to date her.

Some of the more dedicated partygoers continued their celebrations in the ballroom, and the mood had switched to low lighting and slow love songs. Harusame couldn't help but smile as she passed by, imagining Hades standing by the bar, refusing to dance and looking grumpy, when the tapping of shoes down the glass hallway made her realise she was being followed.

'Harusame!' wailed Hestia. 'Please wait! I get so very lethargic after a bath and I can't keep up with you.'

Harusame smiled and waited patiently. Over the last few hours she'd grown a fondness for Hades' sister; flaky she might be, but she also had a certain likeability, and she certainly had a good heart. 'What is it, Hestia-san?'

'Oh please, no formalities,' wheezed the goddess, trying to catch her breath. 'Just call me Hess, everyone does.' She paused, and for once appeared tongue-tied. 'Athena tells me I lack tact sometimes…'

'Oh, not at all!' said Harusame, but Hestia waved her hands.

'That's okay honey; I know it's true. Listen, I hope I didn't upset you earlier when I mentioned Aphrodite. I assumed my brother had told you-'

'He didn't,' said Harusame flatly, and Hestia flinched.

'Oh, I see. Oops.'

'What happened between them, Hess? Were they dating?'

'If I tell you, you didn't hear it from me, okay?'

'Okay,' said Harusame decisively.

Hestia sighed, and pulled Harusame's robe until they were sitting at the edge of the fountain. It lit up the darkened hallways with a pretty glow.

'There was a time, and it was a long time ago, that they had a little thing going on. Aphrodite is ambitious, and she wanted to marry into this family. She went for Zeus first of course and they carried on for a while, but it became obvious he only wanted a fling with her; his ring belongs to Hera. Poseidon already had Amphitrite by this time, and despite not being happily married he was faithful, so her only remaining option was-'

'Hades,' finished Harusame. 'So she only wanted him to marry into royal blood? But that's horrible!'

Hestia nodded sadly. 'Poor little one became completely smitten with her. Unfortunately, Aphrodite is also the high maintenance type. When she learned that he wasn't going to live here on Olympus she took one look at the Underworld and went running for the hills. He was heartbroken. She caused so much trouble by flinging herself at every god in sight that Zeus eventually married her to his son Hephaestus. He's not exactly her type though, so she spends her time with Ares these days, behind Hephaestus' back.' Hestia shook her head. 'It's as though one silver ring isn't enough for that woman.'

For Harusame, time had stopped at a certain part of Hestia's speech. 'Hades…was heartbroken?' she repeated.

'Ah,' said Hestia quickly, 'but that's something else I need to tell you. That devious little wench doesn't infatuate men using her personality, you know. It isn't even her good looks; at least, not completely. She wears a magic girdle and with it any man; mortal or immortal, falls hopelessly in love with her at her command. The only time the spell doesn't work is if the man has already experienced true love.'

'So then, he didn't really love her?' asked Harusame hopefully.

'I should think not,' frowned Hestia, 'I like to imagine that my brother has better taste than that, and he did get over her quite fast. Aphrodite can induce a maddening attraction, but it is an all-consuming _lust_, not love. He wasn't thinking with his head or his heart, so much as his…' she trailed off, realising this probably wouldn't make Harusame feel much better, but the girl had brightened.

'Thank you so much, Hess,' she said, kissing the goddess' cheek.

Hestia beamed. 'You really are darling. What he has with you; that is real. Never doubt it.'

'I won't, but I feel I should tell you something,' said Harusame, and before she could change her mind she confessed that Hades hadn't actually proposed to her at all.

Hestia was dumbfounded. 'But…the ring?'

'He gave it to me, but to be honest I was unconscious at the time. When I woke up it was already there; a part of me.'

'_Kind of like my love for him,_' she added silently.

'Well, that's no good.' Hestia rose from the edge of the fountain and began to pace. 'You're more than his girlfriend but less than his fiancé. What does that make you then?'

Harusame could only shake her head. '_Why is it,_' she thought, '_that the only person who doesn't want to define our relationship is Hades himself?_'

-

Hades, unaware that he was a hot topic, had been dragged from the party to Zeus' office. Exhausted and irritable, the last thing he wanted was to be alone in the company of his obnoxious little brother, but Zeus seemed adamant that they needed to discuss something.

He sat on his throne of gold, an unusually pensive look on his face, wrapping a lock of platinum blonde hair around his finger. Hades shifted irritably.

'If you have something to say to me would you just spit it out already?'

'My dear brother,' said Zeus, regaining some of his good humour. 'I throw the celebration of the century in your honour and this is how you thank me?'

'Just get on with it.'

'I understand; you must be eager to get back to your woman.'

Hades was about to retort that not everyone had such a one track mind, when Zeus blurted out;

'Regarding Perse-I mean, Harusame, the Moirae gave me an important message that I think I should share with you.'

'Oh yeah?' he was listening now.

'Yes. There are terms and conditions that come with her immortality; one in particular I feel you should be made aware of, in the best interests of the girl.'

Zeus' eyes met his brother's, and he paused dramatically. 'She will become mortal one day a year; on the seventeenth day of the seventh month, from sunrise until sunset, she is just as susceptible to death as any other human. After this, she will revert back to being immortal.'

Hades let out the air he'd been holding in his lungs with a whoosh of breath. 'You're telling me that one day a year, every year for all eternity, there's a chance she could die?'

Zeus nodded, and Hades ran a hand over his face, thinking.

'Story of my life,' he muttered. 'I should have known it couldn't be this easy. Damn it.'

'I do not see that it poses too much of a problem,' Zeus countered. 'You know the time she is vulnerable, you can simply make sure she is safe in the Underworld with you when it happens.'

'You don't get it. That day…it's Tanabata. It's really important to her; she makes such a big deal out of going. I can't cancel our plans without telling her why.'

'Then tell her why.'

'I can't do that!' snapped Hades. 'I gave her immortality for crying out loud, I can't just take it back from her once a year. I'm not telling her about this, and you'd better keep your mouth shut too.'

'If you say so, it is your business,' conceded Zeus.

'Yeah, it is.' Hades stalked away, and his little brother watched him go, rubbing his eyes. Zeus stood and walked to the window, pressing his palm against the glass.

Hera's voice startled him out of his thoughts.

'Are you coming to bed, darling?' Even without her jewellery and extravagant dress she was beautiful; wearing a plain white robe with her hair falling loose as she emerged from their bedroom.

He didn't reply, didn't even look her way, but Hera was never put off so easily. She wound her arms around her husband's shoulders and kissed his neck gently. Zeus raised his strong hands to hers and leaned back into her embrace.

'Hera, my love.'

'Yes?'

'Would you forgive me,' he asked slowly, 'if you knew the full extent of all my sins? Would you still be able to love me, knowing what kind of man I truly am?'

'This may come as a surprise,' murmured Hera, 'but I am aware of most of the secrets you try to keep hidden from me. Knowing all of this, I remain by your side.'

'But why?'

'Because I am a fool and because I love you. The king of gods needs a queen by his side,' she added teasingly, 'do you think anyone else would put up with you like I do?

'I do not deserve you. Not after what I did.' He spoke with a shudder, and Hera grew puzzled.

'Are you feeling well, darling? You don't usually talk like this. You're starting to worry me.'

Zeus took a deep breath, and his feelings were sealed away behind his typical façade of breezy confidence.

'I think the reunion with my brothers has worn me out,' he grinned, but Hera pressed her hands to his face, not fooled.

'Your brothers love you very much,' she told him firmly, 'as does your sister, and everyone else in our family. You do not have to try so hard to fit in, my love.'

'_My brothers hate me,_' he thought bitterly, '_as they are entitled to. My life's purpose was to save you all, and I could not even manage that. I sacrificed one of my own because I wasn't powerful or smart enough to find another way to secure my throne. I am as bad as my father._'

Zeus' smile twisted and his eyes grew moist. Hera turned to the window, giving her husband a moment of privacy.

'Little one's fiancé is so precious,' she sighed. 'I'm relieved he's finally found somebody to take care of him; Hestia and I have always worried about him all alone down there.'

'Yes; against all odds she has returned to where she belongs. Perhaps this opportunity to welcome her into our family is penance for my crimes. '

Before Hera could wonder what this meant Zeus pulled her close and hugged her; the only woman who would ever even come close to understanding him and the only woman to hold his heart, as well as his ring, in her lovely hands.

-

Hades haunted the moonlit hallways on his way to his room. He expected a frosty reception from Harusame and so walked slower than usual, dreading what was to come. In a conveniently darkened corner a couple were moaning and groaning in the shadows; Hades wasn't surprised by this, it was Olympus after all, but he felt a stab of disgust when Ares and Aphrodite broke apart as he passed by.

'Uncle,' gasped Ares, self-consciously trying to flatten his tousled hair and pull his hand out of Aphrodite's top. 'Didn't expect you to be walking around…at this hour.'

Aphrodite straightened her mini skirt and tapped Ares' shoulder. 'Don't keep me waiting, snugglebear,' she whispered, and sashayed away to her room without even acknowledging Hades.

'Yeah, er, see you tomorrow morning at breakfast,' called Ares loudly, looking around in case anyone else had heard. He gave Hades a sheepish grin. 'You don't mind, do you Uncle? I know you and Apphy used to have a thing-'

'We had nothing,' said Hades, and was pleasantly surprised at how little he cared about the situation. 'And don't call me Uncle.'

'You won't say anything, will you? She said she's leaving Hephaestus and she's going to marry me, but we can't tell anyone yet…' Ares seemed desperate, and a smear of pink lipstick along his cheek completed the pitiful look.

Hades smirked; for once, feeling genuinely sorry for his nephew. He knew firsthand that being with Aphrodite meant being in over your head. 'I'm not getting involved,' he said, 'but Hephaestus is crippled, not blind. If you two keep making out in the hallway he's going to notice sooner or later, and he'll give you a well deserved ass kicking.'

'Thanks!' Ares dashed away in the direction of Aphrodite's room, and stopped midway. 'You rock, Uncle Hades,' he said happily, and disappeared into the goddess' room like a lamb to the slaughter.

'Don't call me Uncle,' muttered Hades, and pushed open the door to his own room.

-

Harusame occupied half of the double bed, sitting amongst the pillows with her dainty legs crossed over the covers. A magazine was open in her lap; a present from Hestia, and she was reading with the light of a small bedside lamp. Foil wrapped truffles from the party sat beside her, most of them already eaten. Hades spent a moment pondering that if he could walk in and see this picture perfect scene forever, life might not be so damn bad-until Harusame opened her mouth.

'Hi pookie,' she said in a deadpan tone.

'I'll just sleep outside then.'

'No, wait Hades.' Harusame put down her magazine revealing a gauzy black negligee that he felt really gave her an unfair advantage in the situation, and crawled to the end of the bed. 'Please sit down?'

He closed the door and sat down, but didn't look at her.

'I'm sorry,' she exclaimed, touching his shoulder. 'I jumped to conclusions earlier and didn't give you a chance to explain. It was unfair.'

'It's fine,' he grunted.

'It's not fine! I was so angry when you got all jealous about Watanabe-kun, and here I am acting the same way.' She paused for breath. 'Hestia told me about what happened between you and Aphrodite. Why didn't _you_ tell me? I would have preferred to hear it from you.'

'You never asked,' he replied darkly, 'and there was no reason for you to find out. She made a fool out of me. That's not something I like everyone to know.'

'But I'm not everyone,' Harusame protested quietly, and Hades looked her in the eyes for the first time. He saw no anger, only love. 'I want you to talk to me about things like this. I want to know all about you, pookie.'

Her joke broke the ice, and they grinned at each other.

'I got off easy with pookie,' he admitted, relaxing next to her on the bed. 'I caught her and Ares practically copulating in the hall a minute ago. She called him snugglebear.'

'Snugglebear?' Harusame laughed, 'oh that's terrible!' They enjoyed the light hearted reprieve for a couple of minutes, and then he took her hand solemnly.

'You're still my first love.' He stroked her hair, noticing vaguely that it had been cut a lot shorter. 'I just wanted a kind word from Aphrodite. I didn't know what love was, Harusame. Not until I met you. And,' he paused awkwardly, 'I'm so sorry you had to find out like that. You didn't deserve that kind of crap.'

Harusame breathed deeply, thinking this over. 'I guess I can forgive you for not telling me. I don't want us to keep fighting all the time.'

She cuddled close to Hades and he felt his heart race at her touch; as it always did and as it always would. She leaned over him.

'You made all my dreams come true by bringing me here.'

'You make all my dreams come true by being with me,' he said.

Harusame just smiled. 'You know I will never break your heart, Hades?'

Hades looked at the young woman; the flower who had left her garden for a place of eternal dark and cold, just so she could stay by his side. Honeysuckle scent overwhelmed his senses-it was so much sweeter than coconut-and they gazed into each other's souls.

'I know,' he whispered, and with a flick of his hand the screen on the ceiling drifted away, leaving them lying under the majesty of the stars.

He felt her breathe in; a whisper of a thrill at the dazzling grace of starlight, and on impulse Hades reached up and kissed her like she'd never been kissed before.

When the heated passion of their embrace finally abated and Harusame rested upon his chest, he deliriously murmured against her skin;

'_A violet by a mossy stone, half hidden from the eye,_

_Fair as a star, when only one is shining in the sky._'


	19. Chapter 13 The Mountain of Gods Part 4

**Chapter Thirteen**

**The Mountain Of Gods ~**

**Part Four**

If there was one thing Hermes couldn't stand, it was sloppy organisation. The God of Communication was an awe-inspiring sight with his styled spiky hair, blue eyeliner, animal print designer shirt; tight leather trousers and of course plenty of the finest jewellery. Not taking after his father in the slightest the bright, sarcastic Hermes was more beautiful than handsome; and though women swooned when he walked into the room he didn't unashamedly play upon these attentions like the other gods did. Aloof, dignified and taking much better care of his preened appearance than the other men of Olympus, he flitted along the hallways keeping the angels in check and making sure that the place ran like a well oiled machine.

He was the one solely responsible for the party in celebration of Hades and Harusame's supposed marriage, and he certainly found it far more exciting than the usual string of social parties his sharp minded talents were sought after to cater for as he hadn't thought his gloomy, retiring uncle would ever tie the knot. It wasn't that Hermes disapproved of the other gods; he was one of them after all, but he preferred to watch their shocking, fascinating and always hugely entertaining affairs (and the term isn't used loosely) from a safe distance.

The only exception was his aunt Hestia, with whom he shared a close bond, and that particular morning the goddess found her friend barking at a couple of angels who had failed to complete some duty or another, and she stomped up to him and clipped him across the ear.

The angels scattered, and Hermes bent to pick up his wing-shaped wireless earpiece, which he used as a communicator and was never seen without. It was he who had given Hades his own two way radio system. He dusted it off and stared at Hestia, scandalized.

'What the blazes are you doing, woman?' Even when annoyed, he spoke in high, feathery tones. 'Someone got up on the wrong side of-'

'Don't you dare give me that,' snapped Hestia, and Hermes softened; she looked very cute when upset. 'You'd better not let me catch you talking to those poor little angels like that ever again! You know how I feel about this matter.'

'Sweetie, sweetie, the whole of Olympus and, no doubt, some of the undiscovered island tribes of humans in the remotest parts of the undiscovered ocean know how you feel about this matter. You've been quite, shall we say, _vocal_.'

'It isn't right that we exploit the little dears so,' cried Hestia, and she pulled as if from nowhere a very familiar looking form.

Hermes scowled, and then remembered that frowning leaves you with wrinkles. She waved it in his face.

'Won't you even think of signing it?' she begged for the millionth time. 'As gods we should all be setting an example of equality, not keeping lower creatures against their will in captivity and making them do all our dirty work. At the very least they should be getting paid for it!'

Hermes took her hands in his kindly, wondering how he could explain to her that while her heart was in the right place she wasn't going to get any angels on her side by referring to them as 'lower creatures.'

'Hess sweetie, please stop getting your panties in a twist. Now, you know I love you…'

'I know,' grumbled Hestia.

'But you also know I can't sign that little form of yours; how could we hope to run this place without the angels? Let me ask you, do you prepare your own food every day? Do you do your own laundry?'

'Well, no,' pouted Hestia, crestfallen, 'but I let my angels know how appreciated they are. I've been giving them presents in return for the work. They aren't my servants, they are my friends.'

She turned to her entourage of personal angels, who were waiting behind her.

'Isn't that right, girls?' she called, and the three angels nodded brightly.

'Yes, my Lady!' they chorused in unison.

Hermes had difficulty in controlling his features.

'Sweetie, they're only saying that because they're afraid of what would happen if they didn't.'

'Don't be silly, they are perfectly free to speak their minds. Isn't that right girls?'

'Yes, my Lady!'

Hermes threw his hands in the air despairingly.

-

In a room nearby to Hermes' exasperation, the Lord of the Underworld came to his senses. Harusame remained in his arms, her head on his chest and their legs entwined. He liked the warmth of her against him; she completed him.

Everything seemed peaceful and calm; the pulse of her heartbeat resonated with his and the touch of her hand as she traced the beads of his onyx charm bracelet was as light as a falling sakura petal in a breeze. He suddenly felt very young and drowsy and he squeezed her even more tightly, like a child afraid its only source of warmth will go away. He was about to drift off again when Harusame began to sing.

It was nothing more than a tuneless mumbling, and he strained to hear the words.

'_Like the mountains in springtime, like a walk in the rain._'

Hades shook his head. She was hopeless.

'Hey, you awake down there?' he whispered, and she squeezed his fingers in hers to show she was.

'Good morning, pookie.'

He grinned. 'Never gonna let that go, are you?'

'Nope.'

Harusame lifted herself up and leaned over him. Her hair fell in black curtains around them just as it had on their field trip so many months ago, and it still had the same heart stopping effect on him.

'You're my pookie now,' she told him, and kissed his nose.

Hades cupped her face in her hands, gazing into her emerald eyes. 'I've been yours for a long time,' he said truthfully as she snuggled down against him. 'But please quit calling me pookie.'

They held each other for some moments; it could have been a minute or hours, and Hades asked her quietly;

'So, what do you think of Olympus?'

'It's heavenly,' she said, moving to face him, 'but there's no place like home.'

'You're not sorry to be going back today?'

'Not at all.'

'Great,' he admitted with a grin, 'because I can't wait to get out of here. There's something about this place that makes you crazy; it just takes over after a while.'

He extracted himself from her arms, kissed her forehead tenderly, and went about changing clothes.

Harusame sat up, drawing the bed sheets around her. 'Did you know that everyone thinks we're engaged?'

'It hadn't escaped my notice.'

'Are we?'

Hades conveniently didn't seem to hear this.

'I can't believe I really met Zeus,' she murmured, and Hades frowned, his good mood evaporating.

'Aw come on, you didn't fall for that nice guy routine of his, did you? I thought you were smarter than that.'

She bristled. 'I thought he was charming.'

'Oh please,' retorted Hades. 'He looks at you and thinks "hello, talking cleavage." He's an idiot.'

'He was very nice to me!'

Sitting back on the bed and fastening his belt, Hades sighed. 'He wasn't nice to Uxi,' he reminded her cuttingly.

Harusame felt as though a razor blade had pierced her bubble of dreams.

'Zeus is the one who banished Uxi?' she said, mortified.

'That's right. He's also the one who ordered her wings ripped off. He'd never do it himself of course, wouldn't want to get blood on that expensive outfit.'

Harusame put her hands to her mouth, and Hades feared he'd gone too far.

'Sorry,' he told her, stroking her arm, 'but it's the truth. You can't judge a god by his cover. You'll only be disappointed.'

'I feel like a fool,' Harusame shivered, and Hades pulled her to his chest in an embrace.

'If you're going to be one of us, you need to learn how things work,' he said bluntly. 'I did warn you before that we're not a nice, perfect fairytale family like in your books. When the gods up here aren't screwing each other, they're screwing each other over. We're all selfish, conniving, underhand bastards deep down, every one of us.'

'You're not,' said Harusame quickly, her eyes wide.

Hades grimaced. 'I sure as hell try not to be. Why do you think I don't come up here very often? I don't fit in up here, and I don't want to. I don't belong.'

'But I always thought I would,' she murmured sadly. 'I never fit in with other humans, so when I read about all the Gods living their carefree lives up here I thought "that's where I want to be!" I thought I would belong.'

Hades didn't know how to answer to this, and fell silent. It wasn't pleasant; telling the person closest to you that all their dreams of happily ever after had been in vain.

-

On their way to breakfast, held in the boardroom, Harusame tripped in her heels.

Hades caught her with his hand before she fell, and as she lifted her shoe the spike of the heel dropped off.

'Oh damn and blast it all!' she said with unladylike force. 'I'll never learn to walk in these bloody things if they will insist on breaking!'

'And you tell me not to curse,' smirked Hades, steadying her against him.

Harusame balanced on one leg, looking sadly at her broken shoe and feeling like Cinderella, when a rough, calloused hand took it gently from her. She stared up into a weather-beaten complexion half hidden by a bushy brown beard, and Hephaestus smiled kindly at her.

'I can fix this right up for you, no problem,' he growled.

She blinked in amazement as the god leaned against his golden cane, and put the broken heel to the bottom of the shoe. As if by magic, the two melded together. He handed it back to her, and she gaped at him. Hunched over his cane he didn't look anything like the other Olympians; his nose was broken and purple veins stood out on his swarthy cheeks, but his smile was genuine and reached his eyes.

'Thanks Hephaestus,' said Hades, before she could. He was feeling a nasty prickle of guilt for what he'd been witness to the night before. The God of Carpentry was one of the few Olympian gods, and certainly the only of Zeus' offspring, who he could stand, and both of them were natural outcasts in the perfect, polished grandeur of the palace. 'You joining us for breakfast?'

'He is, and I will be there too.'

Slipping on her mended shoe, Harusame looked up into an older face than any of the Olympian gods she had encountered. Not to say he was elderly; there was an unsinkable trace of youthful handsomeness still playing on his features, but the pale blue hair that reached his shoulders in a braid was streaked with grey, and his eyes-not violet blue, but a striking golden ruby-were tired. He wore a crisp white military style uniform, and was of tall stature. He stepped forth from behind Hephaestus and nodded in a very gentlemanly way at Harusame.

'You're not a god,' she said without thinking, then realised with shame that this wasn't the most polite introduction.

The distinguished man didn't seem to mind; even Hades and Hephaestus chuckled.

'You are perceptive, young lady. My name is Oceanus and I am a titan.'

He took her hand and kissed it, and shook Hades' hand.

'It has been a long time, little one.'

'Ugh, you're going to call me by that nickname too?' groaned Hades. Oceanus laughed.

'Forgive me my boy, it is hardly appropriate anymore but old habits die hard.'

'How's life been treating you, teacher?'

Harusame was surprised and impressed; she'd never heard Hades talk so respectfully to anyone before.

'There will be much time for talk later,' said Oceanus, opening the door to the boardroom. 'Please, let us not keep everyone waiting. Your lady friend must be hungry.'

He winked at Harusame, who could feel her empty stomach agreeing, but just then Hestia and Hermes approached.

'Lurking outside doorways are we? Bad manners!' sang Hermes, and Hades sneered at him.

'Geez Hermes, when you came out of the closet couldn't you have brought some decent clothes with you?'

'Am I hearing things or did Mr Grim himself just make a joke?' snapped Hermes, conjuring a notepad out of thin air and pretending to write. 'How very droll; I must write this down. It's a historical event!'

'Quieten down,' sighed Hestia, squeezing between them. 'You two together are bitchier than Aphrodite. No offence, Hephaestus.' He waved his cane genially to indicate no offence taken, and she held up a paper and waved it in Hades' face. 'You'll sign my petition, won't you little one? I know for a fact you don't believe in angel labour.'

'I like your look,' offered Harusame to Hermes while Hades was blindsided, and he smiled at her.

'Thanks, sweetie. You look fabulous too.'

'Are you lot ever coming in?' boomed Zeus from his seat at the end of the table. 'If we don't start eating soon I shall start throwing thunderbolts around.'

'That means you'd better hurry up, unless you want fried food!' yelled Ares, and then snorted with laughter at his own bad pun.

'We can continue the discussion at breakfast,' Oceanus assured Hestia, and ushered everyone into the room.

The long mahogany table was already filling up with gods and goddesses, and a few extra chairs were added to the usual twelve to make enough space for everybody. Plates were piled high with fresh croissants, bread rolls and grapefruit, and Harusame smiled; thinking that for a race that didn't eat as a necessity the gods certainly knew how to lay out a feast. Hephaestus sat pointedly between his brother and wife, making Aphrodite glower. Harusame was seated across from Hades between Amphitrite and Athena, and Hera was telling off her youngest son as the bread rolls were passed around. At the very same time Hestia was trying to convince everybody of the evils of angel labour. The conversation at the breakfast table went something like this;

'Ares honey, don't play knife games at the table.'

'Do we have any coffee?'

'Let the kid have a little fun, Hera.'

'Don't be silly; we'd be climbing the walls if we had caffeine!'

'Please little one, if two of the four of us original Olympians sign the petition the battle is halfway won!'

'Not this angel business again Hess.'

'Ares, you're damaging the table,' scolded Athena gently.

'Hess, you do know Hades has an angel, right?'

'What?' cried Hestia shrilly, and her shriek startled Ares so badly that his hand slipped and the knife he was jabbing into the tabletop between the spaces in his fingers sliced into flesh.

He yelped as his finger came clean off, and Aphrodite screamed as blood splattered her dress.

'And we're done with the fingers rolls,' remarked Poseidon dryly, pushing his plate away with disgust.

'_I mustn't laugh,_' Harusame reminded herself harshly. '_It would be very cruel to laugh right now…_'

'This is why people with the IQ of an amoeba shouldn't be wielding weapons,' grumbled Hades, and leaned across the table. He waved a hand at the God of War's severed appendage, and it disappeared just as another finger grew out from the wound.

'Oh, that's just unpleasant!' said Hermes with distaste. 'You expect us to eat after seeing that? Ew.'

'Wow,' gasped Harusame, 'you're like a starfish!'

'Aren't amoebas meant to be really smart?' whimpered Ares, testing his new finger, and Hades cocked an eyebrow.

'What?'

'Don't think you're evading me that easily,' complained Hestia. Whenever she became irate the power of flame manifested around her; tiny sparks blazed in the air. Hermes, sitting beside her, moved away slightly. 'You've been using angel labour too?'

'Just one, and she's with me by choice,' snapped Hades, tired of explaining himself.

'Yeah, amoebas are the really clever fishy things that humans ride on.'

'Are you thinking of dolphins?' asked Poseidon with a disbelieving expression, and Ares nodded.

'That's it. Dull-fins. I was close.'

'No you weren't!' sputtered Hades. 'You weren't even close to being close! Good grief, it's shameful to be related to a shit for brains twit like you, you know that?'

'Little one!' reprimanded Hera and Amphitrite in perfect unison, and a pair of dark haired twins; one of whom Harusame recognised as Artemis, began to snigger from the end of the table.

Oceanus coped serenely with the chaotic scene, biting at a croissant in a very dignified way. The only one who didn't crack a smile was the goddess sitting on the other side of Zeus; Harusame had seen her in the baths before. She sat with her hands in her lap, and her crimson painted eyelids half closed, as though bored with the bustle of activity surrounding her. Harusame was about to ask Hades who she was, but his sister cut in first.

'So your angel is with you by choice?' continued Hestia, ignoring everyone else. 'You must treat her really well.'

'Of course,' snapped Hades. 'Better than her previous employer.' He sent a dark glare at Zeus, who grinned smugly and slapped the rear end of an angel named Xephi who was pouring him more juice.

Hestia considered this, and fell silent.

'You got a light, Hess?'

As Poseidon reached across the table and used his sister's hand to light a cigar various voices of complaint rose around the table, and another noisy fight began.

Hades ran his hands through his hair, and his eyes met Harusame's over the table. He shrugged helplessly, his mouth twitching, and Harusame laughed.

She decided then that the Olympians were far from perfect, but that was what made them fun. They may not be just like in the fairytales but they were a _real_ family, and that was just what she'd always wanted.

-

After saying many goodbyes to many well-wishers, it was Poseidon who saw the couple off.

'You can handle a transportation spell by yourself?' he asked, and his little brother smirked.

'I may not have been on my best game yesterday, but I'm back up to full strength now. I could even beat you in a fight…again.'

'Oh please runt, I let you win.'

Harusame braced herself to step into the middle of another brawl, but the brothers grinned at each other and Poseidon pulled Hades roughly into a hug.

'Take care of yourself, and of her.'

'I will.'

Stepping back, Hades swung his scythe around and he and Harusame were surrounded by a bright white light. As they vanished from view, Poseidon waved at them.

'You'd better,' he said softly.

* * *

_Things move very fast from here on out, so starting next chapter I'll have little 'getting to know the gods' sections, since no-one has objected to the idea :3 Hess' angel liberating campaign is affectionately dedicated to Hermione from HP; although it's true they have very different motives (and get very different results!). I'm curious about who's popular and not-so-popular in this story...do you have a favourite so far? Ah, and I'd like to take this oppurtunity to wish everyone a very merry christmas and happy holidays! Thank you for reading and reviewing Hades, and I hope I can continue to entertain you all in the new year. You guys rock!! XD Much love~~_


	20. Chapter 14 The Angel

**_Getting to know the characters! Author's Notes Part One: Hades!_**

_He's quite the little culture sponge, straying from the Underworld more often than you'd expect to take in human life; a hobby given to him by Demeter. Yet at the same time the changes occurring in the human world scare him as well as fascinate him, and he retreats back to his Underworld, where everything is old fashioned and poor Uxi works at a typewriter and all the lamps are oil. Set in his ways and moody, yet loyal and sweet, Hades' love of board games, immaturity and quiet observance of the world around him reflects the childhood he lost in Kronus' imprisonment. He is very dedicated to his job, and his habitual behaviour also shows itself in his addiction to caffeine. He's very prickly with new people but values courage above all else (as most of the human race are terrified of him), and if someone can show they aren't scared of him he sees them as a friend for life and will probably give them a nickname. He is only close to three characters in the whole story; his big brother and role model Poseidon, the angel Uxi who gives him the motherly love he always craved, and his true love Harusame, who understands his loneliness and fills his void. He doesn't use elemental magic like his siblings, but instead inherited the great and terrible powers of his parents…_

_On with chapter fourteen now!_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen **

**The Angel**

Iwanami had been dreaming of a river; a sunlit stream where fish dipped in and out of the sparkling ripples around her feet, and a boy laughed at her from the banks. He put down his fishing rod and offered her his hand, his hazel eyes kind behind his glasses, and as she reached for him the dream ended abruptly. She was suddenly back in the large bed, her head on the pillow and the sound of a shower running in the bathroom.

She righted herself and rubbed her eyes dully, and at that moment the door of the bedroom was swung wide open and Nemesis barged in, Polly hot on her heels.

'I'm sorry,' cried Polly, her eyes quickly scanning the room for Kronus. 'I tried to tell Lady Nemesis that Lord Kronus was engaged, but…'

Nemesis stood very still as Iwanami ignored her, staring out of the window as though neither of them were there. Her black lips pursed, and she was about to snarl when the sound of the shower stopped and Kronus stepped into the room.

His hair clung to his attractive face, and a towel was wrapped around his waist. He looked from Iwanami to Nemesis to Polly in mild amusement.

'Nemesis, my dear. Back so soon?'

Nemesis swallowed her rising fury. She hadn't spent the last thousand years letting Zeus grope her for nothing, and she wasn't about to lose her lover to a dead human woman.

'What is she doing here?' she spat.

'Surely you remember Iwanami? She's one of the Keres I picked up bef-'

'I know who she is!' she screeched, 'I want to know why she's in your bed!'

Kronus was taken aback. He didn't like being interrupted or shouted at, and his titanic eyes gleamed malevolently.

'Polly, you aren't needed. Please leave the room.'

The girl nodded fearfully, shutting the door behind her.

'I think you are getting ideas beyond your station, Nemesis.' He crossed the room in three strides and held her by the chin. She met his gaze defiantly.

'We are work, and play, and nothing more. Don't tell me you are,' he sneered, 'falling in love with me?'

'Of course not my Lord,' gasped Nemesis as his grip tightened, trying to control her jealousy. 'I was merely wondering why you were bothering to give special treatment to a mere mortal. A Ker of the shadows, no less.'

'I do not believe that is any of your concern.' He let her go and moved to the bed, where Iwanami still sat with her face blank. Nemesis rubbed her jaw sullenly.

'Did you get the information I require?' asked Kronus, stroking Iwanami's hair.

Nemesis was tempted not to tell him anything until the Ker left the room, but she had no choice.

'The girl's day of mortality falls on the Japanese holiday of Tanabata,' she explained. 'It seems she and your son make a habit of spending this day on the surface; it will be the perfect time to attack. It also seems the girl is…'

She revealed to Kronus what she had overheard from Zeus, and his eyes widened more and more as she spoke.

'So that is her true identity,' he whispered. 'How fascinating. I shall have to kill her now, of course.'

Something in Iwanami's eyes began to stir.

'Tanabata?' she echoed brokenly, and Kronus smiled.

'You know of it? Do not worry my dear; I am saving my most important job for you. You shall have your chance to attack. The work of Polly's other half has brought us ever closer to our goal.'

Iwanami put her head onto his shoulder. It was a nice shoulder; not too broad but not too skinny, and his aftershave smelled like fresh pine trees in a forest. She liked the way he held her. No man had held her this gently since _him_…

Nemesis felt sick watching them.

'Is that all, my Lord?' she hissed.

'That is all, Nemesis.'

Nemesis left the room, and was careful to shut the door with a wall-shaking SLAM behind her.

-

Hades was so happy to be home that he nearly dropped to his knees and kissed the cold marble steps to which he and Harusame had returned upon. Cerberus gave them a mighty bark of greeting, and Harusame tugged upon his hand.

'Come along Hades, Uxi will be waiting for us!'

She was indeed waiting, and was thrilled enough that she even gave Hades a welcoming peck on the cheek-it seemed her irritation with him had dissipated.

Cassie came up to them holding a helium balloon with the words 'welcome home' written upon it, which Harusame found so unspeakably cute that she hugged the girl until the balloon nearly burst.

'Everything okay?' asked Hades worriedly, taking Uxi to one side, and she gave him a patient smile.

'My dear Master, the world does not fall apart in your absence; especially when I'm in charge of it.'

'Uxi-chan!' squeaked Harusame, 'I have so much to tell you!'

Hades, realising this was potentially dangerous territory, herded the girls from the dining room towards his office.

'There's work to be done,' he grumbled, 'no time for chit-chatting right now.'

'Who are you and what have you done with my Master?' Uxi joked, and stopped dead in her tracks at the doorway to Hades' office. Harusame, Cassie, and Hades all stopped and stared too.

Standing in the office alone; soft hair the colour of frosted starlight falling down one side of his face, was a tall and ivory robed angel. He had compassionate, twinkling eyes in a lightly freckled face that opened up as he saw them, and he raised one of his long-sleeved arms in a gesture of hello.

An unusual point of notice about his attire; whether more eye catching or detrimental to his credulity as an angel is open to interpretation, was a large red ribbon tied in a bow around his neck, as though he were the prize in a county raffle.

Just in case his audience wasn't already in awe, the angel, at this moment, decided to release his wings, and a flurry of white light and feathers burst forth into the room. He flapped once, twice, creating a small whirlwind which blew papers around madly, and Hades decided that enough was enough.

He pushed past the girls, all three of whom stood with their eyes and mouths wide, enjoying the majesty of this performance.

'Cut that out!' he protested loudly. 'You're wrecking the joint.'

The angel, clearly not wanting to cause offence, ceased the beating of his wings, and bowed.

'Bore da, sut mae?' he said cheerfully. 'Axel dwi i.'

Everyone blinked, but Hades looked considerably less confused than the others.

'Croeso,' he replied. 'Could you speak in English? I'm a little rusty.'

'Oh, I'm very sorry indeed,' said the angel bashfully, speaking in a gentle Welsh accent. 'I've been watching over that part of the world for so long, it's rubbed off on me, you see. My name is Axel, and I am an angel. It's so very nice to meet you all, isn't it!'

'We can see you're an angel,' remarked Hades wryly, staring at the devastation of his office. 'Why the hell are you gift wrapped?'

Harusame poked him sharply. 'That's not polite,' she chided, and spoke to the angel. 'Hello, Axel-san. What brings you down here?'

'Ah, you must be the little lady of the Underworld. What a treasure you are in person.' Harusame beamed, and Hades scowled. 'I believe the card will explain everything.' Axel held up a small card attached to the big red bow, and Hades stalked over to read it.

He scanned the contents, and his face turned as purple as his hair.

'_What?_'

'I hope I won't be too much trouble,' said Axel hesitantly, and Hades shook his head.

'You won't be any trouble, because you're leaving right now.'

'What?' cried Harusame, stepping forward. 'Let me see that card!'

Hades handed it to her, looking immensely annoyed.

'This must be Hestia's idea of a joke,' he snapped, 'palming off her unwanted angels on me, thinking I'm a soft touch. I don't run a bloody rescue home.'

'I see,' said Harusame, 'this is her way of freeing you. She must have thought you'd be much happier here than up on Olympus.'

'That's about the size of it,' agreed Axel. 'But you see it isn't proper to just free an angel, so officially I'm her wedding gift to you. Of course, I feel like a hen in the rain wearing this get-up.' He pulled at the bow.

Harusame grinned; she already liked their pleasant new visitor. 'You're welcome to stay if you like, Axel-san. We'd simply love to have you.'

'Would we?' grumbled Hades. Suddenly remembering Uxi's presence, he gestured at the angel's wings.

'Could you put those away?'

Reading his mind, Uxi waved her hands.

'Please don't do that on my account. It doesn't bother me, honest,' she told Hades, and Axel stared at her.

'My heart is in my throat!' he exclaimed, 'if it isn't Uxi!'

Everybody's eyes went from Axel to the female angel, who blushed prettily.

'You know me?'

'Bless you girlie, everybody knows you! You're a legend upstairs, aren't you. Yes; every angel near and far talks of the courage you showed in saving your Frederic.'

'I'm…a legend?' whispered Uxi.

Hades crouched and began to tidy up. He didn't mind messing up his own office, but he didn't like other people doing it. Cassie assisted him.

'Sounds like you're famous, Ux,' he teased gently.

Axel concealed his wings, shedding yet more feathers onto the floor, and clasped her hands.

'What a great honour this is for me, I'm only a humble beginner angel you see, I've barely had my wings a year.'

He pointed to a tag upon his chest, which read;

"Hello, my name is Axel. Please be patient, I am a trainee."

'That's confidence inspiring,' muttered Hades.

'I'm afraid I'm not all that special,' blushed Uxi, but Axel shook his head, refusing to be put off.

'I had a brief spell as your Frederic's guardian angel,' he confided happily, 'and I never saw a man so smitten in my life. You made quite the impression on him.'

'What?' croaked Uxi, and even Hades looked up.

'You didn't know? But girlie, how else do you think I knew your face? He's been carving you into his woodwork for ages so he has; a very talented fellow your Frederic is. You are his cariad.'

Uxi gaped, her face paling, and she grabbed at Axel's arms in alarm.

'You wouldn't kid a girl, would you?' she cried.

'Why no, but-'

Uxi disappeared so quickly that Harusame half expected to see a cloud of dust behind her, like in the cartoons. Hades came over and leaned against her, his arm on her shoulder.

'If you're lying to her…' he warned Axel, but the angel smiled and shook his head.

'I would never. She certainly moved like a cat on the way to hell, didn't she?'

'Freddy means a lot to her,' said Hades quietly, and Harusame noticed the sad inflection to his voice.

'Let's go see what's going on,' she suggested, and as they all filed out of the office; Cassie and Axel in tow, Uxi hurried past to her bedroom holding a life hourglass.

She flew up to her dressing table where her magic mirror was kept, and placed the hourglass, its sand ever flowing from top to bottom, into the space provided. With a flick of her wrist the glass spun around, over and over it turned, and she waited with baited breath, the shuffling noises of everybody reaching for a good viewpoint behind her drowned out by her wildly pounding heartbeat.

The mirror slowed, the misty depths of the glass began to clear, and Uxi drew in a breath as sharp as her master had done a year before, when he had first seen the sleeping form of the fully grown Harusame Izuki. She could not have picked a better time to glimpse into Freddy's life.

The dark haired young man sat in his workshop surrounded his art; a million wooden carvings, figurines and statues surrounded him from floor to ceiling in a menagerie of talented craftsmanship. Most of his pieces were animals; gazelles about to spring to life or a dolphin in a joyous mid leap, but the most beautiful of all were the figures that covered every surface, a million and one poses of the same subject; a maiden with kind eyes and glorious wings.

Uxi felt faint. Freddy was working on one as they watched; and again every hair on her pigtails and every feather on her wings were lovingly rendered in incredible detail; homage to the impact she had unwittingly made on his life.

From somewhere seemingly far away she heard Hades give a low whistle.

'You didn't forget me,' she whispered, tears falling down her cheeks, and Freddy chanced to look up. Though she knew it was impossible it seemed as though he were gazing right at her, and she felt her heart melt in his chocolate brown eyes.

'That doesn't usually happen, does it,' said Axel apprehensively. 'Can he see us, or what?'

'He can't see us,' murmured Hades, and Harusame craned her neck to see better over Cassie's head.

'Oh Uxi-chan,' she sighed, 'how romantic.'

Wiping her cheeks as Freddy returned to his work, Uxi's eyes caught her master's. He lifted an eyebrow in a silent question, and the answer, already reflected in her blue-grey depths, made his heart ache.

'I'd better get dinner started,' said Uxi quietly, pulling herself together and removing the hourglass from the mirror. 'It looks like I'll be setting the table for one more tonight.'

* * *

_And so another friend joins us as another prepares to depart. Hope you're all enjoying how it's going :)_


	21. Chapter 15 The Photograph

_**Getting to know the characters! Author's notes part two: Zeus!**_

_Separated from his family at birth, put on a pedestal and trained to save the world Zeus grew up lonely and, unsurprisingly, quite arrogant. Unfortunately his ego was bolstered when he became king of the gods, developing into an often unpleasant nature and nasty disrespect for creatures lower than he. The youngest Olympian often states that his siblings should 'thank' him for his actions, but deep down he harbours great insecurities and simply wants to be accepted as one of them. He is terrified, not only of the expectations and of the heavy burdens placed upon him, but also of following in his father's footsteps and having everyone reject him. He also harbours the guilty secret of Demeter all by himself, and all of these worries and need for understanding and intimacy eventually manifests in the compulsive urge to be with…many…women, though despite this serial adultery Hera is the only one he ever loved. He tries to be a good father; wanting to show his children the parental love he was never given, and is generally very sunny-natured and relaxed. However, when in a mood he is more terrifying than both of his brothers combined, and heads will roll. Zeus is the most powerful Olympian god; his physical strength and magical powers bested only by Kronus, and his speciality is thunderbolt attacks, the weakness of which is that they take a long time to charge._

_And now another chapter! I can't say it enough; thanks again to everyone who has reviewed so far :3 The title of this chapter (and the idea of the photo) was actually inspired by the Nickelback song, which I love. It's very sad, but very beautiful. Anyways! This one is a little bittersweet. The plot is about to start moving in a major way, so this kind of rounds off the 'gentle' part of the story. I leave you to enjoy... *bows*_

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**The Photograph**

Despite her happiness that another of her kind was now part of the growing Underworld family, Uxi felt a heavy sadness weighing down on her that night. She could see it in Hades too, though he covered it well by throwing himself into ordering his new employee about, barking orders here and there to poor sweet Axel, who took it with good humour.

She didn't think Harusame had noticed the melancholy in the air until the girl asked Cassie to join them at the dinner table; there was something about the way she insisted that they all eat together that suggested she knew that it was the last time they would all be together in that place. Harusame was more perceptive than she looked; just like her master, Uxi thought.

The banter at the table was light-hearted.

'I couldn't believe it when I was introduced to Zeus-sama and Hera-sama's children,' Harusame was saying. 'Everybody looks so young on Olympus; it's rather confusing!'

'I told you that once a god has matured they can change their appearance at will,' muttered Hades, and Uxi told him not to talk with his mouth full.

'Hearing it is one thing, but seeing it is quite another,' Harusame protested.

At the other side of the table, Cassie tapped Axel's shoulder softly.

'What is it, my sweet?'

She blushed.

'Your wings. They're very…cute.'

'That's a lovely compliment, isn't it! Thank you, my sweet. You are very cute yourself.'

He smiled merrily at her and she coloured even more. Harusame, half listening to their conversation, had noted that Cassie had spent the evening trailing the angel instead of her. She switched her attention back to Hades.

'I found it adorable that everyone up there calls him "little one", she confided to Uxi, 'and Ares calls him uncle!'

The girls giggled.

'It's just a stupid nickname from the old days that Hess came up with, and it happened to catch on,' Hades snapped defensively. 'And I'm always telling that twat not to call me uncle, but he never bloody listens.'

'It's just so funny thinking of you as an uncle!' cooed Harusame, 'but then when I think of it you're actually old enough to have children of your own, or grandchildren, or even great great great grandchildren!'

'Taid!' said Axel, his lavender eyes sparkling, and Hades glared at him.

'If you call me granddad again you'll be going back to Olympus in a body bag, you got it?'

'Master is touchy about his age,' said Uxi, patting his arm. 'So none of us are to talk about how incredibly old he is in front of him, okay?'

She, Axel and Harusame cracked up laughing, and even Cassie covered her mouth with her hand, her shoulders shaking.

'Oh that does it. You people are all going to hell,' said Hades testily, and stomped from the table, only persuaded to come back for dessert when he learned it was fresh baked cinnamon buns and ice cream.

'While we're all here we should take a photo!' exclaimed Harusame after the plates had been cleared, and she dashed away to her room and returned with a large camera.

It was an old fashioned one with a seperate flash from her father's youth, but it still did the job, and Harusame set the timer and rushed to sit on the table, where Uxi had gathered everyone into a nice pose. She and Uxi sat on either side of a grumpy Hades, beaming, while Axel slung his arm cheerfully around Cassie's shoulders at the last moment, making her turn beet red. The flash went off and the shutter clicked, preserving forever that precious moment in time when everyone was together, and everyone was happy.

-

As the evening wore on Uxi realised her time was running out, and asked Harusame if she'd like to spend some quality 'girl time' catching up. The girl; bursting to tell her dear friend all about her experience of Olympus, hardly needed persuading and they vanished into Harusame's room, shutting the door.

Hades, panicking, went to follow them and Harusame stuck her head around the door.

'Don't worry,' she told him innocently. 'I won't tell her that you started quoting poetry when we were kissing.' With a wicked grin she disappeared again, and the door locked.

Hades stood, his expression wavering somewhere between outrage and humiliation, and turned very slowly. Axel was behind him, carrying a large stack of paper.

'Ah…Boss…I wanted to know where these go…'

'How much of that did you hear?' he growled.

'Ah...um…'

To the angel's relief a loud squeal from Harusame's room distracted him while Axel speedily escaped to the safety of the kitchen.

'_POOKIE?_' shrieked a voice, the silence shattered by giggles. '_YOU'RE JOKING!_'

Hades put his head in his hands and slumped to the floor, his reputation sinking down as far as his pride.

-

'So tell me all the gory details,' insisted Uxi, her eyes flashing as she and Harusame dressed for bed.

'There's nothing much to tell, really,' replied Harusame mysteriously. Standing before the mirror she lifted her shoulder length black locks into an experimental ponytail.

'It was impossible not to get swept up in the romantic aura of the heavens, it's inescapable, and so I couldn't stay mad at him for long. I really could have lived happily without ever learning about Aphrodite though.' Her eyes darkened, and she turned to Uxi. 'Am I just being silly and jealous?'

'No Haru love, it's perfectly natural. No girl likes opening the ex file.'

'Is that what it's called?' Harusame frowned, let her hair loose once more and sat back on the bed. 'It was pretty silly of me to assume that Hades had never had a girlfriend before me. Of course he's had girlfriends. I mean, _look_ at him.'

'Actually, I don't believe Master has ever seen any other girls,' said Uxi honestly, buttoning her pyjamas. 'I'd heard rumours he was dating Aphrodite back when I was working up there, but to be honest with you when I met him I thought it couldn't possibly have been true. She's not at all his type. You are, though.'

'So everyone keeps telling me,' sighed Harusame, and Uxi sat beside her on the soft mattress. 'Why did she have to be the goddess of love and beauty? I feel like I can't compete.'

'You're the only one in his heart; you don't have to compete with anyone. Master is the lonely type, but he's found his soul mate with you.'

Harusame looked into the eyes of her angelic friend. 'The whole trip was wonderful,' she confided, the memory of the dazzling starry night and the taste of cinnamon flooding back to her. 'We slept next to each other, but he was a real gentleman.'

'Master always is,' said Uxi, and before she knew it she was in floods of tears. Harusame hugged her wordlessly, not needing an explanation.

'You're leaving, aren't you?' she whispered finally.

Uxi nodded silently, hugging her back.

'Oh, Uxi-chan. You've been such a dear friend to me. I hope you and Freddy will find all the happiness in the world.'

Uxi smiled through her tears.

'Between you and Aphrodite, Haru love, there can be no comparison. Believe me.'

-

Hades was still outside the door when Uxi finally left that night.

'Hello pookie,' she said lightly, and he winced.

'I knew she'd tell you.' He shifted uneasily. 'Hey, Ux?'

She paused; knowing what was coming, and shook her head.

'Not now, Master. It's too pleasant a night for goodbyes. Tomorrow, okay?'

He watched as she went into the office to finish up the evening's work, and then opened the door to Harusame's room.

'Hi,' she smiled, and though her eyes were sorrowful her tone was bright. 'I told Cassie it was just going to be me and you from now on, is that okay?'

He nodded, pulling off his black cape.

'I figured that Uxi-chan wouldn't mind sharing her room, and as for Axel-san I told him if he slept on the recliner we'd sort him out a room tomorrow, is that okay?'

Hades nodded again, climbing onto the bed. It still felt strange to him; sleeping under covers in a bed. Until he'd met her he hadn't slept at all, he'd simply continued working throughout the night. Why would anyone spend so many hours in a bed when they can be up doing others things? He hadn't been reminded until the previous night.

'Axel-san is so nice,' she was still chatting, 'I hadn't realised until we got to Olympus that there were male angels too! I'd always thought angels were just female, isn't that silly?'

He switched off the lamp and put his head upon the pillow, turning away from her, but Harusame continued.

'He's rather on the hopeless side with his wings though. He released them by accident again; this was earlier when Uxi-chan and I were showing him around? Well these great big beautiful white wings just come out of nowhere, smashing things on both sides, and Uxi-chan turns to me with this look and says "he is _not_ going in the main hall." Which is a fair point really; we can't have him breaking a few hundred life hourglasses to bits. Are you awake, Hades?'

His eyes were open but hidden from view under his hair, and Harusame reached for his hand and held it in hers.

'Would you like me to learn how to type?' she said after some minutes.

'You don't have to do that.'

'But you spent so long taking care of me. I want to take care of you too. Um, about the time we spent on Olympus. Don't you think we should have told someone if we're not getting mar-'

'Can we not talk about this now?'

He fell silent again. Harusame lay beside him, feeling a million miles away and watching the hour tick past twelve, past one. Pain had often kept her awake in life, but now it was a different kind of pain causing her insomnia. When she was very sure that Hades was fast asleep, she caressed his face with the back of her free hand in the moonlight. She wondered if she should try to tell him again; about the strange and frightening dreams, but decided that he had enough on his mind. Her own problems could wait.

Just before she gave in to the long awaited darkness of sleep, she heard a voice in the stillness.

'Harusame, would you hold me? Just for a while…'

-

When Uxi had gathered her belongings; including the framed, prize-winning photograph of Hades that Harusame had taken a year before, and her magic mirror, she found the whole gang waiting for her in the dining room.

Axel bowed at her in such a respectful manner that she almost lost her self composure.

'Pob lwc,' he said cheerfully, wishing her good luck, and she smiled.

'If Master ever gets on your nerves too much you have my permission to whack him one,' she said, and he laughed, his freckles standing out more than usual.

Next in line, she pulled Cassie into an affectionate hug.

'I trust you to be the level-headed one around here,' she said, and the girl nodded seriously, her eyes sad.

'I will do my best, Miss Uxi,' she whispered.

Uxi rose to her feet as Harusame tackled her.

'Please be happy, Uxi-chan!' she gasped, her eyes filled with tears, and Uxi patted her back.

'Come on, no crying, Haru love. I'm just going to the human world, I'm not dying. You can come and visit anytime.'

'Yeah, that'll go down well,' muttered Hades in a tone that could strip paint. 'Here Freddy, meet my previous boss: Death.'

'Ah, how I'll miss your cheery face in the morning Master,' teased Uxi, and she stepped close to him. 'Will you walk me there?'

As the bright white lights surrounded them, Uxi looked around at the place she was leaving behind. It was the end of an era. The Underworld was a place of gloom for so many but for her it had been home; no more and no less. She would miss the messy office with its stacks of books and papers that even several lifetimes wouldn't have been enough to sort out; she would miss her humble little room with its pretty four-post bed where Hades had tended to her when she was wounded, and she would miss the crotchety old ferryman Charon. She would even miss Cerberus…but then again, maybe not.

Harusame waved wildly, half strangling Cassie in a hug as though she were the one leaving.

'Farewell, Uxi-chan! We'll miss you!'

When the lights faded and the large butterflies had gone, Uxi stood alone with Hades on a dusty road. They were at a fence overlooking a country garden with a small cottage. Uxi looked up at the man who had been her master for so long.

'I took care of all the outstanding paperwork last night,' she told him, 'and you can find the new soul files in a yellow binder in your desk. I organised it so that all of the incoming notes will go right into them, so you won't be running around looking in ten different folders for the right piece of paper like you were before.'

'You're a star,' he told her, but still didn't meet her eyes.

'Thank you for everything, Master. It's been lots of fun.'

'I don't need to remind you, do I, that he's a human. You'll outlast him by many years.'

'I know that,' replied Uxi evenly, 'and you should know better than anyone that matters like that don't mean a thing when you love somebody with all your heart.'

'Yeah, well, if things don't work out, or if you ever change your mind and want to come back,' he said, his voice quivering, 'you'll always have a home waiting for you.'

'That's good to know. You don't have to worry about being alone now either; you have Haru to look after you. She makes a mean cup of coffee.'

'He'd better be good to you, or else…'

'I can take care of myself.'

Hades continued to stare stonily out to sea.

'This is good bye then,' she said softly, and tapped her ear. A small, skull-shaped earring communicator appeared, and she removed it, placing it in Hades' hand.

He took her hand and shook it.

'Bye, Ux,' he said gruffly.

Uxi smiled and walked away, leaving Hades alone on the lane. She'd only gone a few metres before she spun on her heel and flew back into his arms.

'Bye-bye, Master,' she said, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He squeezed her back and they held each other for a long moment, rocking side to side and cementing a friendship that had never been put into words.

Her final goodbye was a whisper into his ear, and then she was gone, happily skipping away into the lush green grass of a new life. Hades stared after her, his cheeks pink from her message, until he couldn't see her anymore.

He then returned to the Underworld, comforted in the knowledge that someone would be there to greet him with a hot cup of coffee. Harusame was waiting.

'I didn't think she'd ever really go,' he admitted.

'Hades.'

'Yeah?' His nose was running.

'Do you need a hug?'

There was a long pause.

'Yeah.'


	22. Chapter 16 The Festival

**_Getting to know the characters! Author's Notes Part Three:Poseidon_**

_The oldest Olympian prince showed jealous, possessive tendencies in his first love affair which cost him dearly. Though he was ready to learn from these mistakes however, his memories were cruelly stolen away and so a tear in his heart was formed that never truly healed. Poseidon loves his family protectively and fiercely, although his passion for his wife Amphitrite never truly ignited because of feelings remaining for the woman he can't quite remember, and while he cares for her he does so out of duty rather than love. A good big brother, he is closest to Hades who he refers to affectionately as 'runt', and unlike Hades he tries his best to tolerate Zeus, who he dubs 'squirt.' He spars with Hades often but the brothers are the best of friends, hence Poseidon's inner conflict when Harusame begins to stir feelings within him because of her semblance to the woman from his dreams. It is easy to see how Hades modelled himself upon Poseidon, though the older god is far more mature. He is calmer than Hades but when he does lose his temper he's even scarier than him, though never as vicious as Zeus. His speciality is long range water attacks, but despite being able to best Hades in a punch up brute physical force is surprisingly not his forte. Like his brothers he inherited Kronus' compulsive nature; Poseidon is a (heavy) smoker._

_Update time! two chapters!! As always thanks for reading you guys, and please keep the reviews coming! You inspire me :3 I'm doing my best!_

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

**The Festival**

With the day of Tanabata drawing ever closer, and without Uxi to even out his workload, Hades became increasingly mopey and difficult. Harusame tried her best to be patient but she found his apathy very hard to cope with, especially as he seemed to be delegating more and more of the soul catching work to the Farfalle Thanatos, not leaving the Underworld for days on end.

The only time he cheered up was during his Texas Hold'Em sessions with Axel, as the angel had taught him how to play the game using one of the under demons as the dealer. Within minutes he had the hang of it, and was actually pretty good after a few hours of practice. Harusame allowed him this; he had after all given up his shogi habit claiming that it 'brought back too many bad memories' and it seemed to be the only thing that gave him pleasure these days, but she wished she knew how to ignite a passion for his work again.

His passion for her was certainly intact; there were moments, mostly at night when they were alone together, that she felt him open up to her like he had before and his love wrapped around her, brushing her lips lightly just like the summer breeze. The way he handled her was becoming more intense, and some nights, for the first time, Harusame even began to wonder if it was a good idea they were sharing a bedroom all alone. However, he cooled as quickly as a summer storm passing overhead whenever she mentioned how much she was looking forward to the festival, and she didn't understand why.

-

One calm midsummer night, when he took her to the world above to stargaze as they so often did those days, Harusame leaned against Hades' shoulder and murmured;

'Tanabata will be amazing if we get a clear night sky like this. I can't wait; it'll be just you and me this year, nothing to worry about like last time.' To her disappointment, but not her surprise, Hades stiffened. 'You'll look so handsome wearing my father's yukata.' She raised her head to nuzzle him, and he pulled away. 'Hades-?'

Felling hurt, she studied his profile as he gritted his teeth.

'I don't think…we should go this year,' he muttered.

'What?' Now it was her turn to pull away. Hades took his arm from around her waist and ran his hand through his hair.

'Why not?' she demanded.

'I don't feel like it. I have a lot of work to do.'

'Which is it?' asked Harusame coolly, twisting her ring around her finger. 'I haven't seen you do much work lately, all you do is play poker with Axel-san.'

'Yeah well, I have a lot of work to catch up on then.'

'This means a lot to me,' she told him in a dangerously quiet voice. 'You know how much I've wanted to go.'

'Yeah well,' he repeated, looking awkward, 'you can't always get what you want.'

That was the last straw. Harusame started to pick herself up from the rooftop where they were sitting, and Hades pulled her back down again.

'Come on, don't get in a huff with me,' he snapped. 'Just stay here, okay? I thought we were having a good time.'

She was annoyed, but settled down without further protest. Hades slid his arm back around her waist, but when he kissed her it wasn't the same as usual; it was harsh and possessive, and Harusame didn't like it.

He pulled back suddenly, his lip bleeding. 'Did you just bite me on purpose?'

'You were hurting me.'

Hades looked away, hating himself, and Harusame frowned.

'If you don't want to come to the festival with me that's your choice,' she said. 'I'll go by myself.'

'_Oh great,_' he thought. '_I was afraid she's say that. There's no way around it now; short of chaining her up in the Underworld. That might not be a bad idea, but I don't think it'd go down too well. Besides, she's so bloody minded she'd probably chew through the chains…_'

One of the things he'd loved most about her, from their very first encounter so many years ago, was the way her green eyes blazed into his, her determination and stubbornness matching his ounce for ounce. She wasn't scared of him, and she wasn't scared of showing she wasn't scared of him.

He sighed heavily. 'I'll go.'

'You will?' She was rightfully suspicious at his change of heart.

'Yeah. If it means that much to you that you start gnawing at me like some crazy rodent.' He rubbed his lip; it was already healing.

'So we'll go together?' Her heart shaped face was filled with joy and love yet again, and Hades felt bad for trying to rain on her parade.

'Yeah, but it's a compromise,' he warned, as she almost knocked him backwards with a hug, 'we'll only spend a little while at the festival, okay? Then I gotta get back to work.'

'A little while is all I want,' she whispered. 'Thank you Hades.'

He looked up at the Milky Way and sighed again. There was no way he could let her wander about alone on her day of mortality. At least if he was with her, and they only came up for a few hours, that would minimise the chances of an incident. He stroked her hair as she made a contented little sound, and was happy that she was happy.

'_I'm so whipped it's not even funny,_' he thought to himself, holding her under the starry sky.

-

Harusame was overjoyed that Tanabata was an excuse to look mature and beautiful without having to teeter around in four inch heels. Oh, how she blessed toe-post sandals! Hades' behaviour was more erratic than usual; he hadn't left her side all day and kept asking her every ten seconds if she felt okay. This naturally prompted the response of 'I feel fine, and you're not getting out of it that easily.'

Finally getting rid of him, she pulled out of her wardrobe the yukata that she had sewn together with her own fingers exactly a year ago and with Cassie's assistance, she put it on. The burgundy coloured fabric with its highlights of pink petals was glorious against her hair and eyes, and it was tied at the waist with a light purple sash. She decided to leave her hair loose with just a couple of hairpins to keep it from falling into her face-she'd talked Hades out of making her wear the invisibility helmet-and after a quick swish of pink lip gloss she was ready to go. Since becoming immortal her pale complexion had brightened-ironically as though absorbing sunlight for the first time-and she found she didn't need half as much make-up as she used to.

She found Hades at the table finishing off a game of poker with Axel.

'We had an equal hand,' explained the angel cheerily as Harusame approached, 'so we shared the winnings.'

'What are you playing for?' she asked curiously, and laughed at the pile of cinnamon graham crackers that they were using as poker chips.

'Maybe if you'd had this kind of incentive when you were playing shogi, you would have won all the time,' she teased, as Hades stood.

He looked considerably attractive in Connor's old yukata; the black as coal fabric with a golden moon and stars pattern adorning his tall frame.

'Hey petal; you look amazing,' he said, and Harusame blushed. He never called her pet names; he'd never even stretched to darling, baby or honey like she'd always heard in the movies. She was delighted with this new nickname.

'Ah, there's lovely,' said Axel, beaming at their tender little moment, and Cassie appeared at his side holding a hot cappuccino.

'For you,' she said softly to Hades, and he grinned at her.

'You've got competition Harusame; I think I'm in love with Cassie here.'

'That's sweet of you Cassie-san,' said Harusame, patting the girl's head, 'but don't feel obligated to run around after him. He knows how to make coffee for himself. Besides, isn't it kind of late to be drinking caffeine?'

Hades finished gulping the contents of the mug in one go, wiped his mouth and blinked at her.

'It's never too late for caffeine,' he said with a perfectly straight face that was made even funnier by the foam on his top lip.

Harusame laughed and leaned in, and he grabbed her quickly.

'Not gonna bite me again, are you?'

'No!'

'Okay then.'

She brushed it away, and then licked her thumb clean.

'Thanks, petal.'

Tearing his eyes from hers, Hades remembered that Axel and Cassie were watching. He cleared his throat.

'I thought I might pop up to the surface for a bit later,' said Axel in a valiant effort at diffusing the sexual tension in the room. 'See what all the fuss is about. Don't worry; I won't intrude on your little party.'

He took Hades' empty coffee mug, nearly dropping it.

'No, its okay. If we see you we see you,' said Hades absently, thinking that having Axel nearby as backup might be a good thing. Then again, the angel was so accident prone he might do more harm than good. Hades wasn't sure what he was expecting to happen, but he had a feeling in his gut that something would happen. There was just no way that the evening would go uninterrupted. Fate wasn't that nice, especially to him.

'Don't worry Cassie-san,' Harusame was saying. 'I'll bring you back lots of goodies, okay? I'm sorry you can't come.'

'I don't mind, honest,' replied the girl, her eyes flitting nervously from Harusame to Hades. 'I'll take good care of the Underworld while you're gone.'

'You heard her! Cassie'll take care of everything,' affirmed Axel, and the small girl looked up at him like a farmer in drought season looks up at the rainclouds. 'She's much more capable than I am, bless her soul.'

'If there's any trouble at all…' Hades pulled something tiny from his yukata, made to give it to Axel, hesitated, and then dropped it into his palm.

'It's a communicator,' he said sadly, trying not to think of Uxi. 'Attach it to your ear. Its invisible most of the time, but if you need anything just pull at it and I'll be able to hear you. You got all that Ax?'

Axel was already pressing the skull shaped earring to his earlobe, nodding. 'Got it, Boss.'

'Good,' said Hades, pretending not to see Harusame's knowing smile. 'We're going now.'

Harusame pressed herself against him-as if concentrating on teleporting wasn't difficult enough-and spoke as the bright white lights surrounded them. She was getting used to transportation spells; they no longer frightened her.

'You like him, don't you?' she whispered playfully.

'Eh?'

'Never mind. You're so cute.'

Hades had been called a lot of names in his time; mostly rather rude ones, but he'd never been called cute. Coming from her, it made him warm inside. He felt his ears go hot.

'_I have to ask her tonight._'

'You're the cute one,' he muttered, and suddenly they were at the festival.

-

Iwanami stood before the mirror, admiring her new appearance. She'd lost all interest in herself and life, but now, after months of lonely hell, she'd been given a purpose.

Her cobalt blue kimono, gilded with gold, hugged her curves and as Kronus slipped a golden barrette into her hair she felt alive and excited. She was able to help him.

'Are you ready?' he asked.

'Yes, my Lord.'

'You know what I want you to do, and you know you must bide your time until just the right moment?'

'Yes, my Lord.'

Nemesis scowled from the corner of the room. She didn't like being upstaged.

'I trust you with bringing back my precious son. If you complete this task you will be greatly rewarded.'

'I understand, my Lord.'

'This is a farce,' spat Nemesis suddenly. 'This woman has no experience. Why don't you send me in her place? I can command the troops better than she can. You keep forgetting that she's just a human, my Lord. She probably only wants to go to the festival,' she added spitefully, 'to see the pretty fireworks show.'

Kronus grinned easily, and crossed the room to her. 'If I did not know better, my dear Nemesis,' he murmured, running his hand up her chest and playing with a lock of hair, 'I would think you were feeling envious of our Ker pawn.'

Ignoring all her better judgement Nemesis was about to snap something obscene, but Kronus pushed her against the wall in a brutal kiss.

Iwanami watched their passionate embrace in the mirror. She wasn't sure that she liked the goddess touching him like that, but it didn't matter. She was going to follow his orders and make him proud of her. Then, his eyes would only be on her. That was all she'd ever wanted.

There was a rapping at the door, and Kronus, satisfied that a breathless Nemesis wouldn't be complaining anymore, turned and smoothed his hair.

'Come.'

Polly entered the room, her turquoise eyes sparkling deviantly. 'They just left, my Lord,' she whispered. 'Can we make our move yet? Oh, please, say we can make our move!'

'Yes, yes,' laughed Kronus, waving his hand, 'you and Iwanami may go. Do not disappoint me.'

'We won't, my Lord! Let's go, Iwa!'

Iwanami allowed herself to be led out of the room by a hyperactive Polly, and Kronus rubbed his hands together.

He was dressed in a splendidly formal black and white suit; his ash blonde hairs gelled back into place. The body of Michael Fox Oakley looked older than his years.

'Let the games begin!' he whispered, and behind him, Nemesis began to laugh.


	23. Chapter 17 The Snatch

**Chapter Seventeen**

**The Snatch**

A whole year later and Hades still couldn't take his eyes from Harusame as she dragged him around the festival. Her beauty had matured, but she still carried the same air of childlike innocence about her; twirling around and clapping her hands with delight at all the paper decorations and flashing lights.

It wasn't even close to sundown when they arrived, and though the vendors were still setting up their stalls many families had turned up early to enjoy the atmosphere.

'The fireworks won't start for hours,' he called to her as she danced ahead of him. 'What do you want to do til then?'

'Let's find somewhere with a nice view to sit down. I know just the place!'

She tugged at his yukata sleeve and dragged him, as he knew she would, to the exact spot on the sloping hillside where they'd stopped to watch the fireworks before.

'Back here again, eh? Nngh-'

The world went dark for a moment, and Harusame was suddenly in front of him, touching his shoulders. 'Hades? Are you okay?'

'I'm fine,' he grunted, rubbing his eyes. 'It's just a headache.'

He realised the place they were standing in wasn't all bad memories; this was where he'd first tried to kiss her. He hadn't gotten very far, of course.

A couple went by, the girl happily clasping a balloon.

'I'm having a great time,' she gushed, and her boyfriend kissed her cheek and squeezed her closer as they walked.

Hades and Harusame watched them go, standing apart and both feeling awkward.

'Hades,' she began quietly. 'I've been wondering about our sleeping arrangements…isn't it a little weird?'

Not listening, Hades' attention was focused on his ring, sparkling on her finger.

'I mean,' continued Harusame, starting to blush, 'it isn't as though we've taken our relationship to that level, so…'

'_How should I do this?_' he was wondering, '_since she's already wearing the ring? Damn. I've cornered myself._'

'I should have done it that night on Olympus,' he blurted, and Harusame gaped, her mouth falling open.

'What?' she cried, misunderstanding.

'Oh, uh, did I say that out loud?' Hades blinked at her red face. 'What's wrong with you? Your face is the same colour as your yukata.'

'It's very presumptuous of you to say things like that,' she huffed, and pressed her hands to her cheeks in an effort to cool them. 'I mean, when it comes down to it, we don't know each other that well.'

'What are you talking about? We know everything about each other.'

'I don't know much about you,' said Harusame, and placed her hands on his chest to keep him at a distance as he came towards her.

'You know everything about me,' returned Hades, feeling pleasantly hazy. The pressure of her hands was nice, and made him feel kind of tingly. 'You even know the worst thing about me. If you can deal with the fact that I made an ass of myself over Aphrodite, then it must be true love.'

Harusame couldn't help but smile. 'Okay then, but you don't know much about me, do you?'

'Oh I'm sorry, was I living with someone else this last year? I know you inside out, my beautiful petal.'

His face was very close, and she could feel his hot breath on her neck. It gave her shivers; he wasn't acting as tentative around her as usual and this new attitude was very overpowering.

'You don't know me,' insisted Harusame, trying to compose herself and failing. She was thinking of the terrible nightmares she'd been experiencing since coming to live in the Underworld; nightmares that caused a deep fear in her she was too afraid to voice.

'But I do,' said Hades. 'I know you sing into your hairbrush while you get dressed, and that when you're eating you gotta cut everything up into portions so you can stuff equal amounts of everything into your mouth at the same time.' He grinned. 'I know you drool in your sleep.'

'Hades!' she protested, laughing, but he wasn't done yet.

'I also know you have a tiny little birthmark,' he touched her left ribcage gently, 'right there.'

'How do you know that?' she whispered.

'I saw. That night I helped you take a bath.'

Warmth spread throughout Harusame's entire being. That night…how could she ever forget? When she was dying he hadn't left her side once. He'd fed her, bathed her, read her a story and smiled at her with friendship in his eyes, not pity. How she loved him for it.

'You promised you weren't looking,' she whispered.

'Yeah.' His nose bumped against hers. 'I might've lied about that.'

Harusame swallowed hard, the dimming light of the summer sun adding a gleam to her eyes. Strange, new and beautiful feelings were coursing through her. Hades was so close; _so close_, and he had never looked as godlike as he did in that single moment. Her cheeks were burning, _all of her was burning_...

'I want…' she whispered against his lips, embarrassed, and finally understanding her meaning he too blushed.

'I want to know all of you, Hades,' she said boldly, her voice shaking with passion. 'That's my Tanabata wish. And I want you to know all of me too. Like no-one else. Tonight…'

Hades stared muzzily at her. He wanted to ask her something very important, but the heat of her body next to his and the weight of what she was saying was really making his knees weak. Very weak. He was having trouble standing.

His heavy head sank onto Harusame's shoulder, and he grabbed her for support. She looked nervously around at the other passing festival goers.

'Hades,' she hissed, 'I didn't mean right here! This really isn't appropriate!'

'Water,' he muttered sluggishly. 'Can you get me water? My throat is real dry…'

'E-eh?' she looked down at him, and saw with alarm that something wasn't right. She cradled his head in her hands. 'Hades?'

Unable to support his weight, they fell together to their knees on the dusty gravel.

'Tell me what's wrong,' she whispered, alarmed. 'Are you ill? Do you want to go home?'

'I don't get ill,' he muttered, feeling very ill indeed. 'I'm immortal. It's just a headache. Can you get me a drink? I'll be fine in a minute.'

'Oh, okay,' stammered Harusame, thinking fast as her eyes darting around the festival. 'There's a ramune soda stand over there, just stay here for a second.'

Alarm bells rang in Hades' foggy mind, telling him she shouldn't leave his sight, but he was too weak to call after her. She disappeared into the growing crowds.

-

Cassie swept the piles of unsorted paper from the bottom draw of Hades' desk and found what she'd been looking for. She dragged the big black safe out from its hiding place and set it upon the desk, the metal cold in her hands. She'd only seen the combination once; a scrawl in the back of a folder that was Uxi's way of making sure her Master never forgot anything, but that was all Cassie's photographic memory needed. She twisted the dial, right, left, right, and it popped open, revealing an ancient scrap of parchment.

Cassie pocketed it quickly, and was returning the safe when a shadow fell across the desk. She looked up as a hand moved above her, and she cowered, whimpering.

'Cassie, my sweet, I didn't mean to frighten you,' said Axel's gentle voice. 'Are you alright?'

'Mister Axel!' Cassie breathed deeply in relief, trying to hide her shaking hands behind her back. 'I-I'm fine.'

'I'm not sure that poking around in the Boss' things all by yourself is a good idea,' he said amiably, helping her up, and Cassie felt her chest tighten. Had he seen her?

'W-why?'

'Because if you start an avalanche no-one is likely to ever find you.' He gestured to the stacks of paper balanced on Hades' desk that had been building up in Uxi's absence. They reached almost to the high ceiling and swayed dangerously; paper recreations of the leaning tower of Pisa.

Cassie managed a small smile.

'Sorry, Mister Axel. I will be more careful.'

'There's a good girl now. I'll be off to the festival in a minute; did you want me to bring you back a goldfish? I hear you can win the little critters in bags.'

His hair, like the silver lining to a puffy white cloud, framed his face, blocking one eye in a very endearing way as he smiled. Cassie was touched by his thoughtfulness.

'Thank you very much. I would really love a goldfish, if it is not too much trouble.'

'No trouble at all, my sweet. I'll see you later then, I will.'

After he left, Cassie allowed herself a few minutes of daydreaming. She imagined herself looking as sophisticated as Lady Harusame had, wearing a gorgeous kimono with an equally gorgeous prince to escort her to a festival. The prince in her dreams had lovely white wings and freckles. Sighing, Cassie hopped off of Hades' desk and went back to work, the paper crumpled in her sweaty hands.

'_It won't be long now,_' she told herself. '_I just have to wait for the call._'

-

As soon as Iwanami reached the site of the festival, she knew that coming had been a bad idea. She could feel the cold of her Ker sisters around her, but the expectancy of bloodlust in the air did nothing to calm her nerves. If anything, it made her sick. It was curious, but being away from Kronus seemed to free her mind, as though she had been a prisoner within herself in his presence.

'_What am I doing here?_' asked a voice within her. '_What am I trying to prove? I don't need his validation. I don't need the validation of any man._'

She wasn't particularly fearful of what would happen to her if she failed to comply; the worst thing anyone could do was to kill her; destroy her soul once and for all, and for Iwanami that could only be a comfort. And yet, another voice pounded inside her skull. It was a familiar voice, reminding her with only one word of the fun that Kronus was offering her.

'_Kill,_' it said simply.

Deciding to clear her head, Iwanami reeled away from the crowds, not caring about the furious look Polly threw at her. She wandered to a quiet spot overlooking the town, and that was when she saw him. He was curled up on the ground, and the very sight of sent shock waves through Iwanami's fragile psyche. Those golden moon and stars, so heartbreakingly familiar, were imprinted on the back of her eyelids forever. Why did he keep haunting her? Was she cursed to relive this night for the rest of her existence?

'Connor,' she moaned. 'No…no! I can't do this!'

Polly, who had appeared behind her, glowered.

'We cannot let Lord Kronus down,' the girl hissed angrily, her entire body shaking. 'If you will not, then I will!'

-

By the time Harusame pattered back to Hades with the soda, he could barely hold himself up. He was so relieved to see her; his cloudy brain had been working overtime with paranoia that something would happen to her.

'Don't go off without me again,' he tried to say, but the words came out a garbled mess. He licked his lips, vaguely surprised. Why couldn't he speak properly? He tried to stand up but the message didn't reach his legs, and he heard himself laughing as Harusame caught him.

'Hades!' she gasped, as he swayed in her arms. He wanted to apologise but his tongue felt too heavy to use.

'Drink this,' she soothed, holding the bottle to his mouth and squeezing the marble so that he could drink. 'You're frightening me, Hades. What's the matter with you?'

He shook his head and the world around him began to blur; all the colours blending together like some surrealist painting. The lively sights and sounds and smells of the festival were swirling around and merging, making his stomach queasy, and he lost his balance. He stumbled into her arms. Harusame steadied him, setting him back down, and he heard her gasp from very far away.

'Oh no,' she cried. 'Look.'

With an effort, he squinted at his surroundings, trying to bring them into focus. Standing away from the kimono wearing, happy families wandering about were several-scratch that-more than a dozen young women. The way they were intently watching the couple and the way they were positioned in a semi-circle, effectively cutting off any way of escape was far too much of a coincidence. The sun hadn't set yet, but the world felt a lot colder.

'Keerees,' managed Hades thickly, forcing the word past his lips. He wanted to sleep so badly, an inescapable drowsiness was flowing through him, but he held it at bay. Harusame's life was in danger.

'Can you teleport us home?' she asked hurriedly, and he shook his head again. He could barely walk, let alone perform a spell that required energy and focus.

'Are we in danger?' Harusame's voice was getting higher with fear, her tone strained. 'Tell me what I should do. Please, Hades! I don't know what to do!' She squeezed his shoulders desperately, and Hades realised dimly that they were in a very bad situation. He'd have to fight.

Pushing her back he forced himself to his feet and staggered forwards, drawing his scythe. It felt like it weighed a few tons more than usual.

'Hades! No!'

Taking a deep breath and trying to remember how to walk, Hades sliced at one of the Keres as she jumped at him with fangs and teeth. His feeble swing missed by miles, and the Ker landed, turned, and grinned mockingly at him.

She was a petite little thing with bright aquamarine hair and eyes, almost brilliantly metallic in colour. Harusame thought her eyes looked very familiar, but was too scared to dwell upon this thought.

'The drug should be taking effect by now, Son of Kronus,' she jeered. 'You won't fight us off for long.'

She was right, but being incredibly stubborn was one of Hades' talents. Even with bright colours exploding in front of his eyes he lurched at her again, and she dodged. Barely able to hold the weapon, Hades held it protectively in front of Harusame.

Polly understood. 'Ah, you think we're here for the girl?' she crooned, as her fellow Keres closed in. 'We're here for you, Son of Kronus; the girl is of secondary importance. It wouldn't hurt to kill her now, though.'

'Noo,' he groaned, reaching for the communicator on his ear. He managed an unintelligible utterance; a cry for the angel's assistance, but the strain on his mind and body proved too much for him. He needed to protect her, he needed to protect her…_he needed to sleep_. His eyelids were even heavier than his scythe; like dead weights. Harusame's horrified face swam into his vision. It was the last thing he saw before he blacked out.

'Hades!' screamed Harusame as he slumped onto the ground before her. She made to run to him, but the Keres surrounded him. One of the taller women picked Hades up and slung him over her shoulder with incredible strength.

Polly nodded dismissively. 'Good, the target has been secured. Now we kill the girl.'

'You just try it!' yelled Harusame, trembling all over and furious. 'Give him back right now!'

The disturbance had been noticed by the festival goers, and panicky shrieks could be heard all around.

The Keres began to snicker cruelly, moving slowly towards her, and Harusame crumbled. 'No,' she whispered, and as they crouched, ready to pounce at her, a mighty whooshing sound filled the air and Harusame's hair was lifted from her shoulders. Her saviour appeared from above.

'You will leave the lady alone, you will!'

Axel landed, scooping Harusame into his arms and creating a force field around them, his magnificent wings beating.

'Fine,' snapped Polly, disgruntled. 'We'll come back for you later.'

She and her fellow Keres, including the one who held Hades, turned and hopped away into the screaming, panicking crowds.

'_NOOO! HADES!_' Harusame tried to wrench herself from Axel's grasp, but he held her tightly.

'It is no good, my Lady.'

'No, let me go!' she sobbed, struggling. Sheer and utter panic had snapped her usually calm nature. 'Hades! Hades! Come back!'

Axel winced as she wrestled with him, but the Keres had vanished. 'Forgive me, my Lady,' he whispered sadly, 'but he is gone, and your safety must come first.'

It was true; she could see him no longer. _He was gone_.

'You don't understand!' she screamed wildly. 'They took Hades! They took him! We have to follow them; we have to! Let me go!'

Axel pulled her close, his wings encasing them in a teleportation spell, and she beat her fists against his chest hysterically, wailing sobs shaking her body all the way back to the Underworld.


	24. Chapter 18 The Transmission

_Chapter eighteen already? Time flies! There'll be another author's notes next time, probably on Hestia. Because...I like her X3 I hope you're enjoying the developments so far?! For those reviewers who expressed concern about Hades...it's gonna get worse for him before it gets better. A lot worse. I'm sorry!! XD_

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

**The Transmission**

Polly admired the unconscious body of the young man as he was laid onto Kronus' bed.

'Isn't he pretty?' she murmured, inducing a derisive snort from Nemesis. 'This will get a reaction from the Olympians.'

'The boy is a weakling,' the goddess spat, as the Ker stroked Hades' hair. 'He must take after his mother. He has none of Lord Kronus' striking features.'

'Come now Nemesis, if you insult my son you insult me,' said Kronus. The tall Ker named Val who had carried Hades, Nemesis, and Polly all stepped back as he approached the bed. With surprising gentleness he propped his son up against the pillows, and touched his face.

'You have grown so tall, my boy. You have my strong chin.'

'My Lord?' said Nemesis tentatively.

Kronus smiled; a leader once more. 'Are the preparations complete, Nemesis?'

'All ready to go. The whole world is your stage.'

'Just the way I like it,' Kronus said. 'Now, this will drain much of my power, so let us give them a performance they will never forget.'

-

Axel brought a hot mug of herbal tea into the dining room, and set it on the table where Harusame sat. He watched her, concerned. Her crying had ceased but her face was pale, and her nails dug into the wooden tabletop. She wore a wretched expression, as though she were in severe internal pain.

'Please try not to worry too much,' said Axel helpfully. 'I don't know what they were thinking, but that's the God of the Underworld they've got there. When he comes around from that bump on the head they're going to get what's coming to them.'

'But that's just it, Ax,' said Harusame, her eyes haunted. In her panic she forgot her formalities. 'He didn't get a bump on the head. They barely touched him.'

'But I saw him keel right over, didn't I.'

She shook her head fiercely, clasping her hands around the mug to warm herself. She felt icy cold.

'I think they drugged him somehow. That's what the little girl with the big hair said, anyway. He wasn't acting like himself and then he suddenly collapsed. They surrounded us before I could do anything, and Hades was too weak to fight them off.'

'But that's just silly talk, how could they possibly have drugged him?'

'I don't know. I just don't know.'

She gave a moaning sigh and dropped her head into her hands.

'What am I supposed to do? Uxi-chan would have known what to do. I'm all alone, and I don't know how to help him.'

'Oh, my lady,' said Axel, and he put a comforting arm around her shoulders. 'It's okay; please don't get your pretty dress all wet with tears. You're not alone; you've got me, and Cassie.'

'Thank you,' she whispered, holding his hand. 'But I'm so scared, Ax. What are they going to do to him? Hades…'

'I'm so sorry,' said Axel miserably. 'It is my own fault; if I'd got there just a moment sooner-'

'It's not your fault,' said Harusame quickly. 'You saved me back there.'

The moment the words were out of her mouth, a thought occurred to her. '_I'm immortal now,_' she remembered suddenly, '_and the ones who kidnapped Hades don't seem to know it!_ _So this could work to my advantage-if I can find out where they're keeping him I can go and save him, and not one of them could stop me!_'

'I need to go to Olympus,' she said suddenly, reasoning that her best chance of help with finding Hades lay with his siblings.

'Oh, I don't think this matter is serious enough to involve them upstairs now, is it?' asked Axel cautiously. 'I'm probably in enough trouble for releasing my wings in public as it is.'

'But I don't have any other way of contacting him-' she began, and her eyes met Axel's.

'The communicator!' they both yelled, and Harusame leapt across the table, knocking over her tea, and tugged at Axel's ear. A skull shaped earring immediately appeared.

'Hades!' she bawled, ignoring the angel's wincing. 'Come in Hades! Can you hear me? Are you okay?'

-

In the posh hotel room of a Japanese city not all that far away from where he'd been snatched, Harusame's voice crackled through Hades' earring. He didn't so much as twitch, his eyes closed and lips parted in a stupefied slumber.

Nemesis pulled it from his ear, and spoke softly.

'I'm very sorry; he can't answer your call right now. He's taking a nap.'

Polly, sitting on the edge of the bed with her legs swinging, snickered.

'Who is this?' demanded Harusame's tense voice. 'Why did you take Hades? What do you want?'

''Don't worry; he's our honoured guest. We're treating him very nicely. For now.' Nemesis felt a tremor of pleasure as she heard Harusame's panicked intake of breath. 'If you want to know what's happening,' she said, as Kronus signalled across the room to her that he was ready to begin, 'then turn on your TV.'

She dropped the earring to the carpet and crushed it beneath her foot. The line went dead.

-

Zeus was enjoying a leisurely siesta with Hera at his side, when Hermes burst through the door. Zeus sat up blearily, ready complain about being disturbed, but one look at Hermes stopped him. His son's usual haughty manner was gone, and his eyes were wide.

'We've got major trouble!' he wheezed, pink cheeked from rushing about and wringing his hands. 'Major, major trouble! Oh, this is _so_ not good!'

'You are the God of Communication, are you not?' drawled Zeus irritably. 'So communicate to us what the hell you are talking about!'

'I can't communicate!' wailed Hermes, pulling at his chic hair and utterly ruining its careful style. 'Nobody can! See for yourself!'

While Zeus and Hera exchanged a look, Hermes flew at their widescreen television. He'd installed it himself; it picked up reception from every human channel in the world.

'Hermes, have you and Dionysus been at the raspberry schnapps again?' asked Hera, yawning in a very blasé manner.

The screen flickered to life, and the white noise of static hissed through the digital surround sound system.

'It's like that on _every_ channel in _every_ country on earth!' squeaked Hermes, tears in his eyes. 'No TVs, computers or radios are working; none of them! NONE of them! All the phone lines are down too; and as for this-!'

He pulled off his beloved wing shaped ear and mouth piece and held it in his hands mournfully. 'Even Olympus' systems are down. There's something very, very wrong here!'

Hera frowned, putting her hand on Zeus' arm, and her husband got to his feet.

'How long has it been like this?' he demanded, rubbing off the sleep from his eyes and pulling himself up.

Hermes opened his mouth to answer, but his eyes were drawn back to the television. Zeus spun around, and Hera gasped.

Taking centre screen, sitting with his legs crossed and his hands clasped genteelly, was a young man. He adjusted his black tie and gave the world his best, whitest grin.

'Hello there, Gods of Olympus,' he said politely. 'I assume that you have caught on by now and are listening to this, but just in case, I will be broadcasting this on constant repeat once I am finished.'

'Who is this guy? Get out of it, creep!'

'Hush, Hermes!' Hera waved him into silence.

'I am sure,' continued the suave young man, 'that you filthy humans are wondering to who I am referring when I speak of the gods. Let me inform you with great pleasure that they do exist; they did in ancient times and they do now. They will not, however, for much longer.'

'These are the ravings of a maniac,' snapped Zeus, but Hera pursed her lips.

'This is no ordinary human prank,' she whispered. 'Whoever this man is, he's taken control of all forms of communication, both here and in the world below. This is serious.'

'But I imagine you do not recognise me, do you, my dears?' he was saying. 'Let me introduce myself. I am the one who once ruled over all, and what a perfect era of life it was; until stolen by my very own offspring.'

His pleasant grin had lifted from his teeth into a sneer.

'I am Kronus,' he stated calmly, his voice echoing through ever high street, every living room, and every loudspeaker over the globe; 'and I am taking back what is mine.'

'The HELL you are!'

Hera gripped her husband's arm to stop him from throwing one of their expensive glass vases at the television. She couldn't tell whether it was she who was trembling, or him.

'I do not have to listen to this!' bellowed Zeus, his breathing ragged. 'This is madness! My father is in Tartarus, I locked him in there myself! He doesn't even look like him!'

Hera didn't need to point out to Zeus the colour of the man's eyes. She knew, as he did, what it meant.

'If you wanted any proof as to how serious I am, let me present exhibit A.'

The camera panned over to a bed, where a figure with dark hair was sprawled upon the luxurious sheets and pillows.

His clothes were unfamiliar, but his face and hair was unmistakable.

'Little one!' cried Hera.

The blonde young man sat down beside his son. 'You see, my children, I have your brother. And in holding him, I hold all the cards. Your fate is sealed; rather like I was.' He grinned nastily, savouring the moment. 'Within him is the key, implanted long ago, for your fall. My…last resort, as it were. You, my children, may enjoy your last few hours alive. You humans on the other hand, will not be so lucky. My flocks of rampant Keres shall be set loose on you in 3...2...1...'

A brunette strode over, slinking her arms around his neck, her copper tinged locks falling upon his suit.

'We are the righteous hands of divine retribution,' she exclaimed, as Kronus pulled her onto his lap. 'And we shall smite all those we deem wicked.'

Zeus went cold inside, and out of the corner of his eye he saw his wife's hands fly to her face.

'Nemesis!' he growled, almost choking with anger. 'You would BETRAY ME?'

Of course the goddess couldn't hear him, but her blue violet eyes flashed insolently into the camera.

'That is about all for now,' said Kronus, smiling at her. 'Oh; but there is one more thing as I am sure my son's fiancé must be very worried about him.' He leaned into the camera. 'I know of your weakness, you dirty little half-breed,' he whispered, 'and you will die before sunset tonight, dear _Persephone_.' He dragged out every syllable of the last word, spitting it like venom.

'They do say revenge tastes very sweet,' added Nemesis slyly, and as their lips met the transmission ended.

-

Down in the Underworld, Harusame was shaking. The portable television screen went black for a moment, and then Kronus' recording began again.

Axel, in a rare display of temper, kicked at it sharply. It made a dull whining noise and then broke. Cassie, standing behind her mistress, was pale and nauseas.

The angel spoke first.

'Why that dirty-'

'Don't, Ax.' Harusame searched deep inside herself for inner strength; that reserve of steel that women save only for desperate occasions, and found it. 'I have to get Hades back.'

Cassie stared at the floor, unblinking, until her eyes began to burn. The paper in her back pocket seemed to be sticking out a mile wide; why couldn't they see it?

'He meant me,' murmured Harusame. 'He was talking about me, but why did he call me by that name? I've heard it before…'

She forced her paralysed mind into action, trying to recall where she'd heard the name; of course! Zeus had called her Persephone when she'd met him at Olympus. But even then it had sounded familiar, so why?

'That's it!' she exclaimed, feeling a sense of accomplishment. 'The day I died I met Hades' mother in my dreams. Queen Rhea called me Persephone!'

'Persephone,' repeated Axel, thinking. 'Doesn't ring any bells.' He paused, and voiced what she was thinking. 'What was he on about though? He can't kill you, you're immortal.'

'No she's not,' said a familiar deep voice, and for a moment Harusame's heart leapt into her mouth.

Even before she turned around a cold stab of logic told her it couldn't be him. It hadn't told her heart however, and it sank into her shoes with disappointment.

Poseidon faced them, looking grim.

'The most feared and deadly titan of all time has escaped, one of our trusted Olympians has defected to the enemy side, there's hordes of Keres causing mass destruction and genocide in the human world, all lines of communication have been cut, and,' he added with a sigh, 'the runt has got himself kidnapped. I think at this point it's safe to say…we're up shit creek without a paddle.'


	25. Chapter 19 The Pomegranate Juice

**_Getting To Know The Gods- Author's Notes part four-Hestia!_**

_Like her youngest brother Zeus, Hess took on the theatrical, outgoing mannerisms of her father rather than the quiet, sombre nature that Hades and Poseidon inherited from Rhea. She has the polar opposite of a compulsive nature; a flighty inability to stick with anything for longer than it takes her to blink, and she throws herself into many a different project trying to find fulfilment. This could be a defence mechanism for the sorrow she felt in losing her father and mother; being the eldest Olympian at the time of the rebellion she knew her parents best, yet she never shares her feelings on the matter. The only thing that she ever sticks with; and the first of her schemes to come to fruition, is her plight to free the angels of Olympus and gain them equal rights-although her motives might not be as selfless as they seem. Hestia seems breezy and superficial but she has a tender heart and adores her brothers. She is very close to Hermes, her nephew and best friend who shares her chatty nature; though while Hermes is a pessimist Hestia compliments him by being the most optimistic goddess on Olympus. Her true powers are never fully shown as she dislikes direct combat, but she does have some fire wielding ability_.

_Another update! This one is quite long...they're all quite long (laughs). Hope you enjoy. Here's a piece of trivia-can anyone guess where the names Cassie and Polly come from? Give you a clue...they were inspired by a Greek Myth ;P_

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

**The Pomegranate Juice**

Nemesis eyed Hades coldly as he turned over in his sleep.

'Shouldn't we do something with him, my Lord?' she asked.

Kronus turned absently. He'd been talking to Iwanami in the corner. Giving the miserable creature a lecture on proper conduct, Nemesis hoped.

'Take him downstairs and chain him up,' he muttered. 'His true power will become evident soon enough and he may become violent. I shall speak with him later, so try to keep him sufficiently sedated, Nemesis.'

'My pleasure, Lord,' said Nemesis cheerfully.

Gesturing to Val, who again tossed the god over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes, Nemesis headed down to the wine cellar of the hotel. Since the Keres had been set loose the place was abandoned, at least, there wasn't a living soul in sight. There was a faint, musty odor of alcohol in the stale air. She moved along to the back where a set of titanium handcuffs had been chained to the mouldy stone wall.

'Put him here,' she ordered Val, 'and leave us.'

The Ker lowered Hades to the cold floor, locking the metal clasps around his wrists. She nodded at Nemesis and went back upstairs.

Alone with Kronus' second son, Nemesis leaned forward. She couldn't wait to try out her new formula on him.

'You do have his chin,' she said thoughtfully, and Hades began to stir.

-

'What do you mean, no I'm not?' asked Harusame.

Poseidon entered the dining room, looking tense and weary, and Hestia followed.

'Hess!' cried Harusame; she'd never been so happy to see Hades' sister. They hugged, and Hestia held her at arms length.

'Poor little one,' gasped Hestia, 'and poor you! How are you coping? I say to you here; you needn't worry about a thing. We will fight to get him back safely …'

'Right now I am worried,' admitted Harusame, her eyes following Poseidon as he paced the room. 'What did you mean just now, that I'm not immortal? Please tell me, Poseidon-sama!'

'You mean he didn't tell you?' Poseidon's eyes flashed as Harusame shook her head in confusion. 'That damn coward. I'm always clearing up his messes.'

He drew out a chair and sat astride it heavily, resting his arms on the back.

'Today, and only today; until the sun goes down, you're as mortal as anyone else on earth.'

It took Harusame a few seconds to digest this information. 'I don't follow,' she said quietly. 'I thought I'd become immortal?'

'You are immortal. Well, not right now. This is…one of the terms of service. It happens occasionally. My nephew Heracles is the same, though obviously his day varies to yours. Zeus told Hades; I can't believe he didn't tell _you_.'

'This place is so dismal,' remarked Hestia, fussing about the room, picking things up and putting them down again. 'I should like to do some decorating down here; its no wonder little one is ever so gloomy, being here all the time.'

'Shut it, Hess,' snapped her brother impatiently.

'I don't believe now is the best time for interior design talk, my Lady,' said Axel a little more kindly, and the goddess stopped in her tracks.

'My darling Axel!' she squealed, and ran to his side, rubbing her cheek to his reddening freckles. 'I've missed you so! Please don't worry; I explained why you had to release your wings; you did it to save my little brother after all.' Her cheek rubbing ceased, but still she held him close. 'Are you getting along well down here? Are they feeding you?'

'I'm happy as a dog with two tails, my Lady,' answered the angel, not appearing to mind her display of affection all that much.

'You're so brave for surviving down here,' she gasped, burying her head in his shoulder. 'I don't think I'd last a day in this crypt that little one calls home!'

Poseidon looked embarrassed and irritated all at once.

'She does care,' he muttered to Harusame quietly. 'This is just her way of dealing with it. So you heard my father's declaration of war?'

'Your father?' repeated Harusame. 'That man was-?'

'I've not seen that guy before in my life, but I'd know that smug attitude anywhere.'

'He has the eyes of a titan,' chimed in Hestia, finally letting go of a very happy Axel, 'so there is no question as to his identity.'

'The only question,' concluded Poseidon, 'is how in the hell he got out of Tartarus. Trust me; if those guys get out its something you'd notice. Has anything strange happened down here?'

Harusame thought hard. 'Nothing more than usual.'

'Then it's pretty safe to assume from his new look; and from the fact he didn't have any of his titan buddies with him on that transmission, that he's the only one who got out. My guess is he must've set some kind of trap ages ago in case of imprisonment, and a several thousand years later a human stumbles along, walks right into it and pays the price.'

'Why would your own father do something like this?' asked Harusame, struggling to understand. 'Why was he imprisoned in the first place? Hades never really told me about Tartarus; only to stay away from it.'

'He's in there because he tried to crush his own family just to hold on to the throne,' said Poseidon bitterly. 'But none of that matters now. We have to concentrate on stopping the mayhem caused by the Keres, getting back Hades, and making sure my father doesn't free the rest of the titans. If they get loose from Tartarus the shit will really hit the fan.' He looked up, felt a quiver at her bright green eyes, and cleared his throat.

'How did they get hold of him then?'

'We were up at the Tanabata festival,' said Harusame guiltily, fingering the embroidery of her yukata. 'They just took him…right from my arms…'

'The lady believes he may have been drugged,' added Axel.

'He took you to a festival?' exploded Poseidon, rising from his chair. 'He took you up to the human world exposing you to all kinds of danger; on the day he _knows_ you're vulnerable? What kind of idiot-?!' He sputtered, and slammed his hand down on the table, making everyone jump. 'If you were mine I wouldn't let you out of my sight.'

'He was doing something nice for me,' protested Harusame, jumping to her beloved's defence. 'We went last year but got interrupted, so I wanted it to be fun this year. And with all due respect, Poseidon-sama,' she also rose from her seat, 'I spent seventeen years in the human world without needing to be protected, and I certainly don't need it now.'

He was amazed by her courage. She stood nose to nose with him; or at least, nose to chest, her pretty mouth a firm line. Again, déjà vu washed over him and he was sure he knew her. Having this girl close did things to him deep inside; things he couldn't control.

'_She's your brother's woman!_' yelled his conscience.

'_Then why does it feel like she's mine?_' asked the voice of longing. Poseidon turned away, ashamed of his disloyalty, and forced his mind onto other matters.

'Did you say he'd been drugged?'

'Yes,' said Harusame, her voice softer now. 'I think so. He was acting really funny; his speech slurred and he couldn't walk or move very well. Then he fell down and couldn't get back up. He kept insisting it was a headache, so I just thought he was ill-' her voice broke, and Hestia stroked her arm.

Another memory was coming back to Poseidon; this one a lot clearer. It was the memory of the night he'd visited, and as something clicked within his brain his eyes happened to meet Cassie's, standing inconspicuously in the corner of the room.

'Did he eat or drink anything in the last few hours?' he asked in a low voice, and Cassie began to tremble under his gaze.

'You mean before he got sick? Just a few cinnamon graham crackers with Axel, and Cassie made him a cappuccino.'

'Is that so?' he mused. 'Mind if I take a look around your kitchen?'

-

A tidal wave of pulsing pain rolled through Hades' head, and he rode the crest of it as it smashed against his skull. Opening his eyes and wincing against the light, the vision of a woman blurred in front of him.

Her name was too much for his dazed mind and swollen lips, so he settled for her nickname.

'Pe…tal?'

'Oh, it lives,' sniped the goddess in tones that could freeze the sun itself. 'Do you recognise me? It wouldn't be a shock if you didn't; I'm invisible to you damned, arrogant Olympians. The only thing you ever see is yourselves.'

Harusame wouldn't speak to him like that. Her eyes were a different colour too-Harusame's eyes were like a field in the flush of springtime, but this woman's eyes were like his own. Hades groaned, and it was only when pain spasmed down to his limbs he remembered he actually had them. They felt heavy, and the roof of his mouth tasted bittersweet.

'Who…are you?'

'I am Nemesis, and right now boy, I am your worst nightmare_._'

Reality was dripping into Hades' consciousness like a leaky drainpipe, and looked around the wine cellar and at his chains with growing displeasure.

'Where am I?' he growled; speech was returning slowly to him, along with his temper.

'Ooh, getting moody are we?' Her violet blue eyes glittered with undisguised malice. 'You can thrash about as much as you like, it won't help you now. You're bound by titanium; the only metal immune to the power of the gods.'

Hades decided to test this theory and Nemesis shrieked with unpleasant laughter as he fell back to the floor, the violet light of his energy fizzling out as it rebounded from his shackles. Unruly hair fell in his eyes as he glared at her.

'Go on,' invited the goddess, 'do that a little more. The worse you behave the more excuse I have to use _this_.'

She slipped her hand up the leg of her dress and pulled something from her garter. Hades went cold. Nemesis twirled the syringe, filled with a red substance, in her fingers.

'What is that?' he choked, almost wishing he hadn't regained consciousness.

'This? This is pomegranate juice,' she said, removing the cover from the needle point. 'It's a concentrate too; I've been working on coming up with a stronger formula. I haven't been able to test the effects yet though. Care to try it? It'll have much more effect, going straight into your bloodstream.'

Hades shuddered, and pulled ineffectively against the chains. 'Why are you doing this, Nemesis?' he snapped. 'Aren't you Zeus' lap dog? Have you gone crazy?'

She ignored him. 'The Lord wants you alive so I shouldn't give you too big a dosage.' She leaned in ominously. 'But then again you are more powerful than most. I think you can handle it if I play with you for a while.'

With the speed of a panther Nemesis jabbed the hypo into forcefully Hades' neck, and he yelped with pain.

'You should be honoured,' she laughed, 'that you get a clean needle. Your vile Olympian brethren won't be so lucky; they get to experience poison in a far more traditional way…through my serpents placed all throughout the kingdom. They should be stirring from their slumber as we speak; lying in wait, poised and ready to _strike_.'

Very slowly, enjoying herself, she pressed down on the hypo and watched the red liquid squeeze into his veins. He gasped with each breath, and his wild eyes met hers.

'Where's Harusame?' he wheezed, afraid to know the answer.

'Your little sweetheart? She'll be dead before sundown.'

'No…' he choked, feeling blackness engulf him again.

-

Harusame, Hestia and Axel followed Poseidon into the Underworld's kitchen. It hadn't been used much since Uxi had left; only Cassie and some of the under demons had the vaguest idea of how to boil water.

He moved to the counter and rubbed his finger along the surface. It came up red. He licked it, and his eyes darkened.

'I knew it,' he muttered. 'Where's that girl?'

'Do you mean Cassie-san?' Now Harusame was very confused. 'What does she have to do with-?'

'She poisoned him.' Poseidon pushed past her and back into the dining room, but there was no sign of the girl. 'She's been poisoning him all along; she must be working for my father. I should have known. Even runt isn't weak enough to pass out after one fight.' He whirled around in the same stormy fashion as his brother, checking the office. 'Where is she?'

'She was here a minute ago,' said Hestia, peering under the desk in case Cassie had flattened herself to three inches tall.

'Wait a minute, you can't be suggesting Cassie-san is responsible for this!' cried Harusame, getting angry.

Axel nodded in agreement. 'She would never!'

'Yes she would!' barked Poseidon, looking very fearsome indeed. 'That's pomegranate juice back there and she's been feeding it to my little brother!'

'Where would she even get pomegranates from?' Harusame challenged, determined to defend her friend. 'She's never once left the Underworld.'

'She didn't have to,' growled Poseidon, 'Hades has a small orchard of the damned things growing out by the Pond of Forgetfulness. I always told him it was stupid but he said he knew better than to eat em; like you humans always growing your poisonous plants.'

Harusame's head was beginning to hurt, and her confused expression only seemed to antagonise Poseidon.

'The Pond of Forgetfulness,' he repeated, eyes blazing. 'The pool of water connected to the Lethe River, behind Cerberus' cage. Do you even know what I'm talking about?'

Harusame shook her head.

'Did Hades even show you around this place before you moved in?' he snapped. 'Hell, some Lady of the Underworld _you _are.'

'It is a rather big place,' said Harusame, not liking his tone, 'and I've only been here seven months. I can't possibly know every inch of it.' A loud growl rang out through the caves. 'Cerberus!' she cried.

Poseidon was the first to move, dashing down to the huge bars of the cage, and the others were right alongside him.

Cassie stood, looking small and terrified, at the bottom of the marble steps that touched the bank of the Styx. The torches embedded in the walls to light the way were floating in the air in an aquamarine haze; a manifestation of the girl's unstable emotion.

'_Ker_,' he snarled, and she flinched at the word.

Poseidon advanced on her and Cerberus gave a howl so loud that the Underworld itself shook. He put a mighty black paw on the bars of his cage, and one didn't need a dog-human translator to figure out his intended meaning.

'What's wrong with your guard dog?' asked Hestia, not looking half as perturbed as her brother.

'She was kind to him,' answered Harusame, and moving very slowly so as not to anger Cerberus, she started down the stairs toward the frightened girl.

'Please Cassie-san, we don't mean you any harm. Just explain to them that you didn't have anything to do with this.' Her voice was filled with pleading, but a part of her already knew the answer.

A tear rolled down Cassie's face. 'I'm sorry, Miss Haru,' she said, and her eyes flickered to Axel. 'Please forgive me. I didn't want to hurt any of you, but I had no choice.'

Harusame shut her eyes as the unpleasant truth swept over her. She'd never experienced betrayal before, and it stung like salt on an open wound. When she opened them Cassie was surrounded in a golden teleportation spell, though from the surprise on her face it wasn't she in control of it.

Poseidon gave a yell of rage but Harusame grabbed one muscular arm, holding him back. To her relief Axel grabbed the other, and she saw her own feelings mirrored in his eyes;

'_Whatever else she is, she's still Cassie._'

Sending them one last degraded look of distress, Cassie was gone from the Underworld. The torches went out, and everything was plunged into darkness.

Hestia waved her hands in a spell, creating balls of orange flame that hovered around them. Harusame was on her knees, but her expression showed she was far from being defeated.

'You say the Keres are attacking the human world?' she whispered to Poseidon, and he nodded, pulling her to her feet.

'Then I'm going above, to my old neighbourhood. I have to protect the people I care about.'

'You can't.' His voice was firm. 'It's nearly sundown. If you stay here for just two hours longer you'll be safe.'

'I'm going.' Her voice was firmer. 'I know a certain Ker who will return there, and she might be able to help me find Hades. She always used to trail him so maybe she knows where he is. It's a long shot, but…'

'If you wish to fight, my Lady,' announced Axel, stepping forward, 'I will be by your side, I will.'

Hestia beamed. 'You're outnumbered, little bro. She is the Lady of the Underworld now whether you like it or not; you should start taking our Harusame seriously.'

Axel and Hestia at her side, Harusame folded her arms and gave Poseidon a flash of a very smug smile not unlike his own.

'Fine,' he grumbled, thinking it was typical of his brother to pick a woman as stubborn as he was. 'But I'm going back to Olympus first. We need to get the old troops together. This means war.'


	26. Chapter 20 The Plan

**_Getting to Know the Characters! Authoer's Notes Part Five: Kronus_**

_Kronus…I worked very hard on, and even as the story unfolds new facets of his personality are revealed to me as I go. He takes control of his own character development and only reveals his emotions and intentions to me when he feels like it. (I'm only the author, after all ^^;) Kronus started out gentle, kind, and good, and despite his descent into murderous brutality and complete disintegration of sanity over the course of the story I want to reflect that he had a heart…even if it turned cold long ago. He is beautiful, charismatic, poetic and captivating; hardly the villainous kind, but his fixation on ultimate control and insecurity proves to be his own downfall. He comes to see those around him as expendable, mere tools to reach his goal, and his exploitation of Nemesis and diabolical plans for his second son is enough to turn the stomach; if it does bother his conscience he hides it very well. The harder he tries to fight his fate the more he becomes a victim of it. Kronus has an obsessive compulsive personality that he passes onto his sons; he can often be found with a goblet of wine; if not drinking it then playing with it, and his addiction to supremacy is evident. He has devastating powers and is probably the strongest immortal of all time…and knows it…but his return to the human world came at a price, giving him a surprisingly obvious weakness._

_-_

_Woo! Chapter Twenty! I'm really enjoying myself with this story :D I thought it appropriate to share the note on Kronus here, as he really shines in this chapter. He's at his happiest when he's at the centre of attention! No-one's guessed the origin of Cassie and Polly's names yet...I shall reveal it next chapter. Thank you for 42 reviews, dear readers!! I'm so flattered :blushes: The fiftieth reviewer will get a chapter dedicated to them! ;) Um, as always, please enjoy..._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

**The Plan**

Hestia was left in charge of the Underworld while her brother returned to Olympus. He stormed down the hallways, past all the Gods and angels who were running about preparing for battle, and entered Zeus' room without knocking.

Hera immediately flew into his arms, and he patted the back of her head kindly.

'Sister…'

'Poseidon!' she looked up at him, her composure wavering. 'He won't listen to a word I say; you must talk sense into him!'

He followed where her trembling finger was pointing to Zeus, who sat on the edge of his bed calmly polishing his golden wristbands. Poseidon glowered.

'Do you think you should be wasting time with that now, Zeus? In case you didn't notice we have a bit of a situation on our hands.'

Zeus smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. 'This is my palace,' he mumbled, 'and my world, and no-one is taking it from me. I am staying right here until it blows over.'

His lip twitching in a snarl Poseidon crossed the room and held his youngest brother by the front of his silken white tunic, lifting him clear off the floor.

'Snap out of it!' he roared, shaking him. 'You're the king of the gods, now start acting like it!'

His words hit Zeus like a cold slap in the face, and the younger god blinked at him.

'We need to get Hades back, do you understand me? Our crazy old man said something about using our brother to take us down; now I don't know what that means but I do know it ain't good. If Hades could get out of this by himself he would have done so already; that means he needs us. Our brother needs us, and we're getting him back, right now!'

Zeus' eyes were dull. 'Nemesis betrayed me,' he said, and Poseidon noticed Hera looking away, tears in her eyes.

'I noticed,' he grunted, setting Zeus down. 'She might not be the last; we have to be careful who we trust.'

Right on cue, Hermes appeared in the doorway. If he'd looked stressed earlier, he seemed at breaking point now. 'We may have another problem,' he breathed. 'The angels have gone completely nuts; they're refusing to go to battle and some of them are even attacking.'

'The angels?' repeated Zeus. 'Surely you are joking? My angels wouldn't-'

'Wouldn't betray you?' said Poseidon, not looking shocked at the news. 'You mean like Nemesis wouldn't betray you? Wake up, squirt. If you treat someone like the crap under your shoe for years there will come a day when they bite back. This is what Hess was telling us all along.'

'There are revolts all over Olympus,' whimpered Hermes. 'What should we do?'

Zeus looked at his wife, who nodded, and then at his brother, who pulled a trident from his robes.

'We fight,' was his reply.

-

'Polly!'

Finally reunited with her other half, Cassie rushed into her arms. Polly squeezed her back tightly.

'Cassie!'

They pulled apart, and nervously studied each other with identical eyes.

'Oh Cassie, I'm glad you finally get to join us. You've done such a wonderful job, Lord Kronus is proud of you!'

Cassie smiled, but was confused. 'You look well, sis, and for that I'm thankful. But I expected…'

'You expected what?'

Cassie paused, and tucked a stray strand of blonde hair behind her right ear as she observed the luxurious hotel room. 'When you said that I had to follow Lord Kronus' orders lest he kill you, I sort of expected you to be at gunpoint.'

'Well I may have exaggerated a little,' admitted Polly with a carefree grin, 'but then you were being such a goody-goody about it. Besides, if you hadn't done it he probably would have killed me. Lord Kronus is a fine man, but he has a short fuse.' She hugged her sister once more, bouncing up and down. 'Oh Cassie, I'm just so happy to see you!'

'_Please say I didn't deceive the kindest people I've ever met; the people who gave me a home, all in vain? Tell me it was the right thing to do._'

'And I you,' replied Cassie sadly.

-

When Kronus was done with her and went to greet their new Ker, Iwanami made her way down the stairs to the abandoned wine cellar. She still shivered from his words;

'_Persephone evaded Polly and my forces because you did not do what you were supposed to. Be assured; if I did not have a higher purpose for you I would have disposed of your worthless carcass already, and done so in a way that ensured brutal and spectacular pain._'

She found Nemesis huddled over Hades.

'Lord Kronus wants you upstairs,' she said.

Nemesis stood up, tossed her hair over her shoulder and strolled past Iwanami holding a syringe high.

'It's a pity this won't work on you,' she said coldly, and her boots made clicking echoes as she went away.

Iwanami moved closer to the god, unsure what to expect. He was a mess. His hair, dampened with sweat, stuck to his pale face, and his breathing rattled. He was too weak to even sit upright; the only thing keeping him from completely slumping to the floor were the chain links digging into his wrists. His glazed eyes rolled in his head as she approached.

'My my,' she said quietly, trying not to look at his ripped clothes. 'You've looked better, Mr Lord of the Underworld.'

'That you, Nightwalker?' he croaked, trying to focus on her. 'Is this a bad trip, or have ya come to finish me off?' He laughed at the irony of the joke, and ended up in a coughing fit.

Iwanami winced. 'I don't think I need to, the state you're in.'

'Yeah…this stuff is potent,' he quipped, wheezing, 'but the come-down is a bitch.'

'Don't joke about it,' she scolded, unsettled by her feelings. Hadn't she always wanted him to suffer? '_It's just the damn yukata, that's all,_' she told herself. '_It's messing with my emotions. He's not Connor. I don't care for him at all._' Hades was trying to talk again, and she leaned forward to hear him.

'I never wanted to kill anyone, ya know,' he was saying. Iwanami could tell by his distant expression that he wasn't even speaking to her. 'I didn't want to be part of all this damned death and annihilation. I was never given a choice. Is this my punishment for the plague I inflicted on humanity?' He laughed, and then made a rasping sound as though his lungs were filled with fluid. 'If I confess all my sins before I die, will I go someplace better than here? I'm really scared. I'm scared of death. Me. Is that pathetic or what?' He relaxed back in his chains and hung there, so still that there was a horrible moment when Iwanami wondered if he was dead. Then his lips pulled upwards in a quirky smile, as though he were privy to a hilariously ironic joke no-one else would ever know.

'Just keep quiet,' she said tersely, afraid he would laugh again. She didn't think his body could take it. 'You're delirious. Don't try to talk.'

He turned his empty eyes back to her, as if remembering she was there. 'I promised petal I wouldn't hurt ya,' he muttered, starting to tremble uncontrollably, 'so why don't you get the hell outta here? I'm gonna tear this place to pieces when I get loose.'

'You really think you're getting loose?' she smiled wryly, kneeling before him. 'You're smarter than that. But then, you spoiled my plans enough times.' She put her hands on his shoulders to stop the feverish shaking, and pulled him upright. His sunken eyes burned into hers.

'What's happening to me?' he asked, looking so pitiable that even Iwanami's hardened heart gave way.

'All I know,' she whispered, 'is that you hold something precious inside you. The key to his victory.'

'Who?'

'That would be me.'

Iwanami jumped away from Hades as Kronus came stealthily down the stone steps. He was the type of man who made walking look like a threat. Ignoring Iwanami he knelt before his son, as she had done, and took his chin.

'Are you the bastard who kidnapped me?' asked Hades hoarsely, wondering if he was hallucinating.

Kronus gave a dry chuckle. 'They always said you got your stubborn streak from your mother, and your strength from me. When the Moirae gave you that oracle I just knew you were special, my son.'

'Son?' croaked Hades. His vision was just clear enough to register that the lunatic in front of him had golden and ruby eyes. '_Father?_' The idea struck him as so ludicrously funny that he leant against the wall, shaking with laughter.

'Haha, you, ha, you're my…father? Hahaha!'

Kronus looked mildly amused, and waited until his son had finished hooting. Hades grinned at him vacantly.

'It's finally happened; I've lost my mind,' he panted, recovering. 'I guess Nemesis fed me one too many of her pomegranate potions.'

'Yes, you must forgive me for the less than warm reception,' said Kronus, gesturing to the chains. 'The pomegranate juice was necessary; firstly to bring you here, secondly to make sure you were co-operative, and thirdly to slow down the growth of the power within you. I could not have you destroying the fabric of existence before I threw a nice scare into your fellow Olympians. Not forgetting, of course, that your brother poisoned me in the very same way. Ah, poetic justice.'

Hades' good humour vanished, and he felt sick.

'What are you talking about?'

'I need to have a private father son talk with my boy,' said Kronus, finally acknowledging Iwanami. 'Go and handle the task I set you. You have until sundown to claim my revenge on that miserable girl.'

Hades felt-if it was possible-even sicker.

'Wait!' he yelled after her, 'are you talking about Harusame? Iwanami!'

'Now settle down,' commanded Kronus, frowning. 'I cannot have you getting agitated, it is not time yet.'

'Iwanami!' yelled Hades, trying to stand up. The world tilted, and he fell down heavily again. When the room came back into focus she was gone, and Kronus was watching him.

'You two have met before?' he asked, interested.

'Yeah,' muttered Hades, his tongue loosened by the drug. 'That Ker spent her entire afterlife trying to kill my girlfriend.'

'Ah, how perfect,' exclaimed Kronus, 'she is just the one for the task then. Strange how fate works itself out, is it not?'

Hades eyed the man with sceptical curiosity. He spoke just like his father, and the eyes were a giveaway, but he looked nothing like him. He looked far too young.

'You get a facelift when you were in Tartarus?' he joked, and Kronus gripped his chin again, his eyes gleaming.

'Do not make light about the years I spent trapped in that prison,' he spat into his son's face. 'I suffered for so long…'

A strand of hair fell into his brow. He leaned back, breathing deeply, and pushed it back into place.

'I performed a soul swap with a human,' he explained, calmer. 'I always knew the pathetic, worthless creatures might prove of use someday. Not that I would marry one.'

'Don't get all disapproving parent on me now. Harusame is worth a million of you, immortal or not.'

'You do not know what you are saying,' hissed Kronus, 'so I shall let that one slide.' His face softened, and he touched his son's neck. Hades recoiled. 'Now, do not be like that. I apologise if Nemesis handled you violently, she can play rough.' He smirked, stroking the swollen red blotches where the needle had been stuck again and again. 'She is very proud of that undiluted pomegranate juice formula. She says it will be invaluable in taking down the gods. Of course; I could never entrust my future to the effects of a mere fruit, so I constructed a plan long ago, for just a situation as this. You are my plan, my dear boy. My Hades.'

He placed the flat of his palm against his son's chest.

'Your heartbeat is so strong,' he whispered, eyes shut, and Hades tried not to twitch in disgust. 'It is time to tell you that it is not just your heart that beats within you. Inside you pulses the end, and the beginning.'

'Talk sense, old man.'

Kronus opened his eyes. 'Inside you is the Spirit of Destruction…no, by now it is more apt to say that you _are_ the Spirit of Destruction. I have sewn inside of you the seed that will destroy the entire universe as we know it; yes even the gods themselves. You see, gods are only immortal so long as there are mortals to counter their existence, just as life can only exist where there is death. I learned in my years imprisoned that there is a higher state of consciousness one can attain that is beyond the earthly realms of existing, or even not existing. There is an ultimate truth; a paradise that can only be found when all else is put asunder, and I will attain it. I realised the full purpose of the power within you, and what it must be used for; for the good of the world. When the apocalyptic destruction is complete you will be gone, and your fellow gods will be gone. All of the human race will be gone, and only my titans and I will remain. We will live in the New Golden Age; a utopia pure and untouched where all will be subservient to me.'

Hades listened to this speech, his incredulity growing.

'So what, if you can't have the world no-one can? Your answer to someone giving you what you deserve is to throw your rattle out of the pram and remodel the cosmos?'

'Naturally, you are too young to understand my vision.' Kronus sighed, and got to his feet. 'For what it is worth, my son, I did not wish it to happen like this. I never would have summoned the Spirit of Destruction within you had I not good cause; we could have all lived happily forever if your brother had not come along.'

'Don't blame your crimes on Zeus,' Hades snapped, realising for the first time in his long existence just what his brother had been burdened with. 'He was just an innocent little kid born into this. Maybe if you'd kept it in your pants-'

He received a harsh smack around the mouth. Kronus watched his son fold in two and sink down, one cheek pressed to the cold floor.

'A pity,' said Kronus. 'I hoped we could be amicable in your final hours. Of all my children I thought you best would see the corrupt, rotten nature of this world, but no, you have been blinded by human fantasies like love and hope.'

'Now I know for sure you're my father,' murmured Hades, dizzy in the head from his fall. 'You're a total psycho.'

Kronus smiled unpleasantly, and checked his watch. 'You have about twenty four hours. Of course, your affianced will be dead by then; perhaps your grief over her demise will spark your power into early awakening. Sleep well, my dear son.'

He put his hands into his pockets and left, humming to himself as though he was leaving a dinner party. Hades pulled weakly at his chains to no avail, and then turned over on the floor to face the window. The sun was close to setting on the horizon, and he realised that while he had love, he didn't have much hope.

His only wish that day was that Harusame had somehow made it to safety, and had the good sense to stay there.

-

Harusame was horrified to see the state of her once quiet little town, as Axel flew her over the rooftops.

'Oh dear, its all going to hell in a hand basket, isn't it,' said the angel sadly.

There were cars crashed into shop windows, sirens screaming, homes ablaze, and bodies strewn across the streets in puddles of blood. Everywhere she looked there were people running and shouting, and occasionally demented looking women would appear; leaping from a rooftop or crashing through the window of a building, knocking things down with superhuman strength and generally causing as much destruction as they could manage.

'I had no idea there were so many of them,' she whispered, the breeze whipping at her hair. 'They kept themselves so well hidden. To think there were this many lonely souls in the world, suffering in the shadows while no-one noticed.'

'You'll forgive me if I don't weep for them,' said Axel dryly, as they came into land at the park.

It was relatively quiet, with only a few people still running about. He set Harusame down on the ground and she took a deep breath. She'd changed from her yukata into a short red skirt allowing for mobility, a figure-hugging black and silver breast plate and long black boots. With Hades' ring upon her finger completing the look, she made quite the stunning picture. She'd never felt more like the Lady of the Underworld.

'My my,' said a very familiar voice, 'are we playing dress up?'

Harusame had been expecting Iwanami to turn up; it was almost a relief to see the Ker emerge from behind a tree, her usual unhinged grin in place.

'Aya-san. I need your help.'

'Don't ever call me by that name!' screeched Iwanami, flinging her hands to her ears. 'Why would I ever help you?'

'Because it's the right thing to do.' Harusame smiled at her hopefully. 'Because it's what my father would have wanted you to do.'

Iwanami bared her fangs at the mention of Connor, and Axel stepped in front of Harusame.

'Let me take care of this My Lady,' he said.

'_You unwitting fool, you've just made this much easier for me,_' thought Iwanami, and extended her manicured nails into sharp claws. Somewhere nearby a golden firework screeched into the sky and burst out in shimmering colour, followed by another, and another. Her hatred for the celebrations; for everything Tanabata stood for, burned inside and made her hot with fury. '_I may have hesitated to kill her, but you…I have no qualms about._'


	27. Chapter 21 The Unexpected

_Congrats and cookies to **Resident-Tree-Hugger**, who was the first to figure out my little Cassie/Polly trivia, and hugs to all others who guessed right and were runners up;) you guys really know your myths! Yes, Cassie and Polly are named for Castor and Polydeuces, better known by their Roman names Castor and Pollux the Dioscuri or Gemini Twins. In original myth they were the twin sons of Zeus (and another guy, wierdly enough), and after they died Polydeuces remained an immortal while Castor died and moved on to Hades. They loved each other so much that they begged Zeus to let them stay together, and eventually he placed them as bright constellations in the night sky. What a sad yet cute myth X3 I had already planned the story of the seperated Keres but I wanted to choose special names for them-names that signified that they were a pair. I searched out Greek Myth siblings and came across them, and hey presto, Cassie and Polly were born (it is so lucky that their names happen to shorten to girl's names! ^^;). The idea of one sibling ending up in the Underworld while the other sibling continued immortality is sadly not a brilliant piece of planning on my part but just an amazing coincidence between my story and the myth. The similarities pretty much end there. (I was so very happy to be able to use the name Cassie as I've always loved the name :D but I never thought I'd have a character named Polly. The things life throws at you! XD)_

_This chapter is a bit of a cliffhanger...sorry...I'll try to update soon, hopefully again this weekend._ _I still think my action-scene writing skills are questionable *blushes* but I'm going to have to get better! There is so much action yet to come._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One**

**The Unexpected**

Iwanami circled around Axel as the list remaining slivers of setting sunlight lingered on the horizon. A vibrant firework crackled and twizzled across the sky.

'_If I kill him quickly,_' she thought, '_all my old instincts will return, and killing the girl will be so much easier._'

'Aya-san,' called Harusame, 'we don't have to fight! Please!'

Ignoring her, Iwanami rushed at Axel. In a burst of defensive magic he held his hands forth and beat his wings, creating a bubble-like screen of light between them.

'You can't keep that up forever,' said Iwanami, and vanished from view. Panicked, Axel whipped his head around looking for her, and while the spell was weakened Iwanami reappeared, crashing through it from behind and tackling the angel to the grass.

'Here's a tip; never let your guard down around me,' she whispered, and swiped at his face. Axel rose too quickly, his head slamming against her chin with a CRACK, and Iwanami was knocked backward.

She picked herself up, tasting blood and cursing him, and Axel moved swiftly behind her, forcing her hands behind her back. With his foot on the small of her back he shoved her to the floor.

'And you will stay like this,' he panted, 'until the sun has set, and you cannot cause her Ladyship harm.'

Iwanami struggled, her face in the grass. She was irritated; her fighting abilities seemed to have dulled, like an unused sword going rusty in its hilt.

'I'm sorry,' said Axel quietly. 'I don't agree with violence against women, but you aren't giving me much choice, you aren't.'

'Aya-san.'

Through the hair in her eyes Iwanami saw Harusame hovering over her.

'Stay back, my Lady.'

'No, its okay, Ax. I know her.'

'Don't talk like that!' screamed Iwanami, and thrashed so hard that Axel had trouble holding on. 'You don't know me!'

'But I want to.' The green eyes were concerned.

'Why don't you hate me?' screeched the Ker, and Harusame stepped back. 'You stupid little bitch, why don't you hate me? I spent so long trying to kill you, and your mother. I hated you for so long that my entire being was consumed by darkness, and revenge was the only thing keeping me going. So _why_…?'

Iwanami's frustrated tears soaked the earth of the park, and Harusame knelt down next to her. With a nod from her, Axel loosened his grip slightly.

The Ker raised her head, and looked into the girl's eyes. Harusame's face was illuminated by the setting sun, just as Connor's had been on the last day Iwanami ever saw him.

'You always seemed so lonely,' said Harusame, a tremor in her voice. 'You always seemed like you were empty inside, with no-one to turn to. I know what it feels like to think you're all alone.'

'_Do you?_' thought Iwanami. '_You always seemed like you were part of a happy world I could never reach. Were you sad too? Did you miss him too?_'

'You remind me of him.'

'Eh?' Harusame blinked her wet eyes.

'Connor. It's so obvious you're his daughter. You look nothing like him, but…'

Harusame grinned, and Iwanami felt bubbling up within her something she'd long been devoid of; affection.

'Apart from your smile,' she said. 'You have the same dopey look when you smile.'

Axel released her, but still stood cautiously beside Harusame as Iwanami got up.

'You were in love with him, weren't you?' asked Harusame simply.

Iwanami thought for a long moment, and then nodded.

'I knew it. I felt the same about Hades. He was never just my best friend. He was always…more…'

Harusame took her hands and Iwanami retracted her claws, not wanting to hurt her. She was shocked at how warm the girl was. Is this what living people felt like? She couldn't remember.

'You don't have to be part of the darkness anymore, Aya-san. If you come with us, you can be free.'

'I was already set free; that night I found out your idiotic father's final wish,' said Iwanami softly. 'I felt all my resentment and anger slipping away. It's like I'm empty. I'm useless as a Ker now and I still haven't found my purpose; the reason why I came back.'

'You died before I was ever born, right? Well, maybe your purpose in coming back was to meet me. You're the only one who can tell me all about my father now. You can share all your childhood stories with me.'

Iwanami felt the breeze on her damp cheeks. Was she really warming up to this girl; the girl who stood for everything that had been taken from her? The girl who embodied everything that had ruined her life? Looking at Harusame properly for the first time in eighteen years, Iwanami realised that killing her would have no purpose whatsoever. In destroying the last reminder of Nanoe, she would also be destroying the last reminder of the man who meant more to her than life itself.

'I understand,' she whispered. 'In trying to hurt you the person I was hurting most…was me.'

'How touching,' snapped a cold and high pitched voice.

Iwanami and Harusame turned to the two small figures silhouetted on the horizon. One was familiar as the talkative girl who had orchestrated Hades' kidnapping at the festival. The other was-

'Cassie-san!'

The Keres stepped forward, one looking miserable and the other looking demonic.

'Oh, Cassie,' said Axel sorrowfully. 'How could you?'

'Time is nearly up!' chirped Polly. 'What are you thinking, Iwa? Have you betrayed Lord Kronus for this mortal girl? He won't like that.' Her tone was sing-song light but her eyes carried deadly threat in them.

'I'm sorry.'

Before Harusame could stop her, Iwanami was walking back to comrades, her head held low.

'No, Aya-san! Please!'

'Shut up, Persephone,' spat Polly, her voice very loud for such a small body. Harusame saw now the semblance between her and Cassie. She stood at least a head shorter than her sister, and her face was rounder and more childlike, but their eyes were a match. 'If Iwa here has failed in her duties yet again, I shall take her place to kill you. What a marvellous opportunity to gain Lord Kronus' favour.'

Axel suddenly let out a tortured cry, and as Harusame turned, she saw him lifted into the air by a shimmering turquoise light. His wings contracted in pain, and then folded back in. He wheezed terribly, as though being crushed by some unseen force, and Cassie grabbed at her sister.

'Not him, Polly!'

The younger Ker, her eyes gleaming with the telekinetic spell, brushed her sister aside.

'Control yourself, Cassie. We can't get to the girl without taking him out first.'

Helpless, Cassie put her hands to her face and started to cry. Equally powerless, Harusame watched in horror as Axel gasped for breath.

'Stop it!' she screamed, and started towards Polly, but the girl sent out another wave of energy with her hand, forcing Harusame back.

'Wait your turn, Persephone.'

'_If this were a fairytale,_' she thought wildly, '_this is where my knight in shining armour would turn up, or where my amazing superpowers would manifest. But I have no powers. Cassie betrayed me, Hades is gone, and now Axel is going to die. It's hopeless…_'

With a final, choking gasp Axel fell still, his arms falling loosely to his sides, and was lowered to the ground. The aquamarine mist dispersed, but Polly's eyes still glittered horribly. She turned them on Harusame.

'Now you die,' said the girl viciously, 'and not a moment too soon.'

As she squinted, ready to focus her psychic energies into one final, brutal attack, a voice trilled through the air.

'Not if I've got any say in it!'

A small black bat, as though sent from heaven, swooped down into the park. She zipped past Polly's startled face so quickly that the Ker fell over backward, and then came into land at Harusame's feet. Harusame stared at the furry little creature, feeling her heart tremble. It couldn't be-

'Tsubasa,' said the bat, and in an explosion of pink lights it was gone, replaced by a very familiar human form.

The young woman standing before Harusame had her hair cut shorter, still the colour of icing on a doughnut; and her prettily full figure was now wearing white, not black, but she was unmistakable.

Uxi winked at her friend.

'Did you miss me, Haru love? I thought three on one was a little unfair, so I'm here to even the odds.'

-

Hestia didn't like being left in the Underworld by herself. She felt like a tourist in a strange land with no translator; the place was so incredibly foreboding and the under demons either didn't know _how_ to talk to her or didn't _want_ to, either of which being unacceptable in Hestia's book.

Concerned about the state of affairs in the human world and back at home, she felt very out of the loop being stuck in the Underworld with no form of communication. She heaved a sigh of relief when she heard voices coming from the dining room, and hurried to greet her visitors.

Oceanus swept through the dining room, smiling.

'I've come to relieve you of your post, child.'

Though the idea was very tempting, Hestia couldn't help but feel a ripple of apprehension run through her.

'I'm not sure that's a good idea,' she started, and Oceanus just smiled kindly.

'Just because I am a titan, you still cannot trust me after all of these years? I understand your concerns Hestia, but it saddens me to think that you would put me on the same level as your father.'

The goddess lowered her eyes, feeling ashamed.

'Forgive me, Oceanus.'

'There is nothing to forgive, child.' He patted her shoulder gently. 'I brought with me some visitors, and I think they'll be most happy to see you.'

He stepped to the side, and Hestia's personal entourage of angels came in, squealing and cheek rubbing in the manner to which their lady had taught them.

'Girls!' laughed Hestia, amongst all the hugging, 'why are you here?'

'They wish to fight for you, child,' said Oceanus warmly. 'In these times of turbulence many angels have taken up arms against their oppressors, but your cries for kindness and equality did not go unheard. There are those who now wish to repay you by fighting at the side of the gods; as your friends, not your servants.'

'Is that true?' asked Hestia, tearing up, and her angels all nodded happily. 'Oh girls, thank you, but I'm not sure that such a small group of us can make a difference.'

'Whoever said it was a small group?' said Oceanus.

Hestia gasped as one by one, angels began to fill the room. There were so many, male and female, tall and short, thin and stocky; but all of them wore silver armour and brave smiles. Athena, instantly visible in the pale crowds with her olive skin, squeezed her way through to her aunt.

'We're all ready, Aunty Hess,' she said. 'I will lead the forces to victory against the Keres; we won't let the human world fall.'

Unable to express her gratitude in words, Hestia hugged the younger goddess tightly.

'Hess,' whispered Athena, 'there's one more angel who I know would want to fight for you. Won't you go and bring him to me? We could use his battle expertise.'

Hestia agreed, her tears flowing, and Athena turned to her troops, her eyes wise and hopeful.

'For justice!' she yelled, and the angels roared back in a rousing echo.

'FOR JUSTICE!'

-

'Uxi-chan!' Harusame couldn't quite believe her eyes. 'You really are an angel, aren't you?' she laughed.

Uxi stuck her tongue out teasingly, and then turned back to the Keres. 'I'm afraid if you want to hurt my friend you'll have to go through me first.'

'Easily done,' snapped Polly, and turned to her sister. 'Cassie! I need your energy, I used all of mine.'

Cassie, her eyes like saucers, didn't budge.

'Cassie!' shrieked Polly, but her sister's gaze remained on Axel's motionless form. 'Oh blast you then, I don't need telekinesis to kill!'

She flew with cat-like agility at Uxi, who hopped back; gracefully dodging each of her swiping blows and waiting for the right second, upon which she aimed a well-placed kick at the girl's chest and sent her sprawling.

Harusame looked impressed, and Uxi grinned.

'I didn't stay with Master for so many years without learning a little something. Where is Master anyway?' She paused for breath. 'Is that _Cassie_ over there? Why is she-?'

'It's a long story,' said Harusame, grinning over at her friend. 'I'm so happy to see you, Uxi-chan.'

'You too, Haru-chan,' beamed the angel. 'We have a lot of catching up to do after this is over.'

Polly dusted the grass from her clothes, taking deep, gulping breaths to hide her panic. Sunset was but seconds away, and the girl still lived.

'_Lord Kronus will be angry,_' taunted her inner voice. '_He will scold you and beat you, just like they always used to. You are inferior and unwanted, even in death._'

'No!' she screamed aloud. 'I will make Lord Kronus proud of us! I will kill you so that Cassie and I can live without fear!'

A groan sounded from close by, and everyone turned to see Axel opening his lavender eyes.

'Ax!'

'Mister Axel!'

Both Cassie and Harusame rushed to him at the same time, falling to his side as he sat up with a shudder.

'That was a close one,' he muttered, holding his chest and looking around in a disoriented fashion. 'Are we still fighting, or what?'

Thankful that he was okay, Harusame switched her attention to Cassie, who suddenly seemed to remember whose side she was meant to be on.

'Please Cassie-san, don't do this-'

'No! Stay back, Miss Haru. I don't want to have to hurt you…'

Cassie backed away quickly, but Harusame followed her.

'Stay away from my sister!' bellowed Polly, and her rage was so great that her energy formed deadly, sharpened blades in mid air.

Cassie spun around, her eyes wide. 'Polly! Don't!' she screamed.

'My Lady-!' cried Axel, but he was too weak to stand.

Cassie sprinted toward her sister, her trainers slipping in the grass, but didn't stand a chance of making it in time.

Iwanami looked away.

Polly unleashed her energy and Harusame was frozen as the knives flew at her. Closer and closer they came, as though in slow motion and for the third time in her short life she stared death in the face. She squeezed her eyes shut into blackness, and felt herself be thrown against the cold, dewy grass. She rolled over; expecting hot flashes of pain throughout her chest, but none came. When she finally summoned up the courage to open her eyes, the sun had disappeared over the horizon, leaving the world in shadowy dusk. It wasn't the sunset Harusame was looking at though, and despite the return of her immortality it felt as though her heart had stopped.

Uxi stood very still and straight, a dozen knives of pure energy embedded in her chest. She'd pushed her friend to safety at the last second.

Harusame trembled uncontrollably as Uxi sent her one final, weak smile over her shoulder, and then fell.

'UXI-CHAN!' she screamed.


	28. Chapter 22 The Lost

_I promised a quick update, and here it is ;)_

_50 Reviews! Omg!! *cries* Thank you all so much, I'm so overwhelmed and happy that my story is being enjoyed :) This chapter is dedicated to **Kirai-Ninja,** my fiftieth reviewer. Love to all you kind readers out there...and I hope this chapter isn't too depressing. It hurt me to write it._

_Warning: a bit of violence, but if you were okay with chapter five you'll probably be okay here._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**The Lost**

Twilight spread throughout the lands like soft butter upon toast, but though the sweet winding down of the world into darkness is usually welcomed, one girl felt as though the setting of the sun would be the end of light as she knew it. For her, the world had stopped turning.

Harusame stared hard at Uxi's fallen body, willing her to move. She stared until the back of her eyeballs burned and tears stung her vision, but still she stared, and still Uxi did not move.

'Uxi-chan…please get up,' she heard herself whisper.

As though her feet were being controlled by someone else she walked towards her friend and knelt by her side, scooping her into her arms so that Uxi's head and shoulders rested on her lap.

'No…oh no…'

The angel's grey eyes were still open; lifeless and glazed but open, and Harusame realised that she could look forevermore but Uxi would never look back; that she could call her name but Uxi would never hear. She had ceased to be. It was a very final thought, and swallowing back the torrent of anguish that threatened to rupture her soul, Harusame moved her hand tenderly down her friend's face, closing her eyelashes for the last time.

The knives of psychic energy faded as though they had never been, leaving her body peaceful as though in sleep, and Harusame noticed a ring on Uxi's finger; a wedding band of pure gold; the gift of love she'd always wished for and proof that someone was waiting for the wife who would never return home.

'_I see, so Freddy loved you as much as we did. I wonder if he loved you as much as Hades? Hades…oh God, how his heart will break. Why did you come back? You could have stayed with the man you loved, but you came to help. You foolish, selfless angel…_'

Harusame thought this and so many more things as Uxi's body dissolved into a million sparkles of pure pink light, and floated up towards the sky, back from whence she came. What she said, in a voice choked with love, was;

'Thank you for all that you've done, my dear friend.'

As though in answer, the first evening star appeared; twinkling its kindly light as it watches over a dark world. The fireworks had ceased, perhaps seconds ago, perhaps hours ago, and the world was quiet and empty; you could smell the dense smoke from the aftermath of the colourful displays and hear the song of the birds as they settled down in their nests to sleep. It sounded like a eulogy.

Distraught, Cassie was on her knees weeping silently but Polly, standing beside her, was not so affected by this tragic scene. She scowled at Harusame, and with her only remaining burst of vicious energy she sent it flying towards the girl.

Axel was too slow to react but he didn't need to. The attack met a force field, and fizzled out.

'What the-?' Polly cried.

Harusame looked up, her green eyes glittering with grief and hatred, and her whole body glowing with the unearthly light of a very angry goddess.

'No more,' she said very quietly.

Her finger closed around a black bow on the dewy grass; the only remnant of Uxi, and she stood slowly. Nothing seemed right anymore. It was all wrong.

'_Mum…_'

'No more-'

'_Hades…_'

'Will I-'

'_Uxi-chan…_'

'No longer will I allow the people I love to die for me!' Harusame shrieked, her shoulders shaking with repressed sobs. She'd never felt such ferocity before in her whole life. She was tired of being weak and helpless. 'Uxi-chan just wanted to protect me. It's all she ever wanted; to be good and kind and take care of everyone around her. What right did you have to take her life? You will pay for killing her! You will pay for killing my friend!'

As though a part of her deep inside already knew what to do, the Lady of the Underworld raised her hand. Within a whirlwind of pink petals a dominant black force crackling with strength torn from her very being reared up, arcing toward the Ker. Iwanami swiftly pulled Cassie clear of the blast, but Polly was thrown backwards into the turf, the wind knocked from her. She cried out in pain and struggled to sit up but her sister didn't come to her aid; Cassie continued to weep, held by Iwanami.

Harusame wasn't done yet but as she tensed to attack once more, giddy from the new heights of rage and power, she felt a hand close around her waist. Axel pulled her to him in a clenching embrace. He had to calm her, to make her stop.

'She's gone,' he whispered firmly, 'and you can't bring her back. She wouldn't want you to be a killer.'

Harusame felt herself quivering all over, inside and out. Hadn't she once said the very same thing to Hades? It wasn't fair…nothing seemed fair. Her eyes wild and her breaths coming in harsh, sharp gasps, she clung to Axel.

'Uxi-chan, no,' she moaned, and Axel stroked her hair.

'I know, poppet. I know it hurts.'

Polly coughed, ignoring the blood that spilled over her lips, and with the help of the other two Keres she was pulled to her feet and initiated the teleportation spell that would allow them escape. Cassie was still crying, and Iwanami was pale.

'Damn you, Persephone,' hissed Polly, her eyes filled with a truer hate than Harusame's heartbroken innocence could ever have managed.

She was sick with fear at having to return to the titan empty handed. The golden light surrounded them and they were gone, but Harusame and Axel were not alone in the park for long.

'My Lady,' said Axel, gentle but businesslike, and when Harusame numbly turned her head from his chest she saw shadowlike figures closing in from all sides.

'They just keep coming,' he said, as a dozen new pairs of Keres grinned at them, the whites of their eyes and teeth flashing in the growing darkness. 'You should get to safety back in the Underworld, you should.'

'I want to fight,' mumbled Harusame, her eyes misty as though she was only half conscious, and she was vaguely aware of Axel's fingers digging into her arms.

'You are in no condition to fight. You're in shock, and you are not in control of your powers.'

'No,' she whispered plaintively, 'I don't want anyone else to die.'

Beyond her blurred vision of the park and its terrors lay the town she'd lived in; the apartment she'd made a home in, the school she'd attended every day and the sweet little bakery with its smell of pastries. Suddenly all that mattered was knowing that those ordinary, precious things were still in tact, and as she turned and staggered away she heard Axel's cry for her to come back.

He wasn't able to give chase though, for the Keres chose this moment to launch themselves at him.

-

Kronus was at the window watching the world come apart at the seams as Cassie, Iwanami and Polly returned to his well lit hotel room. By now the streets outside were dark; they would have been lit by lampposts had the bulbs not been smashed by Keres, the shattered glass strewing the pavement.

Nemesis had departed on a special mission and so the titan stood alone, sipping at his usual glass of wine. He loved the rich palette, the sweet bouquet of a good wine. What a pity, he'd always thought; that his children could never experience this simple pleasure, nor appreciate a delicious freshly brewed coffee without consequences; but then they deserved the curse after what they had done to him. It was a trivial and minor vengeance, but again the poetic justice appealed to him. His deep thoughts were interrupted as his minions reappeared behind him, and a cold, collected anger reminded him of their situation.

'The girl lives,' he muttered. 'I can _feel_ her.'

The words startled Polly so badly that she gasped aloud; Kronus had his back to them but his voice was silky and dangerous.

'Tell me…why does she live when I ordered her execution?'

'M-my Lord, forgive me,' she stammered. 'We ran into trouble when an angel showed up.'

Polly looked at her collaborators for help, but Iwanami kept her eyes low and Cassie's head remained in her hands, the soft sound of sniffling filling the eerily quiet room.

'It will never happen again, please forgive me!'

'I do not forgive,' replied Kronus simply. He finally turned, and the look in his eyes Polly would never forget.

'Lord Kronus…' she whimpered.

When he spoke, it was in crystal clear tones.

'Your only purpose was to finish off the girl. You failed. Therefore your purpose is null and void. Your existence is a waste of my time.'

His words seemed to break through to Cassie, who finally sensed the tension in the room and raised her head in panic.

Her lips formed the word 'no!' but no sound came out.

She could only watch as Kronus' brow twitched in a barely noticeable hex, and Polly's terrified eyes met hers. They had always been able to communicate without speaking.

'_I'm sorry, my sister. All I did was for you._'

When Keres are killed-again-their body returns to particles of basic soul matter; similarly to angels in all ways but two. Firstly, the matter of an angel is the purest of rose quartz, while a Ker's soul particles are as black as the devil's hoof. Secondly, they do not ascend into a sparkling mist in the air as the winged ones do. Where the lost soul of a Ker who could not be saved goes is unknown, but would be a fair assumption that it is nowhere nice. After all, they did not have the touch of the divine as angels do. They are merely the shadows of rancorous humans.

Kronus made it so that the force tore through Polly's body before it killed her, and Cassie's horrified face was splattered with droplets of her sister before she was no more. Even Iwanami flinched, swallowing down the bile rising in her throat. Hadn't she ripped the throat from a living creature so many times? The thought revolted her now. The ceiling fan turned lazily above, silent witness to the gruesome murder.

Kronus sighed, as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. 'I will spare you Cassie,' he said, moving to Iwanami, 'because without you I could not have secured my son so easily.' He ran his fingers through Iwanami's midnight hair, and she was appalled that he could touch her so tenderly after ripping a little girl to shreds just seconds before. His hands were perfectly steady. 'Needless to say,' he told her in a whisper, 'that I still have use for you.'

'_I'll bet you do,_' she thought with disgust. The warmth of Harusame's hands had stayed imprinted on hers, and she now saw Kronus for what he was. He only wanted her for one thing; just like all the other men in the world. He was _not_ like Connor. Even if she paid the price for it, even if he only bled for a moment, she now wanted to jam her claws into Kronus' chest more than anything.

'It has been a long day and eventful day. Why don't you go and rest, Cassie my dear?'

Huddled in the corner by a large fern, her white face speckled with crimson, Cassie drew a painful breath into her lungs. She seemed to have shrunk, and the wide smile of her teddy bear pinafore seemed ghastly and out of place. She unsteadily walked to the door, the rug beneath her feet spongy and stained by blood. Kronus, his lips devouring Iwanami's neck, did not pay her any mind, but Iwanami watched over his shoulder as the girl's eyes sent her a message.

Mutual understanding passed in those few seconds; a shared loathing of the man who stood between them, and Iwanami realised it would be foolish to make her move too fast. Cassie shut the door, and Kronus walked slowly over to the bed, sitting on the edge of it.

'Come here,' he said, beckoning to her. 'I want you.'

The carnage seemed to have given him an appetite, for as she followed him and stood between his knees he disrobed her faster than before. His cool, firm, unrelenting lips pressed to hers but she now felt no pleasure from his skilful touch; only repulsion. Just as she was wondering how to get out of the situation she realised that he'd stopped kissing her. For the first time she began to wonder if his deep breathing and the perspiration on his temple were due to something other than his desire for her. It seemed that his disposal of Polly had taken more out of him than he would care to admit.

'My Lord?' she asked, though she had to push the term of respect from her lips with difficulty.

He let go of her and sat back on the bed, pushing stray locks of hair into place. 'It is nothing,' he muttered shakily. 'I am not what I was. Have the years in Tartarus weakened me so that my powers are this limited?'

It was as though he hadn't meant to speak aloud, for he suddenly looked angry that she'd heard him.

'Get out,' he snapped, turning away from her.

'You won't be needing me, my Lord?'

'No. You are distinctly less entertaining than Nemesis.'

'_Well excuse me,_' thought Iwanami irritably, a little of the Aya in her surfacing. She still had her womanly pride after all.

She shrugged her kimono back up her shoulders, and suddenly a minor quake ran through the hotel, shaking the very foundations. It was over in a moment, but as Iwanami steadied herself on the nightstand she couldn't help but feel something was wrong in the room. Something felt different. Being a Ker she was able to feel a twinge of the supernatural in her blood, but Kronus, his face white, obviously felt the full effect.

'It cannot be,' he said, rising to his feet. 'I would know that aura anywhere. Rhea…'

-

Hades was slipping in and out of consciousness when the quake occurred. He flinched, awakening suddenly as some of the bottles lining the shelves danced to the edge and crashed onto the cold stone floor. Licking his dry lips and trying to remember where he was, he caught sight of one of the Farfalle Thanatos; his naturally occurring agents of death, languidly floating by. It took the form of a huge butterfly; about the size of the common pigeon, and glowed gently with an orange light. He'd never been so pleased to see one.

'Hey,' he called out thickly, struggling to sit up. 'Hey little guy. C'mere.'

It seemed his affinity with the phenomenon hadn't faded with his strength, for the creature fluttered over and landed on his tousled head, lighting the room with a dim glow like a bedside lamp.

'I was startin to think you guys had abandoned me,' he told it, 'though with all the screaming and explosions out there I guess you guys are busy cleanin up after my father. Uxi's gonna be really pissed at me, takin all this time off when there's paperwork backin up.'

The creature fluttered its symmetrically decorated wings, and Hades chuckled ruefully. How could he have forgotten; Uxi wasn't around anymore. She was out living her life as a human, happy and free.

With his thoughts muddled and his powers all but gone, the only tie to sanity and to the outside world left was the window that led to the pavement outside. He didn't know the time but night seemed to have fallen, and in his helplessness he did all he could to convince himself that Harusame's day of weakness had passed and that she must be okay. She had to be. The pulse within his chest was growing stronger, but it seemed to be pushing down on his heart and making his breathing weak.

'How much time do I have?' he wondered aloud. 'Am I even still immortal, after all that pomegranate juice? Hell, it's probably a good thing I never asked Harusame. I wouldn't want to leave my bride all alone…'

The Farfalle Thanatos took wing again, fluttering into the darkness of the cellar until it came to land on an outstretched hand. It froze on contact, as though time had stopped. Hades squinted hard, trying to make out the face of his visitor, and then almost wished he hadn't. He'd been afraid that Nemesis had come back to deal him more torture, but although this person posed no threat he couldn't say he was happy to see her.

'Little one,' said the hooded figure as she stepped towards him. 'I thought you had learned by now that even death cannot stop true love?'

Hades sighed, his shackled wrists clinking as he moved.

'Good timing, Mother.'


	29. Chapter 23 The Scars of Battle Part 1

_Such kind reviews! So kind *sniffles* for anyone missing Uxi, please follow the link at the bottom of my profile! __It might cheer you up :) It sure cheered me up; I've been carrying her around with me and hugging her for days! :D I'll probably get the whole cast done eventually. On with the story now! I thought we could take a short break from the world below and visit Olympus for a couple of chapters. If you're worried that I'm going to kill off all my characters one by one; firstly DON'T, because I'm not that type of author, and second, Ares is pretty thick skinned *laughs* The next chapter leads on directly from this one, so I'll try to get it posted soon. Thank you! *bows*

* * *

_

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**The Scars of Battle ~ ****Part One**

Never one to let complete and utter devastation, chaos and bloodshed get in the way of his love life, Ares sat in an outer courtyard of Olympus' ground, enjoying the company of a minor goddess named Enyo.

Both being deities of warfare the rebellion of Keres in the human world and the Angels on Olympus provided them with perfect opportunities to satiate their bloodlust, however they'd taken some time on their way to battle to indulge in an entirely different-but just as much fun-type of lust.

As a battalion of gods ran by them, armed and ready for war, Enyo murmured against Ares lips;

'Shouldn't we get going soon?'

'Later,' he replied with a boyish grin, his muscles tightening as she stroked him in places that on earth would have got them arrested under the public order act. Caught in the depths of passion war suddenly seemed so trivial to him.

It was only a school of high pitched giggles and mocking tones passing by that caught his attention.

'You did what?' shrieked one female voice.

'I locked her in,' came the smug reply. 'The silly cow can probably still climb out of the window if she wanted, but I doubt she'll want to risk ripping her designer clothes!'

'But I heard the rebels are starting fires over in that section, won't she-'

'She's a goddess, isn't she? A bit of smoke inhalation won't do her any harm.'

The fog of fiery desire suddenly seemed dampened, and though his blood still pounded his longing was forgotten. Ares' lips became unresponsive and he sat up, pushing Enyo off him.

'What's wrong?' she asked, annoyed.

He turned to the group of angels, and his face contorted in fury as he recognised them.

'Hey! Aren't you Aphrodite's entourage?'

At the sight of the god of war advancing on them they gave shrill gaps and scattered in different directions, but Ares was too fast for one of them. He grabbed her wrist in a vice like grip and glared down into her terrified eyes.

'What were you talking about just now?' the young god snarled, his golden brown hair falling into his stormy face and making him look even scarier.

The angel gibbered, her knees shaking, and Ares savagely pressed her up against a nearby column, his eyes dark.

'Tell me what you did with Aphrodite, or in the name of my father I will slice you open where you stand.'

'She's in her room!' squealed the poor angel, and Ares was gone in seconds, his red cape swishing as he ran the garden pathways of Olympus that led to Aphrodite's secluded chalet.

Upon announcement of her engagement to Hephaestus she'd stamped her feet until Zeus surrendered and gave her her own place, separate to the council quarters she usually shared with her husband. It had certainly come in useful for Aphrodite and Ares' many secret meetings, though even Ares wasn't stupid enough to believe he was the only lover she ever took back to her bed.

Enyo pulled up beside him, putting her hairpins back into place. 'Where are you going? Are we done?'

'We're done,' he replied shortly.

'So Aphrodite means more to you than me?'

He didn't even have to think about his answer. 'Yeah.'

Enyo scowled. 'See if I pull the spear out of your back the next time one of your warriors turns on you.'

Ares ignored the face she pulled at him and hurried a little faster, wiping the taste of her lipstick from his mouth. The thought of the woman he loved in danger made him sick inside, and the shouts of battle that had been echoing all over Olympus finally started to pierce his thick-headed skull.

As he rounded the corner there was a sudden explosion to his right. Smoke billowed from one of the uppermost sections of the castle, embers falling like blazing rain. Aphrodite's cottage was now within sight; the quaint little roof made of hay ablaze, and Ares dashed underneath the falling debris and up the path. Upon flinging open the door he was nearly overcome by a wall of thick black smoke, and covering his mouth with his cape he tentatively stepped inside.

'Aphrodite!' he choked. Being a coward by nature this was probably the bravest thing he'd ever done, and was so busy being proud of himself and thinking what a great story this would make to regale the boys with at Dionysus' next party that he almost didn't hear her shout of reply.

'Apphy?' Her voice seemed to be coming from the bedroom, and despite the clouds of stifling smoke stinging his vision he'd been there enough times to know the way. 'Apphy? I've come to save you!'

'Snugglebear? I'm in here!'

'Are you okay sugarbunny?' He tested the doorknob and cursed-it was boiling hot.

'I'm okay, but I can't get out. There's smoke coming in under the door.'

'Yeah I know,' he coughed, rubbing his eyes, 'there's a fire in the kitchen, and its getting bigger.'

'Oh. How annoying, I just got the kitchen remodelled.'

Ares couldn't help but smile wryly. He wasn't the brightest of bulbs but he knew what pain meant and wasn't keen to experience it anytime soon; whereas for the sheltered Aphrodite death and danger were just words she'd heard of in passing.

'ARES!' she shrieked suddenly, and he heard her slam up against the door.

'What's wrong?' he barked.

'There's snakes! There's snakes in here!'

'What?'

'Snakes you idiot, the slithery things! They're coming in through the window. Oh help, I don't like snakes!'

Ares was also just about bright enough to realise that snakes were not all that common on Olympus, but he had more pressing things to worry about.

'Stand back Apphy, I'm breaking the door down.'

He heard her shuffle away, took a step back, and kicked. The only thing that broke was a bone in Ares' foot.

He bit on his lip hard to stifle a howl, glad that no-one else had seen this pathetic attempt at heroism, focused his powers into one hand and the door blasted open in a boom of red energy particles.

Still hopping on one foot, he opened his arms as Aphrodite ran out, her honeyed curls smelling lightly barbequed.

'Oh snugglebear, I was so frightened,' she sniffled when she'd stopped kissing him. She clung to him, her eyes wide. 'What in heavens in happening?'

Ares opened his mouth to tell her about the angel coup when a sharp pain coursed through his ankle and up his leg. He yelped and looked down, thinking it was the result of his failed kick, and was shocked to see a cobra with its fangs sunk deep into his anklebone, hanging on.

Aphrodite screamed unhelpfully, and Ares bent down, pulled his sword from its sheath and lopped at the serpent. He wrenched the head, the fangs still embedded in his skin, from his ankle, threw it away and slammed Aphrodite's door.

'I told you! I told you there were snakes!'

'I heard you,' he snapped, and pulled at her hand. His entire body was shaking with fear, and there was a growing burning sensation in his leg. 'We gotta go, now.'

Holding onto each other for support they staggered towards the door; which thankfully wasn't yet blocked by flames, and emerged into the cool fresh air of Olympus. Hermes was waiting for them, wringing his hands.

'Did Hephaestus come out with you?' he cried, and Ares' eyes narrowed.

'He isn't in there.'

'Yes he is! A bunch of angels told him that Aphrodite was still in there; he just went in back door because it's a quicker way to her bedroom!'

Ares was beginning to understand the old phrase, and why people might want to shoot the messenger. He rubbed the puncture wounds on his sore ankle, and felt his heart give an odd twinge. Hermes suddenly noticed his brother's wound and went pale.

'You…got bitten?' he whispered.

'Yeah, and it hurts like hell,' Ares complained. 'This sucks.' His brother pressed his hands to his face, and Ares scowled. 'Why are you freaking out, Hermes?'

'The Keres got past our angel defences; since we're a little lacking in staff now, and they set those snakes loose. They aren't ordinary snakes though; their poison has the weirdest effect on us. Several gods have already fallen.'

'Fallen?' squeaked Ares, and Aphrodite flung her arms around his neck.

'No! My poor snugglebear!'

Ares looked back to the blazing chalet, and wasn't sure whether the heat on his cheeks was from the fire or from the snake bite. After a few minutes, Hephaestus still hadn't appeared. Aphrodite spun her locks tightly around her fingers, sitting in Ares' lap as they watched the inferno become more intense.

'Do you think he'll be okay?' she asked quietly, showing more concern for her husband in that one sentence than she had in hundreds of years of marriage.

Hermes was still wringing his hands, his eyes dark with worry. 'Neither Poseidon, Amphitrite or Oceanus would be around at a time like this,' he muttered. 'And only the twins, Athena and Hades can perform healing magic. We have no fire fighters and no medical help. Typical!'

Ares considered what was happening, and came to a conclusion. Hephaestus was his one and only true blood brother; even if his mother didn't consider him worthy of their family because of his less than stunning looks and weakened physique. If there was one lesson Ares had learned from his father it was that having a good relationship with your brothers was very important for a man.

Aphrodite gasped as she was deposited gently on the grass, and Ares got unsteadily to his feet. 'Snugglebear?'

'I'm going back in for him, sugarbunny. He's my brother and he's crippled for crying out loud; what kind of great war hero would I be if I left him?'

Such noble words had never fallen from the mouth of Zeus' son, and as Aphrodite pressed her lips to his in a kiss so deeply delicious he groaned; Ares thought that maybe bravery did have its merits.

'Have you gone totally fruits loops?' asked Hermes dryly. 'Just wait for Hephaestus to come out. This isn't a game. If that snake bite weakened you-'

'I know, brother.'

Hermes blinked. Ares had never called him brother before; though related through Zeus they'd never considered each other more than acquaintances. Ares made it clear that he thought Hermes was too much of an effeminate, nagging sissy to be a god, and Hermes made it clear he thought Ares was a too much of a loud, arrogant, stupid ass to be a warrior.

Ares regarded his brother with an odd smile that set off alarm bells in Hermes' head. There was something very final about that smile. 'Look after Apphy for me,' he begged.

He shoved the hysterical blonde goddess into Hermes' arms and limped back up the garden path.

'Ares, please don't go!' she cried.

'_Thank Zeus she stopped calling him snugglebear,_' thought Hermes, trying to avoid getting smacked in the face as Aphrodite flailed in an attempt to run after Ares. '_I thought I was about to lose my lunch._ _And why does he have to play lionheart today of all days?_' He sighed heavily as his brother disappeared into the house, and looked down irritably.

'Do cease your struggling, woman. You're ripping my shirt with your cheap manicure.'

-

Ares didn't know what was worse; the searing heat of the flames or the smoke filling his lungs, causing a gagging reflex as he stumbled through the rooms. It didn't take him long to find Hephaestus; his older brother had fallen behind an armoire, and his cane was out of reach.

'Ares!' he growled, 'why are you-?'

'It's okay,' Ares whimpered, looking singed but determined. 'I got to Apphy, I mean, Aphrodite already.'

The God of Carpentry grunted, and wiped a calloused hand over his smoke stained face. 'Story of my life.'

Ares bent, passing Hephaestus back his cane, and slung one arm over his own smaller frame, pulling him up.

'I can walk,' growled Hephaestus, noticing his brother's pain, and Ares suddenly collapsed on all fours. The older god leaned heavily on his cane, peering down. 'Why did you come back for me? You're injured.'

Ares looked up, a smudge of soot on his nose.

'It isn't just the fire. There are snakes in here, and Hermes says they can hurt us. I already got bitten-' the rest of his sentence was cut off as the roof began to collapse in on them; blazing planks of wood and fibreglass fell from the ceiling.

Hephaestus offered his spare hand to his little brother, but Ares shook his head, waving him away.

'Give me a minute,' he grinned with fake courage, 'just go on ahead. I'll be right behind you.'

The grey haze of smoke making the once beautiful cottage a labyrinth, Hephaestus nodded and limped towards where he remembered the door to be. Ares lost sight of him in the swirling, choking fumes, and gave himself up to a hacking coughing fit on the polished wooden floors.

-

When Hephaestus crawled out of the building his wife was the first to run to him. He was, as usual smitten by her beauty; but as usual, her passion was not directed at him.

'Where's Ares?' she shrieked, her eyes looking more baby blue than violet as she helped Hermes to pull him to safety.

Hephaestus shook his head, wheezing too badly to speak, and extinguished a spark on his beard between his thumb and forefinger.

'He was right behind me,' he managed to choke out.

At that moment the thundering of hooves pounded through the air above the roar of the fire, and a dark haired boy dismounted a magnificent palomino, a body over his shoulder. Apollo was carrying his unconscious twin sister in his arms and was too distracted to even notice the fire.

'You have to help!' he cried, on the verge of tears, and Hermes rushed over to see what was wrong.

He brushed back Artemis' hair and was shocked at the state of the child's face. Her eyes, though shut, were crusted over with black and were bleeding badly.

'We were shooting arrows at the Keres from the treetops, but one of those damned snakes came down from a branch and spat its venom right in her face,' Apollo sobbed, squeezing his sister protectively. 'Even my healing powers don't work. It is Nemesis' fault!'

'Nemesis?' asked Hermes sharply.

Apollo's head bobbed up and down miserably. 'She's the one who got the Keres in. The snakes aren't real, they're part of a spell she's using. She was laughing at us, and saying something about pomma-' he took a shuddering breath, and tried again. 'Pomma-gran-its?'

'Pomegranates. Oh…_hell_.' Hermes was wondering how his day could get any worse when it turned out that Aphrodite knew exactly what pomegranates did.

'Those things spit pomegranate juice?' she said, in a voice so high pitched Hermes was surprised that only dogs couldn't hear her. 'But they make us…'

'…mortal,' finished Hermes tersely, and Apollo gasped; the younger members of the pantheon had not been informed of the deadly secret.

His reaction was nothing on Aphrodite's though.

'ARES!' she screamed, trying to run back to the cottage but held back by her husband. Without even getting up Hephaestus wrapped one powerful arm around her legs to restrict mobility, his saddened eyes on the ground.

'You can't do anything for him, Aphrodite,' he said.

'He's going to die in there!' she moaned, 'he's going to die! Ares…'

The building gave a low, ominous creaking sound, and then disintegrated into the flames in a burning pile of wood and ash. Aphrodite screamed Ares' name over until she was hoarse and red in the face, but no wounded warrior stood up from the wreckage, miraculously unhurt, and returned to her arms for a well-deserved kiss. She watched as the home where she'd spent so many passion filled night in Ares' arms went up, quite literally, in smoke.

'Snugglebear,' she whispered, mascara streaking her cheeks, and even Hermes didn't have the heart to make fun.

Remembering his brother's last request, he moved forward and put his arms around the goddess as she sobbed.


	30. Chapter 23 The Scars of Battle Part 2

_This story takes a lot out of me, but it's just so much fun to write! :D I had to be very careful with Hestia & Hermes' conversation in this chapter; things are hinted at that won't make sense until the third and final Hades story (yes, I'm truly evil) but I wonder if any of you guys are psychic and able to put the pieces together! By the end of this chapter we've well and truly crashed back down to earth, and we'll go see how Harusame's coping...or not coping...next time.  
Oh, and Val's name is a bit of a bad joke; she's one of the Keres, and it's theorised that the Greek spirits of death 'Keres' actually came from the Norse 'Valkyries', or vice-versa. As always, please enjoy. I hope I'm not boring anyone to death with my rubbish fight scenes *panics*_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**The Scars of Battle~**

**Part Two**

Her chest tight, Hestia moved through the medical wing of Olympus' palace; a not-oft used section of the building which had not yet come under fire. All gods had the ability to self-heal to a certain extent, but the skill was much weaker in minor gods than in the Olympians and even descendants of the royal family seemed to be weak to the terrible snakes that Nemesis had set loose in the palace grounds.

Though the goddess had brought her newly recruited angelic cavalry to push back the Keres' attack on Olympus, it seemed too late for many of the gods. Softened by years of the high life and never having to fight their own battles, the wards were filled with casualties who hadn't stood a chance when their own servants turned on them; let alone the damage done by the Keres invasion and Nemesis' serpents.

Above the wailing of the injured, a high pitched voice rang out clear.

'We're gods!' wailed a shrill cry, 'we're immortal and able to heal in minutes! So why isn't she getting better?'

Hestia recognised the voice of her smallest nephew, and trotted through the masses of bedridden and walking wounded to where Apollo sat with his sister, creating quite a fuss. She was relieved to see that Hermes was okay, and doing his best to quell the situation.

'There's nothing more we can do,' he was saying in a voice strained with patience, 'we just have to wait and see. She at least came out of this better than Ares.'

Apollo scowled; despite being the youngest of Zeus' offspring he looked as thundery as his father when angry.

'You think I can accept that?' he yelled indignantly. 'I won't let my sister be permanently blind!'

'But I remain immortal.' Artemis' soft voice cut down her brother's temper in mid flow, and she reached out a hand. He held it quickly.

'Sister…'

'Brother, my wounds are not fatal. If fate has blessed me so that I escape with my life, which seems far more fallible than it did when I awoke this morning, then I consider myself lucky. Especially considering those around me, who were not as fortunate.'

Her lips trembled as she spoke but her words were brave, and Apollo gave her an impulsive hug, their dark heads together like mirror images.

Hestia appeared over Hermes' shoulder, and touched Artemis' arm gently.

'Aunty Hess,' said the girl, and Hestia was surprised.

'But how…?'

'I knew it was you, Aunty. It seems my other senses are getting sharper in the absence of my sight.' Artemis smiled but the look on her brother's face was heartbroken, and Hestia was glad that Artemis could not see the tears running down his face.

Hermes took Hestia aside, giving the twins a moment of privacy. 'Who'd have thought you'd be the one to bring reinforcements,' he said lightly. 'I'm proud of you.'

Hestia coloured, and she looked uncomfortable for a moment. Hermes knew something was strange-Hestia never looked so bashful.

'What's up?' he asked curiously, always eager to hear the latest gossip, and Hestia leaned in.

'Athena wants _him_ to help lead the troops,' she confessed, and a look of understanding spread over her friend's face.

'Ahh, I see. You're scared something will happen to him?'

'Oh, not at all!' she laughed a little too loudly, trying to backtrack. 'I know he's been trained for this type of thing.'

She was pulling at the ring around her neck in absent anxiousness, and Hermes smiled. If there was one thing he'd learned that day, it was that sometimes even the gods don't get second chances.

'Hess sweetie, if you don't snap him up soon then I will. He's as cute as a button.'

'Hermes!' she squeaked in protest. 'Don't be tasteless!'

'But why not? If I have both of them I'll complete the set,' he laughed, not caring that their light-hearted banter was earning them several looks of disapproval from nearby parties. 'Seriously sweetie, why haven't you made your move sooner? Is it because he's an angel?'

'You know I don't care about that!' cried Hestia, her cheeks now flaming. 'But it wouldn't go down too well would it? Zeus doesn't approve of my angel-freeing campaign, so he'd never approve of…'

'When have either of us ever cared what other people think?' Hermes reminded her gently, tilting her chin up. 'It's not as though I've never indulged in an affair my father disagrees with, and when it comes to falling for an angel I'm as guilty as you. Besides, you think His Majesty keeps all those scantily clad assistants around him to take care of the clerical work? Puh-leeze. At least you and I have honourable intentions. Well, you do, at least.'

Hestia's eyes shone with tears. 'Thanks Hermes,' she said earnestly, 'but there is something else. You do know which angel started the coup, don't you?'

Hermes hesitated, and with a prickle of sorrowful compassion for her nephew Hestia knew that he knew, but right then a hushed quiet fell over the ward and ended their conversation.

Hestia and Hermes turned to see Zeus, pale, in the doorway. Hera stood behind him holding his hand, and both looked more ruffled than usual.

'Where are my children?' he croaked, and Hestia held her hand in the air so that he could spot their group.

Artemis raised her head from her brother's shoulder as the King and Queen approached, and despite the dark of night outside sunshine crossed her face.

'Daddy!' she called, her eyes bandaged shut but her arms outstretched eagerly.

Zeus knelt before her bed, clamping her into a hug. 'Oh, my little girl,' he whispered into her dark hair, and Hestia's heart swelled. She'd heard a million bad words spoken of her littlest brother, but the one thing never in question in her mind was that he was a good father.

Zeus pulled back and studied Artemis' face, stroking her cheek with one finger.

'Who did this to you?' he demanded, and Apollo answered.

'Nemesis and her hocus-pocus snakes,' snapped his son. 'Sister got a face full of poison when we were hunting the Keres. Let me avenge her, father. I would love to take down Nemesis.'

His face darkened, he made the motion of tightening an invisible bow, aiming, and letting loose an invisible arrow. Zeus placed a hand on his son's head.

'That will not be necessary. I will deal with her myself.'

'Where is Ares?' interjected Hera suddenly in broken tones of panic, and Hestia jumped.

She'd forgotten the Queen was there, anxious and impatient to see her own child. Hermes cleared his throat, looking grave.

'If you'll come with me, he's in the private room at the back. I'm afraid…we couldn't do much for him…'

'No!' cried Hera, her shoulders shaking, and even Zeus looked too distraught to comfort her as they left the children for the closed off room where Ares lay.

Hestia kindly squeezed her little brother's hand as they entered. Zeus looked up at her in brief gratitude, cut short by another cry from Hera.

'Ares!' she sobbed, falling at her son's bedside.

Hestia winced at the sight of him, and Hermes steadied her as she swayed. Her nephew's once handsome face was barely recognisable under the swollen bruising, burns and scars, and his limbs rested at odd angles as though they had been broken and put back together again.

'Oh, this is terrible,' she whispered so low that only Hermes could hear. 'I came too late. I can't let the same thing happen on earth…'

Hermes pecked her cheek reassuringly, and moved to his father's side to explain the situation. Zeus was motionless; shocked.

'Apollo tried his healing powers but it's useless; we can do nothing.' Hermes spoke in hushed tones and kept his eyes on the floor. 'Ares suffered major physical trauma in the collapse of the building, not to mention second degree burns. Because of the pomegranate juice in his system…he probably doesn't have long left. He is mortally wounded.'

'Mortal?' repeated Zeus quietly, as though the word was unfamiliar to him. Hera continued to weep in unladylike hiccups of woe.

'He was a real hero,' added Hermes as an afterthought, silently taking back all the nasty things he'd said about his half brother, and Zeus leaned over Ares.

In the most delicate act of tenderness Hestia had ever seen of him, Zeus bent down and kissed his son's disfigured cheek, a solitary tear slipping down his face. He brushed it away with the back of his hand, and drew a shuddering breath.

'You made me proud, my boy,' he murmured, his face etched with pain, and Hestia thought for a moment she might join Hera in weeping.

The queen of the gods was by now a howling heap on the floor, beside herself with misery, and unable to bear her sister in law's pain any longer Hestia fell down and cuddled her close.

'Ares!' Hera half sobbed, half screamed from Hestia's embrace, 'no, no, no! My baby!'

Zeus looked from his son's broken body to his wife, and then turned his face to the heavens, his eyes squeezed shut.

'You can take my world, or my palace, or my throne,' he growled, 'but when you take my family…'

He clenched his fists and opened his eyes as he made a solemn vow. 'You will _die_, Nemesis.'

-

'You're _mine_, angel.'

A particularly stocky, muscle-bound Ker stepped forward, gesturing to the others in the park to back down. They ceased flying at Axel from all directions but did not retreat; their hissing still sounded and their eyes still glowed in the night.

'Name's Val,' grunted the woman. She wiped her nose on the back of her hand and glared at him.

'Axel,' said the angel tentatively, always one to give a lady a proper introduction. He recognised her as the Ker who had carried Hades away at the festival.

'I like to know the name of my prey,' she sneered.

Looking her up and down, but mostly up because of her staggering height, he gulped. He'd never seen any woman built quite like this before; she looked like a bodybuilder. She looked like she could snap him in two with one hand. She looked like the proverbial brick-

She ran at him, and raising his wings the angel released his well practised force field of defensive magic, which began as a small shimmering orb in his hand and expanded out quickly like a bubble, knocking back everything in its path. At least it usually did but Val caught it head on; pressing her plate sized palms upon it and pushing it back. Axel groaned against the strain of the spell as it began to shrink back towards him, and Val's nasty grin loomed closer and closer to his face. He kept up the force field, falling to one knee from the pressure as it began to waver, and seeing her opportunity Val began to pound upon the surface of the flickering dome with fists like sledgehammers.

Axel was barely coping with the savage onslaught when help arrived from above. He strained his ears above the pounding of Val's unrestrained blows and heard the impossible yet unambiguous sound of hoof beats, galloping down from the clouds. Of course, the horse in question shouldn't logically have made any sound at all as its hooves were impacting with thin air, however logic doesn't usually have much of a say in flying horses; plus creeping up silently upon your foes just didn't have the same fear-inducing effect as riding along with all the bells and whistles. Silence would have been a lot stealthier, but gods don't usually care about covertness-nor mucking up the laws of logic-when they're busy trying to look all big and impressive. Zeus' reasoning, passed down to his offspring, was that no-one ever got famous because of subtly.

The winged Palomino landed and gave a whinnying neigh that interrupted Val's offensive. She jumped back to take in the impressive sight. Apollo hopped off Pegasus's back and the extended a hand to help down his aunt, who'd been riding side saddle and looked rather sick; not to mention windblown.

'Are you okay, Aunty Hess?'

'I'm fine honey,' replied the green tinged goddess. She slid unsteadily onto the grass, tottered from side to side, and then sank to her knees, absently smoothing her hair which now resembled a Mr Whippy ice cream. 'Go help him.'

Axel smiled at the dark haired little god as Apollo tightened his ponytail and strutted over. 'My Lord.'

Apollo looked uncomfortable. 'Aunty tells us there are many of you who wish to fight with us, angel. In gratitude for your kind's assistance in saving Olympus, I shall stand by you in protecting the human world.' He helped Axel to his feet and the angel beamed in thanks.

To the side, Val slammed her fist into her palm.

'More victims,' she rasped, and Apollo gave her an irritated, disdainful glance as though she were an annoying bug about to be swatted.

In a single, graceful upwards sweep he raised his bow, tightened his grip and let go, sending the celestial arrow zooming towards the Keres. It caught not only Val, but switched course as though it were a heat sinking missile into at least three other Keres, each exploding in a rush of black particles as the arrowhead connected with their bodies. It eventually landed in the side of a tree with a dull _thunk_, and Apollo allowed a grin to ease his stern features.

'That was easy,' he enthused, but the Keres weren't finished yet and more amassed from the shade of the trees, looking more demented and murderous than ever. These didn't walk on two legs like Val but crept jerkily like lizards in the grass. Their clothes were tattered and stained by blood and their teeth were pulled back in mask-like, guttural snarls, suggesting they'd already given in to their bloodthirsty impulses.

Apollo glared. 'Damn, I can't aim well in the dark!'

'Then turn on the light,' said a deep voice.

Spiralling, twisting, swooshing ribbons of dark water appeared around the Keres and tightened around them until they gurgled for air, and Apollo turned to his uncle.

'I'm serious, Apollo,' snapped Poseidon, looking weary. 'We need the sunlight to fight; they have the advantage as long as we can't see what we're doing. Most of their forces are right here in Japan, and in case you hadn't noticed its pretty bloody dark around here. Bring the sun up!'

'But Uncle Poseidon…how did you find us here?'

'The communications are back on,' he replied. 'Some weird energy wave was sent out a minute ago; it started in Japan and just kept going. It's broken Kronus' hold.' He twitched his outstretched hand and the Keres, thrashing in their bubbling, frothing whirlpool prison, disintegrated. With another twitch the water evaporated. 'Bring the sun up now!'

'But I'd have to get permission; I would need Helios and Father's consent to-'

'We don't have time! I'll take full responsibility.' He put a hand on the boy's shoulder, his face grim. 'I know you can do it, Apollo.'

While Poseidon tried to coerce his nephew, Axel made his way over to Hestia and knelt beside her. Pegasus grazed serenely behind them.

'How are you doing, my Lady? It's such a relief to know you haven't been hurt, isn't it.'

Hestia could only stare. She wwas enchanted by his bright, sincere, sensitive eyes, and knew once and for all that she didn't care that her brother would disapprove. There was a magic in the angel's freckled cheeks and tranquil smile, and she could no longer deny why she'd saved him, why she'd freed him, why he was the only man ever to grace her dreams. Before she could change her mind she pulled over her head the silver ring she'd always worn, squeezed it tightly in her hand as if to say goodbye, then held it out.

'This is for you,' she said shyly. 'Athena asked for you personally to help her lead the angel troops, so it's for good luck…if you want it,' she finished lamely.

Axel stared, his lavender eyes round. 'But my Lady…this is your…I couldn't…'

'You must,' said Hestia, and tearing the treasure from its thread she slipped it onto Axel's left hand, careful which finger she chose.

She hugged him, his startled expression half hidden by his hair, and when she was sure no-one was looking she pulled him into a quick kiss.

Poseidon, having won the argument, turned to them as Apollo started a very powerful incantation. He raised an eyebrow; his sister and the angel sat side by side on the grass, both tomato red and looking determinedly in opposite directions.

'Where is Harusame?' he grunted at Axel, and the angel's first few attempts at speech were so incomprehensible that Hestia giggled. When Axel finally managed to explain what had happened a cold feeling spread across Poseidon's chest. He took a deep breath.

'I've got to find her.'


	31. Chapter 23 The Scars of Battle Part 3

_Disclaimer, or rather, public service announcement- I'm not trying to advocate or glamourise smoking in any way. Poseidon really ought to be ashamed of himself :pokes him:_

_I hope you guys are enjoying the story! This chapter might give you a clue as to certain things to come. Will Hades' big bro control his urges?? Place your bets now!_

_We're talking about his nicotine habit, of course. What did you think we were talking about? ;)~_

_PS, what with the dark side of humanity being revealed as war wreaks its effects, the first part of this chapter is a bit...dark. You've been warned. It won't get any worse than this, I promise._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**The Scars of Battle ~ ****Part Two**

Sirens cut through the night air; one near and one far. Harusame concentrated on reaching her destination as she ran the familiar streets; an old apartment block on the edge of town. An explosion shook the ground somewhere nearby making her eyes water. She winced but kept going.

Harusame had learned quickly; real life explosions didn't make the cute, muffled boom they make on TV. When they were happening in the same town several blocks away they made a BOOM that smashed glass, set off car alarms and left your ears ringing. As she hurried she saw the café where she'd worked; its canopy burnt and dangling listlessly in the breeze, all its tables and chairs knocked aside and broken. The unmistakable scent of ash filled the air, choking her throat and burning her eyes.

'_I have to keep going. It's only a minute's walk away._'

She felt better for running away; running further and further from the park where the knives had sunk into her friend's chest. She could run and run and run forever.

Her disoriented brain barely registered the occasional screams and yells of people still roaming the streets, and she forced herself not to look at the dead bodies littering the gutters. One particular yell sounded very close though, and she turned to see a man-his hair and clothes dishevelled, blood running down the arm he used to wield a baseball bat-staring right at her through an alleyway that opened onto another road. He was not alone; standing behind him were a group of very angry and frightened looking men all holding torches and weaponry, and Harusame reached past her fear to her vocabulary and came up with the word '_mob_'.

She came to a breathless halt, staring at them, and they glared back. They appeared to be standing over something.

'She's one of them!' yelled a voice in the crowd.

'Get her! We can't let any women escape!'

As they advanced forward she caught a look at what they'd been standing over, and she felt sick. The body of a women in her mid twenties; probably not a Ker since she hadn't disintegrated at death, lay huddled in an expanding pool of blood. Her features were indistinguishable, and one look at the hair and blood stuck to the baseball bat carried by the leader left little doubt as to who was responsible.

Harusame's hands pressed of their own accord to her mouth as she tried not to be sick. With a whimper of horror, she stepped back and almost tripped over another body. This one was an old woman whose greying bob was stained with the river of crimson seeping from her open throat.

Harusame suddenly heard Hades' voice in her mind, from when she'd accidentally tuned into the horror channel one night.

'_Check it out-you can see the camera in the reflection of that mirror. Oh come on, blood doesn't look like that; the best they could afford was red paint? Bet she didn't need too much makeup to look ugly. Wonder how he goes to the bathroom in that mummy get up? I've seen inanimate objects with more convincing acting ability. Here comes the vampire slayer, because of course he just happens to be in town. That's convenient. And now he's being eaten. Mmm, vampire slayer. Tastes like chicken._'

After a while she'd laughed along, and it didn't seem too scary anymore. He reminded her that none of it was real; that she was safe in his arms, and that all the actors went off set at the end of the day and got paid for a lousy performance. When it got too much you just switched the off button and it went away.

Looking down, her vision a nightmarish blur, Harusame had the idea that the slightly squishy feeling of flesh digging into her heel would never go away, nor the retched reek of death that filled her nostrils, nor the sight of this poor, shredded old lady who was still grasping at her handbag. She'd probably been afraid of a purse snatcher, but instead she'd had her life stolen.

Someone from the mob let out a strangled war cry, and suddenly they were running at her, their faces contorted in irrational fury. Forcing breath into her lungs she turned and ran, slipping slightly on the blood, into the darkness. She heard their pounding footsteps and their roar of noise chasing her but the darkness was on her side and she ducked into an alleyway and crouched behind a dumpster. Trembling, she brought her knees to her chest and lowered her head like she'd seen Hades do so many times, and she heard the mob approach.

'_That's it!_' her mind said nastily. '_If they find you now, you've had it. Being immortal might stop you from dying but it won't stop them beating the hell out of you. If Hades was coming to save you he'd have been here by now. He's gone, Uxi is gone, your parents are gone, and you're all alone.'_

She squeezed her eyes shut so tightly that bright dots of colour swam into her mind's eye, and it was a while before she even realised that they'd passed by. The sound of angry shouts faded into a murmur in the distance, and she forced her badly shaking knees to stop knocking together and to support her as she stood. A hissing growl made her head turn, and she felt her stomach sink once more as a pair of glowing red eyes loomed back from the darkness.

Very slowly, a Ker crawled down the mesh wire fencing of the alleyway and crept towards her on all fours. The creature-for she no longer looked human-had a face like a rabid dog, her lips pulled back over a rasping snarl that revealed dull bloodied fangs and foam like saliva. With a dim sense of shock Harusame realised that this Ker, far from the controlled, vicious lucidity of Iwanami and Polly, had regressed to a feral state and let her urge to kill take over.

Harusame tried to run but her legs felt heavy, and she tried to think of a way to fight back but her mind was frozen. It was too much. It was all too much. She saw the alleyway before her tilting upwards until she was looking at the night sky, and as her legs gave way she felt the warmth of a strong body catch her from behind, and a comforting hand was placed around her waist.

The Ker halted in her prowling, hissing as though unsure whether to challenge this second predator for the prey, but was lifted easily into the air with a powerful swirling water magic spell. The creature's body twisted and writhed within the mini-whirlpool, gasping for breath, and then black particles faded into the current as she drowned. With a wave of a hand, the water vanished as though it had never been.

Harusame half-turned to see her helper's face over her shoulder, and through her blurred vision she almost cried with happiness.

'Hades,' she whispered, letting her fatigued, shocked system shut down. 'Thank goodness you're safe.'

She slumped against him, letting her body melt against his, and he scooped her into his arms as though she weighed no more than a feather.

'You're welcome,' grunted Poseidon.

-

Waking from a leaden and restless sleep, Harusame opened her eyes slowly and winced at the streaks of sunlight hovering over the horizon. Horror pierced her heart and before she even knew where she was she was standing and shrieking. It turned out she was on a roof because if Poseidon hadn't caught her she would have fallen several stories.

He hugged her in a straightjacket grip, muttering as close to soothing noises as he knew how while she gathered her bearings and sorted reality from dreams. The festival felt like a lifetime ago. She breathed deeply, lifting her slender hands to the powerful arms that encased her, and was disoriented by the scent of the man before her.

'It's okay,' she whispered. 'I'm okay now.'

'You're not going to throw up on me or anything?'

'I'll try not to.'

He let her go almost reluctantly and held her at arms length.

'Poseidon-sama,' she sighed, almost laughing at her own hopeful stupidity. 'I thought you were him.'

Of course it wasn't Hades, she berated herself. The fragrance of cooling air, mouth watering fruits, exotic blackcurrant and freezing lavender, marine sea wave notes, and the faintest traces of incense and tobacco; it was dizzying and provocative aroma, but it wasn't that of the man she loved. It was that of his older brother. The way she was feeling he was the closest thing to Hades though, and she reached for his hands fondly. He really did smell nice…apart from the smoke.

He gave her a long, searching look. 'Are you sure you're okay? You don't have the stamina of an immortal yet.'

His tone was concerned, and she gave him the sweetest smile she could manage.

'I don't even know what I was doing. I just wanted to go home…but it isn't home anymore. It's probably best if I don't know what's happened to it.' Her eyes drifted to the sunrise, and suddenly she looked on the verge of tears again. 'How could you let me sleep until dawn? Who knows what's happened to Hades by now?'

'You were only out a couple of hours. It's about two am, your time.' He gave the dawn a grim smile. 'Apollo is living up to his reputation, don't you think? We have reinforcements now, so don't worry too much.' Harusame still looked miserable, and he found it surprisingly easy to _want_ to hold her close and comfort her, but _doing_ it was another matter. He was afraid of what might happen if he did. 'You needed to rest,' he muttered, giving her head an awkward pat. 'Axel told me what happened.'

Harusame shut her eyes, her heart aching, but at least the wailing, grief-stricken sobs of hysteria had been calmed. She knew, for the sake of her sanity, that she had to temporarily push what had happened to Uxi into the farthest corner of her mind. Hades needed her to be strong. 'I saw some really horrible things on the streets,' she said quietly, and Poseidon nodded, setting her back down safely on the roof beside him.

'The ones with limbs torn off or throats ripped out is a Keres job, but the women beaten to death are the work of humans. Living humans.'

'I don't understand,' she said, her eyes cloudy. 'Why…?'

Poseidon shrugged. 'There are mobs going around taking out every woman they see, Ker or not. It isn't just in Japan either, this has gone global. They started in Tokyo and are working their way outwards. The Keres were like the cancer within ready to attack, and now you people are misdirecting your anger at them by clobbering innocent women to death. Can always count on you lower races to turn on yourselves when the going gets rough,' he added, and Harusame frowned.

She was beginning to see where the phrase 'god complex' came from.

'Not everyone is killing,' she snapped. 'Plenty of people are just trying to stay alive along with their friends and families…'

Her voice choked on this last word, but she had something important to ask. 'Poseidon-sama,' she whispered, 'please forgive me for asking this, but if I don't I'll regret it. Is there any way we can save the Keres, to talk them around?'

He smiled; it wasn't a patronising smile but it wasn't pleasant either. 'They've made their choice,' is all he said.

She nodded, seeming to come to terms with this, and to her surprise he then reached down and pulled from his belt three cigarettes, and stuck them all in his mouth at once. He'd discovered that he liked cigarettes better than cigars; they were ergonomically designed so you could smoke more of them all in one go. After a few unsuccessful tries of lighting them a spark emerged from his thumb and he inhaled gratefully.

'Damn,' he sighed, blowing smoke rings. 'Screw being God of the Ocean; I'd trade for Hess' fire power anytime.'

Taking a better look at her surroundings, Harusame noticed a shocking amount of dog ends littering the rooftop around them. That explained the lingering smoky smell. She turned back to Poseidon with a gaping expression of appalled disgust, and he twitched an eyebrow.

'What?' he grunted.

She pulled them out of his mouth, ignoring his cry of protest, and threw them off the roof. He watched them go and then turned back to her, looking slightly unstable.

'Those were my last three,' he growled. 'You think I won't jump after them?'

'The world is falling around us,' said an outraged Harusame, 'and you're _chain smoking_? You're revolting!'

'Seems like an appropriate reaction to the end of the world,' he replied, still looking longingly after the cigarettes. May they rest in peace. 'I don't see what the big deal is.'

'The big deal is that it's disgusting and dangerous!'

'It's not like it can kill me.'

'It stinks,' she observed, and he glared at her.

'We're on a rooftop, how much more fresh air do you need?'

'I'm not having this argument with you,' Harusame huffed, and pointedly turned away from him.

'_You're the one who started the damn argument, not me!_' he wheezed with silent rage, but settled for snorting and stomping his foot. She may be a knockout but this girl was driving him up the wall; how his brother ever put up with her he didn't know. She turned back to him and he braced himself for another fight, but her big green eyes were watery.

'It's all my fault,' she whispered. 'I've been so angry at Hades for not telling me about this immortality thing, and then for leaving me all alone…but its all my fault. I saw Cassie acting strange, but I didn't say a word. If I'd just told him sooner then maybe none of this…'

She looked so small and sad, and again those deep set emeralds triggered something unfathomable within Poseidon; a memory, a feeling. Something he wasn't sure of, yet knew so well. Unable to do anything else to help, he decided to embrace her. She stiffened when he put an arm around her again, but eventually sagged against him with a sigh.

'Whatever power you used back there,' he said, 'don't use it again. I won't lie to you; it's not normal for a human, even an immortal, to show that kind of magical ability. That's something only a god can do. I don't know if being around Hades rubbed off on you or something but…it's not normal. It could be dangerous, so don't do it again.'

'I won't,' she agreed softly. She could barely recall doing it anyway-it was a blur.

'Good girl,' he said.

'Tell me about the pomegranate juice,' she murmured, and he gave her another searching look.

He was unsure whether this information might tip her over the brink of sanity and stability, but he didn't think it fair to keep it from her. The runt had done enough of that.

'Pomegranates are our only weakness. The flesh, the skin, the juice and the seeds…all of it is deadly to gods. If we only eat a little it knocks us out like a sleeping pill overdose, but if we have too much it weakens us by poisoning our system. In extreme doses it can make us mortal…and eventually kill us.'

He tensed, half expecting Harusame to faint against him, but she was obviously made of stronger stuff than the simpering ninnies who waltzed around Olympus. His mouth twitched in a smile; Hades had been right. She would make a fine goddess.

'I always assumed Hades was the only person I didn't have to worry about,' she mused. 'You gods aren't as perfect as everyone thinks.'

He bristled, his face cold and impassive. 'We're a damn sight stronger than you puny humans. You only have to catch a cold to drop down dead.'

She was smiling now, her eyes challenging. 'I'm not an ordinary human anymore,' she said evenly, 'so stop talking to me like I'm of less value than you.'

'_That shut him up,_' she thought triumphantly, as the God of the Ocean cast a dark glare over the temporarily deserted streets of the once peaceful little town. Despite his arrogance she liked Poseidon; he reminded her a great deal of Hades. He was harder to read and not as clumsy or gentle, but there was definitely a soft underside beneath that grumpy and supercilious masquerade. Proof of that was the fact that he had clearly searched the entire district looking for her, and was still holding her, albeit at a distance.

'Do you know the name Persephone?' she asked on impulse, and his eyes were now wide.

'Yeah,' he whispered, frowning. The inkling of the name was there in his head but fuzzy, like a short-sighted person trying to read a faraway billboard. 'I don't know where I heard it before though. It means; she who destroys the light.'

Harusame chewed her lip on this for a minute, and then seemed to lose interest. Her thoughts flew back to Hades. How she wished he was the one by her side and holding her rather than wherever he was…and whatever they were doing to him. The tears were coming fast now.

Poseidon seemed to read her mind and again rumpled her hair with his oversized man hand.

'He's alive,' sobbed Harusame, misreading his reaction as pity. 'I know he's alive, or I would have felt it.'

'He's alive alright. The runt is too hard-headed to die that easily.' He sighed heavily. 'Since we both love the idiot so damn much, lets go find him together. Let's go find Hades.'


	32. Chapter 24 The Liberation

_Hi everyone! I'm on holiday! :dances: so expect more updates than usual over the coming week. A lot of things happen in this chapter, so its pretty crucial. An alliance is formed, an alliance is broken, and someone's past is hinted at. I'm taking a lot of care with how I portray Kronus and Rhea's tragic relationship (most of his relationships end up being tragic) so I hope I'm going a good job :worries: There's also a revelation, and although the parentage of some gods has always been debated I thought this father/daughter pairing would be most...interesting..and cause the most devastation._

_Love to all readers and reviewers :D ~_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**The Liberation**

Kronus knew what he would find as soon as he descended the stairs to the wine cellar, but it was still a nasty kick in the teeth. His wife stood in the centre of the dingy basement, her mystic light filling the room and illuminating the chains affixed to the damp stone wall. The handcuffs were empty and distinctly Hades-less.

Rhea turned at his footsteps, her eyes dancing.

'My husband,' she said in that soft as silk voice that had made him fall for her eons ago, 'how different you appear to me; has time eroded my memories so badly?'

Her tone was light and teasing, and grated on his nerves like sandpaper on a wound.

'Do not condescend to me, Rhea,' he spoke softly. 'You know this body is that of a human.'

'Yet your soul is that of a titan,' she replied, her gaze probing his. 'Surely you do not imagine this insidious way of life will last very much longer? You are akin to a small container attempting to hold vast amounts of water. Eventually the water will overflow or the container will break-'

'Enough,' he snarled, striding towards her. 'Where is Hades?'

Rhea blessed him with an infuriatingly charming smile. 'I did not like to watch my child suffering unnecessarily, so I set him free. You always were the one to discipline our children, but I am afraid I simply cannot be as strict as you.' She paused. 'I have taken the liberty of removing your control from the world's communication systems, by the way.'

Kronus regarded her. 'The plan is already in motion,' he hissed. 'The device within the boy has been activated; there is no stopping it now. It matters not whether he is here or elsewhere, no-one can stop the inevitable. _All will be nothing_!'

His voice rose to a shout as he spoke, and his calm demeanour unravelled into a malicious sneer, inches from her face. She waited until he had finished; her manner unruffled.

'You were right to worry about the girl,' she said, and was pleased at his startled reaction. He didn't look so sure of himself anymore.

'What of the girl?' he snapped suspiciously.

'A goddess with green eyes. Surely such an occurrence proves that once a millennia, an incongruity appears that is outside the laws of fate. One is enough though, my darling husband. One was enough to put you in your prison.'

Kronus was finding it difficult to draw breath. His wife studied him placidly as she continued.

'It was only natural that her long awaited daughter, born of the union of goddess and human, would possess the very same abilities. The girl's powers may have gone unnoticed had your curse wreaked its full effect, but a spell of an entirely different kind has been watching over her.' Rhea moved until her glowing skin brushed against Kronus' cheek; he could feel her heat. 'Persephone has always been protected by love,' she whispered into his ear. 'The love of her mother and the love of our son is what kept her alive when she should have expired long ago. It is also what will give her the power to destroy you, if you continue down this path. She is the Breaker of Fate.'

Kronus lifted his hands very quickly, cupping Rhea's lovely oval face and pushing her back so that he could look into her eyes. She did not flinch; she knew he wouldn't hurt her.

'None of that matters,' he growled, 'for when the time bomb within Hades finally goes off, even she will not be spared. No god will be spared.'

'Have you not been listening?' she asked mildly. 'The only being with the potential to utterly ruin your devious plot is very much in love with the boy carrying it. She will do all she can to save him, and if she is successful…' Rhea smiled sweetly, and Kronus grimaced.

'She will never find him in time!'

'Now that I have freed him I suspect there is only one place to where he will return. Moreover, I suspect she will know exactly where to look. Your greatest failing, my husband, has always been underestimating the power of humans.'

Kronus let go of Rhea, his mind reeling. He was sweating, and his eyes looked a lot older and wearier than his body. He raised his thumb to his mouth and bit down on it until he tasted blood.

'Why, Rhea? Why do you stand against me even now?'

She stepped closer to him again, pressing his thumb to her soft lips. 'Because you are _wrong_,' she whispered sadly.

'I love you, after all that has happened, I love you still.'

'And I you, my Darling.'

'Then tell me _why_?' he pleaded, frustrated with her obstinacy. 'You could stand by me; be a part of my new world…'

'I confess,' smiled Rhea, backing away, 'that I am somewhat fond of the world just as it is. I made my choice long, long ago, and I believe you made yours too.'

Kronus shut his eyes, so he did not see the look that came over Rhea's face. It was a curious, unsettling look, and for a split second malice passed over the serenity in her expression.

'I should also like to confess that I know of your secret supporter,' she said, but he had been expecting this.

'Nemesis,' he waved her away dismissively. 'As you wish, Rhea, I will not dishonour you by playing the fool. Yes, I have been sharing my bed with her since I was freed from Tartarus, and I was sharing my bed with her before I was sealed in Tartarus. She has been an invaluable and unquestionably loyal ally while the woman who wears my ring has been nowhere to be found. Somehow I doubt this comes as a surprise; you desire to quibble over it now?'

The queen's dark eyes were now almost unreadable. 'It does not come as a surprise,' she answered, 'but I may have a surprise for you. Oceanus is the one who betrayed you all of those years ago; your best friend organised the rebellion and led Zeus into the palace to free our children from your grasp.'

'I knew all of this,' shot back Kronus irritably.

Rhea moved slowly closer like a tigress ready to pounce, and delivered the final blow with pleasure.

'And you never once deduced that _his daughter_ knew of his plans, and helped him to bring you down?'

She departed into a glowing mist, leaving her husband speechless for the first time in his incredibly long life.

-

Several floors up from where Rhea had dropped her bombshell, Cassie sat in an empty hotel room, curled up in foetal position on the bed. She felt tired and sick and wanted to be left alone, so when the door creaked opened she curled up more tightly. She feared it was Nemesis or Kronus come to issue her more terrible orders; but instead she was surprised to hear a breathy drawl.

'Your name is Cassie, isn't it? So you've lost your pair too. It seems we're quite alike.'

The girl sat up, her dainty features hardened and streaked with tears. 'Go away!' she cried. Her eyes flashed in the darkness, and an aquamarine haze picked up a nearby lamp and hurled it at Iwanami. She leaned her head to one side and it smashed against the wall.

'My my, quite the little temper you have there.'

'I don't take orders from you!'

'I'm not here to give you orders. I'm here to propose…a partnership.'

Cassie stared at her with red-rimmed eyes filled with mistrust. 'Why would you?' she asked.

The older Ker grinned. 'Because being the bad guy all the time can get very boring.' She held up both hands to show she was unarmed, and sat at the bottom of the bed.

'I'll be blunt with you; I don't like Kronus, and I don't like the way he does things. I mistook his interest in me for love, because sometimes foolish women only see what they want to see. Believe me, kid.' She gave Cassie a languid half smile. 'The point is that he neither loves me nor respects me; and when he grows bored I have no doubt he will want to dispose of me the same way he did your sister.'

Cassie lowered her head at the thought of Polly, and allowed Iwanami to cover her hand with her slim, long white fingers.

'I'm sorry about your sister, Cassie,' she murmured, thinking that she knew the feeling of losing someone you love.

'We were always together; protecting each other,' the girl confided with a small sob. 'We always had these powers, even before we became Keres, and because of that our parents hated us. We tried to keep it secret, but people around us started to notice. We can move things. With our _minds_. Most of the time we didn't even mean to do it. Our mother and father thought we were an abomination. That was the word my mother used.'

'How did you die?' Iwanami asked.

Cassie sighed. 'We died in a car, with the windows rolled up and the garage door closed. Our mother said that we were going on a trip, but she didn't come back for us. She left…and I started to get so sleepy. There was a funny smell around, it made me want to doze off. But Polly; she knew something was wrong and started to beat at the doors and windows. Her screaming was the last thing I heard. She was still trying to take care of me, right until the end.'

Iwanami made a face, cold stealing over her as Cassie spoke. She wasn't shocked, but she was sickened. Violence and cruelty was one thing, but for a parent to do that to their children...it was beyond even her cynical, tainted view of what humans beings could be capable of. 'So that's why you don't have a wound,' she said softly, thinking of the scar where a bullet had entered her own pair's head. Treielle had begun to bleed immediately after recalling her past life, as did most Keres. Iwanami was the exception, she knew. Her scar never bled.

'In the Underworld things were different,' Cassie said. 'Miss Haru was taking care of me. She didn't think me an abomination. She called me _cute_. I didn't remember anything and she was so kind to me even after she saw my powers; kindness like I've never known before…'

Cassie's eyes were luminous in the dark room, glassy with tears. Iwanami understood; Harusame had begun to have the same effect on her.

'Polly began to call out to me, usually at night, and bit my bit my memories and powers returned. When she told me what I had to do I was so frightened. I didn't want to hurt Miss Haru or anyone else, but Polly needed me. She said Lord Kronus was implementing a revolution, and that all Keres had to obey. I didn't have a choice.'

'But you have a choice now,' intoned Iwanami, pulling her hand back. She revealed sharp, rose-painted nails that extended like hidden daggers and stroked Cassie's cheekbone with one. 'You can take revenge for your sister, and make everything right.'

Cassie reached unconsciously for the teddy bear pendant she still wore around her neck, and squeezed it for security.

'How can I possibly do anything?'

Iwanami sat back a little further on the bed, and lazily crossed one leg over the other. 'You have it, don't you? The thing that he needs to complete his plan. I know why he keeps me around; what he intends to do with me. He didn't trust me enough to tell me directly, but I've learned since joining Mr Vengeful Titan that keeping your mouth shut and your ears open pays off. If you act like a dummy, people treat you like one.'

For a second Cassie blinked, perplexed, until realisation dawned along with the oddly timed sun outside the window, and she pulled from her back pocket the elderly piece of parchment she'd stolen from Hades' safe.

'I forgot about this,' she whispered in awe, unfolding it. 'Kronus must've too, what with everything else going on.'

She and Iwanami studied the paper closely, and the older Ker spoke first.

'So there are two incantations, one to open and one to seal,' she said thoughtfully. 'If I mess things around a little, I might actually be able to do some good in this world before the end comes. Are you in on my little scheme, or are you out?'

Cassie didn't hesitate. 'I'm in.'

'Good.' She pulled at an inner fold of her yukata sleeve until it ripped off in her fingers. Cassie watched her as she held it up, and before the girl's amazed eyes the silky cobalt fabric morphed into yellowed parchment identical to the one she held in her own quivering hands. Iwanami winked at her bemusement.

'Just a little shape shifting trick I picked up in the afterlife. I used to only be able to morph my body, but with practice I learned to morph my clothes and objects around me too. Let's see now.'

Carefully tracing the cursive script of the original, Iwanami smoothed her fingernail across the paper and black ink dribbled from its tip, writing the very same spell but with one word's difference. When the copy was finished and the original had been memorised, Cassie lifted it into the air using no hands, and it was scorched into cinders by a bluish fire. The Keres grinned at each other. She was a being of darkness now but Cassie still retained a fresh beauty that even death, trauma, and lack of sleep couldn't extinguish. She was like the pure, pale loveliness of a lotus. Iwanami thought she saw something in the girl's lively metallic eyes that reminded her of her old self, and it made her happy.

-

Athena adjusted her battle helmet; a fine greyish silver matched only in colour by the soft hair beneath it, and stood strong as yet more Keres hurtled at her. She faced one with a powerful thrust of her spear, and stepping back to clear her vision through the explosion of black debris she sliced at another then ducked and stabbed at the Ker who had just flown over her head from behind.

They were coming from all directions and even with her angel forces they were ridiculously outnumbered. Were she not a goddess she wouldn't have withstood the first five minutes of the onslaught, let alone a good hour of it.

Catching her breath, she was relieved to see Axel as he landed beside her, his splendid wings raining feathers across Rockefeller Centre. The Keres had concentrated their forces on attacking the capitals across the globe to maximise damage, and Athena guessed from his torn clothes and the crooked way he held his left wing that he'd been to other places before coming to help her in America. Blood dripped into one of his gentle eyes as he smiled grimly at her.

'My Lady.'

'Axel.' Athena jabbed her spear back on instinct, taking out a Ker who'd been creeping up on her without even turning around. 'We're winning, but very slowly.' They looked out to the battlefield where bursts of rose quarts and ebony were stirred up like dust in a desert as warriors fell from both sides. 'I'm barely holding them at bay,' she murmured. 'They just throw themselves at me; they're so brave.'

'Its not bravery,' said Axel quietly. 'They're suicidal; they believe they have nothing to lose as they are already dead.' He looked wistfully sad as he added; 'I have been painfully ignorant to what the Keres have to bear, I have.' Not even changing his expression or breaking the conversation, he expanded his bubble of defence, shattering the body of a wild-eyed Ker that launched herself at Athena. 'It is criminal for the Lord Kronus to exploit them so, and even more criminal that they cannot see they are being used.'

Athena was impressed at his level of skill. 'The rumours were true,' she exclaimed. 'You are only a novice, yet you show the battle abilities of a professional. Tell me, with these talents why were you never given a higher rank?'

'I was placed in Lady Hestia's care because your father didn't appear to like me too much,' admitted the angel reticently, and Athena snorted.

'Probably because you don't have breasts.'

'I'm afraid my occasional ungainliness with these irksome wings may come into it also,' he chuckled, and then proved his point by accidentally smacking some incoming Keres over with the feathered extensions.

Athena was aware of the real reason why Axel had never been allowed a status befitting of his abilities. Dishonour on a shameful individual had a way of blanketing their entire family the way an undiscriminating disease plagues all humans; regardless of the illusory barriers of rank, class, culture or sin. Axel could have been the most skilful angel on Olympus but Athena knew her father would never allow him a position of power, and the saddest thing was that the traitorous stains marking his career were not even of his own making. It wasn't fair.

The force field he was casting gave off a shimmering white light, and Athena caught sight of the sparkling new ornamentation on his hand. She couldn't help but smile.

'My aunty has been capricious as long as I've known her. Do you know why she began her campaign to free all Olympian angels, and has persevered with such unusual passion and vigour?'

'I don't,' he replied blankly.

Athena gave him a shrewd smile as the bubble faded and she headed back into battle. 'Maybe you should ask her, when all of this is over.'


	33. Chapter 25 The Avenger

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**The Avenger**

Dark, dark, was the path ahead, like a never ending mountain road on a cold midwinter night. He knew he was moving forward; he could see the ghostly blur of lamplight in the corner of his eyes, and feel the strain on his weary legs, but his brain was not aware of walking. It was only aware of the horrendous pain.

The Spirit of Destruction was beginning to come alive inside him, pulsating like some evil metronome that made his heartbeat irregular and his breath short. It felt as though his ribcage would rupture from the aching burden, and he almost wished it would. The pomegranate juice was twisting his mind, draining his soul of hope and light. He could barely remember his own name.

'_Somebody. Anybody. Kill me…._'

-

Harusame, holding tight to Poseidon's shoulders as he leapt the buildings of Tokyo with ease, felt a sudden twinge in her heart. Through a new earring transmitter courtesy of Hermes, they were being led towards ground zero of where the blocking signal had been sent that had cancelled out Kronus' control. They'd assumed this was the only lead they had on where Hades was, and maybe they were right, but Harusame suddenly gasped and ran her arms around Poseidon's neck, almost choking him.

He stopped, swaying on the edge of a rooftop, and dropped her off behind him. 'What's the matter?' he wheezed, rubbing his neck, and noticed her pale face.

Maybe it was only women's intuition, but she was suddenly sure they were going the wrong way. She was completely certain that Hades was no longer with those who took him.

'I know where he is,' she said firmly.

-

Nemesis had always liked snakes. Kronus had laughed at her, unable to understand her hobby of dark enchantments.

'_Do put your pets away, Nemesis,_' he would scold in the sweet days before the Titanomachy, when she would practice the art on long afternoons until the floors of her quarters seemed to be moving of their own accord; so vast was the number of magical, slithery bodies writhing upon them. He wasn't complaining now they were helping to achieve his ambitions though, she noted.

She loved how snakes moved, how they felt, and how much fear they induced into panic stricken humans. Best still, she loved the symbolism they were entrenched with. She loved that they represented sin; the fall of man from the grace of the divine, and the treachery of women. She loved that they were all that was sinister and wicked all in one beautiful, slinky, alluring body. Best of all, she loved creating them within her hands, knowing that their poison sacs were filled with the venom that would take down the gods. Most of all she wanted that poison to flow through the high and mighty Olympians, who had looked down upon her for so long.

'The higher you are,' mused Nemesis, as she walked calmly to Zeus' quarters, 'the harder you fall.'

The cobra coiled elegantly around her neck hissed in agreement, and she watched its forked tongue flicker centimetres from her face. It gave her a rush of excitement to know the poison could kill her too; but the snakes would never turn on her. She commanded them.

Kronus' words came back to her. He may foolishly have entrusted the Keres to kidnapping Hades and killing Persephone, but Nemesis was pleased with the mission he saved for her.

'_Bring me Zeus. Use whatever means necessary to bring him to me, but keep him alive. He must die by my hands alone. If Hera stands in your way, you may kill her. I trust you, Nemesis._'

She stepped over the bodies of those foolish enough to try to prevent her entry, stopped with her hand on the brass door handle that led to Zeus quarters, and relished the feeling of being able to walk in on her own terms; not trailing behind that conceited imitation that called himself king.

He was waiting for her. He sat on the edge of his desk, running his smooth, golden thunderbolt sceptre through both hands. Nemesis had hoped he would face her alone however; she was put off by the fact that Zeus' wife was beside him.

Hera was pale, her slim figure stiff and her head bowed, but there was no question of the shadowy hatred in her tired eyes.

'Nemesis,' said Zeus. He was trying to keep his face expressionless, but she could see he was scared.

'_Of course he's frightened,_' though Nemesis' inner mind with a smirk. '_He's only ever played war games from afar for so long, what a shock it must have been to have his fellow Olympians dropping dead at his doorstep. Maybe I don't mind Hera being here after all, I can teach her a few home truths._'

Nemesis' snake hissed once more, and Hera stood suddenly.

'Are you going to poison us the way you did my son?' she asked. 'Won't you even face us fairly?'

'Who ever said life had to be fair?' snapped Nemesis, but placed the snake down. It slithered out of the door, and she shut it behind her. 'I don't need spells to exterminate you two miserable creatures. Oh, how I've longed for this moment,' she laughed, her eyes flashing as she circled Zeus, 'every moment I was in your arms I dreamed of watching you die.'

At Hera's muffled gasp Zeus angrily raised his sceptre and an intense electrical charge shot out, blowing up an entire corner of the room. Nemesis jumped aside. A chunk of debris nicked her cheek and she tasted blood, but she didn't care. Husband and wife didn't seem to be standing as a unit anymore; it was almost too easy.

'Don't act stupid, Your Majesty,' spat Nemesis, eying Hera like a bird of prey eyes a tiny, unseeing field mouse. 'You must have known he was sleeping with me, how else could I have been accepted into his court?'

Hera flinched, but her quivering voice was filled with defiance. 'You are the daughter of Oceanus, and loyally served the previous King for many years. We took you in under these merits, though if we'd had any idea that Kronus had warped you so…'

'Your husband,' sneered Nemesis, lifting an eyebrow at the man who appeared to be the focus of the conversation yet had no say in it, 'told me that he wanted his rule to be a fresh start, in other words, he didn't want the trash of the Golden Age littering his throne room. I had to work so very hard to convince him that I was capable of the job. Oh, how I convinced him. Night after night after night…'

This time Hera flew forward before Zeus could even point his sceptre, but Nemesis caught her right handed slap. Furious, Hera struck out with her left hand and impacted, the sharp smacking sound echoing against the half shattered walls. Her self-control and royal poise was forgotten.

Nemesis let out a low growl. Like a cornered cat she grabbed at Hera's wrists and dug her nails in, making long scratch marks as the women tussled. With a howl of rage Hera shoved Nemesis hard and they both went over together, Hera on top and pulling at Nemesis' long autumn locks. Nemesis shrieked and yanked at Hera's sunlit curls, and Zeus could only watch helplessly as they snarled, struggled and clawed at each other.

'He never lived up to his father,' panted Nemesis through the blood and hair in her eyes, still wrenching at a saffron coloured tuft and making the queen go red with pain and fury. 'Such a brutish lover, so powerful and handsome yet amateurish and crude. You should be thankful Hera, that he doesn't return to your bed more often.'

She let out a small scream as Hera gave an incredibly hard tug with one hand and viciously clawed her already wounded face with the other, but also felt a perverse pleasure that her words were having such an impact.

'And such a needy cry baby he was too,' she laughed relentlessly, enjoying herself. 'Always wanting to lay his head upon my chest, to draw my arms around him before he could sleep. Always crying out your name when we were making love, and whispering the name of another in his dreams. What was it again…Demeter?' She laughed derisively, and out of her sight, Zeus winced. 'I'm so sorry, Demeter, I'm so sorry!' she mimicked cruelly, her body shaking with laughter and Hera's, pressing down on her, shuddering with sobs.

Hot tears dripped from Hera's face onto Nemesis', but still she didn't let go. Her face, drawn in anguish, lowered.

'You murdered my son, you bitch,' hissed Hera, her eyes dark. 'You're going to know my pain.'

Nemesis felt the burning sensation start in her feet, and rise through her whole body. Hera was using some kind of magic-and powerful magic at that; she was queen of the gods after all, but Nemesis was prepared. Releasing her hand from Hera's perfumed golden locks she reached furtively into her garter, and felt her fingers close around the desired object.

Power and control overwhelmed her, and she grinned at Hera, who scowled as her spell increased, almost paralysing both their bodies.

'Prissy little queen,' said Nemesis, squeezing her victory tightly, sliding it upwards, 'you're just like Rhea was; sitting around living the high life, getting by with your good looks alone. You've never had to work to earn respect, or been made to grovel to get what you want. You don't know what it is like to be me, to have everyone look down on me while they enjoy the life I should have had!'

Hera's answer was to spit in her face. Seething, Nemesis pulled back the syringe and tensed her muscles to strike, but Zeus must have caught sight of it for he was quickly running towards the women.

'Hera!' he yelled.

***

Everyone has a weakness. Be they mortal or divine, male or female, young or old, everybody in the world has their own Achilles' heel. Nemesis did not discover hers until the hot summer of the nineteenth year of the golden age.

This season brought with it much change for her, as she was finally old enough to join the ranks of King Kronus and Queen Rhea's court. Despite the prestige attached to this opportunity the young lady was far from pleased. Nemesis had been special; she was the first born of her kind, a true goddess and the beginning of a new race just as the Moirae had predicted. Before Kronus' ascension to the throne the titans had given birth to more titans, but in the new era all newborns had violet and blue eyes. They were the gods.

But alas, though Nemesis was of powerful and noble heritage it would be Princess Hestia, born only three days after Nemesis, who captured the attention and heart of everyone in the kingdom. Hestia was the first child of the King and Queen, and she was first in line for the throne. Other gods and goddesses quickly followed, and nobody cared anymore that the first ever goddess had been a pretty little girl with copper-brown hair and big, almond shaped eyes. Nemesis quickly formed the crippling and lasting impression that she was _not_ special and never would be, not while the king and his family dominated all like overgrown weeds sucking the life out of a flowerbed. Apparently royal blood was everything on Olympus.

She kept beneath her hard, flat expression an ingrained hatred for the royal family, but burning even hotter were the flames of contempt for her father. He had been involved in saving the world from its tyrannical ruler, he had even stood by Kronus' side to lead him to victory, and yet he seemed perfectly content to let the youngest titan take the throne. Oceanus contentedly stood by while the lower classes of gods took their residence in meagre homes and the royals spent their nights among luxury in their palace, and for this Nemesis could not forgive him. He had none of his daughter's ambition, and he knew nothing of it either.

Upon reaching maturity Nemesis was taken, because of course she had no choice in the matter, to the wide, sprawling lawns of the palace for the first time. She was an apprentice and would eventually inherit her father's role as the King's adviser; an inescapable situation she wasn't thrilled over for it violated the personal oath she'd sworn since childhood: to get where she was going through hard grind and skilfulness without accepting handouts from anyone. Nemesis wanted to work her way to the top on her own merits, so when she stood sky high and gloated down at those below she would always be able to say that she truly earned her spot among the stars, not been airlifted to luxury like the cursed Olympians. These childish dreams had no place in the real world though, the world where her father made the rules and she only existed as his daughter.

An angelic guide showed her the way. The long, open walkway to Kronus' office overlooked a flourishing garden and even Nemesis could not help but be impressed by its loveliness. Wafts of basil, thyme and primroses imbued the bracing air with a palpable sweetness idyllic for the sizzling July day. Flowers of every colour and description blossomed in an expanse of splendour, as though…she voiced her thoughts aloud.

'As though an artist flicked every shade of his palette upon a canvas of lustrous green,' she murmured.

'How very poetic,' said a deep voice from behind her. 'I could not have put it better myself.'

Nemesis turned to find-and how magnificent he was!-a man standing behind her. He was older than she but far from middle aged, and though his handsome, square jawed face was weary in a worldly way his titan eyes still sparkled with insuperable youth, wit and warmth. Platinum blond waves fell around his flawless porcelain skin like a halo, reminding Nemesis of a cherub. He regarded her with a cheery grin, his white teeth almost blinding her, and went to over the balcony, leaning over.

His movements mesmerised her, holding her spellbound like no man had ever done before. His muscular arms rippled like a powerful big cat yet he carried himself with no air of overt arrogance like so many other immortals. He was slim and tall, not unpleasantly brawny like so many of her oafish suitors. He held out a hand to her, and without even thinking she took it. The heat of his touch seemed to shoot straight to her very core.

'You see those sunflowers? I planted those.'

He pointed out the brightly coloured plants, but Nemesis' eyes never left his face. She didn't even notice the angel beside her fall on one knee in reverence. From somewhere outside the pounding sound of her own heartbeat she heard an echo down the hallway.

'So I found you! You can't slip out of our meetings that easily, my wily friend.'

Shocked out of her trance, Nemesis pulled her hand back as her father walked briskly down the sunlit corridor towards them. The weariness of age had not yet taken its toll upon his sagaciously thin features and his hair, the same colour as the paling summer sky and pulled back in a braid, moved in the breeze.

'Ah, I see you have met my daughter,' said Oceanus, throwing an arm around the stunning young man, who looked surprised.

Nemesis felt her hard heart palpitate uncomfortably as he studied her with a polite, friendly smile.

'We were not formally introduced,' he said softly, 'I happened to find her appreciating my garden. Forgive my manners young lady, I am Kronus.'

He offered her his hand once more, and though Nemesis feared she might faint if he touched her again she had little choice. His name was only beginning to ring in her brain.

'King…Kronus?' she repeated stupidly, and both of the titans beamed at her.

'It is wonderful to finally meet the daughter of my oldest and dearest friend,' said the vision of beauty, who couldn't possibly be who he said he was.

Oceanus gave him a playful shove. 'The nerve…I'm not that old,' he said. 'You see what you will be dealing with from now on, my daughter?'

Nemesis was barely listening as she heard her father introduce her to the King. King Kronus. It couldn't be…the man she'd spent her life hating was standing before her. The man she despised for stealing her father's glory, whose family stole her glory. Remembering herself, and realising that her mask of indifference had slipped, Nemesis breathed deeply. She was irritated that a stranger could maker her lose control so badly. She had no idea.

He would prove to be her greatest weakness.

* * *

_I'd like to dedicate this DOUBLE UPDATE to Orochi Warrior, whose fanboy moment made me laugh really hard._

_Harusame: I know where Hades is!  
Poseidon: The nearest Starbucks?  
Harusame: NO! :whacks him over the head with paper fan:_

_On to the next chapter~_


	34. Chapter 26 The Temptations of Nemesis 1

**Getting To Know The Characters! Author's Notes Part Six: Nemesis**

_I believe I'm the first to pair Kronus with Nemesis…or anyone other than Rhea for that matter? Anyway, the more I think about it, the more it makes sense; the disillusioned goddess of divine retribution is the perfect one to stand by Kronus' side. Her devotion to him is tragic in its childlike simplicity, and yet she never loses her own dangerous edge; she is arguably my only major female character to be ambition driven and the power of the titan king attracts her greatly. She does not wish to be submissive; she wishes to be an equal, the need to be appreciated for her brilliance is what drives her forward. Despite her ruthlessness I really want Nemesis to be understood, and so this brief story arc is hers, explaining how she came to be Kronus' lover. _

_And here is a riddle to guess if you can- do you think Rhea was telling the truth? ;)_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**The Temptations of Nemesis ~ Part One**

Over time she had earned many hopeful suitors; there was something about the way she dismissed all men with an impatient flick of her hand and pout of her lips that drove them to want her even more, the fools, but Nemesis did not want love. She wanted power. That was, until her first day in Kronus' court, when she began to feel that maybe having both may not be too bad.

She sat with her hands in her lap and her delicate ankles crossed, listening to her father drone on and on about some boring war the humans had initiated on earth. The beautiful blonde vision-she still could not bear to speak or even think his name-sat across the room not paying the least bit of attention, the sun drifting in from the sapphire sky beyond the windows shone in his hair. He caught her gaze and rolled his eyes slightly in the direction of her father.

Nemesis almost giggled but caught herself. She never giggled. She stared at the floor, afraid to look up, but her eyes were drawn up to his like a magnet.

He wiggled his eyebrows, Nemesis' mouth twitched, and Kronus coughed to cover a chuckle. Oceanus looked up briefly; annoyed his sermon had been interrupted, and Kronus immediately fixed him with such a rapturous and innocent look of interest that she had to bite down on her lip to keep from laughing. He was being terribly childish and she knew she shouldn't indulge him, yet she couldn't help herself.

The elder titan, looking wary, returned to reading his report, and Kronus spent the next half hour amusing Nemesis using only his eyes. His eyes were very expressive, and he used them to make friends with her. At one point he turned himself cross eyed, earning such a reaction that a red faced Nemesis had to excuse herself from the room.

She leaned back against the banister outside, allowing the refreshing gales of laughter to escape and shake her shoulders in ways she'd never allowed before. Before she knew it _he_ was at her side, and they were both laughing together.

'I am sorry,' the vision choked, pushing his hair back, 'but as dear as Oceanus is to me, he can bore the holy stuffing out of me sometimes. Does he not see that summer days are meant to be spent outside, enjoying nature?'

Her giggles subsiding and the moment over, Nemesis felt a rush of humiliation for behaving so informally around the King. She sobered up quickly, her eyes darkening, though her cheeks were still flushed as he looked at her.

'I talked him into giving us five minutes so we can get some fresh air, though I have no intention of going back in there today,' he confided with a wink. 'Would you like me to give you the tour of the palace, as you shall be working here from now on?'

His generous lips pulled up in a charming smile, and Nemesis felt herself go hot all over. She imagined those lips pressed to hers…and it was good. Shocked at herself, she averted her gaze.

'_He's still the man who took everything from you,_' she reminded herself, '_the man who murdered his father to take power, the man whose wretched offspring will inherit the heavens because of blood, not ability, _' but her thoughts had no control over her wildly beating heart.

'If you please, Your Majesty,' she whispered, though she was careful to keep her face impassive. 'I would like that very much.'

'I do not care for those formalities,' he teased, 'so you may call me Lord.'

As he led her around the grounds, talking animatedly and pointing out places of interest, she began to realise why her father swore eternal loyalty to this man. After only a few short hours Nemesis was ready to do the same.

-

While the months passed in the human world below them, on Olympus times seemed to flow by all too quickly on some days and to stand entirely still on others. For every second spent in the King's company Nemesis felt her iceberg of a heart warming, and though she hated to admit it she was completely head over heels for him. It was not just a maddening physical attraction but also a hopeless, helpless, all consuming love that left her breathless whenever he looked her way. And he looked her way very often.

He never acted the slightest bit inappropriate, but she felt his gaze on her and it seemed to say; 'you interest me.'

Nemesis stayed only between her own private quarters and Kronus' office, and so had never come across Queen Rhea until one autumn morning when she stopped on her way to work to view the garden. His flourishing garden; he called it Eden, stayed fresh all the year round, even when the frosts of autumn began to bite at the petals, and Nemesis loved it as she loved him. She only wished he would bless her with the same intimate tenderness he gave the flowers he tended.

'_I planted all those flowers for her,_' he'd told her. '_Rhea loves nature, you see. She gets it from her mother._'

This was his official explanation for Eden, but Nemesis saw beyond his words and knew the truth. He wanted something that relied on his existence; something that needed him to take care of it. Not to be needed was a slow and lonely death for the King.

When she heard footsteps behind her she quickly abandoned her thoughts and turned to see a woman striding gracefully down the hall, her lavish skirts trailing behind her. With her glowing beauty and the crown upon her hair she couldn't be anyone else. She was also, to Nemesis' discomfort, heavily pregnant.

Rhea smiled at her. 'Hello child, would you be Nemesis? Both Oceanus and my husband have told me much about you.'

She offered her hand, which Nemesis kissed miserably, kneeling. 'My Lady.'

She inevitably noted, with a stab of envy, Rhea's silver ring; Kronus wedding gift of eternal love, passed over in the ancient ceremony. In that second of holding the Queen's hand Nemesis not only imagined the wedding in all its time-honoured glory-she _attended_ it; smelled the heavy, noxious incense, heard the thundrously joyous applause of everyone in the court, saw the relished kiss between her beloved and _his_ beloved that had sealed their matrimony and forever stolen any hope she might have had for claiming this man as her own...

'Rhea!'

Kronus appeared from his office. His hair was tousled and his eyes shadowed, and with a pang of unease Nemesis knew he'd slept there all night. He hurried to his wife.

'What are you doing down here, Darling? You should be resting.'

'You worry too much,' replied Rhea, 'I only wanted to see how you were getting along down here with your apprentice. She _is_ the only child of our most beloved family friend.'

Nemesis watched the King and Queen's exchange, and though Kronus was gentle with his wife she couldn't help but notice the unsettled look in his eyes, or the brittleness of his smile. She almost had the idea he was afraid of her. When Rhea had welcomed Nemesis and kissed her husband's cheek she went on her way, back to the inner sanctions of the palace.

'I wish she would not insist on strolling about like that unattended,' he murmured. 'What if she went into labour all by herself? She is so stubborn…'

Nemesis was both touched and saddened by his concern.

'This will be your third child?' she asked softly, and he nodded, almost seeming to remember she was there.

'Yes,' he laughed nervously, 'a boy too. My second son.'

Now Nemesis was sure it wasn't her imagination. The look in the King's eyes-it was abject fear. She reached out on impulse, taking his hand, and for a moment his warm fingers merged with hers before he pulled away.

'My daughter is about your age,' he said in a strange voice, as though to remind both of them.

-

One night when the snow fell, blanketing Olympus in its white glory, Nemesis received an urgent message from Rhea's angels and, pulling her dressing gown around her, she hastened through the darkened tower where she slept down to Kronus' office. With work piling up the way it had been she guessed he'd be there, and she was right. As she burst through the door, letting in the cold air from the garden outside, he looked up from his desk.

He was running a finger slowly around the rim of a wine goblet, and his eyes glittered at her.

'My Lord,' she gasped, trying to catch her breath, 'Lady Rhea has given birth.'

'So; my son has entered the world,' he said thoughtfully. 'What a blessed time. We should make a toast.' He held up the glass, his hand unsteady, and an odd smile lurking at the corner of his mouth. 'To my long and happy rule,' he laughed.

It was a hollow, unpleasant laugh; not the usual sweet chuckle that Nemesis dreamt of. Her eyes narrowed at the two empty bottles that cluttered his desk, and she realised that he was drunk. She had never seen him so out of control before, and it badly unnerved her. She quickly strode forth, snatched the goblet from him and poured the contents on the carpet. He didn't stop her, didn't budge; just watched with glazed, angry eyes.

'Your wife is asking for you, my Lord,' she hissed, slamming it back onto the desk empty, and he squinted back at her incredulously.

'You think I want to see that child?' he snapped, and the cold edge to his voice frightened her even more than the look in his eyes. 'That child will be the end of me…'

'_He's talking nonsense,_' thought Nemesis with dismay. '_I know he's been under pressure lately and the birth of a child is a big responsibility, but it isn't like him to lose it so completely._'

Trying to change the subject, Nemesis busied herself with lighting a lamp, and a warm glow flooded the office.

'They say he looks just like his mother,' she said lightly, hoping to cheer him from his cloudy mood, but her words had more effect than intended.

'What?'

Kronus was staring at her intently; his eyes wide and looking a little more like the sweet, playful young man who'd stolen her heart. 'What did you say?' he croaked.

'They are saying the baby looks just like Rhea-'

Nemesis gasped as the King enfolded her in a mighty hug, swinging her around the room and whooping. When he finally set her down, an apologetic smile dawning on his face, a breathless Nemesis found it was hard to stand on her own two legs. The heat of his body was branded upon her skin, and his face was only six inches from hers. Her insatiable longing won out over reason and she strained closer to him, putting her hands upon his strong chest and aching for their bodies to join. Looking in his eyes she felt dizzy.

'Lord Kronus,' she whispered.

Kronus gazed down at her and whispered her name. They both leaned in, caught up in the moment, but their lips were melded together only briefly before he came to his senses.

'Nemesis,' he murmured again. Seeming confused, he tried to pull away. 'I-I can not…'

Feeling like a fool, the façade of apathy was once again put up over Nemesis' delicate features as she backed away from him, her heart still pounding.

'It's fine,' she said coldly. 'It was my fault.'

'I was overwhelmed.' He sounded awkward. 'That is…I lost my head for a moment. Forgive me.'

'Its fine,' she repeated, barely hearing the words. His breath had tasted so sweet. 'Just go to your wife and children.'

He touched her quickly on the chin, making her insides ache, and then was gone.

-

From then on, Nemesis knew she didn't stand a chance. She'd tasted the forbidden fruit, and it was so luscious that she didn't care what it cost her. She had to have more.

-

He was her King, and she his adviser. They were nothing more, at least to everyone else on Olympus, and Kronus never spoke of their indiscretion. But to Nemesis, who could not forget the long awaited thrill of the King's arms around her, or the taste of his kiss, he was her all.

Since the night his second son had arrived, he had almost reverted entirely back to his old self; a responsible and capable ruler in public, and a carefree joker in private. Oceanus had allowed everyone in office some free time in celebration of the new prince, and with nothing to do Nemesis began to explore the castle and its grounds as she never had before. It was complete accident that one day she stumbled upon the royal family in the outer greenery of the sprawling lawns. The King lay resting in the shade but the Queen had her skirts drawn to her knees, playing among the early spring flowers with a small blue haired boy. A youthful, pretty dark haired girl sat in the cool shade at her father's side, rocking a cradle back and forth.

Nemesis approached, drawn to the picturesque family scene, but turned away again. She had no business there. She was stopped as a voice called out;

'Hullo there! Can we help you?'

Cursing herself, she turned and saw the girl waving at her. Kronus raised his arm from over his eyes and peered sleepily over. His face brightened when he saw her.

'Nemesis!' he called. 'Come and join us!'

Against her will, Nemesis found herself smiling and bowing politely at the King's family as he introduced her to his children. Rhea offered a warm smile, Hestia gave her a healthy dose of affectionate cheek rubbing before being gently but firmly shoved away-Nemesis didn't care for physical contact-and Poseidon, old enough to know better, stuck his tongue out at her. She glared.

'_The little brat!_'

'Of course,' said Kronus, cheerily clipping his son around the ear, 'you have yet to meet the newest member of the family.'

He crossed over to the moses basket and lifted a small bundle from the bedding. 'This,' he murmured, presenting Nemesis with the newborn, 'is Hades.'

She blinked. The baby was very pink and wrinkly, rather like a rosebud that hadn't unfolded yet, and his feathery wisps of dark purple hair were exactly the same shade as Rhea's. He smelled light and sweet like a freshly baked cake, and Nemesis had no idea what do with him.

'Hello,' she said, feeling rather silly, and Kronus laughed.

'You can touch him,' yelled Hestia happily, from where she was now playing tag with her brother. 'He may look like a raw chicken but it's like poking a peach!'

'Thank you for sharing that analogy, daughter,' said Kronus mildly, and stepped closer to Nemesis so that she could stroke the baby's face. It was indeed like a peach.

'He is wonderful, isn't he?' sighed the King. 'I picked his name myself. He looks just like Rhea…I am so happy…'

The baby's eyes opened and Nemesis stopped mid stroke, withdrawing her hand quickly.

'He will not bite,' said Kronus, amused. 'He has no teeth yet.'

'I'm not good with children,' admitted Nemesis quietly. She didn't add that that was because she'd never really experienced much tenderness in her childhood so had no way of knowing how to express it.

'Neither am I.'

She looked up, surprised, and Kronus' eyes were fixed to hers. The rest of the family had returned to playing, and it was only she, him and the baby in the shade.

'I am terrible with my children,' he said sadly. 'This is the first time I have seen them in months, and probably the first time I have played with them in years. Everything I have ever done is for them; so that they can live in a happy and perfect world, but I am so busy working that I am not even around to see them appreciate it. And whenever I _am_ around I am exhausted and act unkind toward them. They must think me a callous and despicable father.'

These confessions tumbled out of his mouth quickly, honestly. Hades was studying his father's face with his overlarge baby eyes, and Kronus shifted him in his arms.

'It is as though they do not even need me; that they might be better off without me,' he whispered, and Nemesis saw yet again that flash of fear.

It seemed she'd hit upon the King's weakness.

'You are a wonderful father,' she soothed, her unyielding face giving way to a moment of sympathy. 'The entire kingdom needs you, and your family most of all.' Unable to live with herself for admitting this, she heard herself adding; 'I need you.'

Her cheeks burning at this declaration, she dared a glimpse into his eyes and what she saw there shocked her. Kronus moved closer to her, the son in his arms forgotten, never breaking his gaze with Nemesis. It seemed he was mulling something over, and by the time he came to a decision she was lightheaded from the intensity of his stare.

'As I need you,' he admitted huskily.

Nemesis trembled. Had she not been so infatuated with the dreamy smile he graced upon her, she might have seen the curious hint of danger upon the curve of his lips. The full depth of emotion written upon his royal countenance was unfathomable, and only one thing was clear to her: white hot longing, raw desire unconcealed. He wanted her as she wanted him.

* * *

_More coming soon. If you feel so inclined, hit the review button and share your thoughts. It will make my day._


	35. Chapter 26 The Temptations of Nemesis 2

_Hi lovelies. Here we continue with Nemesis' arc. This chapter is a bit more... adult *coughs* so I have to put in another sexual content (we knew it was coming, right?!) warning, even though (as per usual) there isn't anything graphic. I'm trying to go all out with a kind of 'historical dramatic romance' type style with this arc, before slipping back into my normal style. I felt this arc called for it; it'll wrap up next time. Tell me if you love it or hate it. A special shout-out goes to **KT01**, whose reviews always make me go all huggy ^-^_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**The Temptations of Nemesis ~ Part Two**

A battle of wills commenced, and though she was losing Nemesis was determined not to show it. Thankfully she was an expert at bluffing even when the stakes were this high, and years of living in her own private hell, a prison of boredom and dreary strife, had given her a poker face unmatched by anyone. The object of her affections was now playing the same game with her that she'd played with all of her suitors, and she did not like the taste of her own medicine.

-

His eyes met hers while Oceanus read them the minutes of the court, and while he still teased her he did it in a most different way than the first time, when he'd pulled faces to make her laugh. He now burned his gaze into hers suggestively; the mere twinkle of those sunset coloured jewels and the slight parting of his lips driving her to distraction inside. He was taunting her. How _dare _he! She felt heat rising on her cheeks but refused to give him any other signal of reciprocation. If he wanted her that badly, he'd have to do better than that.

When the briefing was over, Oceanus left the room and Kronus stood from his desk and crossed to the window. The blinds were rolled upwards, allowing in shafts of light from the tall, arched panes, and the waning afternoon sun was hidden behind spreading rainclouds. Nemesis stood unmoving against the dusty bookshelves near the door in the shade of the long shadow cast by the king.

Why didn't he say something? Could he hear her heartbeat pounding wildly? He finally turned to her.

'My dear Nemesis,' he said in that melodious voice of his. She could almost hear heavenly choirs and strings in the background. 'Do you not enjoy working under me?'

It could have merely been a poor choice of words but she guessed it was deliberate, and it had the desired effect; setting off a million unwanted images and scenarios in her mind. She swallowed hard.

'Of course I enjoy it, my Lord.'

'Do you really?' He started towards her. 'You are frowning whenever I see you, so I formed the impression you were unhappy here.'

'Not a bit, my Lord.' He was close now, and it was hard to breathe. There was a wealth of power beneath his veneer; a taught muscular physique barely masked by a light tan and clothing fit for a king. The still waters of her passion were coming to the boil, frothing in a frenzied flurry of sizzling fervour and she wanted him to grab her and slam her against the bookshelves, or maybe throw her to the desk in a violent fit of lust to match her own. Why was he so cool, dammit? She couldn't lose her control first. She wouldn't. 'I am perfectly happy here,' she added, though her voice was now unsteady.

'Is that so? But if you are happy you should show it on your face.'

Oh sweet Gaia, how close he was. He radiated heat, and as she began to tremble she silently cursed how her own body could let her down. Smiling down at her he slowly lifted a hand, and she closed her eyes. There was a sound above her head, and when she opened them again he had pulled down the book from the shelf and began to walk back to his desk.

She quivered with rage, at him and herself. So that had been a test to see his effect on her, and she had failed. Let him try that again. She would show him. The love-_and hate_-within reached the boil and the bubbling intensity overflowed, searing and scalding her heart.

-

A month after Hades' birth things had returned to normal, and Kronus was once again busy with the heavy duty of running the world. Nemesis, along with her duties as his adviser, was presented for the first time with having to run divine retribution in the world below, and despite her initial enthusiasm for this seemingly fulfilling job she quickly found it was not all it seemed. She could only deal out punishment to the wicked insofar as fate would allow, and so many an atrocious act of evil passed her cynical eyes without judgement. Despite being a goddess Nemesis had never felt more powerless, and became utterly disillusioned with the whole system. It didn't help that she was so tied up with her own work that that she barely got to see the one who tortured her so, and as such the goddess found that retreating back into the chilly abyss of her own heart was the only way to survive.

No longer being close to him each day was so difficult for her; he was the most radiant, lithe being, her white knight, and she was not allowed to so much as touch him. He still hadn't made his intentions with her clear and she was growing tired of the game he was playing. Having had enough of the palace, Nemesis told her father that she couldn't keep up her own duties while still attending to the king in the manner that he deserved. Oceanus was disappointed but understood, and gave her permission to leave court; as long as Kronus agreed.

-

It was a dark and cold day with the wind whipping outside when she miserably went down to Eden, to find the object of her affection planting a tree in his flower enamelled glade. Even the blooming fields, meandering valleys and gushing springs of Olympian paradise could not lift the heaviness that Nemesis had to bear as she approached him.

He was so engrossed in the planting that he didn't hear her call, and it was only when she lightly touched his shoulder that he turned around. Her first thought was that he looked as worn and weary as she.

'Nemesis,' he greeted, dusting off his hands and standing. 'To what do I owe this pleasure?'

She studied his face warily, but couldn't tell what he was thinking. Was it her imagination, or did his eyes come alive as he looked at her?

'I am saddened to give you my notice, Lord Kronus,' she said mechanically. 'I can no longer be your adviser as my duties as Goddess of Divine Retribution are highly demanding and time consuming. If it pleases your majesty, I can still retain my place in your court and occasionally attend meetings-'

Her well rehearsed speech was cut off as the king snorted, and she glared at him indignantly.

'Why would you lie to me so blatantly?' he snapped.

'My Lord…'

Of course it was a lie; she was the sharpest minded goddess on Olympus, able to take on any chore without problem. She just couldn't bare his indecision a moment longer; she hated being toyed with, and her new job had worn away her spirit.

His face was in hers, glowering. Even now he was beautiful to her. A million curses upon him. 'Nearly a year you have been at my side, yet I can never tell what you are thinking. Are you honest with me, Nemesis?'

'Always, my Lord. I am your faithful servant,' answered her smitten lips without consulting her brain. She'd heard these words poured a million times from the boot-licking drones around her and she'd sworn never to say them. Yet here they were, achingly truthful.

'If you are truly my faithful servant, allow me to see the real you.'

So he _did_ want her...but was he really to take her so coldly, so cruelly? To hell with him then. She would give him his desire, but he would pay for it; she wouldn't leave this garden without his blood on her lips and his skin beneath her nails. She would show him his divine retribution. He would be marked by the one he defiled, and she would be forever tainted by her first and only, the one who had broken her. Her dull eyes were half veiled by dark lashes as she reached to undo her corset, and he actually gave a dry chuckle as he stopped her.

'No, Nemesis. Your smile. Show me your real smile?'

Faith and hope endeavoured to refill her heart, but it was like divine elixir trying to fill a damaged, broken grail. It wasn't enough. She shook her head. 'I cannot my Lord. You can command me, or torture me, but that is the one thing I cannot give you.'

He seemed wounded by her words for a moment, and she felt a glimmer of satisfaction. It served him right. Two could play at that game, and even if all was lost she was prepared to go down fighting. If he didn't want her, want _all_ of her, then she didn't want him either. Except that she wanted him more than life itself.

His expression quickly turned angry once more, and he dismissed her by turning away.

'In that case, I do not wish a woman as cold and unfeeling as a corpse to remain in my service a second longer,' he said. 'Get out of my court.'

-

Nemesis climbed the stairs to the turret of her small room wishing that she was a corpse; a lifeless body would not feel the knives of anguish against her heart as the man she loved stabbed her into inconsolable despair. She would be gone by the morning, and she would never again have to think about or look upon that divine entity that had caused her so much trouble. As she was packing her bags the door was thrown so violently open that it rebounded against the wall, slamming shut again, and Nemesis turned in shock.

The King's eyes burned into hers, hot and glowing like the coals in the fireplace, and they stared at each other for only a second before he crossed the room in two strides and lifted her into his arms.

She trembled as he wordlessly laid her down upon the soft pillows and covered her. She tore without hesitation at his clothes, warm and willing and needing him, and he took control, crushing his mouth down on hers, kissing her until she was mindless and breathless; until an exhilarating madness made them both shiver with unrestrained passion, until she felt the infinite power of the universe swell within her like the tide as she finally allowed her love to take full control.

-

When she awoke he was beside her, and she breathed in his scent like a women deprived of oxygen breaths in air. He smelled of pine trees in a forest; a woody, musky, masculine aroma of the wilderness in springtime, a heady scent that combined the raw lushness of nature with powerful sophistication. She had expected their lovemaking to be frenzied; she'd craved it, in fact, but he'd seemed determined to draw it out, to slowly drive her insane. The knot of burning need in her heart had not unravelled as it usually did when she secured what she desired; instead it had grown tighter.

Not wanting to wake him, Nemesis sat up and fully admired his appearance.

She hadn't thought it possible but he looked even more magnificent without his finery of gold, white silk and pearls, without the rings of emerald and ruby adorning each of his powerful hands. He was a natural beauty. His well defined chest rose and fell in sleep, bearing the scar of a wound he had attained in the battle against his father, back in the days before he'd become immortal and able to heal himself. One imperfection on the perfect man. Nemesis realised that only she and one other woman had ever seen this scar, and she bent over and kissed it. She suddenly felt the king's arms encircle her, and she was pulled close to his hot, sweaty body. Their eyes locked, he smiled at her lazily.

'My dear Nemesis.'

Why, oh why did her name sound so good falling from his lips? Her own lips were still stained with the devastatingly delicious taste of him, but it was his breath, his lips she tasted of, not his blood as she'd intended. Had she ever intended to hurt him? But no, never, that had been someone else, that simply couldn't be... She regarded him with her usual uninterested manner, unwilling to let him see the havoc he was wreaking on her senses.

'Now I know what I mean to you,' he remarked softly. 'You are not _that_ good an actress.' She coloured. 'It is a good thing I am immortal,' he continued, eyes twinkling.

'Why is that?'

'Because your father would kill me.'

He grinned wryly at his own joke, but his eyes were now serious. Nemesis propped herself up on her elbow and watched him carefully.

'I shan't tell him,' she said, 'though he never takes much interest in me anyway, so I doubt he would ever find out.'

He was silent, and she continued.

'I imagine you are now going to tell me that this can never happen again?'

Now he looked surprised.

'Why would I say that?'

Her eyes were dull. 'You love your wife?'

'More than any man has ever loved a woman.'

'Then why are you scared of her?'

The question was out before she could stop it. She kept thinking of the terror in his eyes, of that night in his office when he'd been ranting…what did it mean? He didn't seem willing to tell her. Instead he asked in a whisper;

'Do you think I deserve divine retribution for my actions, Nemesis?'

'My Lord…'

'Did I discard my morality in doing what I did? Was it acceptable to build the foundations of my palace using hands stained with the blood of my family? You, better than anyone, should be able to answer.'

This was the one thing Nemesis never wanted to answer, and yet now the response came so easily.

'Yes, my Lord. In your case, the end justified the means. Your way was the right way.'

'My way is the right way?' Kronus repeated this over and over, running his hands down her silky hair while she tried to remain inexpressive. 'So I did the right thing? You will never cast your judgement upon me? You…truly need me?'

'I am always yours, my Lord,' she said simply.

'Then do not leave me, Nemesis. Stay.'

His kiss was deep and searing, and the guards around her heart finally gave up:

'_She's serious about this one. Better let him through._'

From each other's arms they listened to the howling winds rattle the window and the warming roar of the fireplace that lit the room. Nemesis decided to stay.

-

He spent the days working but the nights; the nights he came to her, and he was hers alone, filling up her empty void and making her whole. It was as though he could not get enough of her and of their passionate couplings, and Nemesis was more than happy to oblige and encourage his every whim; his newly found eagerness for lying with her all night long. Despite her hidden ecstasy and joyful giddiness that her wildest fantasies were being fulfilled, Nemesis' calculating mind still knew enough to take advantage of the situation. She knew that being the King's lover carried with it many advantages, and began to realise that through him she would finally attain the powers and status her brilliant mind deserved. Just in case their liason didn't last-and how could it, he wasn't flaunting their involvement but he was hardly hiding it either-she intended to make the most of it. And yet, despite this attempt at logic, it turned out that when their secret finally wriggled free into the open air of the court and their borrowed time together should have ended, Nemesis would find herself unwilling to let go.

He was playful, gentle and sweet with her, showering her with gifts and moving her to a bigger, better room of the palace with golden tapestries hanging the walls and a massive four poster bed upon luxuriously soft carpeting, but he always made one thing clear.

'I do not love you, Nemesis,' he'd told her one night. 'You understand this?'

'I do not wish you to love me,' she'd lied effortlessly. 'Nor do I offer you love. That is what your wife is for. But let me ask you; does she understand you the way I do?'

Kronus had smiled and stroked her face. 'You understand me better than anyone,' he'd admitted, and this alone was enough for her.

-

Oceanus was puzzled when he received the summoning from Rhea. He spent much of his time in the palace, but usually accompanying the King on errands or joining the family for dinner. It was very unusual for the Queen to ask to see him privately in her own quarters.

He knocked, she answered, and he entered the royal bedroom. Immediately he knew his gut feeling had been right; something was gravely amiss.

The only colours in Rhea's face were the circles around her blotchy red eyes, which she dabbed at with a silken handkerchief. She was wearing a thin beige nightgown and woollen shawl, and she looked thinner than usual.

Without saying a word Oceanus crossed the room and put his arms around her. He had known her since they were small; he had played with her and Kronus in the brief spells of happiness under Uranus' oppressive regime, he had been the one to comfort her when the war began and she feared for her beloved's life, and he had been the best man at their wedding ceremony. She sobbed against his shoulder as he rocked her from side to side, until she eventually controlled herself and pulled back.

'What in the heavens can be wrong, Rhea?' he asked softly. 'It breaks my heart to see you in such misery. Are you ill?'

'If I am sick,' she replied, her voice tremulous, 'it is heartsickness that ails me. Oh Oceanus, what do I do?'

She looked as though she might cry again, and the titan patiently patted at her hands as she regained her composure.

'I fear,' she confided, 'that Kronus has taken a mistress.'

Oceanus could not have been more stunned if she'd slapped him. He regarded her sceptically, and his expression said it all. She gave him a wry smile through her tears.

'I have not lost my mind, Oceanus,' she said, 'nor am I overly emotional from the birth of my son. Please try to grant me more credibility than that.'

'Lady Rhea,' he started carefully, 'I have known the King for a great many years. I have watched the two of you grow up, and I have never seen a man more devoted than he to you. I find it highly unlikely that he would ever-'

'He never comes back to me anymore; he must be sharing the bed of another.'

'You know how busy we are in office,' he replied feebly, and Rhea's eyes flashed.

'But do you not see?' cried the queen shrilly, gripping his hands. 'He has been busy running the world for twenty years now, and it never stopped him returning to our bedroom before. I know he is having an affair!'

She seemed to have convinced herself of this fact, and Oceanus hated himself for what he was about to say.

'On earth, it is not entirely unusual for human kings to take mistresses,' he said quietly, and once glance at her told him this was not a good thread to pull at.

'I did not know who else to ask about this,' Rhea sighed, rubbing her swollen eyes. 'I planned to ask Nemesis; as she is always around him I supposed she may have seen something. But it is not fair to involve her, she is only a child.'

She was too distressed to notice, but Oceanus had paled at his daughter's name.

'Yes,' he replied hoarsely. 'Only a child…'


	36. Chapter 26 The Temptations of Nemesis 3

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**The Temptations of Nemesis ~ Part Three**

Oceanus felt foolish for not seeing it sooner. It was so blindingly obvious; how could he not have guessed? His suspicions were confirmed as he, Kronus, Nemesis and the other titan members of the council took their seats at the long table of the meeting hall.

Nemesis took her seat, across the table from her father, and Kronus passed by behind her. Oceanus watched as his best friend touched his daughter's shoulder, and she glanced up at him with ardour in her eyes. It was only a brief gesture in a brief moment, unnoticeable to anyone else, but the sly smile that crossed Kronus' face as he moved to the head of the table told Oceanus all he needed to know. Still, his sentimental heart had to hear it from Nemesis herself before he could accept it.

-

Nemesis was brushing her hair when she heard a knock at the bedroom door. Hoping it was Kronus she eagerly ran over, reminded herself not to look too eager, and flung wide the doors. Oceanus stood alone, looking stern.

'Can you spare some time for me, Nemesis? I need to speak with you.'

She opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off and strode past her.

'It is urgent.'

She closed the doors, watching him apprehensively. He looked nervous, and wisps of his pastel hair fell in his brow. Thankfully, he came straight to the point.

'I had an interview with the Queen this morning,' he said. 'She believes the King has taken a mistress. You wouldn't know anything of this, would you?'

Nemesis thought of her birthdays, and how her father never attended because he was too busy planning celebrations for Hestia's birthday. She thought of how he'd never found time for her because he was tutoring Poseidon, and how every time she'd needed him, it seemed the royal family needed him more. She scowled. Why hide it?

She picked up her hairbrush once more and ran it through her shiny russet locks.

'Are you jealous,' she hissed hatefully, 'because I've taken him from you? Because he now needs me more than he needs you?'

Oceanus put one hand to his face and stayed like that for a long time. 'You're telling me,' he asked huskily, 'that you are the king's whore?'

Nemesis spun around, her eyes emitting sparks. 'I would rather be his whore than your daughter!' she snapped, and the force of his slap made her stagger backwards. She lost her balance and caught her head on the corner of a large wooden bureau as she fell.

Horrified, Oceanus reached to help her but she knocked his hand away. 'Nemesis,' he croaked, his face wrought with guilt, 'I am so sorry-'

She touched the side of her head, her hair matted with blood, and grimaced. Her eyes were glassy as she glared at him. 'You've never cared a damn for me, so don't pretend to now.'

'I raised you well!' he shouted, his voice strained with emotion. 'I raised you to be an honourable and conscientious goddess, not one who would split apart a family!'

'You never raised me at all!' she screamed, and his head lowered.

'You are still my child,' he breathed, as she stood shakily and steadied herself against the bureau. 'You have to put an end to this affair; no good can come of it. You have no idea what you are entrenching yourself in.'

'I'm not a child,' she replied, 'and I know exactly what I'm doing.' She sneered a little. 'I must be doing something right; look at this beautiful room he's given to me. Look at all this jewellery, and all these lovely clothes.'

Oceanus refused to look at it. 'I had hoped,' he said quietly, 'that as my only daughter you would someday find a man who would grant you all of these things, but also give you his heart. I had also hoped you would not have to sell your soul as part of the deal. I am ashamed of you, Nemesis.'

Her face was still stony as he left.

Nemesis slumped onto her bed, stroking her sore head distractedly. She'd done everything that was ever expected of her, and he'd never told her she made him proud. Yet she indulged in the first wicked act of her life; and only then wicked because the man she loved already belonged to another, and he wasted no time in telling her he was ashamed. She hated that no matter what she did she would never be good enough for him, but even more she hated that even after all these years she cared what he thought.

She was still like this when Kronus found her as evening fell. She didn't respond when he called to her, and she felt the mattress sink as he sat beside her.

'Nemesis?'

He touched her hair, and she heard his sharp intake of breath as his hand touched drying blood.

'Nemesis!' There was a snap in his voice now, and she felt strong arms lift her, shaking her.

She was still dazed, numbed, but she could see his concern. The thought that he cared for her stirred her back to reality.

'I'm okay,' she whispered, and he held her on his lap and put his chin to the top of her head.

His embrace was so warm, and the tenderness of it all was suddenly, irrationally, all too much for her. She began to cry and he responded by holding her even more tightly.

'Oh Nemesis,' he sighed, but sat silently letting her get it all out, squeezing her close with one arm and brushing away her tears with the other.

She finished crying but remained on his lap, and as he looked down at her in the darkness Nemesis was mortified. She'd barely ever cried growing up, and certainly not in front of anyone. She was humiliated to have shown such weakness in front of him; she wanted him to see her as a strong and independent woman, not some blubbering little girl. She needn't have worried though. The King caressed her face-and her wound-kindly, but when he spoke it was not in the patronising way her father spoke. There was compassion in his eyes.

'How did this happen?' he asked her, and drying the last of her tears, she lowered her head to his chest so that she could not read her expression.

Ashamed he might be, but Nemesis knew her father would never speak of their indiscretion. It would bring too much scandal upon their family, and she knew he valued his place at Kronus' side more than anyone else. Aside from her, of course. If he would keep silent, was there any need to complicate matters? She knew, however, that there was one thing she had to tell the King.

'It was an accident,' she said mildly. 'I fainted because I heard some bad news.'

'I didn't think you were the fainting type,' replied Kronus, lifting her gently from his lap to the bed. He fetched her water from her bathroom, and handed it to her as she propped herself against the many pillows. 'What bad news did you receive?'

Nemesis sipped at the water to buy herself time. 'I overheard some angels talking outside my room,' she said, surprised at how easily the lie came. 'The Lady Rhea suspects you have taken a mistress.'

In the shadows of twilight she saw him stiffen.

'I see,' he said, lowering his eyes to the silken sheets. 'Does she know that you-'

'She does not suspect me,' replied Nemesis quickly, hoping it was true. She guessed it was, or her father would have warned her.

Kronus was quiet for a while. Her head aching but already healing Nemesis moved down the bed and leaned against his shoulder again. He kissed her forehead lightly.

'This is not something to concern yourself with,' he told her. 'I can handle Rhea. I will go to her tonight and remove those doubts from her head. You should rest.'

Before he left he turned to pull the comforter over her shoulders, and Nemesis was thankful that the privacy of the night hid her brimming tears.

'Why are you so kind to me?' she asked, and he smiled.

'You declared that you were mine. Let it never be said that the king does not take care of what is his.'

-

Rhea stood in front of her ornate full length mirror as her husband entered the room. She dismissed her angelic attendants, and with bows and curtsies they left the King and Queen alone.

A small fire lit up the grandeur of the bedroom, and added a glowing sparkle to the emeralds in her corsage, and the diamonds and pearls she wore in the crown that adorned her long, rippling amethyst locks. Kronus appeared behind her in the mirror, and helped to finish undressing her. Apart from the occasional crackle of an ember the atmosphere was quiet, but not unpleasant. Stripped down to only her lacy white undergarments and stockings, Rhea turned to her husband.

She knew from the blush that crept up his neck and cheeks that she looked as magnificent and beautiful as the day they had wed, but although his gaze was appreciative and awed there was a definite change in it somewhere. Rhea could sense it. As though to test her theory she tilted her head and parted her plum-coloured lips, expecting a kiss, but he gave her an awkward little smile and stepped back.

The queen was frustrated and embittered inside, but knew better than to show it. '_Did you go to her before you came to me?_' she wondered hotly beneath her sedate exterior, but what she said to him was; 'I am taking my bath now.'

When she returned, fresh and sweetly perfumed from her bath, she found him already lying in their bed. It was not her imagination; he seemed uncomfortable there, as though he knew he didn't belong. He was, as usual toying with a goblet of wine. This was a compulsive habit he'd picked up years ago; he didn't drink the wine so much as play with it, and Rhea felt fondness rush through her.

She took her place next to him and he put down the goblet, taking her hands in his and kissing them.

'My Rhea,' he said between kisses, 'my gentle, enchanting, wonderful Rhea. How I adore you more each day.'

His kisses were soft, his lips warm, but she yearned for him to raise them from her hands to her face.

'Are you so tired from embracing your lover,' she asked quietly, 'that you no longer wish to embrace your queen?'

Kronus let go of her hands as though she were on fire.

'I am hurt that you would think me capable of infidelity,' he said quickly, 'let alone spread such frivolous rumours about the court. Your angels should learn the value of keeping their mouths shut.'

'_So the whole court knows now?_' she thought furiously, sorrowfully. '_I knew it could not be my imagination. There is no smoke without a fire. Oh Kronus…_'

'I did no such thing,' she replied, her eyes blazing into his, 'you think I want anyone to know of my shame?'

Kronus gave a snort and turned from her. He was again transforming into that man; the man who barely kept his anger at bay, the man who was cold and cruel, the man who was gradually taking over the kind boy she'd fallen in love with.

'You want to talk about infidelity, Rhea?' he snapped, glowering over his shoulder. 'Why do we not talk then about how not one of my children resembles me in the slightest? I sometimes wonder if Poseidon got his sapphire hair from your angelic stable hand.'

Her mouth falling open in outrage, Rhea dug her nails into the pillow she was holding. 'You know perfectly well that Poseidon takes after your mother!' she shrieked. 'Do you really count the days until I bear a child born in your image? Do you dream of the day I bear your fair haired, fair skinned son?' Kronus' eyes grew suddenly stormy. She knew she'd gone too far, but she now wanted to hurt him as he was hurting her. 'If it is acceptable for you to break our vows without a second thought,' she went on, 'then maybe I should give in to the advances of our dear friend Crius! He has always made his interest in me abundantly clear!'

She naturally had no intention of doing so; the thought of being unfaithful to Kronus was as unlikely to Rhea as the thought of dying. It was just a ruse to stir his attention, to rouse his possessive passions for her back to how they used to be. She paused for breath, expecting him to take hold of her, his eyes glowing, and assert that any man who dared touch her would receive eternal punishment. She was his, and he was hers; that was why she wore his silver wedding band.

Instead, he walked to the door without turning back.

'Do what you want,' he said dully, and as the door shut Rhea threw herself upon the bed. Forgetting her dignity, she wept.

-

Nemesis awoke to the creaking of floorboards, and she immediately tensed her body to prepare to face an intruder. In the dim moonlight she could see a figure leaning against the embroidered curtains of her window, and his familiar silhouette set her mind at ease.

'Lord Kronus,' she gasped, 'don't scare me so.'

She didn't like the way he stood as still as a statue, not facing her, and she began to wonder if his meeting with the queen had gone awry.

'Come here,' she offered, holding out a hand.

He moved so quickly, so stealthily from the window to her arms that she still didn't get a good look at his expression. The bliss of his kisses moved her as it had the very first time, and he brought her to the edge of dizzying rapture before pulling her back at the last second. Letting go he tried to move again to the window, but even in the half-coherency of her breathless state she knew something was wrong. She pulled at him forcefully until he faced her, and gasped as she finally got a good look at him in the shaft of moonlight.

'Lord Kronus,' she whispered.

His eyes were like holes in the universe, blackened pits of misery, his mouth seemed to pull down more with each shuddering breath, and his high cheekbones were wet with tears. He tried to pull away but Nemesis knew that if she let him go then he would never return.

'Lord Kronus,' she repeated, stroking his face. 'You have always trusted me with your work; can you not trust me with your secrets?'

He regarded her and she realised for the first time what she was to him. She was a pet project, a reckless little amusement, a cute doll to pick up and play with when he grew bored with his responsibilities. Yet was it not to her that he had returned, when Rhea spurned him? In his anguish and desperation Nemesis could also see the potential of what she _could_ be to him, and it thrilled her.

'You comforted me when I was weak,' she murmured, tracing the outline of his jaw with one delicate finger. 'Let me do the same for you.'

She pulled him back to the bed, and he lay with his face buried in the lap of her nightgown. He told her everything. He told her of the oracle, and how his future had been foreshadowed, yet he'd been unable to change it. He told her of how the woman he loved was doomed to bear the children who would destroy him, yet how he was destined to love her anyway. He told her that it was divine retribution for the crimes he'd committed in killing his own father.

Nemesis listened intently, occasionally replying in gentle tones. She told him that not all evil acts deserve punishment, if they are done for the good of the world. She told him that as the goddess of divine retribution, she would stand at his side when the prophesised time came, and they would bring justice to anyone who threatened his rule.

They talked long into the night, but both were alert, alive and excited when the sun came up. When Kronus lifted his head and smiled at her, Nemesis saw that she was now his equal. It was a new dawn.

-

From then on they did not just make love; side by side in her bed he would spill his greatest secrets and fears to her as the moonlight shone through the window, in ways that Nemesis guessed he had never done before. Swift daylight stole their rendezvous, tearing them apart for another few hours, but she was secure in the knowledge that she was his confidante and only mistress, and she took great pleasure in knowing he would always return.

The King and Queen made up after their argument, but things would never be as they were. At Nemesis' advice he returned to Rhea more frequently to quell suspicion, but although some of her husband's spark had returned, Rhea knew it was not her doing. She wouldn't learn the name of the other woman until she became one of the Moirae, and by then, she had bigger revelations to worry about. Still, Rhea remembered. She waited. She plotted. Hell hath no fury…

Oceanus never spoke another word to Nemesis. He also never confronted his best friend, but he remained at his side; even though it was becoming clearer that Kronus was a different person to the idealistic young monarch he had once helped ascend the throne. Oceanus saw the King's logic begin to twist as he spoke out more frequently against the Moirae; he claimed that his way was always the right way, and damn anyone who spoke against him. Oceanus realised with a heavy heart that the day might come when he would have to stand against him for the good of the kingdom, for the future of all Olympians; but the thought gave him no joy.

The one thing he always wondered but never asked was this; '_Why, of all the women in the kingdom, did you have to choose my daughter?_'

-

Though the resistance movement won and Kronus was sealed away, Nemesis never truly lost hope. She did not even have to construct a story to attest to her innocence; the gods seemed ready to take her in.

'_Poor Nemesis,_' they said, '_kept as a prisoner by that tyrant for so long!_'

Oceanus must have known that she had stood by Kronus willingly, but for reasons unknown to her he never gave her away. It was ironic that it was because she was her father's daughter that she never fell under any suspicion, though after learning that he had been the one to betray Kronus she silently disowned him. She had no father.

She still painted her eyelids to remind herself of the rubies she'd looked into each night, and from the day she heard news that he was locked away in Tartarus, she began to wear black lipstick. It was her own subtle way of grieving. On her forehead she wore the dainty golden tiara he'd given her. She recalled the morning he'd presented her with it; her eyes had shone with delight as he placed it under her hair, and he'd chuckled wickedly;

'_Careful Nemesis, you're slipping. You nearly showed me a smile there._'

She remained in the service of Zeus for what seemed like an endless eternity, waiting with the patience of a rock for the day her lover would return. She waited so patiently because she now knew what she could give him…what Rhea could not. In the new world that they would create together, Nemesis knew how she could become his queen.


	37. Chapter 27 The Thunder

_Crashing back down to present day Olympus now, and also back to the catfight :3 One of them will recieve a fatal injury...but who? ;) I'm feeling its about time to wrap up Nemesis' arc and get back to Hades. We have much Hades goodness to come. I'm sorry for neglecting him for so long. Things are going to be dramatic from here on...(like they weren't already)_

_I still love to hear from you all. Please review! Enjoy~_

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**The Thunder**

The needle, filled with its deadly concentrate was raised high, but Hera was so intent on her spell that she didn't notice it plunge towards her arm. Zeus let out a roaring cry as Nemesis lunged, but her glee was short lived as his foot impacted hard with her fist before it could puncture Hera's skin.

The kick sent the syringe flying across the floor where it clattered to a halt, six violet blue eyes watching it intently.

In the pause that followed Hera's magic seemed to retract, her defences down momentarily, and seeing her chance Nemesis brought up her knee and threw the Queen off, slamming her backwards to the floor.

Both Zeus and Nemesis scrambled for the syringe but the goddess reached it first, and as Zeus raised his sceptre, about to deliver a devastating blow, he started as Hera appeared from nowhere and tackled Nemesis back to the ground.

'Dammit!' he yelled in abject frustration, watching the women struggle once more. He couldn't aim a blast at Nemesis now, not without fear of hitting Hera. He could try to physically tear them apart but was afraid of that needle-he could see its point glinting now and then amongst the flailing limbs and tangles of hair.

'I'll kill you!' shrieked Hera, twisting Nemesis' right arm over her chest, squeezing at her wrist in hope that her tightly clamped fingers would loosen from the weapon. Nemesis grunted and began to push back; it was an arm wrestling contest of epic proportions. Static electricity began to fill the air around them, buzzing with a threatening charge as their magical wills fought for supremacy.

She smirked at Hera's uncontrolled rage, and realised how she could win. She feigned a split second of weakness; enough for the needle to move towards her own throat and for Hera's grip to slacken, and with a surge of brutal force she then pushed back. The syringe swept upwards, around in a semi circle, and slashed at Hera's unprotected throat.

It didn't go deep enough for her to push a good dose of the pomegranate juice into the Queen's system, but it was enough for Nemesis to regain control, shoving her down and standing over her. Hera held her bleeding throat with one hand, glowering up at Nemesis. In the scuffle she'd let go of the syringe and it lay to the side while they took short, shallow breaths, hating each other with passion.

'No, Hera!'

Zeus' cry seem to come from very far away, and Hera realised she'd forgotten her husband was even in the room. She looked up at Nemesis, who clearly thought she'd weakened the queen enough to win, and felt her hand automatically close around the needle.

As Nemesis bent over her, almost glowing with malicious victory, Hera quickly jabbed the needle up with both hands, with all she had, with all her sorrow for Ares. As she felt it impact she plunged the syringe deeper, deeper, ensuring she applied enough pressure to inject every drop of liquid that had been intended for her. Sadly her weakened thumb muscles gave out before much of it was absorbed, but she hoped it was enough. Her heavy hands fell still at her sides.

Nemesis gave a tiny cry of pain and sank to her knees on top of Hera, clutching at her abdomen where the needle was embedded. Why hadn't Hera aimed for her heart? The look in the Queen's eyes sent shivers down her spine. There was a glittering madness in them that suggested that she knew. But how could she have known?

With a sigh of effort, Hera lifted her tired arms and pressed her hands to Nemesis' cold cheeks. She pulled her down so that they were face to face, so Zeus couldn't hear.

'An eye for an eye,' she whispered, as Nemesis began to shiver. 'You took my child, so I take y-'

A cough interrupted her victory speech and sent blood dribbling over her pale lips. Nemesis staggered backwards as Zeus ran to Hera's side and pulled her frail, doll-like form onto one knee.

'Hera,' he murmured, 'stay still my love, you'll be okay.'

He raised his fury to Nemesis, who had pulled the syringe out and was lurching toward the door, but Hera tugged at him with the little strength she had left.

'Don't,' she said disconnectedly. 'I already got our revenge for Ares. We do not have to do anything more to her.'

She gave another pitiful cough, blood seeping from her mouth and throat, and Zeus lifted her into a more comfortable position in his arms.

'You only got a small dose,' he whispered, his voice ragged, 'but I'm taking you to the infirmary right now.' His voice choked on the last word, and barely conscious, she placed a hand on his strong chest.

'I was so afraid of being like my father that I didn't see myself turning into him,' muttered Zeus brokenly as he stood. 'I have been causing you pain for so many years.'

She shook her head lightly. 'You are not like your father. You are good and kind and I love you.'

'I've wasted so many years seeking solace in the arms of every woman I came across, while the only woman I ever cared for…' he was crying now, his tears mingling with hers, '…the answer was with the only woman I ever loved, the woman who was always there and waiting for me from the very beginning. Can you ever forgive me, Hera?'

'I usually do,' she whispered, and soothed by the gentle rocking motion as he carried her, she fell into a peaceful sleep.

-

Thunder rumbled overhead as Nemesis' transportation spell faded. She slumped against a wall, about a block from the hotel where Kronus was staying, and heavy rainfall burst forth from the dark clouds. It soaked her hair to her skin and made her shiver in her thin, bloodstained cheongsam, but she didn't care. She was aware that she was already late, but she couldn't return to him in this state.

Her lower stomach spasmed in pain and a feverish, sickly burning was making it hard to think, but as she moved along the wall and took shelter in a public women's bathroom, her fears were washed away.

She would make herself look beautiful and return to his side to witness the end of the world; that was her right and her place after all she'd done for him. Even better would be the beginning of the new world. She touched her stomach, wincing with pain. It was okay; because it _had _to be okay. It didn't matter anymore how much he loved Rhea because she would only ever bear him children destined to overthrow him. But Nemesis…she would give him a baby, and their child would not turn on him as Rhea's had. She would be the perfect queen that Rhea could never be, and give him the loving family that Rhea could not. Finally, it would be she and her children recognised; it would be her bloodline that everyone bowed down to and revered!

'Don't die on me,' she whispered into the cracked and dirty mirror above the sinks, half talking to herself, half talking to her unborn child. 'Not when we're so close.' Her hair was drying and every polished lock was falling into place. The blood on her dress slowly vanished, and her black lipstick was replenished, swept on as though by some unseen artist.

There was nothing she could do for her insides though. By the time she returned to the hotel, she knew she was already mortal.

-

It seemed as though the monstrous thunderclouds were congregating over the entire globe; a mammoth enclosure of violent, massing booming grey that brought harsh streaks of lightning and floods of rain to every city in every country.

Axel pushed the sopping wet curtain of hair from one eye and granted his battle partner an exhausted grin.

'It's raining stair rods!' he shouted cheerfully above the roar of the storm.

Athena smiled wearily, lowering the multiple spears she carried, and Apollo joined them. He was slipping in and out of Pegasus' saddle, barely holding on, and Axel caught the weary young god as he fell sideways.

'You'll be fine now, in a minute,' he soothed, setting him down.

Apollo had used up all his powers, but to great effect. The youngest son of Zeus had made an incredible warrior, zipping in and out of the angelic troops on his steed and shooting down the Keres with split second precision. Even having accomplished the major task of bringing the sun up early, his concentration, strength and aim had been unmatched. Now he was on his knees and his ponytail had come undone long ago; dark hair was plastered to his pale cheeks. Pegasus cantered over and sheltered him with its wings.

'I did it for Artemis,' he said shakily, and Athena strode over and gave her brave half brother a hug. He coloured, but was too worn out to push her away. Axel smiled at them, and then turned his gaze out to the fields of battle.

Most of the Keres had gone…no, not a single remained in view. There were many wounded angels lying bruised on the ground, but they were being helped to their feet by others.

'I do think…we've won,' said Axel in disbelief.

Resting in Athena's arms, Apollo turned his head toward the sky.

'It isn't over yet,' he muttered, his voice drowned out as lighting clapped across the New York skies. 'Father is doing this; something bad must have happened.'

The angel hated to admit it, but the little god was right. Axel watched the rolling clouds and the jagged sparks of lightning zigzagging their way to earth, and he was reminded of a poem he'd heard long ago.

'Do not go gentle into that good night. Rage, rage against the dying of the light.' He smiled ruefully. 'It seems none of us want to die just yet. If that terrible titan isn't giving up, then neither are we. I have to go back to the Underworld,' he said, turning to Athena. 'The lord and lady…they need me.'

Athena shook her head at him. She couldn't even see his freckles underneath the splatters of mud, and like her brother he was swaying on his feet.

'Axel, you've been fighting all night. You're exhausted.'

Some of the other angels were coming toward them through the rain, and one small girl, her hair in braided bunches, gave Athena a sunny smile.

'You are the bravest soldiers I've ever met,' said the goddess, and meant it.

'It is our pleasure to fight with you, my lady,' replied the angel, and Athena actually blushed beneath her tan.

'Call me by my name,' she said, and now all the angels were grinning at her through their blood and dirt-streaked faces and battle scars. 'We're all friends here.'

Touched at her words, and remembering the ring on his finger, Axel patted her shoulder gently. 'I'm going to help my dear boss and Lady Harusame even if it kills me, I am,' he told her. 'This is my choice as a free angel.'

'Then we,' said Athena, reaffixing her helmet, 'will finish off the last of the Keres in this world.'

She held out a hand and the angel shook it, and though the rain poured and the sky flashed, it seemed like a moment of calm passed over them.

'Don't die, Axel,' she said fondly. 'Hestia wouldn't be the only one to cry if you did.'

'I'll certainly do my best not to!' he laughed with his affectionate way, and with a flurry of feathers he was gone.

-

'Poseidon-sama.'

'Yeah?'

'You can put me down now.'

Something had been blocking direct transportation spells into the Underworld, and so Harusame and Poseidon had to enter on foot, or more accurately, by boat. He set her down on the seat of the ferry, and she looked around nervously. The Underworld had never looked so scary and unfamiliar to her.

'Where is Charon?' she asked with a shiver, and Poseidon shook his head.

'I don't know. Something has gone wrong down here. You can feel it too right?'

Harusame's wide eyed, tight lipped fear told him she could. Their ferry reached the shores; the familiar marble staircase gleamed in the faint lantern light and Harusame stepped out gratefully, leaning against one of the ornate obelisks. She felt an odd sense of foreboding; like how a person might feel if they returned home to find the door open and a window smashed in. Poseidon took her arm, and she saw with horror as they scaled the stairs that the bars of Cerberus' cage were bent open. The hound of hell had escaped.

They didn't have to wonder where he was for very long though, for a howl echoed through the dank caverns and the thudding of overlarge feet heralded his arrival. His six coal black eyes were rolling wildly and his massive, slobbering pink tongue nearly knocked Harusame off her feet as it greeted her with simple, happy, wet affection.

'He's pleased to see you,' said Poseidon, petting the one head that wasn't engaged in covering Harusame in doggy drool.

She gave a half-smile, half-grimace and pushed the mongrel away so she could breathe. His tail beat so enthusiastically that it smashed one of the lanterns in the wall, dimming the place somewhat.

'Cerberus,' she begged, gripping a mighty ear so that she might talk into it. 'Is Hades here? Can you take me to him, boy?'

Looming over them, he gave a low whining sound and turned on his heel, trotting away into Hades' quarters. Harusame followed, her heat beating madly, but it was almost as though something was pushing her back from their home. She felt her feet stop moving, and was thankful when Poseidon pushed his hand on her back, gently guiding her on. Ahead of them Cerberus gave a sharp yelp; the caves sloped in here and he couldn't fit in any further, but the point to which he'd taken them was enough. With a dull sense of horror, they stared at what was in front of them.

'What the hell…' muttered Poseidon.

Rising up and jutting out in sharp, pinnacle points grew a spiky wall of dark purple crystallisation, completing blocking the way. The amethyst fortress was glassy and cold to the touch as Harusame pressed her hands to it, but deep within its jewel like depths throbbed an energy; a pulse, almost like a heartbeat. She ran her fingers over its smooth surface and sharp ridges thoughtfully, looking up at its vastness.

'It's Hades,' she said quietly. 'He did this. I can feel him inside of it.' She backed up, squinting over the uneven crystalline edges. 'I can climb over it, if you give me a boost.'

Poseidon eyed the icicle-like daggers. Being impaled wasn't nice, even if you were immortal_,_ and breaking it down was out of the question. Even at his level of strength, magic in this form was raw and unstable; trying to tear it down by force could have some serious consequences. Not to mention if Hades really was in there somewhere…

'I'll go first,' he decided, 'and if it's safe, I'll pull you over.'

'Poseidon-sama,' she called, as he began to climb, 'what happens when a god dies?'

He grunted as his elbow was scratched by a serrated edge. This wasn't the best time for conversation.

'We just stop existing,' was his reply. 'There's nothing more. If you have an immortal body you can't have an immortal soul too. They'd cancel each other out.'

'So a god can't go to heaven-um-Elysium, or hell?'

'No. Gods don't have immortal souls like humans.'

She was quiet as he disappeared over a crevice, and then reappeared, holding out his hand for her.

'And angels?' she asked. 'Do angels have immortal souls? When they die…can they go to heaven?'

Poseidon looked at Harusame, and she looked back. He sighed heavily. 'No. I'm…sorry.'

She took his hand, allowing him to pull her up, and for the first time in her life she was so sad she couldn't even cry.


	38. Chapter 28 The Crescendo

_With this chapter, we are officially nearing the last leg of the journey (though the most awesome and important bits are yet to come. I hope I can pull it off! :D). The content here is a bit brutal...I'm sorry...I guess I had to make it emotional for it to have effect. It was very hard to write (rather like chapter 22, and for the same reasons). It's surprising how attached you get as an author, even to the antagonists. Anyways! I'll leave you to it._

_Thanks to all you lovely reviewers. We'll be back to Harusame and Poseidon on their Hades-hunt next chapter._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**The Crescendo**

She found him waiting for her in the well lit hotel suite, watering the fern that stood in the corner. In her slightly feverish state, Nemesis was reminded of the many times she'd found him in Eden tending to the flora.

She crept up silently and threw her arms around his neck, leaning against his back. It wasn't as broad as it was in the old days, but his hair smelled just as sweet.

'Lord Kronus,' she whispered, ignoring the horrendous cramps in her lower stomach that were spreading to her chest. 'I'm back.'

He stopped watering the plant, but didn't turn around.

'You are late, Nemesis.'

She murmured a half-intelligible excuse about wanting to look nice for him, and he pulled away from her. She saw then that the table was laid for two; an elegantly long candle burned as the centrepiece, rose petals scattered the white tablecloth and two flute glasses and plates were set out, sitting alongside silverware.

The curtains were pulled, blocking out the rising storm outside, and over the boom of thunder she could hear gentle music playing from the sound system. It was delicate piano playing; perhaps Chopin. She couldn't tell.

'You did this for me?' she asked, scarcely able to believe it.

He gave her a funny smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

'Sit, Nemesis.'

She did as she was told, and he watched her with glowing eyes.

'You failed to bring me Zeus.'

She stiffened, an apology forming on her lips, but Kronus just shook his head.

'My youngest son is cunning, powerful and very…persuasive. Do not look so upset, Nemesis, I never fully expected you to succeed in this mission.' He poured a small amount of wine into each glass, and still his measured, piercing gaze never lifted from hers.

Nemesis honestly couldn't tell if he was angry or not.

'Where are Cassie and the other Ker?' she wondered aloud. She appreciated that Iwanami wasn't around but didn't like the thought of them being interrupted.

'They will not bother us. It is just you…and me.'

Nemesis softened at his words. He took the seat opposite her and she held out her hands. The pomegranate juice had weakened her terribly-it was a disturbing feeling for a goddess to feel her own mortality. She wanted him to hold her, to make her feel secure, just like the evening when she'd cried in his arms, but he just patted her hand briefly and reached for the wine. As per usual he swilled it around and around in the glass without drinking any. She didn't touch her drink either; not because of the curse, but for the more important reason growing within her.

The rose petals made her happy though.

'Do you remember?' she asked, picking up one and stroking it between her fingers, 'that night you covered my bed in rose petals? That was so romantic, I felt like a princess.'

Kronus continued to watch her, as though trying to figure out the answer to an enigma, but was silent.

'And that one night we met in the hall after the banquet was over, but then people started to come back in,' she started to laugh at the memory, 'and we had to stay in the broom cupboard until dawn? That wasn't so romantic, but I had just as much fun.'

'That time in Eden too,' he offered, still sounding strange, but Nemesis didn't notice.

'Goodness,' she sighed reminiscently, 'how could I have forgotten?' The intensity of the moment, the fragrance of azaleas, lavender, summer jasmine; it was all emblazoned on her mind and the recollection alone sent hot, delicious liquid pleasure rippling through her weakened veins. 'I was so worried that we would get caught, but you told me you didn't care. How I cherish…every memory.'

She once again reached for him across the table, but he didn't move. 'Is something wrong, my Lord?'

Unable to look at her any longer, Kronus got up and walked to her side. He faced the wall behind her so she couldn't see his face.

'Hades has escaped.'

She looked up at him sharply, and he added;

'It matters not. I doubt the Spirit of Destruction can be quelled so easily, but just to be sure I must visit the Underworld ahead of time to free my fellow titans.'

The piano music continued its lyrical, tranquil nocturne.

'Since you are so keen on bringing up the past, do you remember the conversation we had in my garden, the day of our first…passionate encounter?'

Nemesis blushed prettily; she couldn't very well remember anything else about that day apart from their first passionate encounter.

'I am afraid you will have to refresh my memory, Lord.'

'I asked you if you were honest with me,' he said simply.

Again she looked up at him quickly, a knot in her brow.

'I am always honest with you.'

To her bewilderment the words seemed to pain him, his shoulders drooped and his hands balled into fists.

'I do not think you are, dear Nemesis,' he said silkily. 'Let me try again. Are you honest with me?'

'_Always_.' Her voice shook now, but it was with firm certainty.

Kronus sighed heavily. 'I always wondered why Oceanus turned against me,' he said in a deceptively conversational tone. 'My oldest friend, my most trusted ally. Tell me, Nemesis, can you think of any reason he might have had…to hate me so?'

Nemesis felt an arctic cold begin in her toes, and creep up through her body, spreading its icy touch to even her fingertips. Her stomach continued to twinge, making her queasy.

'You know what I think, dear Nemesis? I think your father found out about our affair. I think he commanded you to bring down my rule from the inside. I think-'

She felt a hand close around her throat.

'I think that you are the one who poisoned my wine that day.'

He dragged her to the wall by her throat and she kicked out and gasped, her legs knocking her chair over.

'Lord Kronus, please!'

The back of her head slammed into plaster and his fingers squeezed ruthlessly into her trachea.

'I was wrong about you,' he snarled, 'you are a fine little actress, better than I could have imagined.'

Nemesis struggled, her eyes pleading, wheezing for breath, and he loosened his grip so that she could talk.

'Lord Kronus,' she sobbed, 'I would never…I would never…'

'Or maybe I'm underestimating you, even now,' he murmured, oblivious to her cries. 'Maybe this was part of his plan from the very beginning…is that why he sent you to be my adviser? So that you could wind your way around me like a treacherous little snake and learn all my secrets? _WAS THAT THE PLAN ALL ALONG?_'

He slammed her against the wall a little harder than before, and Nemesis burst into tears.

'Kronus…no,' she sobbed helplessly. 'I…love-'

'I trusted you,' he seethed, his thumb stroking the quickening pulse of her white throat. 'I treated you as a partner. Countless vile crimes were being committed by the worthless degenerate humans, and we took care of so many together, did we not? All those who escaped the hand of fate did not escape us.'

Nemesis gulped wildly, terrified. She'd seen Kronus angry plenty of times; even before Tartarus he'd begun to shed his playful and easygoing nature, turning increasingly volatile and hot-tempered, quick to fly into a rage, but he'd never once laid a hand on her.

'He knew,' she admitted, tears blurring her vision, 'my father knew about us, but I had no idea he was plotting-'

'Oh how convenient,' he laughed nastily, squeezing her throat again, 'that you change your story now. Why don't I believe you, _dear Nemesis_?'

He was choking her now, and brightly coloured polka dots of light swam before her, exploding in flashes of light. The searing burn ripping through her abdomen reminded her of everything she had still to give him, or perhaps everything she'd already lost.

'Is that why you were late?' he raged, throttling her as she sobbed piteously. 'Were you plotting with my youngest son, planning to lead me into an ambush? _TELL ME THE TRUTH, NEMESIS!_'

'_He doesn't know his own strength!_' cried her mind in his defence. '_Lord Kronus is beautiful and gentle and would never hurt me…_'

True enough, the crazed demon before her looked nothing like the cherub she'd given her heart to, though it was little consolation.

'_Did I do this to you? Did I warp my perfect man into a perfect madman by wrapping those chains of false justice around you; encouraging you on your path to self destruction? Oh my Lord what have I done?_'

Her lips were turning purple beneath the lipstick, and her eyes were bulging. Her head was swimming. As consciousness began to leave her she realised the one thing she could still give to him, and suddenly it seemed like the most important thing in the world. She strained every muscle in her face into a smile; her true smile.

It was a smile that said, quite simply; 'you are my universe, and everything in it. You are the sun, the moon, every star in the sky and every grain of sand. You are my all and everything.' It was the confused, innocent smile of a child who does not know what they have done wrong.

'I am…always yours…Kro…nus,' she choked out, and as his eyes met hers he realised, a split second too late, that she was telling the truth.

Even the rumble of the thunder passing overhead did not quite drown out the snap of her neck as it broke. The piano music reached an evocative crescendo, and began its descent into a slow requiem.

-

Deep in the Underworld, in the jumble of his own pensive thoughts, Oceanus suddenly felt cold, as though the hand of lady winter herself was placed on the back of his neck. His hairs standing on end, he reached for the tarnished pendant that hung around his neck. It contained within it a portrait; a crumpled, black and white memento of a little girl with copper hair and big, almond shaped eyes. He held it and stared at it, and he knew, through no logic at all, that his daughter was dead.

'Nemesis,' he whispered, and afraid to spoil his only photo of her with tears he tucked it back into its rightful place, next to his heart.

He didn't have long to grieve however; a dusky cloud of unconsciousness swept over him and he hit the floor of the Underworld as though pole-axed. All around him, sharp, jagged amethyst crystal began to grow. Had he been awake he would have heard the sound of irregular footsteps passing by, and a gasping breath say;

'I'm sorry…teacher.'

-

Kronus would never know just how long he held Nemesis; one handed against the wall as her head drooped and swung unnaturally from side to side, staring at her in bewildered horror, before he let her go in a spasm of repulsion and she slumped to the floor in a heap. The trace of the smile remained on her flushed face.

His breath coming in ragged gasps, he knelt beside her.

'Nemesis…get up.'

She did not move, and he began to panic. He shook her shoulders with trembling hands.

'Get up, Nemesis! What is wrong? Damn you, get up!'

He shook her more violently but she remained as limp as a rag doll. She seemed to have become smaller.

'_Get up!_'

It was no longer an order, it was a plea, and it was only heard by one.

'She will never get up again; you've seen to that,' said the melodic tones of his wife behind him.

Kronus ignored her and gathered Nemesis to him, patting at her cheeks as if to stir her from a faint. Rhea shook her head sadly.

'She was mortal, you fool; she suffered a pomegranate juice injury while she was out fighting your battles for you. She is dead.'

'Dead?' he repeated numbly, as if he didn't know the word.

'She didn't know anything about Oceanus,' continued Rhea calmly. 'I lied about that before; just my little vengeance for your betrayal. I did not foresee that you would actually go so far as to kill her though; how sad that your insecurities claim yet another victim. She loved you so dearly that she remained loyal to you until the end, and you repaid her loyalty and devotion by snapping her poor little neck.'

'This was…your doing.'

'No, Kronus,' she said firmly. 'This was _your_ doing.'

She watched her husband cradle the goddess, and listened to the up-tempo melody from the speakers. It seemed very out of place, like a clown at a funeral.

'Did she tell you that she was carrying your child?' asked Rhea lightly, and from his gasping sob she guessed that she hadn't. Having tormented him enough, Rhea got to her feet.

'I'll leave you to finish what you instigated, my husband,' she said softly. 'This is farewell. You will not see me again.'

'You were one of the Moirae from the beginning,' he said flatly, tearing his trance-like gaze from Nemesis' body and looking up at her for the first time. 'You've been plotting against me all along.'

Rhea shook her head in sheer, incredulous pity. 'When will you learn? No-one has been plotting against you. Nobody _wanted_ to overthrow you, but your paranoid delusions forced our hand. Our children only did what they had to, as did I, and quite frankly you got everything that you deserved. This unmitigated conviction that the whole world is conspiring against you is, and always has been, all in your head.'

Farfalle Thanatos surrounded her as they so oft did her son, and Rhea was gone.

Kronus looked down at Nemesis, at the golden tiara she'd never taken off, at the crimson paint upon her unmoving eyelids that mimicked his own eye colour, at the blackened lips that had whispered her devotion for him over and over again; and felt terribly, horribly, overwhelmingly ashamed.

He picked her up, as he had done the very first time all those thousands of years ago, and put her on the bed. He covered her upper body with a sheet, not just to hide the ugly marks of his hands upon her skin, but also because she deserved dignity in death. And, remembering Rhea's words, he kissed her stomach and laid his head to it briefly. She was still warm.

'I said I do not forgive,' he whispered. 'But I would have forgiven you, my dear Nemesis. Would you return the favour?'

It was the first, last, and only night Kronus would cry for any woman other than Rhea. When he finally left the room, he switched off the light and the music, leaving Nemesis at rest.

---

So the smouldering flame of desire returns to ashes, and the tree of passion bore no fruit. Finding someone to love you might be easier than it seems, but finding someone who truly understands you…that person is one in a million.


	39. Chapter 29 The Mirage Part 1

_:sits in Tamaki's corner of woe: I'm still depressed from the last chapter, hehe_

_but on with the show! Thanks to **MistressOfTheNight16**, who cheered me up with her loyal fangirlness. Hades loves ya for it, sweetie._ _Poseidon is a very naughty boy in this chapter. Which reminds me; **one and only use of strong language alert! **Its used for comic effect, so I hope it doesn't offend anybody. _

_This is the first time I noticed that I haven't until now mentioned that because Poseidon is married to Amphitrite, that makes him Oceanus' son-in-law. Oopsie. :sweats: Nobody lynch me for my inconsistencies, okay? _

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**The Mirage~ Part One**

Poseidon slid off the edge of the multi-faceted crystalline wall and raised his arms to help Harusame down. His nicks and scrapes were already fading, but hers still looked angry and red. She didn't so much as flinch as another violet quartz shard cut at her thigh on the way down, leaving a thin red mark.

Both breathless from the climb, they looked around at what used to be the Underworld's long dark dining room in which Harusame, Uxi and Hades had shared many a family meal. It was barely recognisable underneath the random bursts of crystal that had shot forth from the ground and walls like spiky, shiny purple flowers.

'Its like something out of a Sci-Fi movie,' said Harusame quietly. 'Like the surface of another planet. Oh my-'

Her last comment was directed at an arm, just visible behind the dining table. Having had enough of bodies to last a lifetime Harusame stepped back, but Poseidon moved forward quickly, recognising the white and blue uniform.

'Oceanus,' he said, pulling the body from the table. Harusame was greatly relieved the arm was still attached to the person. 'He's alive,' he assured her, 'just unconscious.'

Harusame recognised the older titan from Olympus.

'He's the one Hades called teacher,' she said softly. 'What's he doing down here?'

Poseidon placed his hands under the titan's arms and lifted him into a chair, which Harusame helpfully pulled out. 'The rest of the titans are sealed down here,' he reminded her grimly. 'My father will come for them eventually, and Cerberus alone won't hold him back. I left Hestia in charge, but after some of the angels came back to help she went to go organise them. Hermes told me Oceanus had come down here to guard the place. Its okay,' he nodded at her wary expression, 'we can trust him. He was our tutor growing up, more of a father figure to us than that damn Kronus bastard ever was. He taught me to appreciate the sea, how to read,' Poseidon's face softened, 'he and his wife Tethys even took care of us when our parents were too busy to be around. I was a real rebel as a kid, but Teacher never gave up on me.'

Harusame's face was very close to his, smiling, and he frowned and awkwardly turned away.

'Didn't mean to tell you all that,' he cleared his throat gruffly. 'Sorry. Guess I'm more tired than I thought.'

'Its okay,' she laughed, putting her hand on his arm. 'Hades never tells me about his childhood, so this is interesting.'

He gazed at her, and she blinked innocently back at him. Oceanus continued to sleep, and unbeknownst to all in the room, a barely visible purple mist began to descend. Harusame felt the sudden cold and shivered, and Poseidon quickly removed his cape and placed it around her shoulders.

'Th-thank you,' she said, sounding nervous.

He was looking at her way too intently, and she began to wonder if she had something on her face. Before she could ask he brought his strong arms around her, his hands brushing from her elbows to her waist.

'Poseidon-sama?'

Now she knew there was something wrong; his eyes looked glazed as though the lights were on but no-one was home.

'Poseidon-sama! Please, talk to me.'

Her voice sounded very far away; all he could see were two clear pools of green. His mind and body still burning, Poseidon held the Lady of the Underworld, his lips inches from hers. He brought them down so quickly that he himself didn't even know what was happening until he was already kissing her. It was a deep, possessive kiss filled with yearning and passion repressed for thousands of years, but she was fighting him. His hands were tangled in her hair and she put hers to his chest, pushing him back. Her lips formed a muffled cry against his.

'_What the hell am I doing?_'

Ignoring her protest his hands lowered to the back of her neck, caressing her into an even deeper kiss, as though he couldn't be close enough. She shrieked and pounded her fists against him until she slipped free of his grasp, wrenching away. He stared at her, breathing heavily.

'_I would never do this. What the hell is this?_'

'Why did you do that?' she screamed, and he looked irritated.

'I can't help it,' he muttered. 'I can't stop thinking about you…you remind me of someone I used to know.'

'That's your excuse?' she cried. The tears streaked her face. 'You gods are as terrible as Hades says. You just take whatever you want; but I'm not yours to take! I'm his!' She held up her left hand, the ring sparkling, and began to sob.

Poseidon looked angry now. 'I don't care about my brother,' he snapped, seizing her wrists. 'I love you! I want you…and I'll make you mine no matter what!'

'_This isn't right. This isn't me. No! NO!'_

A strange cold swept through him and his head felt heavy. He blacked out for only a second, but when he regained his senses Harusame was trying to hold him upright. Her eyes were wide, but not tear filled.

'Poseidon-sama? Are you okay?'

He voiced the first thing in his head.

'I would never betray my brother,' he said, with quiet misery. 'I love him.'

'What?' she looked confused now.

'I didn't mean to kiss you,' he said, almost choking on the words. He felt as though _he_ might start bawling. 'I'd never hurt you. I tried to…I'm so sorry-'

He grabbed at her arms, trying to make her understand, and she backed away a little.

'Kiss me? I don't know what you mean.'

He rubbed his temple, trying to clear his nasty headache. 'I kissed you. I was holding you. Just now…'

A faint pink blush crept over her cheeks, but she still looked utterly bemused. 'Um, no you didn't. You had a funny turn and I caught you…'

'But I did!' He only realised he was shouting when his voice echoed off the walls, and tried to control himself. 'I kissed you, and you pushed me back. You said I wasn't yours to take…that you're his…and I nearly…' he trailed off as he realised she had no idea what he was talking about.

'I think I'd remember something like that,' she said gently. She didn't seem so scared now he wasn't yelling, and she came forward and touched his arm again. 'Maybe you really are overtired. You look pale.'

'But I saw you, felt you,' he muttered. 'It was so real, I swear it-'

'It's the fog,' said a weary voice, and they both turned to see that Oceanus had awoken. He was leaning back in the chair and watching them, his eyes half closed. A smile played about his lips.

'Teacher!'

'I am not so easily wounded Poseidon, do not concern yourself over me,' he insisted, as the god hurried over to make sure he was comfortable.

'But that's why I was worried; there isn't much that can take you out. What happened here?'

'My guard was down,' he said vaguely. 'Though I almost wish you hadn't woken me…'

His eyes misted over, and Poseidon and Harusame shared a worried glance. He noticed their concern.

'This cold fog,' he gestured around the room, 'can cause hallucinations; visions of the darkness in one's heart. Our hidden fears, our secret desires. It is, I am sad to say, little one's doing.'

Poseidon cast a suspicious glare around at the chilly, seeping mist, but Harusame was focused on Oceanus.

'Hades?' she cried. 'Hades is doing this?'

'I trained each of Kronus' children in the art of battle,' he replied slowly, 'and I know the distinct trademark of their powers better than they themselves. This magic, this feeling…it is unmistakably Hades.'

'I knew it,' she exclaimed, twisting her ring anxiously. 'As soon as I saw these weird purple crystals, I just knew it.'

'The runt did all of this by himself?'

'I was getting to that,' sighed Oceanus. Poseidon thought that his teacher's hair looked even greyer than ever. 'I do not wish to unduly concern the young miss here, but-'

'Please, sensei,' she said, taking his white hands in hers. 'Please tell me what's happened to my Hades.'

She looked so formal and sincere, and Poseidon nodded approval. Oceanus sighed again, and continued.

'I would surmise that he has returned, but regrettably, still under the influence of his father somehow. The amethyst structures are a crude defence mechanism, born of his desire to keep us out. This fog, which shows us what we are most afraid of, is a manifestation of the darkness in his own heart. One need only feel the cold chill down here to know that he is deeply wounded, and telling us to stay away.'

Harusame looked ready to cry now, but she held it in.

'Where is he?' she whispered, and Oceanus held out a gloved hand.

He pointed further into Hades' quarters, beyond the doors to their bedrooms, where the office was positioned. Blocking entrance were more of the fearsomely sharp, twelve feet tall crystalline structures.

Harusame pattered over to investigate, and Poseidon helped his teacher to his feet.

'If the visions caused by that fog are so bad,' he enquired quietly, 'why did you say you were sorry to wake up?'

Oceanus touched the outline of the locket that he could feel through his robes. 'I was dreaming of my eldest daughter. She was so strong and independent that I assumed she didn't need me, as you and your siblings so clearly did. How wrong I was.'

'Nemesis betrayed us all,' muttered Poseidon, and Oceanus gave him a faint smile.

'She felt unloved, and so she sought it elsewhere. I neglected her,' he confessed wistfully. 'My dreams of her were sad memories, recollections of how I failed her. Even so, they are now all I have left. Is it foolish to be tempted by a mirage of sadness with her, rather than return to reality and face life without her?'

Poseidon stood quietly at the side of the man who had raised him, as they both watched Harusame running her hands over the amethyst, trying to find a way in.

'The last words I ever spoke to her, the final thing I ever said, was that I was ashamed of her. Nothing could be further from the truth…even now.' He laid a heavy hand on Poseidon's shoulder.

'Teacher?'

'Poseidon, you are no longer a boy. You are a man and a mighty god, and though you are my son-in-law you must find your own way in life. I only have one lesson left to teach you.' He closed his eyes. 'Your family, your children; tell them that you love them. Let not a day go by when you do not find time for them. Losing sight of the important things in life was your father's greatest mistake…and mine.'

The titan's words struck a chord, and tears glistened briefly in Poseidon's eyes.

'I will,' he promised, thinking of Amphitrite.

'_When was the last time I declared my love for her? Our sham of a wedding ceremony, when the words were forced from my mouth in order to seal our alliance? That goddess has stood by my side through all of these years. She is my queen, the mother of my children, the daughter of the man who raised me, unfathomably loyal and patient; yet all these years I've been chasing a woman who only lives in my dreams, and worse still, I'm now having visions about hitting on my little brother's fiancé. Ugh, that's classy. And everyone thinks Zeus is the family lecher._'

'I'm really fucked up,' he muttered under his breath.

'Don't curse,' called Harusame promptly, without even turning around.

The tension and fear in the room momentarily broken, both men couldn't help but chuckle.

-

Iwanami was buffing her nails in the lobby when Kronus descended the stairs.

'We will be leaving shortly,' he snapped at her, and then scanned the room. 'Where is Cassie?'

'She's outside, _my Lord_,' she added his title with a badly concealed sneer. 'She said she needed some fresh air. Did they not teach you how to shave on Olympus?'

Kronus narrowed his eyes, and Iwanami arched an eyebrow at his messy hair, unbuttoned collar and shadowed jaw. They seemed to have switched roles; she was now the calm, aloof spectator observing him with cool amusement, and he was the badly rattled, glassy eyed zombie. He was however still very much in control, and he demonstrated his displeasure at her attitude by grabbing one of her wrists and yanking the nail file from her fingers.

'I am not sure that I care for your tone,' he said, and Iwanami pushed a smile onto her full lips.

'Which tone would you prefer?' she drawled.

He glared at her and the ruby in his eyes bore into the crimson in hers. 'I liked you much better before you remembered how to talk.'

Her smile faltered. It wasn't in her nature to be submissive, and she was still angry at herself for the control he'd had over her in her weakened state. No longer, though.

'Will Lady Nemesis be coming with us?' she asked, and to her surprise Kronus quickly let her go.

He looked as though he might be sick, but didn't get the chance to answer as Cassie came through the sliding glass doors. She stopped short when she saw Kronus, and her eyes flickered from him to Iwanami in panic.

'_Easy kid,_' thought Iwanami irritably, '_you'll give our plan away if you're so damn obvious about it._'

Thankfully though, Kronus barely seemed to register Cassie's fear.

'Where is it?' he murmured, almost looking through her, and Cassie fumbled in the back pocket of her pinafore. She held out the roll of parchment, her hands shaking badly, and he nodded in a distracted manner, waving it away.

'Good, good. I'll be needing that later. Hold on to it, Cassie dear.'

He began to pace up and down the length of the room, muttering to himself, and Iwanami watched in growing bewilderment.

'_He's going completely cuckoo!'_ she thought. '_I wonder if this has something to do with Mr Lord of the Underworld's great escape. I never thought I'd be cheering for that gloomy bastard, but like they say, better the devil you know…_'

'Can you drive?'

His peculiar question snapped her out of her thoughts, and she all but gaped at him.

'Huh?'

'Can you _drive_, damn you, or are such primitive skills beyond your grasp?'

Cassie was watching the exchange with a kind of terrified puzzlement. Iwanami bristled.

'Of course I can drive. I was twenty four when I died,' she snapped.

He tossed her a set of keys which she caught.

'Then bring the car around,' he commanded. 'Now.'


	40. Chapter 29 The Mirage Part 2

_Thank you to the fifty odd people still reading this fic, and the very few people still giving feedback *sweatdrop* I do love you guys for sticking with me this far. I won't disappoint!! ^-^ Hang in there, Hades..._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**The Mirage~ Part Two**

It was beginning to look like a dead end; the final crystalline barricade couldn't be scaled and couldn't be broken down, because as Oceanus put it:

'The barrier is directly connected to Hades' psyche, so if we shatter it we run the risk of causing him irreparable damage…or destroying ourselves in the process.'

To make a bad situation worse the dusky, clammy fog was thickening around them. While a desperate Harusame continued to rack her brains to find a way through-at this point pleading, begging and prayer were all viable options-Oceanus and Poseidon seemed to be having more and more trouble keeping their minds on the job.

As the titan sank to his knees Harusame called over her shoulder to see if he was okay. He didn't even reply, and Poseidon wasn't faring much better.

'_Have to focus,_' he kept telling himself, '_have to get through to the office and save the runt…_'

It seemed that every time he blinked his consciousness was transported between two worlds; one world in which Harusame was beating on the purple structure until her hands were raw, desperately trying to call through to Hades, and the other world, in which she had much shorter hair and was waiting for him in the cool waters of an Olympian lake, beckoning to him as the pure waves lapped against her skin, reflected sunlight hitting her curves in a symphony of naked beauty, like a siren's call. How he longed to touch her, to taste her, to merge with her…

'_Stop messing with me, dammit!_'

He gave a low moan and slammed his head violently into the table in an attempt to assuage these licentious thoughts. Harusame gave a squeak of horror and abandoned her futile endeavours, hurrying to his side.

'Why did you do that?' she cried, checking his head for damage. 'Please Poseidon-sama, don't you start acting weird too, it was bad enough when Hades-'

She couldn't say anymore but her tears spoke in volumes, and Poseidon willed himself together.

'Sorry,' he muttered, allowing her to pull him upright. 'I didn't mean to scare you. The fog is playing mind games and its getting harder to resist.' He gave her a curious look. 'How come you aren't affected?'

'I don't know.'

They both looked at Oceanus who was picking himself up, looking a little more clear-headed than before.

'We must stop Hades soon,' he exclaimed, his voice hoarse, his elderly face marred in pain. 'If we succumb to these visions then there will be no-one to stop your father when he comes to free the other titans. We must assume that we are the last and only line of defence.' He gestured to Harusame as he spoke. 'You, young lady, are the best chance we have as you are closest to him. If we can only reach him I hope you may be able to bring him around. The trouble is that at this rate…'

Harusame was deeply troubled by his expression, but it was Poseidon who voiced her fears.

'What aren't you telling us, teacher?'

Oceanus gave them a humourless smile. 'I sense grave black magic, the likes of which not used since the Titanomachy. The walls are impenetrable and the mist is stealing away our willpower, bringing with it wicked and terrible mirages. It is a sign that Hades' condition is deteriorating rapidly. I fear that at this rate, by the time we reach him…or it…he may no longer be the Hades we know.'

'No!'

Harusame's cry was more chilling than anything else Poseidon had witnessed in the last twenty four hours, but it was cut off as a lightning bolt streaked past the trio and struck the vast amethyst wall. He pulled Harusame down and Oceanus shielded them as shards of rock, glass and crystal erupted from the impact leaving a great, gaping black hole leading to Hades' office. They all turned to stare at the culprit.

Zeus stood at the entrance to the dining hall, lowering his thunderbolt sceptre. With a touch of dread Harusame realised he looked nothing like the heartily handsome king of gods she'd met on Olympus; he looked morose and worn and entirely out of place in the Underworld; like a ray of sunlight falling into a coffin. She didn't have the chance to react to what he'd done; Poseidon got there first.

'You-_BLOODY_-_IDIOT_!' he roared, moving like a cheetah to Zeus and lifting him from the ground. 'Do you have _ANY _concept of what you've just done?'

'Poseidon-sama, please-'

'You might've just _KILLED _our brother! Do you realise that?' he bellowed, shaking the blonde god roughly. 'You…stupid…_BASTARD!_'

'Poseidon!' snapped Oceanus. 'Control yourself!'

'At least I did something,' returned Zeus, glaring back with equal force. 'You were just sitting there doing nothing at all, so I broke the wall down for you. You should thank me.'

Poseidon was now quivering with rage, and he looked haggardly demonic as he shook Zeus even harder.

'Do you not think,' he snarled, practically breathing fire, 'that if it had been safe to break the wall down we would have already done it? Aaargh, I could kill you myself-'

'Poseidon!'

The sharp snap in his teacher's voice and Harusame's hands on his arm cooled his temper somewhat, and he set Zeus down, taking several deep breaths. His taught fists remained clenched in the front of Zeus' clothes and the younger god gently but firmly removed them.

'I have lost a great deal more than you in this battle,' said Zeus quietly. 'My daughter is blind, my wife is wounded, and my son is…'

He bit his lip, turning bitterly to the ground, and Poseidon noticed for the first time the pain on his second younger brother's face.

'Dammit squirt…'

'I wanted to help. I had to do…something, anything. That is my purpose. If I cannot save you all I am useless.'

They stood face to face but neither were able to look at the other; the air between them trembling with emotion.

Harusame stepped forward. She was surprised; when she'd met Zeus he'd seemed a lot taller, but now she saw that he stood only a little higher than she, about the same height as Hades. Next to Poseidon his grandeur seemed dwarfed.

'Zeus-sama,' she mumbled, trying to hold back her own tears. She was scared to even look at the gaping black hole surrounded by shattered remains that supposedly led to the man she loved. 'We appreciate your help, but Hades' magic is very unstable. Sensei says that we can't use force or we might hurt him or trigger something-'

'Whatever we decide,' called Oceanus abruptly, interrupting, 'we had better do it fast.'

The titan was standing over the circular entrance that was burned into the crystal. Before Harusame's wide eyes, the opening was closing up; the spikes of amethyst were rising from the wreckage and growing again. She was forcibly reminded of Ares' finger at the breakfast table.

'_Like a starfish. This is your power, Hades? You can heal minor wounds-that's what you said that time you fixed my twisted ankle-but can you heal yourself after what they've done to you? After what your father has done to you?_'

Hades; the one she loved most, the one who sang to her as she died, the one who had offered to give his life for hers even though he knew it would be the end-_gods cannot go to heaven or hell, they just stop existing, don't they?-_was in there suffering. And he was all alone.

With a gasping cry and without a second thought Harusame was running toward the hole and climbing through it, and after a brief glance of affirmation Oceanus, Poseidon and Zeus all followed her, leaping through the vortex into the unknown.

-

Iwanami inserted the keys into the ignition, tossed her hair haughtily and lowered her hand to the gearshift with a sigh.

'_I'm not a lackey or a chauffer,_' she thought irritably, '_and I'm only doing this out of sheer morbid curiosity. The world is going to hell, so where does he think he's going?_'

She had to admit; the stretch limousine was impressive. It was long, sleek, black and shiny, with tinted windows, leather interior and a motor that purred. She smirked, musing that if she didn't know better she could swear Kronus was compensating for something.

Slipping off her toe post sandals and placing them on the passenger seat, she slammed her foot on the gas and the limo shot forward.

'ACK!' she shouted, and slammed her foot on the brake.

The car stopped with a fingernails-on-the-blackboard type of _screech_, and Iwanami wiped the sweat from her brow.

More cautiously this time, she tapped the gas and the car jerked forward. Afraid she was going too fast she stamped on the brakes, and immediately lurched, nearly catching her chin on the dashboard as the car stopped.

'Boy,' she muttered. 'This is harder than it looks.'

It had been a couple of decades since she'd driven anywhere, but she'd assumed the ability would return to her naturally.

'I guess you can't recall what you never had,' she sighed, as the limo jerked forward a few more yards and the tires went _screech_ again. 'No wonder Connor teased me about my driving lessons. I remember now why I took cabs everywhere. Aw well. Mr Titan only asked if I could drive, he didn't say anything about driving well.'

The engine _vroomed_, the pavement was mounted, and Iwanami wondered how to use reverse.

'_It's a good thing I'm dead already,_' she thought.

-

'What…is this?' Harusame cried.

'Take my hand,' Oceanus yelled, taking control. 'Everybody link hands; quickly now! We must stay together.'

The room that used to be Hades' office with its dangerous amounts of paperwork, ebony throne, and-Harusame swallowed the lump rising in her throat-drawers with all his infernal board games and handheld consoles that he thought she didn't know about; it was all gone. The very space around them seemed warped and distorted; it was as though they were suspended in a current of purple tinged darkness interspersed by flashing lights which streamed wildly by like ribbons. It was like being trapped inside an electric storm; a psychedelic kaleidoscope controlled by a mad child.

Terrified she grabbed the hands nearest to her, Zeus on one side and Poseidon on the other. Oceanus took Poseidon's other hand and together they moved forward as one. There was a pinpoint of light in the distance and she could feel its pulse, throbbing out like a distress signal. It was the only sign that they were getting closer.

'Hades,' she whispered. 'Don't worry, we're coming for you.'

She felt her hair come loose in the strangely artificial gale force winds, and she heard Zeus curse as his sceptre was blown away. It was getting hard to talk, or think for that matter, and she felt hot. Too hot. Her face and neck and arms were burning, stinging. She squeezed her eyes shut but forced her legs to keep moving, to keep up with the men around her.

'Stay together and keep moving forward.' She could hear Oceanus' voice and knew he was just the other side of Poseidon, but he felt galaxies away. 'No matter what, keep moving forward. All of this is an illusion; it's only in our heads!'

'It sure as hell doesn't feel like it's only in my head!' Poseidon yelled, his voice raised above the force ten gales.

Zeus' grip suddenly slackened in hers and she squeezed him tightly; just then he wasn't the king of the gods, he was Hades' little brother and part of her family.

'Zeus-sama?' she called out, taking a chance and glancing sideways.

He was grimacing, his cheek muscle twitching.

'_You're not sorry Ares is dead._'

'I am sorry!'

'Sorry for what, Zeus-sama?'

'_Admit it; you're glad he's gone. It must be a relief; one less son to overthrow you. But who does that leave…will it be Hephaestus to take your crown, or maybe Apollo or Heracles?_'

'Shut up! Shut up DAMMIT!'

'Zeus-sama!' wailed Harusame as he nearly wrenched free of her grasp, and Poseidon's fingers curled around hers tightly.

'He's being affected by the fog,' he hissed in her ear, his breath hot and ticklish. 'Just ignore him and keep moving. You heard Oceanus. We have to keep going!'

'_The cycle will continue without end, don't think you can stop it. Your children will turn on you, King of Gods…'_

'SHUT UP!' roared Zeus, and though he raised one hand to his head Harusame refused to let go of the other, clinging to him as though he were a lifeline. He came to a full stop and was nearly on his knees, he and Harusame were now holding up the line.

'My sons love me,' he gasped, looking drawn and frightened. 'They would never do that to me! I am not my father I'm NOT I'm NOT I'm NOT!'

'_No, you could never be your father. You are but a pale imitation of the greatest ruler who ever lived. You were only born for one reason; to save your family, yet your birth is the very reason your family suffered. They hate you for it. They hate you for destroying their paradise, and they will make you pay…_'

'I didn't want to hurt my family I _love_ them,' he whimpered, and Harusame would have flung her arms around his neck had Poseidon not tugged her arm sharply.

'Leave him behind,' he snapped. 'We have to move.'

'We can't leave him,' she cried shrilly, but Poseidon was pulling her one way and Zeus wasn't even holding onto her hand anymore. She could feel his fingers slipping from hers.

'I can't leave him, oh please don't make me leave him,' she whispered, and as the tears welled again she had the funny notion that she might be breaking a record for the number of times a person can cry in the space of twelve hours.

'He's not going to die,' Poseidon's deep voice assured her, as she reluctantly let go of Zeus. 'He just has some issues to work out. We'll find Hades, and then come back for him.'

Zeus' hand fell limply to his side, and just as he raised it to his head he vanished from view. Even as he faded from her sight Harusame promised herself that she'd see him again. He was Zeus after all, the mightiest of the gods whom she'd always admired in her mythology picture book. If he couldn't survive this, then who could?

Poseidon lurched to the side, then cursed in language that made Harusame wince even more than the white light blinding her vision.

'What's wrong?' she called, afraid to know the answer.

'Oceanus,' he muttered. 'I've lost him. He…let go.'

As she continued, hand in hand with her only companion, she could swear she heard a whisper carried within the distorted space and time, the saddest voice she'd ever heard.

'_Its okay, Nemesis, Daddy is here. Daddy will make it stop hurting._'


	41. Chapter 29 The Mirage Part 3

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**The Mirage~ Part Three**

The path ahead seemed to stretch on forever and Harusame wasn't sure if they'd been walking minutes, hours or days, because there was no way of telling how far they'd come. Had they gone anywhere at all, or were they walking on the spot? The swirling blobs of light, like a lava lamp, were making her dizzy, and her hand was beginning to sweat inside of Poseidon's. She was glad he was there as the other members of their party had fallen behind, and his hand pulling her forward, as well as Hades' SOS echoing inside her heart, was all that was keeping her going.

There was a strange, high pitched whining sound around them, but even above it she could hear that Poseidon was having trouble. Every now and then he would mutter something she couldn't make out and pull back for a second before catching up to her again.

'Hang in there!' she called, thinking of all the best cheers she could manage. 'Do your best, Poseidon-sama!'

He gave her a weak sidelong smirk.

'I could really use a smoke right now.'

'Sorry,' she laughed. 'I feel guilty for throwing them off the roof now. If we ever make it through this I'll never complain about it again!'

'This is wrong; I shouldn't be doing this…'

She looked back at him in alarm, wondering if he was about to tell her they were going the wrong way or something, but he'd stopped walking. His eyes had the same glossed over look that they had before.

'Why do you keep tormenting me?' he groaned.

She tugged at his hand, trying to bring him back to the real world. 'Don't give up yet, okay? Listen to my voice, concentrate on that.'

'Hades…no…I swear I never touched her…'

'Poseidon-sama,' she cried, on the verge of becoming hysterical, 'I can't do this by myself. Please snap out of it and come with me; your little brother needs you!'

Her shrill desperation got him moving again, but his eyes were dim and he didn't respond when she spoke anymore. It was like walking a tranquilised dog. She wondered how much longer she could drag him along beside her before he gave up too, and left her all alone.

-

While she waited on the comfy couch of the lobby of the hotel for Iwanami, Cassie thought about her sister. She thought of how Polly had been prepared to do awful things to protect her…how Kronus did awful things in order to create the world he desired…and how she was about to do something awful in order to stop him. Iwanami seemed so sure about the plan, but Cassie wasn't sure at all. She knew that she'd been reborn differently from the other Keres; she could tell just from being in the same room as Iwanami and Polly that they had something she lacked; a fire in their blood, an ingrained spite, a compulsion to kill at a basic, animal level. Or perhaps she had something they lacked; she still had her humanity. Hadn't she been ready to go on to the afterlife after all; wasn't it just her tie to her sister that brought her back?

Cassie squeezed her teddy bear pendant, her comfort blanket, and jumped as Kronus paced past her. His charming and debonair smokescreen was gone, leaving the body of a very tense, nervy young man. He kept pushing his blonde locks out of his eyes with impatience, and sweat was running down his neck.

'What the hell is taking her so long?' he snapped, and was answered by the honking of a horn from just outside.

Kronus stopped pacing, and a smile seemed to ease across his features. As he looked at her and she looked back, Cassie realised for the first time what true madness looks like; it was not the demonic hatred that had clouded Polly's youth, nor the permanent sneer that drew back over Iwanami's fangs. It was the empty grin; the haunted insanity of a sociopath who had nothing left to lose, who had spent thousands of years in confinement methodically planning and patiently awaiting his revenge. There was no empathy or remorse in his eyes, only a diabolically muted pleasure, and as a chill involuntarily crept down her spine she knew she'd be seeing that look in her nightmares for a very long time.

'_If I live much longer,_' she thought, feeling nauseous.

'Cassie my dear,' he said, opening the doors. 'After you.'

-

'Let me teach you how to catch a butterfly, little one.'

Poseidon watched as the beautiful young woman knelt down in the flowers next to Hades and extended a slender hand. The small boy, his hair tousled by the summer breeze, mimicked her and a tiny white butterfly, its wings tipped with red, fluttered over and landed on his palm.

'It's so cute,' he laughed, as the woman nodded encouragingly. 'So much tinier than those big ones that follow me around.'

'Good boy,' she beamed. 'Now you just close your hands around it gently,' she made a cupping motion, 'and it will know you mean it no harm.'

Feeling young, stupid and jealous, Poseidon suddenly grunted. 'I can catch one too,' he said, and clapped his hands together as another of the pretty little insects went by.

He held it tightly, squeezing it so it wouldn't get away, but when he opened his hands to show them the creature was already dead. Its body was crushed, and the colours of its wings stained his hand.

His little brother's face began to crumple.

'Why did you do that?' cried Hades.

'I didn't think it would die so easily,' he sputtered, shaking the slushy mess off his hand and frowning.

The young woman sighed. 'That's an important lesson, little one. A butterfly is like love; if you try too hard to hold on to it, it will die. But if you set it free…'

She raised Hades' hand and his butterfly took flight, winging its way among the begonias and coming to land back on the boy's palm. Hades watched in awed delight.

'If you love something, set it free. If it chooses of its own will to come back to you, then it is meant to be.'

Poseidon's face darkened.

'What kind of stupid talk is that?' he snapped. 'If you love something you have to keep it close to you at all times, making sure it never gets away from you!'

'_No, that's wrong! I know now, I see how wrong I was to be so insecure and jealous. Is that why you left me? Is this my punishment for treating you badly…that I don't even remember your face, your name?_'

Again reality began to twist and turn with his dreams; it was like striping away a mask of darkness to reveal only more darkness.

'_I've loved you for so long, dammit, but I don't even know who you are! Heaven knows I've tried so hard to stop loving you but without you I just feel…incomplete…_'

Green eyes swam in front of him like fireflies in the night, and his thoughts were suddenly spoken aloud.

'Please,' he begged, squeezing both of her hands in his. 'Please stop this torture. Just tell me your name. Tell me…'

'Poseidon-sama,' her voice trembled. 'I'm Harusame. Harusame Izuki.' She sniffled, but his vision was so blurred he couldn't see her expression. 'Don't you even remember me? Don't you remember why we're here?'

As he moved his fingers in hers he felt a ridge, and squinted at the glistening silver ring she wore. Not the symbol of the Sea…but the symbol of Infinity…she was not his; she belonged to his little brother. Years later he would still never know what drove her to say what she said next; maybe it was just the madness of the moment, grasping at straws, but her pink lips formed the words;

'I am Persephone. Do you remember me now?'

It was enough. The ring, and the name, was enough to dredge his consciousness from the murky waters onto the shore.

'Yeah,' he muttered, but the energy used in wrenching himself back to her had, ironically, drained him. He couldn't endure any more. 'Go on without me,' he said, and put a finger to her lips before she could protest. 'I would only slow you down. You remember what Oceanus said? You are our best bet at bringing him back. I believe in you, Harusame.'

He descended into sleep before she even let go of his hand.

-

Iwanami ran her hands over the steering wheel and resisted the growing urge to slit Kronus' throat with her long, painted nails. After climbing in the back of the car he'd been barking directions and criticisms at her the whole way, and she was getting infuriated with his back seat driving.

'_What the hell?_' she thought madly, taking a turn so sharply that a nearby cat yowled and fled up the nearest lamppost. '_If he can do it so much better than me why doesn't he do it himself?_' A thought occurred to her, and she smiled wickedly. '_Of course…he doesn't know how, does he? This guy was sealed away in ancient times; I'm amazed he even knows what a car does! The nerve to say such primitive skills could be beyond me when he can't do it either!_'

Now even more irate, she slammed her heel on the gas and the limo sped up to break neck speed.

'Miss Iwanami,' said Cassie beside her, reaching quickly for her seatbelt and buckling it with quivering hands. Her eyes boggled out of their sockets. 'Please slow down.'

There were still the occasional corpses and car crashes to swerve around, but other than that the main whirlwind of devastation seemed to have passed, leaving the city eerily quiet. There weren't even any Keres in sight, prowling around like before, and Iwanami was fairly sure that at least from Kronus' point of view that couldn't be a good thing.

He abruptly ordered her to stop, and she slammed her foot down on the breaks. Looking as though she'd just ridden a rollercoaster and very relieved she hadn't just flown through the windshield, Cassie climbed out of the passenger seat.

Together the Keres looked around at the secluded cemetery. There was some greenery to their left, and as Kronus headed that way they followed. He stopped at a large tree, about forty feet in height.

'Cupressus sempervirens,' he whispered, and Iwanami pulled a face.

'What's he on about?' she asked out of the corner of her mouth.

'Cypress tree,' answered Cassie, looking up at the overlapping, yellowing leaves and the tapering trunk. 'It is the tree symbolic of bodily death and spiritual immortality-'

She fell quiet as Kronus turned back to them, and beckoned to Iwanami. He took her arm and pushed her closer until she was stood directly in front of the tree trunk.

'Go ahead,' he smiled genially. 'You can be the first, my little pawn. Step into the Underworld.'

Iwanami looked from the tree trunk back to him.

'_It's happened,_' she scoffed silently. '_He's finally cracked. He's gone barmy. He's completely out of his tree, so to speak._'

Her scepticism was apparent, and Kronus laughed mockingly. 'The spell works,' he said in a voice that was meant to sound reassuring but failed, 'as long as you move with certainty and keep your destination in mind.'

Ignoring her remonstrations, he shoved her face first into the bark of the tree, and like Alice through the looking glass, Iwanami found herself in another place altogether.

-

Alone, Harusame turned to the pinpoint of light in the distance. It was useless, she knew now. She could run and run forever, but never reach the goal. Whatever malevolent force that was guarding Hades, it was deliberately trying to stall her until it was too late to save him.

'I'm tired of this, Hades,' she said quietly, 'and I want to know you're okay. Why don't you stop all of this and come out of there?'

Her hands balled into fists, and a sob rose from her chest.

'Why must you always run and hide from me when you have a problem? Why can't you face me?'

'_Hypocrite,_' taunted a voice, and Harusame realised why even the gods had had trouble staying focused.

The voice seemed to come from her innermost being, echoing off every surface of her skull. It was as though an evil little goblin was sitting on her brain, working the controls and playing with a loudspeaker.

'_You've been hiding all along. Those frightening dreams you've been having…those premonitions…you never once confided your fears to him, did you? You ask him to divulge the secrets of his heart; but how can you ask him to do the things you will not?_'

'I trust Hades with my life and my soul,' was her firm reply. How peculiar it was to be arguing with a force you could not see. 'I tried to tell him, but I just didn't want to burden him with unnecessary worries.'

'_The same way he didn't feel it necessary to tell you that you were mortal one day a year?_' cackled the voice. '_This is a wonderful relationship, built on fear and deception._'

'You're wrong! Hades didn't tell me about that because he didn't want me to be scared…he wanted to protect me.' She gulped. 'The same way I wanted to protect him from my nightmares.'

'_You never considered his feelings before,_' replied the voice. '_Always so selfish, not caring that you were just using him. He was your portal to the next life, and your resolve for facing death was only so strong because you knew he'd be there to help you. Did you never imagine that he would come to care for you; that he would grieve when you left him behind, all alone? You never thought of him once._'

'You lie,' she whispered fiercely, but the voice was not done.

'_Those dreams were your punishment,_' it hissed, '_designed to show you that you shouldn't take him for granted. Had you died as you were supposed to he would have been heartbroken. He would have been all alone. Now you're getting a taste of what it feels like_. _How would you like it if he died and left you all alone in this world?_'

'None of that matters!' she screamed. 'Hades, and my mother, and Uxi-chan; they all gave me another chance at life, and I'd never throw it away! Even if he wasn't by my side I'd keep going! I'd never give up; I'm not frightened to face the world. That's what life is,' she gasped, thinking of her parents. 'Sometimes you lose the people you love, but if you want them to keep living you have to keep living too! So even…even if they go far away…you keep them in your memories, in your heart. And I know…I know that Hades would say the very same about me. Neither of us will ever be alone. We will always have each other.'

The illusory flashing lights, the swirling vortex; suddenly it was all gone, as though it had never been there in the first place. Harusame suspected it hadn't. She was returned to the cold stone office on her knees and collapsed, only a few feet behind her, were Zeus, Oceanus and Poseidon. The fog was thinning.

'I did it,' she whispered. 'I overcame my deepest fears.'

Now that reality was back she took a good look around. Every few seconds a heavy ripple of magic coursed through the room, spreading outwards and making her hair stand on end. It was grounded at the centre of the wreckage, where a bubble of purple light encased the person she had been searching for.

Hades had just about made it to his ebony throne before he'd collapsed. He was out cold, but his face muscles twitched in pain as the black magic throbbed wickedly, and his left hand clasped the arm of the throne so hard that his knuckles were white. Harusame trembled looking at him, her stomach lurching. She recalled what Oceanus had said; that even if she found him, he might not be the Hades she knew. She'd been prepared for the worst, but she'd never been prepared for this. _This_ was her deepest fear.

He didn't look entirely human anymore.

* * *

_Hehe. I don't do cliffy bits too often but I couldn't resist doing one here. (I'm sorry!! :D) We'll leave it there for now, and next time is...The Spirit of Destruction. Look forward to it!! ^^_

_I thought it would be good here to address the issue of access to the Underworld, especially at a time when teleportation is blocked. For anyone who's read Harry Potter you might recall the certain phone booths that grant access to the Ministry of Magic, and of course the infamous platform nine and three quarters? This works along the same principle; certain cypress trees (if you know the Latin password) grant access to the Underworld via its subterranean elevator._ _Erm...don't go trying it though. I don't want to be responsible for an epidemic of people slamming themselves into cypress trees trying to get to Hades ^^;_


	42. Chapter 30 The Spirit of Destruction

_Thanks to **MistressOfTheNight16**, sole reviewer ;)_

_Sorry for the long wait. It took a while and lots of late nights to get this chapter perfect._

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

**The Spirit of Destruction**

On the cover of one of Harusame's childhood fairytale books had been a picture of a dragon guarding a cave full of treasures. What a grand green dragon it had been, and how impressive she'd thought it! For about a year after getting the book Harusame's favourite animals had been dragons; she'd dashed around the house with her arms outspread pretending to fly and she'd drawn many a picture of the scaly, regal, fire-breathing beasts, scattering crayons about her room. She'd found the western reptilian creatures far more interesting than the traditional eastern kind; 'they're just like dinosaurs but better!' she'd say happily, colouring in its serpentine belly with glitter-glue.

These memories occurred to her as she stood in the ruins of Hades' office, looking at her first real life dragon. At least, it wasn't quite a dragon yet, but it was certainly going that way, and she'd never been so unhappy to see one. It was the dragon that had plagued her nightmares; the dragon that extinguished all of civilization in one beastly exhalation of burning, sulphuric fire. In the dreams she'd suffered an indefinable sense of loss, she knew that her hero wasn't there to save her from the dragon. His absence could only be explained by one thing-the dragon had murdered him, leaving her alone. But now, as she stared at this monstrous scenario too horrible to even be a nightmare, another ghastly possibility occurred.

Her Hades had been this apocalyptic creature of death and destruction all along.

The Lord of the Underworld, with every heaving, panting breath, with every rhythmic pulse of devilish energy sent forth from his chest, was transforming more and more. Black scales swelled over his hands, neck and face, and already a shrivelled pair of wings quivered despondently from his back, as though they weren't certain they belonged there. Connor's yukata, now beyond saving, was melding into his blackening flesh; the stars and moon glowing brightly before shrinking into scaly skin. Talons were extending from his hands; like Iwanami, thought Harusame, only sharper, and his face-once so attractive-was elongating into a snout. Mean looking incisors grew over his lips and his eyes, open and finally conscious, turned slowly blood red.

'_It's just a vision,_' she thought, paralysed with fear and emotion. '_None of it is real! None of this is really happening!_'

Unable to move yet unable to turn away, Harusame could only watch as a sizeable black dragon emerged from the man she loved, and suddenly she could take no more. With herculean effort she forced herself into motion and went towards him; walking, not running, and had she been looking behind her she would have seen the spring flowers burst forth from the floor in the wake of her footsteps.

The dragon, as though blighted by insufferable pain, staggered to its feet and roared, but she did not falter, and continued to move around the formation of amethyst spears that shot forth from the ground.

The pulsating energy, stronger than before, sent a surge of bright white light out. It blinded her for a second before fading, and she continued towards Hades. He had not become the plump, replete dragon of her picture book; this dragon was nearly skeletal, and it bellowed piteously, shooting sparks of flame as she approached. Two of the pounding beats within its chest seemed thrown off, out of rhythm, and again achingly white light washed over all in the Underworld.

She knew what the dragon was saying; she could hear it resonating within her.

'_Stay away from me! Don't come any closer!_'

She understood; he was battling with his pride, his insecurities, yet still she could hear the tenderness in his tone. He didn't want to hurt her. He was a child trapped within himself, hesitating to fight. She had to fight for him.

She was but metres from him now, and a mighty tail jabbed out and swung around, knocking over Uxi's paperwork with the crest of spikes. Another white flash that fizzled out as swiftly as it had come.

'Its okay, Hades,' she whispered, holding out her arms.

The dragon shrank back as she touched him, pressing her hands to his huge snout. His eyes were stained in agony.

'_I'm…a monster._'

'No, you're not.'

He convulsed in pain as the pulse shook his body yet again, and Harusame blinked hard. The constant waves of white light were hard on the eyes; it was like looking repeatedly into a camera flash as it went off. If this harsh illumination escaped his body and bleached the world with its stark, blinding intensity nothing would survive. _Nothing_. She knew their time was nearly up, and stroked his cold, scaly skin with her warm hands. She could feel his bones through to her fingers.

'_I am death…annihilation…I am the Spirit of Destruction._'

'No, my love. You are the usher in the world's biggest theatre, and no-one knows what movie they're queuing up to see. Do you remember that, my Hades?'

The dragon parted his greyish lips in a moaning roar, and struggled, but she held fast to his face, wincing as her knees and feet were dragged along the stony floor.

'I'm not scared of you, and I won't let go of you, ever,' she promised, and maybe it was her imagination; because his massive legs could surely not still be adorned with it, but she could have sworn she heard the clinking of a charm bracelet as the onyx stones knocked against the silver.

'I'm here, Hades. Until the end of time.'

There was a pause, silence between his heavy breathing, her sniffles of pain and the pulse within.

'…_petal?_' he whispered.

The final white flash, coursing from his soul; gushing out in rays of unbearable brightness was halted by the darkness pouring from the girl that held him. Her shadowy power arched upwards, as it had done once before, and met the beam of light head on. They clashed for a moment, jarring against each other; an odd reversal of good and evil, until the sweetly soft shades of dusk enveloped the stark, baring light, and throughout the room spring flowers burst into bloom; germinating, flourishing, and dying again within seconds as the state of matter returned to normal.

Like a flame without oxygen or a flower without sunlight, the Spirit of Destruction withered and slowly died.

-

Harusame was drifting peacefully on a cloud of rest until she began to hear noises around her. She allowed her senses to return to her body, and felt something warm and firm holding her. It had a distinctly masculine fragrance; a warm and energetic yet familiarly sensual scent that smouldered on her skin and clogged her thoughts. There were hints of ginger and sweet cinnamon with base notes of rum, sandalwood, vanilla, frankincense, musk and an intoxicating zing of freshly roasted coffee. It smelled delicious. It smelled _right_. It smelled of…Hades? She couldn't seem to fully awaken her exhausted body to the possibility until he pulled back and she saw his face.

'Hello petal,' he said wearily, affectionately.

A million thoughts and feelings ran through her at the glorious sight of him, but only one surfaced. She trembled and stared, her mouth opening and closing like a guppy, at the dark shadows beneath his eyes, his bruised cheekbone, the blood on his thick lip, the scrapes and scratches on his muscular chest which the yukata; torn and battered, revealed. What a sight he was. He looked like hell, and yet he'd never looked so damn handsome.

He put a gentle hand to her chin and she nearly swooned.

'Are you hurt?' he asked softly, and he didn't get to finish whatever he was saying because Harusame flung her arms around him, kissing him so hard he fell over backwards.

Such fiery passion she'd never displayed before, and in that long moment he enjoyed her ministrations as she feathered his lips, face, neck and chest with light kisses, healing all of his wounds both external and internal, before fervently returning to his lips with renewed vitality. He gladly reciprocated.

Elysium, he thought giddily, had nothing on this, and he gladly would have continued this exhibition of ardour all day and into eternity had they not been interrupted by the clearing of a throat.

'Would you two get a room?' said a dry voice only a timbre deeper than his own, and they turned, both flushing bashfully, to his brothers.

Oceanus, Poseidon and Zeus all sat watching them; the titan had gracefully averted his eyes but Zeus looked on with a weary grin and Poseidon smirked; half amused, half disgusted.

'I've heard of the kiss of life,' he continued, enjoying their discomfort, 'but that's pushing it too far.'

Harusame made a faintly embarrassed sound and retreated from his arms, and a disappointed Hades recovered himself.

Oceanus knelt beside him and pressed his cool palm to Hades' forehead, as though to check for a fever.

'Are you okay son?' he asked, concerned, and Hades was deeply touched at his choice of address.

'I think so, teacher.' He looked around. 'Holy shit…'

He stared at the amethyst formations, the shattered glass, the shredded papers and the long overturned table that heralded only the beginning of the devastation that had been wreaked on the Underworld.

'What the hell happened?' he yelped, looking for explanation on any of the uneasy faces surrounding him. 'Did _I_ do this?'

'You did,' said Harusame, her voice tremulous, and he turned to her. She sounded awfully hoarse; the result of too much crying and screaming. 'You did all of this and more. You tried to keep us out with all these horrible visions…you were so hurt…almost didn't make it…

Her sobbing became incomprehensible, and he felt acute guilt as she tugged upon his yukata with each breath.

'Oh Harusame…'

'Do you know,' she wailed, 'how much trouble you caused…how worried I was? I was so scared…without you…_stupid idiot_!'

The final words were sharper than the rest, and she yanked at the yukata with frustration. He cuddled her close while she wept and pulled him back and forth, and he smiled wryly at the others.

'I'm in the doghouse,' he joked, trying to ease away the ache in his chest. 'Uxi will want to kill me too when she sees what I've done to her filing system.'

Harusame rapidly stopped crying, and Hades looked uncomfortable.

'Oh yeah,' he sighed, 'she left, didn't she. Sorry, my head's really fuzzy. Someone's going to have to fill me in on what the hell's been happening.'

Harusame and Poseidon shared an awkward, silent glance, and Hades' eyes narrowed.

'What?'

Poseidon strode forward and handed something to Harusame, something that he'd kept in his belt for safekeeping. She took it, squeezed it, and with another sob she presented it to him. It was a single black bow, its skull face grinning up emptily. Turning it over in his hand, Hades felt a chill that had nothing to do with his weakened state.

'This is Uxi's?' he asked quietly searching Harusame's eyes for an answer. 'Why…?'

Seeing that she was having trouble speaking Poseidon started, but Harusame held up her hand. She had to tell him herself; they had to be honest with each other. No more secrets. It was a long time before she trusted herself to open her mouth without crying, and Hades' intense stare didn't help.

'Uxi-chan,' she murmured, placing her hand over his, over the bow, 'came back to help us fight. She was very, very brave Hades, you would have been proud of her.'

'What are you trying to say?' he asked hoarsely.

'I nearly died,' she whispered, 'just seconds before sundown I nearly died. But Uxi-chan saved me. Hades…she died in my place.'

Words could never describe his reaction to her words; he looked physically ill as though she'd punched him in the stomach, and she threw herself upon him, crying dry sobs.

'I'm so sorry, Hades. Oh god I'm so sorry.'

He lowered his head and stroked her hair as she cried over his shoulder, looking deeply pained.

'Don't be stupid,' he said gruffly. 'Not your fault.'

A mind could only endure so much before it lost its grip on sanity, and Hades had already reached his limits. He was grateful when his older brother spoke up and changed the subject; he wasn't strong enough to deal with Harusame's grief right now, let alone his own. Later, but not now.

'What did Father do to you?' asked Poseidon. The amethyst crystal shards were disappearing back into the earth.

'You know that he's free then?' sighed Hades, plucking Harusame off before she strangled him. He pressed her hands, still grasping the bow, to his lips and stroked them in a soothing motion while he spoke. Gradually, her woeful hiccupping subsided. 'He used Nemesis to ply me with pomegranate juice and kept me chained up, the psycho. Oh, you know Nemesis is with him now, right?' His brother nodded, and he continued. 'He gave me this long winded lecture about how I'm the key to his new world. He said I have something inside of me...the-'

'The Spirit of Destruction,' said Harusame, and supplemented this with another dry hiccup. 'Sorry,' she muttered. 'My body is telling me I'm all cried out, but my heart doesn't agree.'

He patted her hand absently. 'Yeah, the Spirit of Destruction, although whatever was inside me causing all this damage, I think Harusame broke it just now. It doesn't hurt as bad as it did. It hurt so badly before that I wanted to die…'

He abruptly stopped talking, realising what he'd just said, but Harusame had barely noticed. She looked uncharacteristically crushed, as though she might keel over at any moment, and sharing this sentiment he longed to put his arms around her and just go to sleep in their bed for a month or two and wake up to learn it had all been a bad dream. Poseidon cleared his throat, waiting, and Hades resumed his narrative.

'Anyways, I came back here instinctively after Mother set me free-'

'Mother?' asked Poseidon sharply, and Zeus gaped.

'That's right. She showed up once before too, to tell me I'd saved Harusame. I might as well let you guys know; she's one of the Moirae.'

Oceanus reacted to this the same way as his brothers, and Hades began to wilt under their confused, bewildered anger.

'Don't pull those faces at me,' he snapped, tired and defensive. 'I didn't know any more than you did until a few months ago.'

'But I've seen the Moirae,' protested Zeus loudly, and Hades sent him a glare.

'_What is this bastard doing down here?_' he thought angrily. '_How dare he even walk the same ground where Uxi lives-used to live, after what he did to her._'

Harusame seemed to read his mind and murmured under her breath; 'He tried to save you, Hades.'

Hades chose to ignore this, scowling, and Zeus continued, oblivious to his brother's mistrust.

'I meet with the Moirae regularly, I can barely lift a damned finger in the human world without checking with them first,' he added with a grunt, 'and I can tell you with some certainty that they are all decrepit old hags!'

'Didn't anyone ever teach you respect for your elders, Zeusy-boy?' guffawed a scratchy voice, and everyone turned.

Standing in what used to be the doorway to Hades' office was the shadow of an old, hunchbacked woman. She was wearing a hood that hid her face, but Hades knew her well enough to guess her identity.

'Come into the dining room, my dears,' crowed Klotho, the spinner of the thread of fate. 'We have quite a story to tell you.' She laid her sinisterly empty yet all seeing eye sockets onto Harusame, and grinned toothlessly. 'Its time the girl found out who, and what, she really is.'


	43. Chapter 31 The Mortal Coil

_Wow. I have been waiting to write this chapter since the story first began!! I hope this little interlude clears things up, just in case everyone hadn't already put all the pieces together yet._ _It's the final 'calm' chapter before we start rushing headlong downhill toward the conclusion._ _I do love writing the Moirae, although they tend to write themselves without my input ;)_

_So much feedback for the last chapter-thank you all so very much! It really inspired me and got me working on this faster. That's all from me for now, on with the story!_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty One**

**The Mortal Coil**

Hades, in a rare show of obedience, followed Klotho into his dining hall, brushing aside Poseidon and Harusame's attempts to help him walk. He wanted answers. Apart from where the crystalline flowers had burst through the walls, high ceiling and floor, most of it was undamaged though a little charred. A few chairs had been scattered when Zeus' bolt of lightning hit the wall previously, and they were now being picked up by two more old women; Klotho's Moirae sisters.

The trio took their seats slowly and waited while Hades' group crowded around. He slumped into a seat and Oceanus pulled out the last remaining one, offering it to Harusame. Hades kept his eyes on one of the Moirae only; not the tall, stick-like Lakhesis and not the small, bumbling Klotho; but the quiet, reserved Aisa, who sat behind the others.

Poseidon did the same, but wasn't so subtle about it.

'Stop your rudeness, boy,' scolded Lakhesis sharply. She was the front woman for the Moirae and the most articulate, reasonable of the three. 'She may be your mother, but she doesn't appreciate being gawked at like an animal in a zoo.'

'Is she really our mother?' intoned Zeus.

He sounded faintly hopeful, and Hades remembered with a distant pang that Zeus had never met his own mother; she'd given him away as a newborn and fled from Olympus before he returned. It was perhaps the closest he'd ever come to feeling sorry for his brother. Harusame, having lost her own mother and being a much more amenable soul than Hades, felt a veritable freshet of empathy for the king of gods.

Everyone awaited Aisa's reaction, and eventually she gave a delicate sigh and pulled back her hood. Far from the shrunken, age-raddled looks of the other two she had the mature beauty of a woman in her prime. Glossy hair tinged the same colour as Hades' cascaded over her shoulders and down her back, and her generous lips were painted a deep shade of claret. She had the same colour eyes as Oceanus, Harusame saw now.

'Queen Rhea, it is really you.'

She smiled sadly as Oceanus took her hand.

'My dear old friend, please do not use that title anymore. That woman died a long time ago, when her husband fell from grace. I am Aisa of the Moirae now, nothing more and nothing less.'

'You will always be Rhea to me,' said Oceanus, and kissed her hand. 'I have done my best to watch over your children in your absence, as I always promised I would.'

'I know, dear Oceanus. You have been wonderful.'

She let go of his hands and turned to her sons. Tears welled in her thick dark lashes, and she drew a deep, steadying breath into her lungs. Zeus' wheaten locks, Poseidon's angular jaw, Hades' indifferent glowering all moved her beyond words.

'Look at you, my darlings. All three of my boys are together; but you aren't my boys anymore. You are my men.'

She briefly hugged Poseidon.

'Poseidon, sweetheart. How tall you've become.'

He patted her back awkwardly, looking visibly distressed.

'Mother,' he said huskily.

She pulled back and cupped his face in her hands.

'I know you have questions, my love, and I will do my best to answer them. All in good time.'

She moved to Hades, who didn't bother to get up from his chair. 'My little one; as fiercely stubborn as ever.'

When she hugged him he didn't push her away, but he did feel strange. The last time his mother had held him he'd been small enough to sit on her knee. Now she was shorter than he, and he wondered if she'd always felt this frail. Still, she held him in a similar fashion to how Uxi always had, so he permitted it.

He heard Harusame give a sniffle to the side of him, obviously moved at the reunion of mother and child.

'_Geez,_' he thought, barely concealing a smile. '_I never knew anyone with so many tears in them. When this is over I'm making a vow…I'll never make her cry again._'

Aisa came to Zeus, third and last. He regarded her with watery eyes, and she did the same.

'My baby,' she whispered, 'the last time I saw you in person was but hours after your birth. Zeus…you look so much like your father.'

Zeus had heard these words many times, but only ever as an insult, tossed around behind his back. He'd never heard them spoken with such love.

'Mother,' he greeted stiffly, falling to one knee, and Aisa laughed gaily, embracing him.

'Do not be so formal, sweetheart.' She spoke into his ear, her dulcet tones comforting and soft. 'Can you ever forgive me for the burden that was placed upon you? Can you ever forgive me for leaving you?'

'You left all of us,' Poseidon reminded her bitingly, ignoring the annoyed glances that Oceanus, Klotho and Lakhesis sent him.

Aisa took her seat once more, her face impassive.

'It was regrettable but unavoidable, my sweetheart. I could do so much more good in the shadows than I ever could on the throne. What could I have done for you?'

'You could have stayed,' he said simply. 'The squirt never knew what he was missing and the runt was probably too young to remember you much; you were too busy to be there for him even when you were around. I was the one who fed him, put him to bed every night and read him stories. But Hess and I...'

He gritted his teeth. 'Hestia and I were old enough to know that our own mother abandoned us, and it stung. Badly.'

'You gods,' chimed in Klotho, 'really are a selfish bunch, aren't you? So what if you lost your mother? You think you are the only one in the world to ever suffer hardships?'

'That's right,' Lakhesis persisted coldly. 'It is time you started to see the bigger picture.'

'Tell us then,' remarked Hades. 'Tell me what you meant just now by "who and what" Harusame is.'

Lakhesis ignored him, and addressed the girl in question.

'Hello dear. It is fascinating to meet you.'

Unsure whether this was a compliment or not, Harusame smiled shyly and bowed a greeting.

'You have heard the name Persephone by now, I imagine?'

The green eyes widened and she was not the only one to react to the name. Par his brother's startled glances, Hades merely frowned.

'That name,' he muttered, drumming his fingers on the table in thought. 'Where have I heard that before?'

'Kronus,' responded Harusame. 'He called me by that name when he was declaring war on the gods. Rhea-sama, um, Aisa-sama called me it too. And Zeus-sama, when we met…'

She trailed off, and all eyes turned to Zeus. He looked, if it were possible, even more weary and bedraggled than before, and turned to the Moirae for help.

'I knew this day would come eventually,' he said, and Klotho cackled.

'You know nothing,' she giggled madly, 'compared to us. Let us begin at an appropriate point…the very beginning…'

'Many years ago,' breathed Lakhesis, leaning back, 'there was a very remarkable goddess who lived alongside the royal family in the Golden Age. She was the Goddess of the Harvest and her name-'

'Her name was Demeter,' said Aisa, effortlessly catching the ball of conversation as it was passed along, 'and she was born with two abnormal traits, the first being her dazzling green eyes which captivated all who beheld her, and the second-'

'-was her fondness for the humans living in the world below,' said Klotho, cheerfully taking her turn. 'She won many a friend with her good looks and kind personality, including Hestia, Hera and Hades, but she also won-'

'-the heart of the God of the Ocean, as well as his ring.' Lakhesis didn't even acknowledge Poseidon's dismay before continuing. 'Of course this wasn't meant to be; Demeter was a free spirit who moved where the wind took her, and she did not wish to be bound by his _cloyingly domineering amorous advances…_'

'Watch it!' growled Poseidon, offended, but his mother spoke next.

'Demeter returned the ring, and yet more tragedy was about to strike. The day she broke Poseidon's heart was the day that Zeus was born into the world, and the day that Kronus took it upon himself to seal you all away lest you ever join forces with your fugitive sibling and revolt against him. By the time you'd been freed and the Titanomachy was over-'

'-the goddess named Demeter was sick of all the fighting and bloodshed, and knew only one way in which to secure a safe and happy future for her fated daughter; the daughter whom she'd promised to the God of the Underworld.' Klotho winked slyly at Hades. 'You lucky hunk, you.'

'Hang on,' said Hades slowly, trying to piece things together while avoiding the patented _oh-really-when-were-you-planning-to-tell-me-about-this?_ look Harusame was giving him. 'So you're saying that this woman, this Demeter, wanted to make sure her daughter, who she'd apparently said could be mine although the kid wasn't born yet, would be safe. What did she do?'

'She did something entirely unprecedented,' exclaimed Lakhesis. 'She took fate into her own hands, as it were, and did the noblest, most selfless deed ever seen of any immortal being…'

Her dramatic pause was spoiled by Zeus, who decided to finish the story.

'She begged me to use her as the sacrifice to seal the titans within Tartarus' gates,' he muttered, 'which I did, because I had little alternative, though I have rued that decision every day of my life since. A god cannot simply die, they can only be turned mortal, which is exactly what became of Demeter. Thousand of years after the incident her soul, wandering the skies, was reborn into human form. But Father-'

Zeus' fists clenched. 'Father had interfered.'

Aisa touched her youngest son's trembling arms. 'The goddess who had always yearned for the simple mortal existence got her deepest desire; a normal life as a normal human being, with no memory of her past existence on Olympus. However, Kronus placed a cruel curse upon her so that her frail existence would be afflicted with pain and suffering. Her husband fell sick, dying almost instantly, and the baby girl whom she'd waited for so long was diagnosed with a terminal illness.'

Her mind still entrenched in trying to follow the story, something caught in Harusame's throat.

'Finally,' said Lakhesis, 'the reincarnation of Demeter was killed in an accident, ending her short and tragic life. Because she never recalled her divinity at her own request, the immortal properties of her thread of life were never called into action, and she died a mortal death.'

Hades looked most confused, but Poseidon looked grim.

'If all of this is true,' he asked, 'the why do none of us remember it? Why don't we know any goddess named Demeter?'

'But you do, don't you?' hissed Klotho as she inched closer. 'You've been dreaming of your first love affair for centuries; even long into your marriage to Amphitrite. How naughty. The memory may be gone, but I suppose no power in the world could erase all of those…immodest thoughts.'

He blushed as she grinned at him, and Zeus spoke up again.

'Your memories are gone, my brothers,' he said quietly, 'because this too was Demeter's wish; that you should not suffer at her departure. Still, I see no need to keep your past from you any longer.' He shook his head. 'I ask your forgiveness one more time, dear Demeter, but I believe this is for the best.'

He raised his long golden staff, the jagged thunderbolt shape high in the air, and moved his lips wordlessly. Instantly Poseidon and Hades both bent over double, holding their heads and howling with pain.

Harusame was too busy working things out in her own head to take much notice, and she suddenly turned to Lakhesis. There was a question on the tip of her tongue, but it wouldn't go over her lips. The Fate was already waiting for her with an expectant smile.

'Ah, what a clever girl you are. I can see the cogs turning as we speak.'

'We forgot to mention,' said Klotho, appearing over Harusame's shoulder and making her jump, 'that the story doesn't end there. Demeter's daughter, a demi-god with no clue of her dormant divine lineage, continued to live…she continues to live even now!'

'You see,' said Aisa, a little more gently, 'Demeter kept her word. She forgot all else, but she never forgot the promise to my lonely little Hades, the promise of someone born just for him, to stand by his side always and save him from a dark destiny. Her reincarnation's final wish was that he befriend her mortal daughter, just as he would have had the girl been born Persephone, an Olympian goddess.'

Hades was raising his head, but Harusame found she couldn't look at him. Instead, she forced all her energy into asking the name of Demeter's reincarnation. By then it should have come as little surprise, but Harusame still went numb with shock when the words were spoken.

'It was her,' said Hades, somewhere far in the distance. 'I don't believe this…but it's true. I met her, I spoke to her, and I never knew…Harusame, your mother was…'

'My mother?' she whispered, and her voice didn't sound like her own.

'Your mother was a goddess, child,' said Lakhesis softly. 'And you, you are the would-be Persephone; the long awaited daughter of Demeter, She Who Destroys the Light, the Goddess of Spring and Rebirth, the Breaker of Fate, and the one born to stand by the Lord of the Underworld's side.'

'So no pressure,' added Klotho helpfully.


	44. Chapter 32 The Showdown Part 1

_My apologies. This chapter should have been up sooner but my computer's hard disk decided to play a nasty practical joke which involved making me think that it had been wiped clean O_O That will teach me to back up, eh *sweats* _

_But everything turned out okay, and I have a new PC, so we're back with the next installment! It's at this point in the story that I begin to realise the enormity what I've written myself into...so many characters! so many plot threads! *laughs* I sure hope I'm doing justice to it. __Love to all reviewers. Your comments give me confidence I need to accomplish this :)_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Two**

**The Showdown ~ Part One**

Never before had Iwanami seen a man so constantly restless and ill at ease as Kronus. He stood ahead of them in the ferry, silent and stealthy while she and Cassie watched. His fists clenched and unclenched at his sides as the boat headed purposefully into the darkness, and when the flashing waves of light had engulfed them and Cassie, terrified, had clung to her kimono, Iwanami heard the laughter begin.

The most horrible thing about it was not that it was some kind of maniacal screech, as Iwanami knew her own uncontrollable emotions had stirred up many times in her afterlife, usually after or in pursuit of her latest kill. No, this laugh was low and throaty and perfectly ordinary, and in contrast to the lunacy of the moment this was exactly what made it sound insane.

It was as though he was laughing graciously at the punch line of a joke told by a good friend rather than standing in the nether realms watching the potential destruction of the fabric of existence. Kronus continue to chuckle heartily while Cassie buried her face in Iwanami's liberal chest, and reminded of Treielle, Iwanami held her. Another wave of white light closed in over them and ebbed away.

'This won't kill you, honey,' she murmured in a low voice that the titan couldn't overhear. 'You've got a lot to live for yet. Listen to your new big sister.'

'What do I have to live for?' asked the muffled reply, and Iwanami smirked, petting the short blonde hair.

'Little Miss Underworld was ready to forgive you, even after what you did.'

'She forgave you too,' Cassie pointed out, raising her head so that one gleaming aquamarine eye met Iwanami's. 'You could have gone with her.'

'I'm as much a part of the shadows now as they are a part of me; I've done too much to turn back now. Pomegranate juice washes off a lot easier than blood, honey. My hands are forever stained, but yours…yours can be cleaned.'

Cassie didn't have an answer for this. Slowly, the Keres realised that the white light, and the laughter, had ceased. Iwanami eyed Kronus uneasily. He was very still, and as he turned she noticed his cheek muscle twitching uncontrollably. It reminded her of Hades, although the son had no hope of ever looking as savage as his father did that moment. There was a brutal temper lurking just beneath the surface, barely restrained, and instinctively she knew what had become of Nemesis. Despite her and Cassie's plan, already in motion, the sheer unpredictability of this man scared her silly.

'So,' he said quietly, 'Rhea was right after all. The girl does have the same powers as her accursed mother.'

The boat drifted into lantern light and touched shore as marble steps came into view.

'I must make haste lest that filthy half-breed wench cause more damage to my carefully constructed preparations for the new world.'

He jumped from the boat lightly, and a barking roar rang out, echoing in the caves. The footsteps of something very big hurtled towards them, and Kronus' teeth showed in a mirthless grin.

'Ah, my son's guard dog, I had nearly forgotten. Time to prove your worth, Cassie my dear.'

He plucked something from Cassie's pocket and she was thrown forward before she could say or do anything. Suddenly Cerberus was before her. He made a terrorizing sight; his three heads all lowered, growling, until he recognised Cassie.

'It's me, Cerberus,' she whispered. 'Down, boy.'

He whined, confused that the scent of the girl who had treated him so kindly now mingled with the scent of danger, and lumbered towards her, his guard fleetingly down. Kronus raised his arms; magic of sizable proportions was needed to floor such a mighty supernatural being, and the poor dog dropped to the ground with an earth-shaking thud.

Cassie gave a silent scream and ran to one of Cerberus' heads, holding his wet nose as a massive pink tongue lolled out.

'Is he dead?' she managed tremulously, and the titan now looked bored.

'No, I didn't see why I should waste my energy killing the thing. I must say I thought your sister had exaggerated when she told me of your kinship with the beast. I thoroughly expected to have to use you as distractive bait while I passed through; throwing you to the dogs, as it were.'

'_He's not joking,_' thought Iwanami, feeling chills. '_Now she's given him the scroll and provided him entry past Cerberus, she's expendable to him. What will he do with her now?_'

She hadn't given much thought to what would become of Cassie in an event such as this. Was there any way to save the girl without seeming suspicious? Thankfully for Iwanami a solution to this problem arrived in the swishing echo of beating wings, as though a bald eagle were heading down the darkened waterways towards them.

Axel, his egg shell white robes dirty and bloody yet still brilliant in the gloom of the Underworld, swooped down before them shedding feathers a plenty and blocked further entry.

Cassie's heart swelled to ten times its size just looking at him. He had a black eye, his left wing was hanging on by a tendon, and he was very unsteady on his feet. Still, he grimly spread out his arms and faced them.

'You are not coming in, you're not,' he said sternly.

Kronus sneered, and even Iwanami found the overtly heroic gesture ridiculous considering Axel's scruffy appearance.

'An angel,' said the titan, amused, 'who seems to have been dragged through a hedge backwards, is telling me that I cannot enter my own Underworld?'

'It is not your Underworld,' said Axel, irritably wiping away the blood running into his vision. 'This domain belongs to Lord Hades, and as his only angel, I will defend it.'

'_EVERYTHING_ in this world belongs to _ME!_' raged Kronus, making both Iwanami and Cassie flinch, before breathing deeply and clearing his throat. 'Stand aside, angel, before I make my little Ker here do something she will deeply regret.' He yanked at the longer side of Cassie's hair and pulled her forwards. Tears came to the girl's eyes.

'You would make women and children fight your battles for you?' said Axel, disgusted. '_Bastard._'

Iwanami didn't understand a word of what he else he added in Welsh, but she would have bet money that it wasn't polite.

Kronus scowled. 'You asked for it, angel,' he spat, and as though the puppeteer of an obedient doll, he waved his hand at Cassie who strode forward.

Her aggressive demeanour, the sneer twisting her pretty young face was not her own, and Axel knew it.

'Stop controlling her!' he cried. She moved relentlessly towards him, and he was forced to back away.

'What's the matter?' asked Kronus softly. 'Scared of a little girl? You should be angel. You should be. Tear him to pieces, Cassie my dear.'

As Cassie circled around slowly, Axel moved past the unconscious heap of Cerberus down to the stairs, while Kronus quickly grabbed Iwanami's arm and pulled her further into the Underworld. Axel watched them go, his face twitching with indecision, and turned back to Cassie. She looked demonic.

'Oh Cassie, my sweet,' he said softly, holding his ground as she stopped. 'Are you in there?'

Cassie grinned; a terrible soulless grin with her eyes as bright and depthless as new pennies, and the caverns above them rumbled. As rocks began to avalanche from the walls and ceilings a strange turquoise light shone from her eyes, and directed the larger debris directly towards Axel.

-

Hades tried to follow Harusame as she left the room, but Poseidon blocked him with his hand.

'Give her a minute, runt,' he muttered. 'She just had everything she ever knew about herself pulled out from under her.'

Too tired to argue, Hades stayed put. Zeus and the Moirae were talking in hushed murmurs, and his big brother took Harusame's empty seat beside him. He ran a hand through his messy hair and glanced sideways at his Poseidon, sharing the magnitude of the moment. There was so much to ask, so much to say. It turned out Poseidon felt the same.

'You met her?' the older god asked quietly, and Hades heard the sad jealousy in the tone.

'Yeah, except it wasn't really her anymore. I stood next to her, and spoke with her. I took her through the procedure like any other soul, I didn't even say goodbye.'

Hades paused, trying to get a grip on his emotions. Learning about Uxi had thrown him off kilter, and these revelations about Demeter…Nanoe, didn't help.

'She was normal,' he finished eventually, and then said what he knew his brother wanted to hear. 'She was happy, bro. Even at the end.'

'Did she,' Poseidon choked, 'Where did she …'

Hades understood the gibbering. 'Elysium.'

His brother nodded slowly and shut his eyes, sighing as though the weight of the world had been lifted from his heart. It probably had.

Hades' face darkened as he thought things over. 'I always knew Zeus was a brutal, narcissistic little brat, but I never dreamed he'd be capable of doing that to Demeter. I'll never forgive him for it.'

Poseidon snuffled inaudibly. 'You're an idiot, Hades.'

'Huh?' Hades glanced over at his brother's weary face. 'Don't tell me you don't want to rip him to shreds for what he did? He as good as _killed_ the woman you loved.'

'No, he didn't. She wanted it that way; I know it and you know it too. She wanted to be a human since the day we met her. It's our father who killed her with his damn curse, all the squirt did was grant her greatest wish. Don't you think she deserved that after all she did for us, all she gave us?' Hades remained still, silent and angry. Poseidon shook his head disconsolately. 'There's no point in placing blame now, Hades. It won't bring her back. I don't want to make the sacrifice she made for us meaningless. Do you?'

Hades heard something he hadn't heard in his brother's raw voice ever before; tears. It alarmed him, lacerated his rigid state of calm with its blatant honesty. Awkwardly, he leaned over and put his arms around Poseidon's wide frame. They lingered in this self-conscious show of fraternal affection for a minute before pulling away.

Poseidon forced a smile. 'A final request, huh?' he said. 'So that's how you met Harusame. I wondered how you got a girl like that to hang around with a schmuck like you. It wasn't your charm or your wit, but plain old fate.'

'Shut up.'

The good natured manly ribbing made them both feel better, and they grinned at each other.

'I'd better go see if she's okay.'

'Nah, let me go,' said Poseidon, rising and tousling Hades' hair. 'You don't have enough tact for this situation, runt.'

'Bite me,' was the familiar reply, as his hand was slapped away.

Poseidon poked his head around the half-demolished entrance to the office. Harusame was sitting on Hades' throne, her chin in her hands. She looked dumbstruck.

'I feel like the universe is playing a cruel joke on me,' she murmured as he came in and sat beside her on the armrest. 'Like someone up there in the cosmos is having a laugh at my expense.'

'Yep, that's fate alright,' said Poseidon lightly.

He peered down at her with fondness. Now that his memories of Demeter were back, he was even more ashamed for the feelings he thought he'd had for her daughter. The semblance had never been fainter; where Demeter's eyes had been the viridian of a forest, Harusame's were a shade lighter like the green of the grass, and had tiny flecks of gold if you looked hard enough. Where Demeter's face had creased in watchfulness and motherly observance Harusame's was innocent and filled with wonder for all around her, like a fawn taking its first steps into the world. When you truly knew them you could see vast differences between mother and daughter, and he didn't see how he'd ever confused one for the other.

She broke into his thoughts with her stoic, monotone voice.

'All this time I was telling Hades off for being so fatalistic,' she said, 'and I was playing right into fate's hands without even knowing it. Me with all my sugar-coated grand ideas of being anything you want to be, of how nothing is certain…and it turns out that I was always meant to be with Hades anyway.'

'You're complaining about that?' asked Poseidon softly, and she looked up in irritation.

'Of course I'm complaining!'

'Why? Because before you were even born you were given someone to love; someone who would love you?'

She looked up at his sharp tone.

'Poseidon-sama?'

'I spent the last few thousand years loving your mother, even though I didn't even remember her face, but she happily forgot all about me.' He swallowed hard. 'She went off and lived her own life, not looking back once while I drowned in misery. So don't you tell me having someone destined to love you is a bad thing.'

Harusame twirled her ring around her finger, looking guilty, but gave an impatient shake of her head.

'I'm sorry that you suffered, Poseidon-sama,' she said honestly. 'I'm sorry to hear that my mother hurt you, but I want the love between Hades and I to be real, not pre-ordained. I'm scared that he only loves me because I remind him of what he lost.'

'Bullshit,' he replied simply, and she stared at him with saucer-like eyes. 'The runt didn't have any recollection of Demeter. He said to me just now; he spoke to your mother face to face and didn't think anything of it. He granted her wish as he's done for a million other mere mortals, not because of divine obligation but just because he's a soft hearted moron like that.' Poseidon paused, and gingerly laid his hand on the top of her soft black head. 'If you want to believe that he only fell for you because he was supposed to; because one night a few thousand years ago someone told him he'd meet a girl called Persephone who'd be his friend, well, that's your choice.' He rose from the throne. 'But here's what I think. I think that he had no idea you were a goddess, but he loved you anyway. I think you were dying and about to leave his side forever, but he loved you anyway. I think he met you and saw how amazing you were and for once in his sorry existence wasn't stupid enough to let you get away. I think your name is _Harusame_, not Persephone, and you aren't called the Breaker of Fate for nothing. I think my brother loved you against all odds-in spite of fate, not because of it.' He shrugged. 'But that's just my two cents. You believe what you want.'

Harusame considered this, all the while twisting the silver band around her finger. 'What I want,' she murmured at last, 'is a warm bed and a soft pillow.'

He laughed, and without a second thought pulled her into a one armed hug, as he usually did his other siblings. Their moment was interrupted by a faint crackling through the earpiece that Poseidon had forgotten he was wearing.

'What was that?' he snapped, frowning and listening intently. 'Hermes, calm down. I can't hear you. We what?'

He blinked and grabbed Harusame's arm, quickly leading her back to the main room.

'Everyone listen up!' he barked, his face unusually flushed. The party turned to him with quizzical glances.

'We won,' announced Poseidon, looking as though he barely believed it himself. 'Hermes says the Keres are beaten and the snakes are gone from Olympus. Any angels involved in the coup are dead or in custody. We won. Its…its over!'

There was a long moment of stunned silence, bubbling with excitement, and everyone reacted at once. Zeus gave a 'heh' of weary delight, blushing when Rhea pulled him close and grazed his cheek with a kiss. Lakhesis sighed, and Klotho cheered loudly, conjuring a small flag from nowhere and waving it. Poseidon yanked Hades to him and ruffled his hair so heartily that Hades feared he'd go bald.

Beaming at this display of brotherly love, Harusame took Hades' hands when he was finally released. Where would she even begin to tell him all the things in her heart?

'Are you doing okay?' he asked, grinning a lopsided grin, and she nodded.

'That's what I should be asking you,' she responded softly. 'Look at what they've done to you, my love.'

Embarrassed, Hades rubbed at his sore neck. 'I dunno,' he said, feeling oddly happy. 'I felt like crap earlier, but all those kisses you gave me made me feel like a new man.'

'There will be plenty more where those came from,' said Harusame passionately, squeezing his hand. Remembering they weren't alone in the room, she breathed deeply and started again. 'So it seems…I'm a goddess.'

'I didn't need anyone to tell me that,' he joked.

'And it seems I'm destined to be with you.'

'Yep…already knew that too.'

'Hades,' she laughed, poking him and making him chuckle, 'will you be serious? You're being so casual about it.'

'I know,' he said, his eyes now sombre. 'I know this is a big deal to you petal, but it doesn't make any difference to me. You are what you always were. Does it really change anything between us?'

'Oh Hades,' she whispered.

'You had me scared for a while,' he admitted. 'I thought you were falling out of love with me, the weird way you were acting.'

Harusame's eyes widened. 'I will never fall out of love with you,' she promised solemnly. 'If anything, the reason I was acting so strange is that I was falling even more deeply in love with you, and didn't know how to deal with it. It took nearly losing you to put it into perspective for me.'

She tenderly touched the frayed, ripped fabric of the yukata that had once belonged to her father, and again, Hades' lip twitched mischievously.

'If you learn how to type I'll learn how to sew, is it a deal?' he asked.

The thought of typing brought her to the thought of Uxi, and the thought of Uxi brought back her choking anguish. She sniffled, and Hades wiped the tear from her lashes with his thumb.

'How much water have you got in there?' he teased, though his voice was breaking too. She buried her head in his neck, and felt his arms slide around her. 'I'm sorry you had to go through that alone,' said his lips against her hair. They stood quietly together for a minute. 'I'll never leave you again, petal.'

Harusame felt the others staring at them, and backed away. 'You certainly know how to keep me on my toes, Hades,' she said lightly, as they both composed themselves. 'This is a Tanabata I'll never forget.'

'Don't get used to it,' he returned with a smile. 'I like the quiet life. Besides, its doubtful one of my murderous relatives will kidnap me and declare war on the world again next year.' He thought about this. 'Then again, with my family you never know.'

Poseidon was still conversing with Hermes via the earring transmitter, and something that had been said made him grin with relief. 'Hey squirt,' he called, pulling off the earpiece. 'He wants to talk to you.'

Zeus took it, surprised, and held it up. 'Hermes?' He listened, and as Harusame and Hades watched, his knees went weak and Poseidon caught him as he swayed.

'Ares,' he muttered dazedly, not even caring that he was leaning against his big brother for support. A happy tear streaked its way down his face as he lowered the earpiece in his limp hand. 'He's alive. He made it.'

'Did I miss something while I was out?' asked Hades curiously as Harusame gave a joyous cry and hugged him.

She hadn't any idea what had happened to Ares either, but in her state she was glad to hear anyone at all was alive.

'Its over!' she exclaimed with the exhausted cheerfulness of one pushed far past their limits. 'It's all really over.'

'Is that what you think, Persephone?'

The voice was unfamiliar, and for some reason it gave her odd chills down her back. Before she even turned she knew from Hades' expression that whoever spoke was not their ally. She'd never seen him look quite so livid…or frightened.

Kronus leaned in the doorway, watching his children with flashing eyes. Iwanami stood just behind him.

'It is far from over, dear Persephone,' he said slyly. 'It is only beginning.'


	45. Chapter 32 The Showdown Part 2

_I'm back!! :) sorry to make you wait so long! I hope this chapter makes up for the lack of updates recently._ _As usual, thanks to all readers and major love to all reviewers. I can't wait to start the fight scenes, yeehaw~_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Two**

**The Showdown ~ Part Two**

Rocks, boulders, jagged flint of all shapes and sizes hurtled toward Axel, and he did all he could to raise a defence against the painful barrage.

His meagre bubble of resistance, already weakened by hours of constant fighting, visibly shook as every impact landed with terrifying accuracy. Cassie, possessed, only paid attention to Axel as his stamina began to fail him, and that was what caused her injury. In ripping apart the cavernous structure of the Underworld to launch her attack she'd weakened the very ceiling above her head, and Axel could only watch as one rock, about the size of a cinder block or cement building brick, came loose and dropped with the unrelenting speed of gravity onto her head.

So focused was she on her spell that she didn't even realise the danger until it was too late, and the object cracked upon her skull with a dull, reverberating, bone-shattering_ thunk_. Her wicked grin loosened into mild bewilderment, her mouth slackened into a wide O, her knees gave way, and a gush of crimson spritzed from the wound. The aquamarine haze of her spell faded as she fell, and the rugged boulders directed at Axel forgot their heat sinking mission and crumbled away to the cold Underground floors.

'_CASSIE!_'

His yell seemed to echo on forever through the interweaving waterways, and letting his bubble of defence fizzle out he staggered towards her. To his horror, the girl slumped in a heap with blood seeping through her washed out blonde hairs actually dragged herself up and stood-though not without some difficulty-and flew at him. So taken aback was he that she could even move after receiving such a wound that he gaped in awe as she shakily launched herself into the air in an amazing double flip, and forced his evasive mechanisms into play at the last second, avoiding her as she landed practically on his chest.

Somewhere along the way she'd grabbed a shard of limestone and was now wielding it like a dagger, swiping at him and occasionally kicking too; using moves he'd only seen in kung-fu films. Her movements weren't entirely fluid and timed though, they were jerky and strained; and with the empty viciousness in her eyes and the river of blood coursing down her pallid cheeks she looked like an undead automaton set to kill mode; a corpse revived solely to destroy. It was obvious from her physical assault that the rock had caused enough damage to wipe out her telekinetic powers.

Axel folded in his wings for extra mobility to avoid her swift sharp blows but he had no idea of what he was to do; already his arms and legs were slowing down, becoming heavy and sluggish after what seemed like an age of overuse, and there was no question of fighting back. He couldn't hurt her.

None of this would matter anyway, for as Axel ducked and blocked he saw Cassie's assault begin to fragment. Her movements were becoming erratic and wild, and as they both crumpled down in exhaustion on the marble staircase, panting and wide eyed, Cassie held quivering hands above his heart, clasping her makeshift knife.

It looked as though Kronus' control had begun to slip along with her motor skills when she'd received the blow to the head, because she no longer looked demonic; just disorientated, scared, and in much pain. He tried not to think about how she was even still moving, having lost that much blood.

'Cassie,' Axel begged, raising his hands tentatively to hers. 'Stop. Please stop this now.'

Cassie gave a muffled whimper and a small shake of her head, flicking droplets onto his already grubby face and clothes. The smell of blood on her was awful, choking.

'Angel,' she muttered, the dagger still precariously dangling above his chest and well within lunging range. 'Angel…no…hurt.'

Axel didn't know how to interpret this, but as his warm hands covered her cold ones she shrieked in alarm and pulled away, landing with a thump on a lower step to him. Her face, obscured by hair on one side and plastered in blood the other, was ghastly and pale as she lifted the dagger once more, not to Axel's heart, but her own. Her watery eyes, unfocused and desperate, welled over with torment as Axel knocked it from her hands and gathered her into his arms.

'Cassie my sweet,' he whispered in hushed tones, pressing the sleeve of his robes to halt all that bleeding-all that damn bleeding-and cradling her gently as she went limp.

Other than the black particles cascading from her wound you would think she was any other ordinary girl. With her pretty little pinafore with its Victorian style puffy sleeves and teddy bear motif you'd be forgiven for not believing she was a creature of the shadows, and the smile she gave Axel as he mopped at her wound in futile attempts to keep her life force from spilling out was certainly not the smile of one who knew any evil.

'Wings,' she murmured. 'So…cute.'

Though by now an agonizing process, he released them just to please her. Lovely pure white feathers landed all around, and she struggled to reach out her fingers for one. He took it and pressed it into her palm and she squeezed it as a talisman of comfort, as she could no longer lift her arms to her pendant.

'Hold on, Cassie,' she heard a most heavenly voice say. 'Just hold on and you'll be right as rain, you will.'

'Angel…live,' said a tiny voice. 'Cassie…die. _Hallelujah_.'

-

He observed his children with a shiver of excited accomplishment; he was on their turf, completely unexpected, and they were just as shocked and thrown as he knew they would be.

Oceanus; the man whom he'd looked upon as a brother, his closest friend, and the one who had betrayed him now observed him grimly, dark hatred in his eyes. His youngest son; the child who had stolen his youthful good looks, his crown and so much more, looked sick to his stomach as though he couldn't believe his own eyes. His eldest son stepped in front of him protectively, big brotherly instincts obviously taking over.

His second son, the one who had unwittingly been carrying the seed of the new world within him for so long, stared back as though the blood had been drained from his entire body, and the vile little wench stood next to him needed no introduction. She was the image of her mother. She was clinging to Hades the way barnacles cling to a ship, and Kronus was disgusted that a half mortal would even touch his boy; one of royal descent. He barely masked this revulsion with a slick sneer heightened by the stuffy, slightly rancid odour of the Underworld that reminded him of Tartarus, and turned on his eldest son as he stepped forward of the others.

Poseidon was glowering, and looked so extremely fearsome in that moment that it was a safe bet that somewhere in the world a mighty tsunami was frothing and storming its way into a frenzy and hitting the shore, causing calamity and devastation. He lifted his lips past his teeth in a growl, as though to speak, and then thought better of it.

The wave of pure aquatic magical energy hit Kronus with such force that it would have done some serious injury, had he not been a titan and able to deflect it easily. He laughed cruelly as the sparkling azure reflections dissipated, and Poseidon glared, trembling in fury.

'_My my,_' thought Iwanami, impressed as she watched. '_I thought Mr Underworld was the hot-headed one, but it looks like it might run in the family. And not a bad looking bunch either…_'

'Is that any way,' asked Kronus, clearly in his element, 'to greet your father after so many years? You should be bowing to me.' He stepped closer and snapped his fingers. 'I said _BOW TO ME!_'

Harusame gave a plaintive cry as Zeus, Hades and Poseidon were all forced to their knees, their faces slamming into the floor. Kronus laughed, and as the spell wore off as quickly as it had come the gods raised their heads, looking shocked and angry.

Harusame helped Hades to his feet and propped him up, scared at how hard he was leaning against her. The pomegranate juice and the Spirit of Destruction had really taken its toll, and he already looked out of breath. It was then that she noticed that the Moirae had departed.

'I know you've never shown particular consideration for your children,' said Oceanus icily, pulling Zeus to his feet. 'But this is a disgusting display, even for you Kronus. Why do you not challenge an opponent of equal power, or is there a particular reason why you find you cannot face me?'

Kronus shrugged casually, but his eyes had narrowed.

'Should I not ask you the very same, my old friend? It is you who drove the dagger into my back, not the other way around.'

'How dare you speak of betrayal,' snapped Oceanus, fury shaking some bluish grey hairs into his glowing eyes, 'when you were bedding my daughter!'

This was obviously news to Poseidon, Zeus and Hades, who all lifted their eyebrows at Oceanus in surprise. It was then that they too noticed the Moirae had departed.

Kronus turned pink cheeked at the mention of Nemesis, but Oceanus was not finished yet.

'You used her,' he growled, 'for your own selfish purposes. She was young and foolish enough to give you her heart, and you twisted her innocence; perverted it to manipulate the course of justice. You see corruption and treachery everywhere but in your own black heart. You sicken me.'

'The feeling is mutual,' muttered Kronus, and Oceanus gave a humourless sniff of laughter.

'I notice she is no longer at your side,' he commented. 'Did she finally catch a glimpse of your true colours, or did you decide to be rid of her before then? What became of my little girl?'

He already knew the answer, but it hurt no less when Kronus shrugged once more. Despite trying to seem nonchalant, Iwanami was close enough to see his hands shaking slightly as he hid them in his pockets.

'She received a fatal injury while fighting my youngest son,' he fibbed smoothly. 'It seems it was her own pomegranate juice concoction that took her down in the end. There is a fine example of divine retribution for you.'

Zeus' face contorted with anger. 'You lying bastard!' he snapped. 'When Nemesis left Hera and I she was still on her feet! Teacher…'

'Calm yourself Zeus,' said Oceanus, laying a hand on Zeus' arm but not taking his gaze from Kronus. 'Even if you had dealt the finishing blow I could forgive you. Nemesis was your enemy, and she did all she could to kill you. It would have been against everything I spent my life teaching you if you'd hesitated simply because she was my daughter.'

'But I didn't kill her,' protested Zeus, sounding like a child, and Oceanus smiled grimly.

'I know you didn't,' he replied, and Kronus went red with rage.

'Fine, I killed her!' he snarled. 'Does that make you happy to hear, my old friend?'

Hades had not been watching his father, but Iwanami, who stood behind him. He frowned at her with curiosity, and she grinned and lazily wiggled her fingers at him in a wave.

Kronus noticed the direction of his gaze and smirked nastily, putting an arm around her shoulders.

'You're wondering no doubt,' he announced, 'why I brought this miserable Ker with me. She is the _vitualamen_, necessary for unleashing my fellow titans. As dear Persephone over there impeded the Spirit of Destruction this is my plan B, as it were. If I cannot erase all of existence in one nice neat sweep of white light, I shall have to stomp it out in blazing brimstones of glory.'

Poseidon opened his mouth to speak but again nothing was spoken, this time because Hades got there first.

'A few problems with that theory,' he objected quietly. Harusame guessed that he no longer had the energy to raise his voice. 'Firstly, you can't use humans to open the gates, and secondly you need the password, which only I have. With all undue respect Father, you're screwed.'

Kronus smiled in a way that suggested he was most certainly not screwed, although his brow twitched at his son's choice of language.

'But she is not a human,' he pointed out, 'she is one of the Keres; a supernatural being, not a mortal. Even with this in mind I can see why you have doubts she would suffice as a _vitualamen_, but you must recall from your dealings with her that she is special.'

Despite her hatred for him, Iwanami couldn't help but preen a little at these words.

'She does not bleed when cut; she has surpassed the levels of power most Keres possess. She cannot be killed by usual methods, yet has not transcended into death. She is a perfect sacrificial specimen.'

Hades continued to watch Iwanami, his curiosity burning even brighter now. He knew her better than that. To stand by while being used as an offering wasn't her style, and he wondered why she was playing along with it.

'So you're going to use Nightwalker to open Tartarus,' he said, 'fine. But you don't have the password, do you?' His smug triumph was quickly doused as Kronus extracted a piece of parchment from inside his jacket.

The titan grinned exultantly, and Hades muttered a bad word under his breath.

'You forget,' said Kronus, his eyes gleaming in rapture, 'that my dear little Cassie pawn was working down here for months. She delivered all the crucial ingredients of the plan directly into my hands, including this…and you, my son.'

'Cassie did what?' Hades turned to Harusame for confirmation and she nodded unhappily.

'Do not feel too bad,' added Kronus with fake sympathy. 'She is probably dead by now; her orders were to finish the angel and then kill herself.'

Harusame's sobbing cry was too much for Hades, and he lunged at Kronus without even thinking what he was going to do. Poseidon was faster, and again torrents of twisting, twirling black water surrounded the titan who this time had to raise his arms and yell an incantation to stave off the sheer strength of the spell.

'You're not getting to Tartarus,' snapped his eldest son, 'you'll have to go through all of us first.'

Kronus smiled an unpleasantly tight little smile, and under the tense gazes of everyone in the dining room he marched over to a dusty door, half concealed by cobwebs. Upon pushing it open a grand arena was revealed and Harusame gasped; she'd never been shown this unused section of the Underworld before.

Hades scowled. He didn't like anyone acting like they knew the place better than he, but of course his father had once ruled this domain.

'Ah, it has been too long,' Kronus sighed, stepping into the long, stony pitch and turning back with a smile. 'In the Golden Age we used to hold sparring tournaments down here; it was the only safe place for an immortal being to unleash the full extent of his power without fear of causing any damage. So…'

He gestured to Poseidon, and the God of the Ocean followed him. Slowly, Hades and the others trudged along behind at a safe distance. Harusame reached for Hades' hand and he held it, squeezing reassuringly.

'You said I had to go through all of you to reach Tartarus,' Kronus said with a wry laugh, standing in the very centre and raising his arms high, throwing his voice in an echo around the huge room. 'It will be my pleasure to do so. Who will be first?'


	46. Chapter 32 The Showdown Part 3

**Chapter Thirty Two**

**The Showdown ~ Part Three**

Zeus seemed all too ready to take up the challenge, but Poseidon was having none of it.

'I started this,' protested the younger god, looking more than a little fraught. 'Let me finish it. Let me finish the old man.'

'Not on your life, squirt. I'm your big brother and I'll protect you guys until the end. Besides,' he added in a lower voice in Zeus' ear, as he pulled him close in the pretence of a hug. 'There's a reason why I should go before you. Remember?'

Zeus didn't look like he had any idea what he was talking about but Poseidon pulled back anyway, trusting that his thick-headed brother might eventually get the message.

'Make me proud, son,' said Oceanus, and Poseidon promised he would. He also gave Hades, and a worried Harusame, a nod.

'Mind if I borrow your rivers, runt?' he asked, and Hades agreed moodily.

'Just put em back when you're done, eh?'

'Will do. You might want to stand away from the doorway.'

Now Harusame looked as clueless as Zeus, but followed Hades as he tugged her clear of the door. Iwanami also stepped to the side to give the combatants some room. Poseidon stood opposite Kronus, and the furious tension in the arena was palpable.

'After you,' offered Kronus huskily with a crooked grin. 'Let's play.' In that moment he looked even more childlike and innocent than his youngest son, but Harusame had learned that where gods are concerned, you couldn't judge age or innocence by looks alone.

Poseidon's broad shoulders tensed, and his lips pulled down in a mean, glowering glare. As Harusame watched from behind he began to glow and his hair started to move and lift as though in a faint breeze; although of course there was no breeze in the Underworld. This strange unearthly aura-though in this case marine hues of Prussian, not violet-was similar to what Hades had exhibited several times during battles with Iwanami, and Harusame wondered if this was the true power of the gods.

There was an odd echoing music in the air, haunting and eerie yet beautiful like a whale's song, and the ground began to shake. She held tight to Hades and he held her back in comfort.

'You might get a bit wet,' he whispered in her ear, and she blinked at him in puzzled astonishment.

Before she could open her mouth to ask what was going on she was cut off as Poseidon raised his trident, and a deafening, rushing roar filled the room. A colossal, winding wave of water crashed through the doorway of the dining room and snaked its way around the God of the Ocean as he controlled it with his bare hands.

Harusame shook with fear; she recognized that water. Screams of beings so dark the gods had not given them form could be heard in the rushing coil of water, and ghostly apparitions of distorted eyes and teeth were visible through the depths of the rippling helix.

'What is that?' she asked, terrified, and Hades answered with a grim smile.

'Lethe, Eridanos, Acheron, Cocytus, Phlegethon, and of course, Styx. And every one of them had better go back in the right place,' he added pointedly in a louder voice, though of course Poseidon didn't hear him.

'He's using the rivers of the Underworld?' squeaked Harusame, and Hades shrugged.

'Sure. He needs a lot of water for magic of this level and since he can only summon small amounts from far away this is the only option down here.'

The flowing tide just kept coming, pouring into the stadium and adding to the expanding spiral until Harusame began to wonder if all the waterways in the Underworld could really fit in the room, and then the surge abruptly ended.

Kronus looked on, his arms crossed, an expression of cynical amusement crossing his handsome face.

Centred in the massive current of deep Lapis Lazuli blue, barely visible, Poseidon's eyes shone with an otherworldly light as he let loose an enchantment.

'_Aequoreus Equus!_' he boomed.

Multiple bursts of frothing white sea foam surged forth from the current, taking the shape of galloping snowy stallions that careened around the stadium, throwing splashes of tangy salt water at the spectators.

Harusame, her jaw dropping in awe, received a mouthful of sea spray, and despite the gravity of the situation Hades couldn't help but snort as she coughed and spluttered. It was like a merry-go-round on a grand scale, and this whirl of majestic activity; this sleek barrel of swell, grey and enormous, carried the horses in a stampede across the arena and heaved toward Kronus.

The shuddering, billowing comber rolled over the titan's head and he disappeared within the surf as the steeds galloped through. Poseidon's arms were by now at his sides, veins pulsing over his taught muscles, and he raised them once again as the vast, raging swell lulled into a gentler wave and crashed against the far wall of the arena. The stallions dispersed, shaking the salt from their tangled manes, and upon hearing their master's silent beckoning they charged back to his side on the churning stream of unearthly blue.

Rubbing and squinting through her watery eyes Harusame could now see Kronus again. He stood where Poseidon's attack had pummelled him, looking even more drenched than she. He pushed his sopping hair from his eyes and smoothed it back, grinning even as water dripped from the end of his nose.

'Why did he let that attack hit him head on?' whispered Harusame to Hades, who was wringing out his soaked yukata. 'With his power…couldn't he block it or something?'

'It is a standard battle technique for one who is very sure of himself,' answered Oceanus over her shoulder. 'One lets the opponent make the first move and strike a direct blow in order to measure their strength, then form an appropriate counterattack. In Kronus' case it is also a show of his power.'

'He's trying to psyche us out,' added Hades quietly, 'letting us think that even if we hit him with all we've got it isn't good enough. But big brother is smarter than that. He's thinking two steps ahead and already knew that Father would let that attack hit, but the smug titan bastard is so high on himself he doesn't see it.'

'Your attacks are a ravishing sight, my son,' said Kronus, shivering slightly in his sodden suit of black and white, 'but they lack adaptability. You can only attack me from far away.'

'I don't need combat lessons from you!' replied Poseidon. His twirling stream and the white foam horses still danced around him in a protective circle, but lower now, as though their initial surge of energy had been spent. He glared into his father's eyes. 'There is something I wanted to ask you, however.'

'Ask away, my boy.'

Poseidon flinched at the term of endearment, but pursued his enquiry. 'Why did you give Hades that burden to bear? Why not me? If you had to put the seed of destruction into anyone…why not me, or even Hestia? We are the eldest.'

Harusame felt Hades tense beside her, and she stroked his arm.

'That is precisely why I could not implant it within you,' explained Kronus. 'By the time I realised I might someday need an ace up my sleeve you were too old, and the Spirit of Destruction would not have developed properly. Hades was young, impressionable, compliant, and a perfect container in which the malevolent force could grow and blossom; especially considering the dark future the oracle predicted for him in this place of lost souls.'

'Don't talk about him like that!' snapped Poseidon suddenly, losing his cool. The horses around him brayed and stomped their feet in the surf. 'Don't talk about my little brother like he's some kind of storage unit for your sicko spell!'

'But that's precisely what he is,' returned Kronus coldly, 'a means to an end, a reset button. Within him is the greatest feat of enchantment I ever performed; a deadly weapon able to take out creation itself, should it ever turn on me. '

'Maybe it was,' said Poseidon, 'but not anymore. Harusame put a stop it. She's a goddess in her own right, and the Moirae themselves told us that she can beat you.'

'Perhaps you are right that she allayed the Spirit of Destruction,' conceded Kronus, 'but then again…we shall see if anything can be salvaged when I fight your brother after you. Speaking of which, let us end this. I grow tired of your inability to fight.'

'My inability-?' sputtered Poseidon, choking on his fury. 'You conceited bastard!'

The stallions within their heaving halo of water reared up ready to strike, shrieking and whinnying, but as Harusame watched in amazement a shadowy force seeped into the very air around Kronus' body, like ink bleeding into blotting paper. Time seemed to slow down. The figures in front of her blurred, as though she were looking through the shutter of a camera that had been exposed to too much light, and suddenly Kronus wasn't opposite Poseidon in the arena but _right in front of him_.

The titan sneered unpleasantly and his son could only watch in slow motion, looking down in astonished horror as a fist closed in on his face.

'Watch out Poseidon-sama!' shrieked Harusame, but the words hadn't even left her lips; it was as though her brain and her mouth were working at different speeds.

Kronus, in the body of Michael Fox Oakley, was now smaller than Poseidon and skinnier; not as well built, but the upper cut had not only the element of surprise but the force of a titan behind it, and his knuckles impacted his son's jaw with an ugly crunch. Poseidon's head snapped back, and he flew slowly about a foot upwards in the air before another punch, this time colliding with his cheekbone, knocked him sideways. Time seemed to suddenly slip back to normal, as though someone had pressed a fast forward button, and he slumped to the floor at his father's feet.

'What the hell?' barked Zeus, sounding as though he feared for his sanity. 'Did you all see that too? That is not possible…'

Hades and Oceanus shared a fearful look, remembering that Zeus had been young during the Titanomachy; he'd probably forgotten most of Kronus' tricks.

'Father,' sighed Hades, hating the word more in that moment than ever before, 'controls the power of spatial manipulation. He can direct it according to his will; speeding up his own attacks and movement. He also picked up some time enchantments from Mother along the way, making him nearly unstoppable.'

'The same as you,' Oceanus reminded him quietly, and Harusame looked surprised.

'Hades can control time and space?' she asked in awe, making the subject of her interest colour greatly.

'He is able to warp matter to a certain extent,' said the titan, ignoring Hades' blush. 'Little one here directly inherited the powers of both of his parents, rather than relying on elemental magic like his siblings. He has his father's ability to warp space, and his mother's skill over time control. As you can see from the difficulty Poseidon is having, this power is most troublesome to defeat when used in battle.'

The god was indeed having difficulty. He rubbed his chin with one hand and stared up at the man, the titan, who loomed over him. The white horses had folded in on themselves and the surf no longer spiralled around its master, it just ebbed around the room in a murky shoal of serpentine current.

'Not so tough up close, are you?' asked Kronus quietly. 'This is what I was telling you. You cannot hope to defeat me using long range attacks alone, not when I am able to evade them so easily and overpower you in other ways…'

He lifted a foot under his son's chin, raising it until Poseidon's gaze met his, then brought it back and kicked sharply. Harusame gave a faint squeak as Poseidon slid across the wet floor, but he determinedly raised himself on his elbows and got back up again, marching back to Kronus despite a limp and a bloody nose.

'I thee,' snapped Poseidon, 'you're doo thcared do fide be properly.' Aware of how ridiculous he sounded, he brushed the back of his hand along his nose irritably and snuffled. 'Cub ad me widdout eddy ob dat thlow-motion bullshid.'

Maybe it was pity for seeing his son in such a state, maybe he was unable to resist the challenge, or maybe it was simply over confidence…but this time when Kronus moved toward him he did it without the use of black magic. Poseidon clearly had the upper hand, and took his chance. He flexed his right fist and slammed it into his father's face with such strength that it would have sent any normal person flying several yards; however Kronus' spell activated at the last second, taking some of the damage. Still, he fell to the ground heavily, gasping with pain as he landed on his wrist, crushing it beneath him, and when he raised himself he held it at an odd angle limply at his side as if it were broken.

Clearly done toying with his opponent by giving him an edge, the titan glowed again, not with the dim aura of space manipulation as before but now a blinding golden glow, and with no warning whatsoever Poseidon was thrown backward clear off his feet and skidded to a halt near the doorway, where Hades and Zeus reached out to catch him.

From the triumphant, lunatic glee on Kronus' face and the ringing laughter that echoed in the massive auditorium it was clearly a KO, game over, and in agreement the powerful, twisting waterways evaporated back to where they came from.

Hades watched his rivers slinking away, disappearing, hoping they knew where to go, and looked back down to Poseidon. Both Harusame and Zeus were gently patting his bruised cheek, trying to stir him back to consciousness, but he was out for the count.

'Dammit,' he muttered. 'Looks like I'm next for the chop.'

Harusame regarded him, startled that he would even think about fighting in his condition, but at that moment their attention was drawn back to the centre of the arena.

Kronus' laughter had rattled into a nasty cough which shook his shoulders but, from his pale and troubled expression, shook his poise even more. The wheezing and hacking ceased but as he removed his hand from his mouth, panting for breath, he paled even more. Blood dribbled over his lips and stained his hand. Oceanus' eyes narrowed.

'Knew it,' said a whispery voice, and Hades looked down quickly. Poseidon was blinking at him in a heavy lidded, dazed way.

Harusame shifted, kneeling and pulling him onto her knees so he would be comfortable. 'Don't try to talk,' she whispered, but he shook his head and focused on the concerned faces of his brothers.

'Wrist,' he managed sleepily. 'Aim for it.'

It figured, he thought, that his brothers chose that moment in all their lives to share the exact same look of cluelessness, and he rolled his eyes. He'd have to try something else.

'Squirt,' he sighed, his jaw aching, 'strategy…remember?'

Thankfully Zeus' face cleared, like the clouds parting to reveal the sun, and he beamed at his brother.

'Can do,' he said, getting up, but Hades blocked him.

'I should go first,' he announced, silencing Harusame's noises of protest by raising a hand. 'I'm the one he wants.'

'Then I shall do all I can to prevent him from getting it,' returned Zeus, and pushed past Hades confidently. 'Before I go, I ask one thing of you Persephone-no-Harusame, although I do not deserve it.' He looked over his shoulder, and his beautifully sad violet blue gaze met hers. 'I do not wish to have any more regrets. I apologise profoundly and beg forgiveness for what I did to your mother, and you, and to your…friend. I believe her name was Uxi.'

Hades gaped mistrustfully, but Harusame was so touched she could have burst into tears, if she'd had any left. She remembered what Uxi had said about the gods when Poseidon had visited, and she could almost feel her friend's spirit within her when she earnestly answered.

'Your apology is accepted, Zeus-sama. Let's have a fresh start…for all of us.'

The king of the gods smiled mistily, kissed her firmly on the mouth, and strutted over the arena where Kronus was waiting all in a matter of seconds.

Harusame flushed hotly, putting a hand to her lips, and Hades ground his teeth so loudly that it sounded like continents were being ripped apart.

'If Father doesn't kill him,' he seethed, '_I bloody will!_'

Oceanus sighed in a long-suffering, tolerant way, and from his vantage point on Harusame's lap Poseidon snorted weakly with silent laughter.


	47. Chapter 32 The Showdown Part 4

_Resident-Tree-Hugger__, thank you very much for your thoughts :3_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Two**

**The Showdown ~ Part Four**

Many more Farfalle Thanatos than usual were filling the sky as Rhea ascended to Olympus, and she could almost hear their silent cries. They were beginning to fold in under the enormous amount of deceased souls that had nowhere to go now that the Underworld was temporarily out of commission. Things had to change soon, or the careful equilibrium of life and death would be shattered.

She walked swiftly but as gracefully as ever, down the glass hallways that her youngest son had constructed, ignoring the occasional odd glances thrown her way. She knew she looked familiar to some of the older inhabitants but the younger gods and angels simply gazed at her in bemused awe, as though they were quite sure she was one to be revered, but not sure why. She found those she was looking for in the hospital wing, and quickly gave them her message. She smiled secretively, because only one recognised who she was. She kissed the new queen on the cheek; her blessing and her way of expressing gratitude to the woman who had taken her place. Then, she departed once again, this time heading to an upper room of the palace. This was her last visit to Olympus before heading into a world of permanent shadows, and she wanted to make it count.

There was only one section of the palace remaining from the Golden Age that Zeus had never ordered destroyed; probably in memory of his great victory there, and for this Rhea was grateful. She found comfort stepping into her and Kronus' old quarters; past the great hall where her children had been freed, looking down the long abandoned sunlit walkway that led to his office and overlooked a now withering Eden, and to the bedroom where she'd spent so many nights in the arms of her husband.

She traced the rim of a dusty chalice imagining that the imprint of his lips stayed upon it-_when did his lips become cold against hers?-_and moved like a swan to the window. From there she could observe the lake; the unchanging waters, the soft blue tinted with fractured sunlight, where she'd fallen in love.

She could recall his words like yesterday, and the splashing of their ankles in the shallow undulations; a brief and forbidden escape from their life of misery.

'_May I kiss you, Rhea?_'

How old had they been? He wasn't even as tall as she when he begged her first kiss, along with her heart. He, who was more seraph than the angels themselves, had been destined for greatness, but he would never know that the wife who stood by his side had an even greater part to play than he.

In the shadows, while Uranus ruled all and caused devastation and melancholy, The Moirae saw ahead to the future, to the day when immortality would prevent murder among the titans; the gods. Between them they constructed a last resort; a forbidden seal that should never be used unless the very fate of the world should be threatened. Tartarus was its name, and so feared were these caverns of everlasting purgatory that it was placed in the bowels of the Underworld. So great was the power used in creating such a thing that one of the Moirae had to give her life for it to happen; Lakhesis and Klotho remained while Atropos fell, and Tartarus claimed its first sacrifice.

Of course, a deity such as one of the Moirae who is beyond fate could not entirely die, just as the spirit of the goddess Demeter could not be extinguished many years later. What occurred was a rebirth of sorts, a transferral of consciousness and powers to an unsuspecting newborn; in this case, a beautiful titan baby named Rhea. She was not only to stand by her husband as he overthrew his father and reigned supreme, but behind the scenes she was granted the saddest fate of all. Upon Zeus' birth she became the new Thread Cutter of the Fates, gained an alter ego; Aisa, and was to know of her beloved's inevitable downfall too late to do anything to prevent it. She was not only to see his entombment before it happened and be powerless to stop it, but she was also to be painfully aware that she had carried the instruments of his demise within her all along, in the form of their children.

Rhea felt she was as guilty as her husband for playing into the hands of fate but lived with the miserable consolation that it was predestined and unstoppable; until the Goddess with Green Eyes appeared. Never before had Rhea and her Moirae sisters seen such fluctuations in the order of things as when Demeter offered herself to seal Tartarus. She was unusual and special, not just because of her eyes but because she actually preferred the simple life of mortals to the paradise of the gods. Rhea knew, as she always knew, that the daughter who would be born to Demeter-Persephone, would have the potential to bring all things full circle. Demeter's baby girl could unite gods and humans, and break the fate that had doomed the gods from the start; their contempt and disregard for the inhabitants of the world below. It seemed the future had not entirely been determined.

Lost in her thoughts, Rhea mused that sometimes ignorance really could be bliss; she should know, better than anyone. If Kronus had never been told that his son would rebel against him, would Zeus ever have done so? But what use were such thoughts now, she scolded herself. With her rule long over and her husband lost, Rhea knew she'd done all she could in encouraging the wives of her sons to stand by their men until the end; the one thing she could not do. Fate, and the future, rested in her children's hands now.

She was glad of the quiet, the serene song of a finch outside her window as she removed her silver ring and placed it on the divan. _Our marriage bed_. The teleportation spell stole her for the final time from their dusty, forgotten sanctuary of love; from the sheets where he and she once breathed, moved as one entity. It was such a long time ago that he'd last submitted his will to her; trembling in her arms as they made music sweeter than the melody of a harp, whispering tender words of adoration in feverish admissions under the blankets of twilight…but to Rhea it seemed like yesterday. Those were the days before he would return smelling of Nemesis' perfume; before he became a taut, cool statue of marble lying beside her, before control became more important to him than love.

'_You and I…was it but a dream, my Kronus? Could we not have made that dream last forever?_'

She smiled bitterly. Queen Rhea of the titans may no longer have a place in the world, but Aisa of the Moirae still had a job to do.

-

Zeus waded through the leftover shallows of Poseidon's enchantments, and faced his father. Kronus wiped his hand against his mouth and then brushed it against the dark jacket of his suit, leaving a crimson smear. He then removed it, throwing it to Iwanami to catch, and undid a few buttons of the crisp white shirt which was still soaked to his masculine figure. When he grinned his teeth were stained with blood, giving even the King of the Gods the unholy creeps as he stared back at him.

Zeus did not know why the titan was bleeding or why he still held his wrist funnily without healing it, although he had more important things to think about. He'd never been particularly brilliant at strategy, his motto being explode first and ask questions later, but he knew he had to outwit his father if Poseidon's gift wasn't to be in vain. Feeling the cold water seeping through his toes in his wicker sandals, Zeus forced his own handsome face into a grin to match Kronus'.

'You may have been able to best my older brother in a test of muscles,' he bragged, 'but I am not so easily defeated.' He squeezed the thunderbolt sceptre in his sweating palm and felt it silently begin to charge up, knowing he would get to use it soon enough. 'We do not need enchantments. Let us settle this with our fists, my father.'

Kronus shifted, his feet making light sloshing sounds in the pools, and tilted his head to one side. He regarded Zeus differently to his other sons; Poseidon and Hades he gazed upon with a paternal kind of pity, but with Zeus there was nothing but bubbling contempt.

'Do you really believe you can beat me,' Kronus chuckled softly, 'with your fists alone? You, who were the blight upon my paradise, who stole everything I earned from me?'

'I stole nothing from you,' replied Zeus, keen to keep him talking. 'You gave away your right to the crown when you imprisoned my siblings. Your obsession and mistrust brought an end to your rule; I did not force you from the throne, I merely took what you were no longer fit for.'

Kronus turned purple at the suggestion that he was not capable of ruling. 'You thwarted me once,' he snapped, 'but I am not one to make the same mistake twice! You and your brothers are foolhardy enough to try to face me one at a time. If you had worked together as you did all those years ago…then perhaps you would have stood a chance. As it is, Poseidon is beaten, Hades is weakened, and you…you with your pathetic impersonation of my power and good looks; you stand all alone.'

Zeus was relieved to notice that his father was so concerned with defending his honour that he'd finally let his magical guard down. He remembered from experience that hitting a titan square in the face when their guard was up was like a mortal slamming their fist into brick wall-ineffective, and highly painful; but distract them with something else and eventually they would fall, just like any other warrior. Not wanting to linger, Zeus almost imperceptibly set his staff down in the water with a thud.

'But I do not stand alone, old man,' he said huskily. He was nervous, that much was clear, and he only had seconds with which to act before Kronus realised his mistake. 'Poseidon remains in the arena with me.' The sceptre was hot like a boiling kettle, ready to burst with energy, but Zeus gripped it in his hands so tightly it was any wonder that it didn't burn into his skin. '_Reboare Resono!_' he breathed, and a shimmering light enveloped him, lifting his platinum blonde waves from his face.

Before Kronus could move a flash of electricity coursed down the metal sceptre like a lightning rod and shot through the water still filling the room. Thunder boomed, Zeus' sceptre shuddered violently from the sheer force of the spell, and he held on to it with both hands to keep it going.

The intense shock streaked through the shallows and zapped Kronus, who was still soaked from Poseidon's assault. His mind was instantly paralysed as white hot knives of pain stabbed every far corner of his body, and he felt jolts of agony pierce parts of his being he didn't know existed. There was a buzzing, screaming yell in his head, but he didn't know if it were his own voice or not. The torture was insufferable, the burning, searing seizures unbearable, but suddenly it was over.

He regained consciousness on his knees, his vision swimming hazily back into place, and even though smoke was rising from his body he still managed a leer.

'Very…clever,' he croaked, and Zeus, who was leaning upon his sceptre, looked up to listen. 'What an…ingenious use of misdirection.' He gulped for breath. 'I was…so busy imagining you would hit me with a physical assault…I entirely forgot…that water conducts electricity. My boys are…co-operating once more. It seems that where I am concerned…history is fated…to repeat itself.'

Behind Zeus, observing from a distance, Harusame shivered in Hades' arms.

'Why didn't that attack hit us?' she asked, moving her feet in the cold water and still holding tight to Poseidon who had passed out again.

'Teacher is a user of water magic too,' Hades replied, gesturing over his shoulder to where Oceanus had his eyes shut and his hands submerged to the floor in a spell. 'His powers are stronger than big brother's. His _Mare Maris_ enchantment changed the composition of the water molecules around us, protecting us from the electricity. Right, teacher?'

'Correct, little one,' answered Oceanus, his eyes still shut in concentration.

Hades grimaced at the nickname and turned back to the fight. Kronus had staggered to his feet, holding his limp wrist. Something about the sight of him bothered Hades greatly, but he couldn't put his finger on it. The titan was speaking now, his voice strained, and another faint dribble of blood running from the corner of his mouth.

'I built my kingdom with my bare hands,' he was half whispering. 'When I came along the world was in chaos, in disrepair, and I created a kingdom of peace and harmony.'

'You tore your own kingdom down around you,' Zeus reminded him in his usual exclamatory bold tones, but Kronus wasn't listening.

'I was even kind enough to let those filthy humans live upon my Eden, but did they appreciate it? No, no. They continue to procreate and overpopulate even now, spreading disease and war wherever they go. They tainted my beautiful world…'

There was a sob in his voice, and even Iwanami, watching the proceedings from where she couldn't get her feet wet, raised her eyebrows.

'I had everything,' he continued excitedly, 'everything a King could ever want…but fate. Fate just had to keep pushing me, and pushing me, and pushing me. You see what it pushed me to?' He gestured wildly to his surroundings and to his own, beaten body, and his onlookers stared apprehensively. 'My empire; my creation. I put it first, as I always had, and it turned around, and it bit me,' he choked. 'So you know what I thought, what I have spent the last few thousand years thinking? It is time to erase this unjust abomination with all its mistakes as a bad job; a failed attempt, and start afresh. I am the only one who can do it, after all. I am the strongest immortal of all time…my reach is global, my reign secure. My cause is noble, my power pure.'

He gave a slightly mad, barking laugh, and even Zeus backed up a little.

'Do you know what it feels like,' he chuckled, letting his head rest on one side as he stared Zeus down, 'to spend day after day, year after year in a place with no doors or windows? Do you know what it does to your mind to wake up screaming, and find you haven't fallen asleep yet?' He laughed again, and this time had to wrap his arms around himself to stop the hysterical fits of giggles. 'Tartarus rotted my mind and stole away my grand powers, all because my perfect little family didn't need me anymore. And you, you stupid little fool, you have no idea what you have walked into when you walked in my footsteps. It will happen to you too.'

Zeus breathed deeply. When he finally looked up, to everyone's immense surprise, he was smiling. Not a challenging, hateful smile like Kronus'; just a small, slightly sad smile that looked odd on his movie star face.

'On earth,' said Zeus in an unusually quiet, undramatic and yet just as commanding voice, 'the word humanity means something other than being mortal. It means having decency; having compassion and morals. In the same way, humans use the phrase "be a man", to mean a person who stands up for what he believes is right, and puts his family first. I believe you lost sight of that along the way and that is a pity. But I will not be caught in your monstrous undertow any longer, nor will I walk in your shoes straight into the same grave you dug for yourself.'

Kronus was staring at him with a kind of twisted and disbelieving horror as he continued.

'I lived with the pressure of meeting everyone's expectations for so long, my Father, all the while terrified that to become a good king I had to become just like you. But my wife and children, dear, kind, Demeter and sweet Persephone…they have shown me my errors. I am nothing like you. I am certainly in no hurry to die, or to relinquish my crown, but I do not and will never consider it of more worth than my family. If you were to strike me down here I could be content to let my existence fade away into nothingness, so long as my family and my kingdom were safe, and in good hands. It matters not whether they are mine,' he finished, 'so long as they are happy. I would like to be, as they say, a _real man_.'

Harusame's heart felt close to bursting as she listened; this same sentiment was exactly what had saved her own life when Hades declared it.

'You hear that, Kronus?' laughed Oceanus, looking prouder of his charges then than he ever had. 'The King of the gods is finally displaying it too: _unselfish love_, the only thing in the universe with the power to break fate. My students, my boys; they want to be real men. You however, you are not a man. You are not even a titan any longer. You are a monster!'

Kronus didn't look half as impressed as him however, and he began to yet again glow with that terrible blinding light. Zeus was ready for it and lifted his sceptre and the two fully charged beams met each other head on; creating an explosion of roaring brightness in the room, an epic struggle for power that hurled dancing shadows upon the walls.

As the very air around her seemed to melt, Harusame felt a shiver scurry down her spine and was reminded of a song. Her eyes never leaving the monstrous clash erupting before her, she began to hum, and a smile pulled at Hades' lips as he joined in and added lyrics in German.

'_Alle menschen werden brüder-'_

'Smarty pants,' interrupted Harusame, her eyes sparkling more than ever in the beams of radiance shooting from Kronus and Zeus' clash. 'What do the words mean, Hades?'

'_Joy, beautiful spark of the gods,  
Daughter of Elysium,  
We enter fire imbibed,  
Heavenly, thy sanctuary.  
Thy magic reunites those  
whom stern custom has parted;  
All men will become brothers  
under thy gentle wing,' _he supplied without hesitation.

'Goodness,' she murmured, 'I should have known it was about the gods; you have only to hear the music to imagine something this magnificent.'

'It is fitting,' admitted Hades, and despite the lunacy of their circumstances he was so aware of how pleasantly warm she was next to him. He kept translating for her.

'_May he who has had the fortune  
to gain a true friend  
And he who has won a noble wife  
Join in our jubilation.  
Yes, even if he calls but one soul  
His own in all the world.  
But he who has failed in this  
must steal away alone and in tears._'

He paused. The lyrics were striking home. His father had pushed everyone away, ending up all alone, and Hades knew he didn't want to go the same way. Not with the incredible woman sat next to him; the only one who he called his own in all the world, and the only one he would ever want to. This was probably not the most romantic setting in the world, but just in case the world ended-and it had already come pretty close to it less than an hour ago-it would have to do.

He cleared his throat. Harusame was still watching Zeus and Kronus' epic battle with an apt expression of awe. Was she scared, or simply fascinated? He couldn't tell.

'_Perhaps it's better if she doesn't look at me while I ask it, or I might lose my nerve._'

He spoke quickly in a low voice. 'Hey, er, Harusame…this may not be the best time, but there may never be another time, so what the hell. Will you-'

'You do not recharge fast enough!' laughed a horribly high pitched voice. They turned back to Kronus, whose face was warped in grotesque mask of elation. 'I have _crushed_ you!'

No sooner were the hideously gleeful words spoken than a violent shock of magic whammed into Zeus, who flew back across the arena and hit the wall behind Harusame, Hades and Oceanus with an earth-shattering CRASH.

He dropped defeated to the floor, bringing with him rocks and dust, and his body lay still.

A horrified inhalation catching in her throat, Harusame turned to the man she loved, and now he had no problem reading the terror etched into her face as she shook her head, pleading, her green eyes welling with desperation.

His brothers defeated, only Hades remained.


	48. Chapter 33 The Retribution

**Chapter Thirty Three**

**The Retribution**

To Harusame's wide eyes, it seemed as though time had sped up. The next few moments moved like a blur.

One moment Zeus was coming to blows with Kronus, and holding his own. The next he smacked into the wall with a thud of finality, and was laying on the floor beside her, completely motionless, while Hades got up.

'NO!' she screamed, and threw her arms around him. Poseidon, who had been resting in her lap, slid to the damp floor unnoticed, and was kindly caught by Oceanus.

'Harusame…'

She heard Hades' grumbling voice and felt his fingers try to prize hers from his yukata, but there was no way she was letting go. No way.

'Little one,' said a stern, low voice, 'you cannot battle in your condition. I shall take your place.'

'No, Teacher, no way in hell. I won't be left out.'

'For heaven's sake Hades!' Oceanus snapped, and Harusame looked up at his sharp tone. 'This is not some gamely competition between you and your brothers. If Kronus reaches Tartarus before help arrives-'

'So that is your plan,' Kronus called, sounding more inclined to amusement than anxiety. 'You used my sons to stall me, Oceanus? How entirely cowardly.'

'You are the only coward in this room, Kronus,' Oceanus replied. 'I shall fight you myself right now-'

'No, you won't. He's mine. Sorry, petal.'

Hades shoved Harusame unceremoniously into Oceanus' arms and stalked away towards his father.

'Hades, no! Please!' she sobbed.

'Hades! I seriously advise against this!' Oceanus yelled, but Hades ignored both of them.

By this point, it actually looked like a fair fight. Both men were pale, their cheeks flushed and their eyes glowing feverishly, their clothes bloodied and in tatters, and neither able to stand upright without shivering or wilting.

'Hades, my boy,' Kronus whispered.

'Let's get this over with,' Hades snarled.

They wasted not a second.

'_Mors Mortis!_' Hades yelled, glowing with a ghostly violet aura and slicing his scythe in an arc above his head as Kronus' scream of reply echoed in his ears.

'_Tempus Temporis!_'

The entire room flashed and suddenly everything looked like a photo negative; black with neon outlines. There was an eerie ripping sound and things went back to normal, or as close to normal as it could manage while time and space enchantments were being madly thrown about and swished around like potions in a huge cauldron. The sweeping, struggling, vibrant violence of the men was too much. They were cancelling each other out.

'I shall haul the Spirit of Destruction from your body and back into existence yet!' Kronus hollered, inky, distorting shadowy clouds seeping from his body yet as he summoned his strength once again. '_TEMPUS TEMPORIS!_'

As Harusame watched strange black lines rolled over his skin and down into the floor. They were writing strange characters and symbols as they went, like creeping, living tattoos, and Hades was experiencing them across his own skin too as he repeated his spell.

'_MORS MORTIS!_'

Though his own potent enchantments halted Kronus' rush of magic inches from his face, it did little to stop the pounding and pulsing of his own heart. Hades hated to admit it, but it felt as though that…thing…that ugly beast was stirring within him again, mewling and clawing and clamouring for release.

'They must cease this,' said Oceanus. 'They are playing with dark matter here. If they stimulate enough sub-atomic particles they may actually create a rift in time and space…a black hole.'

The peculiar black symbols running over the floors met and fizzled out with a dazzling flash of light. The combatants paused for breath, Hades' eyes flashing but his breathing laboured, and Kronus began to cough again.

'Shit,' Hades exclaimed in revulsion as crimson began to ooze from Kronus' ears, as well as his mouth, still covered in a hacking coughing fit.

His injured, unhealed arm, the constant bleeding whenever he used magic…it was all starting to make sense.

'You're mortal, aren't you?' Hades whispered, and Kronus' eyes, burning with the hatred of the flames of hell, looked up. 'I get it now. This is why you announced yourself to the world but kept hidden, making your Keres and Nemesis run around like rats doing your bidding. Of course…your soul swap with the human transferred your inner powers but not your immortality. You're so damn full of it going on about how filthy the humans are, and you've been wearing one like a coat all this time. This body isn't strong enough to hold you though, is it? You're dying from the outside in.'

'SHUT UP!' roared Kronus, staggering to his feet and squeezing his fractured wrist pitifully. 'Shut your mouth! You think you are not mortal after all the pomegranates that Nemesis filled you with; after harbouring the Spirit of Destruction as it flourished? You are as weak as I am.'

Voices filled the room via the doorway and they turned, putting the fight on hold to find the cause of the disturbance.

Harusame was so horrified to think that Hades might actually have consumed enough pomegranate juice to be mortal during this fearsome brawl that she didn't even notice the commotion behind them until Hestia breezed in right beside her and touched her face, making her jump nearly a foot in the air.

'I'm sorry to startle you!' The goddess sniffed forlornly. 'Are you hurt, darling? I came as fast as I could when Hera told us you needed us down here…'

'Hess!' was all Harusame could say, and she was pleased to be held briefly in a comforting hug.

Amphitrite was tending to Poseidon, wiping his bloodied nose as he came around, and Hera, her neck bandaged, was holding Zeus tightly.

'You brought help,' Harusame said gratefully, and Hestia squeezed her so that they were cheek to cheek.

'Why of course, my little sister. It took us a while navigating through here, and we found many under-demons and your ferryman knocked out by a peculiar spell. Your guard dog also seems rather worked up, though he couldn't fit in here to help.' Hestia gave a petulant sigh as she observed her bedraggled younger brothers. 'Oh, look at the state of these silly fools. It is a mighty good thing we brought Athena with us. Speaking of which…'

Harusame blinked, Hestia now looked awkward.

'We found Axel and the little blonde Ker who was working as your servant as we came through.'

'Are they okay?' Harusame cried.

'My poor darling Axel was exhausted; he came to help you see, but the Ker must've cut him off on his way. We assumed she'd been attacking him but he wouldn't allow us to hurt her…he threw himself upon her and protected her until we promised not to harm her.' Hestia's eyes were cloudy. 'Axel fell unconscious as Athena attended to his wounds, but the little Ker was very badly wounded. She'd taken a great blow to the head you see, and she was bleeding profusely-'

'Oh no…Cassie…' Harusame moaned, feeling sick.

'So it's a good thing I'm an incredibly talented healer and was able to save her,' said a voice behind them.

Harusame turned to see Athena standing in the doorway, holding Cassie's inert form in her arms. Limping along beside her was a familiar face, his hair still shining like moonbeams despite being dirty and dripping with blood.

'Ax!' she squeaked, hurrying to his arms for a hug.

He petted her hair in gentle strokes, smiling as cheerfully as ever. 'I am glad to see you too, poppet, that I am.'

'You impossible idiot!' Amphitrite was shouting between alternately raining kisses on a startled Poseidon's face and lightly punching his chest with balled hands, 'you utter bloody moron! How dare you try to do this alone!'

Her assault was only vanquished when her husband crushed his lips to hers, quietening her angry shrieks to whimpering sighs of pleasure as he softly fondled her short hair. This was their first-and only-truly passionate, non obligatory display of affection since the beginning of their relationship, and it was clear that his tortured heart was finally on the road to finding resolution.

'_Wow,_' thought Harusame, '_I suppose you only find out what a person means to you when you're threatened with losing them; especially for the gods, who consider themselves eternal and undefeatable. This pomegranate juice business must have put the fear of…uh…it must've scared them._'

Hera and Zeus were also making the most of their reunion and, never one to be outdone; Hestia grabbed a defenceless Axel by the front of his robes and pulled him close. He gave a little groan as he complied, but whether it was from the pleasure of her enthusiastic embrace or the pain of having the last of his ribs broken was unclear.

Standing away from the loving couples, looking faintly embarrassed and still holding Cassie, Athena nodded at Harusame.

'My father, aunt and uncle,' she sighed, 'are certainly not the gods of discretion, temperance or appropriate timing.'

'Thank you for saving Cassie,' said Harusame sincerely, and the goddess looked down at the small girl, her face still plastered in congealed blood.

'I prevented her death for now, but I am unsure how this wound will affect her when she regains consciousness. She is one of the Keres, not human, but after a head injury like this it may be kinder if she passed on. You understand?'

Harusame nodded solemnly, but Athena could tell from the tiny wrinkle in her brow that she disagreed.

'So,' the goddess said, changing the subject to more pressing matters, 'would that be my grandfather over there, with Uncle Hades?'

All the while during this intermission, Hades' eyes had darted between the group near the door and Kronus for fear that he would bypass him and attack them directly, but his concerns were pointless.

The titan was bent over, his hands on his knees, gasping for breath. He was panicked as yet more blood leaked from his mouth, nose, ears and eyes. It was no longer a contest of strength but a contest of who could stay on their feet the longest, and though Hades was swaying Kronus went down first, his palms hitting the damp floor.

The lingering effects of their collision still distorted the upper levels of the room, and unexpectedly the lanterns that had been lighting the massive arena went out, plunging everything into darkness. Hades took a sharp gulp of breath, his grip on his scythe tightening, though his sister's voice rang out clearly before he could worry about what would occur in the temporary darkness.

'_Incendia Iacio!_' Hestia called, summoning orbs of glowing fire that orbited around her. With a graceful swish of her hand she sent them flying up toward the lanterns to light them once more, and as they travelled upwards silhouettes wrought their ghoulish phantoms across the walls.

His keen eyes sharpened by fear, Hades saw a shape in the shadows making its way across the side of the arena, unnoticed by Kronus. Iwanami saw, but she didn't stop it; she just gave a quirky smile.

'_So he was mortal all along,_' she lamented silently. '_Darn. I should've stuck my claws in his chest all that time ago. Aw well.' _She watched the figure walk around behind Kronus and come to a standstill, his gloved hand within his white and blue uniform._ 'First come, first served I guess.'_

Weak-kneed and trembling and through some kind of malevolent miracle, or perhaps just an incredible feat of obstinacy; Kronus was again on his feet.

'Why do you care?' he rasped at Hades. 'Why do you risk your lives to defend such an inadequate world? The humans…they do not even believe in us any more! They have relegated our splendid reigns and conquests to myths, shut away in storybooks and regarded as fiction! The humans who owe us their lives have discarded us!'

'You're wrong, as usual,' Hades snapped. 'There are those who still believe in us.' He felt the grooves of his charm bracelet squeezing his wrist and thought of how beautiful Harusame had looked in her nightgown, the first time she'd taken him upon her roof to star gaze and read from her fairytale book. She'd never questioned his existence. She'd accepted him, welcomed him with the innocent, open heart of a child. She'd been waiting for him. 'Humans always have faith. It comes in many different shapes and sizes, in all the colours of the rainbow, but it's always been there. The hardest thing I've ever done…is to have faith in them. It takes a lot of guts, but you know what, Father?' He smirked. 'It really pays off. I pity you for never being able to trust or love like that. I really do.'

'I never asked for your pity!' Kronus screamed, barely looking human anymore. 'My greatest mistake, my _dear_ boy, was to love you and the rest of my damned offspring so greatly that I sealed you within me to protect you from your brother's wicked, corrupted influence. I should have forced pomegranates down all of your infant throats until you choked and _DIED!_'

His rant finished he suddenly lurched forward, his eyes bulging and a gasp escaping his throat. As he bent over, shuddering with pain, Hades caught a glimpse of the small, handheld dagger embedded in his shoulder blade up to the hilt.

Everyone watched in silent awe as Oceanus grimaced, still holding the glinting weapon, and twisted it into his ex-best friend's back a little further. He bent forward to whisper into Kronus' ear.

'This,' he said, a tear down streaking his weary world-worn face, 'is for Nemesis. Consider it your divine retribution.'

And with that, he wrenched it out again, his hand shaking. Kronus dropped to the floor on his knees. Wide eyed and shocked, the fallen king whimpered softly to himself.

Watching with mingled amazement and grim satisfaction, Hades imagined he could pick out the words; _et tu Brute?_ He felt Harusame rush to his side and support him.

'They say payback's a bitch,' he said. 'I didn't think teacher had it in him.' He was wary of what his father would do next, but just like at the festival his vision was blurring. This time he suspected it was due to fatigue rather than spiked coffee. His head began to nod. The arena swam.

'Hold on Hades. We'll get Athena to take a look at you.'

Harusame's voice, a sweet, soothing murmur like a lullaby, seemed a long way away, but her shoulder was so close; inviting and sweet smelling. A quick nap couldn't hurt…

'Harusame,' he warned thickly. 'Catch me-'

Harusame held Hades as he fainted into her arms, and Athena and Hestia were hastily at her side.

'We are only the beginning of the reinforcements, Father,' Hestia announced, and Athena held forth a spear menacingly to attest to this point. 'You cannot win; this must be clear to you by now. Give yourself up.'

Cassie was given to Hera to hold, and assisted by Amphitrite a battered Zeus and Poseidon joined their sister's side to face down their outnumbered enemy. Axel stepped forward too, boldly taking Hestia's hand.

Oceanus, still on the other side of the arena, looked down at the pathetic heap before him with disgust. Covered in blood, mortally wounded and most definitely beaten, Kronus regarded his children with dull eyes.

There were footsteps, and Iwanami knelt beside him.

'Give it up, Mr Titan,' she suggested. 'This is just embarrassing.'

Kronus' face contorted in panic. Giving up wasn't an option. Giving up didn't mean descending to the blistering punishment of the furies, as it did for disobedient humans. He would actually prefer that-anything was better than an eternity of tedium in that desolate hole of Tartarus. He wouldn't go back there. Not while there was breath in his body!

He grabbed Iwanami's wrist, and before she could yelp, before Oceanus could make a move; another flash of light filled the room. This wasn't a surge of power as before, this was merely a diversion, a smokescreen. By the time everyone rubbed the coloured spots from their eyes, Kronus had gone.

* * *

_Nyahaha, another cliffy. We're so close to the finish line now!!! Huge, resounding apologies for not updating in so long, I've been very busy. This fic, despite recieving most of my nurturing care for the last year*cough bloodsweattandtears cough* doesn't seem to be as popular in the reviews dept as MM, so if you're still reading Hades R and plan to stick it out to the bitter end with me, give me some sugar people!! Authors need love and encouragement too *sniffles cutely* :3 That aside, I do hope you're all enjoying the story. That's all from me for now.. x_


	49. Chapter 34 The Path to Tartarus

**Chapter Thirty Four: The Path to Tartarus**

The atmosphere in the stadium was fraught with anxiety and frustration: despite the Olympian god's finest efforts Kronus had evaded capture yet again.

Oceanus' imperial frame shook while Poseidon gently but cautiously removed the dagger from his hand.

'Teacher, it's not your fault…'

'But it is, Poseidon! I should have anticipated this behaviour. Your father never was graceful in defeat. Back him into a corner and he behaves like a scared, trapped rat.'

'We have to find him!' Hestia cried, and Poseidon snorted.

'Thank you Hess, Goddess of Stating the Bleeding Obvious.'

She pouted prettily and turned to Axel for comfort.

'Where will he go now?' asked Zeus, hands casually behind his head. He was trying to make light of the injuries he'd sustained, but the chalky greyness of his face and his drooping posture gave him away. Hera, still clasping Cassie to her chest, propped him up on one side. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and there they stood, a makeshift, pale-haired family.

'Tartarus, of course,' said Athena. 'He still wants to free the other titans and get his body back.'

'So we need to get to Tartarus, preferably before he does,' Amphitrite affirmed, squeezing her husband's hand.

'But the Underworld is like a labyrinth,' said Athena, referring to how troublesome it had been even finding Hades' quarters. 'Uncle doesn't appear to be in any hurry to wake up. Do any of us know how to get there?'

'I visited Tartarus only once, and it was so many years ago.' Zeus shrugged in helplessness. 'I couldn't remember my way there in a thousand more years.'

Everyone turned to the couple who until then had been silent, one unconscious and the other deep in contemplation. Aware of the sudden lull of worried voices Harusame looked up from cradling Hades and blinked.

'Ah, I'm sorry, were you talking to me?'

Athena knelt in front of her, taking charge. She tucked a strand of chrome coloured hair behind her ears and took Harusame by the shoulders, imploring.

'We need you, Lady of the Underworld. Can you navigate us to the cave of Tartarus?'

Harusame gnawed her lip; still holding Hades she was unable to twirl her ring about her finger, so this was her only form of respite. She gazed into all the faces in the room that were filled with hope. How she hated to let them down.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered. 'Hades never showed me the way. He said Tartarus was a forbidden chamber…so…there was no reason for us to go there…'

'Just take your time,' Poseidon interrupted, his tone strained and unusually high pitched. 'Just think really hard, Harusame.'

'I'm so sorry,' said Harusame, avoiding their interrogative eyes, and bit her battered lip so hard that a droplet of blood fell onto Hades' face.

Athena shook her head, getting up. 'It's no use Uncle. We can't force information out of her that she never had. The poor girl is new to this world, and besides, we don't have time to dally.'

'But what can we do now?' asked Hera. 'There must be someone who knows the way!'

Hestia gave Axel a questioning look, but he shook his head sadly. 'I worked in the office, my Lady. I never went out on a boat. Good thing too, as I am liable to seasickness.'

'For crying out loud runt,' Poseidon exploded suddenly, striding forward and shaking his brother. 'Wake the hell up! You're the only one who can get us there!'

Hestia snatched Hades back in outrage, telling Poseidon not to be so violent, and a startled Harusame was pushed aside as they quarrelled. She backed up, wringing her hands against her bosom, and cast her insentient beloved a long, tender, measuring look while his brother and sister fought over him. She then cast that same measured glance to the doorway, and backed up a little further. Nobody noticed.

'Stop it Poseidon,' said Hestia, blazing, her chin in Hades' hair and her arm shielding him from further assault, 'you stop it right now! I mean it!'

Poseidon, the fear draining from his body, went limp and lethargic as shame stole over. 'Sorry,' he muttered.

His shamed quiet spread and blanketed the group, each feeling responsible for Kronus' escape in their own way.

'It would simply take too long,' said Athena, 'to search all the chambers, all the rivers one by one. It's a needle in a haystack. The bottom line is that Uncle Poseidon is right. We need Uncle Hades.'

'I could shock him,' suggested Zeus brightly, though Hera squashed this idea with a scowl.

'Please, Uncle.' Athena patted the sleeping Hades' cheeks but to no avail. 'If we don't get to Tartarus before Kronus does…' she trailed off, not wanting to finish because the end of the sentence was too horrible to contemplate.

'Teleport!' Hestia clapped her hands together, so taken with the brilliance of her bright idea that she let Hades slide from her lap to the floor for a second before grabbing him again. 'We can teleport there!'

'Impossible,' said Oceanus. 'Tartarus gives off a blocking signal meaning nobody can teleport to or from it.'

The group fell silent again, though the funereal tension was almost palpable. Hestia looked around. Someone was missing.

'Harusame!' she called. 'Harusame! Where is she?'

'Oh _crap_,' said Poseidon with feeling, and ran to check the other rooms. He came back a moment later, doom written on his face. Amphitrite took his hand.

'Did you find...?'

'She's gone,' he replied between clenched teeth. 'And she took the last ferry with her.'

Zeus stood forward, paler than ever, and the abject concern plastered on his face made Hera's chest tight with jealousy. 'You don't think she …? Oh Persephone, you little fool!'

'Uncle!' Athena dropped to the floor and pulled at Hades' cheeks in desperation, stretching them out like silly putty. 'We need you. Please, Uncle!' She lowered her head despondently, sighing with frustrated discouragement.

'Don't call me Uncle,' said a throaty voice as it emerged from slumber.

-

Iwanami heaved the oar into the muddy water with a splashing stroke and pulled it forward again as they drifted down the current. She could hear muted muttering behind her. It sounded vaguely like a mantra of;

'_My way is the right way. My way is the right way. I am the only bringer of righteous justice. I am justice!_'

She didn't dare ask what this meant. Since Kronus had thrown her into the ferry and ordered her to row she didn't dare to do much else. With no energy left for his usual irreverently exaggerated airs he sat very still, a shell of his former self. Mortal and dying he may be but he still had fearsomely powerful magic, and she was in no hurry to relinquish her existence just yet. Still, he was too weak to row by himself so she couldn't resist prodding him a little.

'This is pointless,' she remarked, shooting him a careful glance over her shoulder. 'They'll catch up to you soon enough, Mr Titan. They may have gone easier on you if you'd given yourself in.'

Kronus, balled up in the seat of the ferry, lifted his head from his hands. 'You will address me as _Lord_ Kronus,' he said in a dangerously silky tone.

The bleeding from his ears and eyes had stopped, but ghoulish smears of crimson stained the corners of his mouth, settling in the minute cracks of his dry, parted lips. Iwanami wondered silently if her own vampiric tendencies had ever made her look so effectively chilling.

'And you are here to row, not to talk,' he added, his voice hoarse. 'Go left at this intersection. We are nearly there.'

'Sure sure, _Mr Titan_,' she chirped.

-

Harusame was close. She knew it, but she didn't know how she knew it. It was some kind of burning instinct within her, drawing her to where her mother had once made a great sacrifice in another lifetime. She hadn't lied to the others - Hades had never shown her the way to Tartarus. Yet here she was, leaning against the oar, every bone in her body creaking with the effort as she rowed into unknown and yet so strangely familiar territory. Heavy miasmic fog swirled around her, its wraithlike tendrils beckoning.

She grasped the handle of the oar so hard that her hands were red and stiff; she didn't have the superhuman strength to glide through the waves with ease as Iwanami did, but on she rowed anyway, panting with the effort. Hours of constant worry, battle and lack of sleep were catching up. Adrenaline reserves had set in but she was barely thinking straight.  
'_History repeating itself, isn't that what Hades' father said? I have to stop Aya-san before it's too late. Even if…even if I…_'

-

'Harusame did what?'

A groggy and distressed Hades was met with a room of uncomfortable faces, none of whom would meet his eyes.

'She was gone before we knew it, little one,' said Hera. She passed Cassie back to Axel, and put her arms around Hades. 'I'm sorry. You must understand that this is your realm, and not one of us is familiar with it. If it is any consolation,' she added, shooting her worried husband a furtive and displeased glance, 'I am sure such a weak little human girl will not be able to row that ferry and catch up with Kronus on her own. Ironically, her lack of strength will mean that no harm comes to her.'

'You don't know that for sure, Hera,' said Zeus.

Hades ran a hand through his hair, his arm muscles weak and trembling. The thought that Harusame had followed Kronus to Tartarus – alone - was threatening to break loose and wreak havoc through his entire nervous system if he didn't get a grip on it. Hera's voluble, sensible arguments did nothing to ease his panic. 'What about Charon?' he asked quietly. 'He could've taken you there.'

'We found him on the way in,' said Athena, 'but he and most of your under demons are suffering from powerful hypnotic magic. They'll be out for a while.'

Hades met Oceanus' gaze and understood. When he'd walked through the Underworld with the Spirit of Destruction he'd taken down his titan teacher, but he'd done much more damage to his staff.

'I'm going alone,' he said, standing, wobbling, and falling down again as his weakened limbs failed him. Hera and Hestia automatically reached for him but he slapped both of their hands away. 'Don't touch me,' he snapped tetchily, rattled at how feeble he'd become. 'I said I'm going alone.'

'Little one,' said Hera in great tolerance as he tried to stand, 'please see reason. You are not fit to-'

'I'm going if I have to drag myself there!' Hades barked, on the verge of tears. Did none of them understand? That was his girlfriend out there, his one true love, and she was all by herself heading in the same direction as a genocidal maniac hell-bent on seeking revenge! Did none of them see that he had to save her? His eyes flashed, showing how serious he was, and Poseidon moved forward.

He got down before his little brother on the floor, offering him his back. 'Climb on.'

Hades stared. He hadn't had a piggy back ride since the Golden Age. Was Poseidon serious?

'Get on already runt. This offer expires in three…two…'

'Okay, okay,' Hades sighed, submitting.

He had few other options, but he really wished that a room full of his close relatives weren't watching as he sat astride his brother, leaning onto his broad frame with a hand on each shoulder. Hestia squealed and went all googly eyed and flushed at the sight of this cute picture, making Hades even more uncomfortable.

'Now,' said Poseidon, standing effortlessly, 'we two will handle things from here. You stay and wait for reinforcements. Got it?'

He was addressing Zeus, and looked so overtly authoritative that the blond god straightened like a cadet saluting his commanding officer, as though he were used to taking orders rather than dishing them out.

'Yes, Brother.'

'Will you be alright?' asked Axel in a voice sweet with concern, and Poseidon nodded in grim affirmation.

'Hell, I should hope so. We're his oldest sons. If we can't stop this madman, no-one can. We'll rescue the damsel and be back in time for a smoke, a home cooked meal and a real glass of champagne. The last twenty four hours have made hedonism very appealing.'

He carried Hades to the door then stopped at the sound of his wife's voice.

'Poseidon…'

Amphitrite stepped forward, blushing. 'When you come back…no more separate bedrooms, okay?'

Hades decided it would be unkind to laugh at this declaration considering his own track record, or lack thereof. The rest of the group wasn't so thoughtful, Zeus chortling especially loudly until Hera elbowed him in the ribs, but Poseidon didn't seem to care.

'I've really got something to come back for now. Count on it,' he told her softly, and he and Hades slipped away.

'How are you planning to get us there if the last ferry is gone?' asked Hades, tightening his pincer grip around his brother's strong neck as they sped up.

'I can command the water in this place. I'll part the rivers as we go; the last of my powers ought to do it. You know,' he added, 'you'd be a lot easier to carry if you just wrap your legs around my waist a bit more.'

'Shut up,' was the embarrassed reply. Sick with fear over Harusame's plight, Hades forced himself not to dwell on it. He needed a distraction. 'So,' he said, 'you've not been getting any the last few hundred years. How's that working out for you?'

'Don't make me drop you, runt,' said Poseidon gruffly.

-

The cavern of Tartarus was a grand stadium of cacophonous, claustrophobic horror, with its wailing, shrieking, gruesome spectres haunting the sheer drop that led to its plummeting murky depths.  
Pulling the ferry up against a huge serrated rock as they reached the edge of a waterfall, Iwanami noticed that theirs was not the only route to Tartarus but was by far the lowest. Across the pit with its neon bars and up the vast, slimy walls was another waterfall jutting out over the cavern; that one several hundred metres above the surface of the rumbling rush of water and the cage that glowed with maleficent vivacity. The course that Kronus had taken brought them almost level with the circular confine, so that as Iwanami brought them to the edge he simply hopped out and landed on the bars, albeit slightly clumsily.

The brassy bars were so thick and buzzing with a magical containment field that Iwanami could not see what was below, although she could feel it. Years worth of restrained resentment radiated throughout the entire pit as she followed Kronus onto the bars, and despite her resolve she felt the sudden, irrational urge to run screaming from the place.

The titan seemed to feel the same. His eyes fixed to the floor he actually looked as though he might retch at the sight of it and Iwanami understood, in a way, what he had suffered. An incessant eternity of isolation, boredom and sorrow, your feet chained to the cold ground in shackles of your own making in a stifling dungeon…that was enough to warp any mind; to fine tune the slightest hint of instability into raving psychosis.

The King and the Ker had both sought revenge on a world that had cruelly stripped them of all they had and abandoned them, tossed them aside to the shadows; however there was one key difference. Iwanami knew she had taken control of her own fate and planned to meet it with dignity, whereas Kronus still flailed desperately like a fish on a hook, unwilling to admit his defeat in a graceful manner.  
She smiled in silent smugness as he climbed to his feet, steadying himself against her. The knife wound had debilitated his capability to stand up straight, and he was now doing a poor, limping impersonation of the Hunchback of Notre Dame.

'Tartarus requires a price,' Kronus said, his breath coming in harsh pants. Lank hair fell into his shadowed eyes as he regarded her. 'For each use one soul must be sacrificed. You will have the honour of opening the gates to the new Golden Age. Are you grateful for this privilege, my little pawn?'

Iwanami kept up her smile, wishing he'd get on with the incantation already, and as her eyes wandered over his shoulder she caught sight of something that made her heart stop. Across the chasms another ferry protruded over the edge of the higher waterfall opposite, its oar stuck into the water to prevent it falling to its doom, and climbing out of it and carefully scaling her way down along the walls was a very familiar figure with long black hair.

'_Oh, come ON,_' Iwanami fumed, '_could this girl be any more of a pain in my ass? How did she get here so fast, and why is she by herself? Where the hell is her stupid purple-haired wannabe Prince Charming when you actually need him?_'

Thinking quickly she stepped forward, pressing her body against Kronus'. He did not object. She wound her arms around his neck and kissed him, and as she'd hoped he was so busy responding that he didn't notice Harusame's haphazard rock climbing exhibition. His breathing was hard and high in his chest, and hers was too, but her larruping pulse was from panic not passion. With one eye, Iwanami followed the girl's progress as she reached a wide ledge, and the Ker breathed a sigh of relief.

'_Just stay there,_' she thought madly, trying to project this urgent order through telepathy, '_and keep quiet, dammit! Even with my irresistible womanly charms I can't keep this dirty old man distracted forever!_'

To her profound disappointment however, when Kronus ended their steamy clinch he had that unpleasant smile back on his face. He sighed softly.  
'A first-rate endeavour, my dear,' he told her, and then without even turning around he raised his voice so that a barking echo boomed through the pits. 'Do you think I cannot sense your presence, _PERSEPHONE?!_'

Harusame was so startled by this loud announcement that she lost her footing on the ledge, and before Iwanami's horrified eyes the girl overbalanced and fell.


	50. Chapter 35 The Seal of Tartarus

Thanks to **verwohnt** and **Orochi warrior x**, who reminded me I wasn't alone in the universe. This chapter is for you guys...and the next will be the last of Resurrection...

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Five: The Seal of Tartarus**

Iwanami squeezed her eyes shut, expecting a meteoric splash as Harusame hit the water that ran alongside the crater, or perhaps an ugly bone shattering crepitus as the unfortunate faller went _splat_ on the bars of Tartarus itself, but there was no sound, not even after a prolonged moment. When she finally dared to look she saw the girl had not plummeted.

Harusame was dangling precariously from the ledge with only one hand.

Kronus snorted a gurgling laugh, coughing up yet more blood, and lurched a few steps in her direction. Iwanami noticed that the wet crimson patch where the dagger had plunged into his back was spreading. 'How many more times must a goddess with green eyes try to ruin all my best laid plans?' he yelled, and lifting his hand he fired a spark of energy in her direction.

Harusame reacted swiftly, swinging herself to one side so that the shot blasted into the wall, missing her by inches.

'Aya-san!' she screamed, her voice made louder as the circular walls acted as an amplifier. 'Please! Please!'

Kronus glared at the girl, barely hanging on. 'I do not have the strength or the time to keep up this target practice game with you Persephone,' he said, 'so Aya, as you call her, will oblige in my place.'  
Iwanami arched an eyebrow as he came back towards her, and folded her arms. He voiced what she was thinking.

'I know whose side you are truly on, my little pawn, but you won't even know yourself when I am through with you.'

He pressed a hand to her forehead and a Siberian coldness suddenly swept through her. She fell to her knees. Her mind turning painfully numb, Iwanami wondered if this was what he'd done to Cassie. It was total sensory shutdown, brain-freeze of the worst kind.

'Go ahead,' he snapped, his voice setting off manic urges within her, as though every nerve end was trained only to follow his commands. 'Keep her out of my way until the spell is finished. Slit her pretty throat open if you must. She is a goddess now after all, she can take it.'

With Harusame's begging screams now sounding as though they were coming from a different dimension, Iwanami felt her legs move to the circumference of the top of the cage where poles protruded from the ground. A mystical bluish haze of flames burned brightly from them, and she yanked one from the ground and blew out the fire in a singular huffing whoosh, holding it high and wielding it like a spear.

'_Finish the brat! It's what you've always wanted!_'

'_Erm, no. Not any more…_'

While Kronus was busy unfolding and reading his incantation parchment, Iwanami levelled the weapon within her hands and aimed high. She could see, even from far away, the Harusame could not hang on for much longer.

'_Aim right for her heart! Even if she doesn't die she will suffer!_'

'_If I aim a little to the right…_'

'_FOLLOW HIS ORDERS!_'

'_No, I don't think I will thanks._'

Arching her arm back over her head and thrusting forward, she let the pole fly like a javelin. It struck the rock beside the girl, exactly where she'd wanted it, and a trembling Harusame's eyes met hers as she gratefully used it as a lifeline to cling to.

'_Thank the gods she inherited sportiness from her mother. Connor had all the muscles of a refrigerated cheesecake._' Iwanami smirked, then with a remote expression turned back to Kronus. She really was a special Ker and his mind control had little effect; though of course he didn't have to know that.

'There,' she said dully, careful to keep her eyes blank and her tone monotonous. 'The girl will not bother you again.'

'Good,' Kronus muttered, and winced as a spasm of pain wrenched through his chest. He could feel his internal organs beginning to give out. 'Let us begin.' He grabbed Iwanami's wrist and pulled her back with him to the very edge of the pit. He then cleared his throat and raised his hands, the parchment grasped tightly.

'_APERIO VORAGO!_' he bellowed.

A greenish blue liquid poured from an unseen beaker into an unseen template, and Iwanami watched in awe as it began to ripple its way over her head and over the cage, elongating and forming the shape of a twelve pointed star. There was a rumbling, as though the earth itself might split open, and a resounding creaking sound, like an antique door not opened in years, echoed through the caves. The din bounced off every surface in a grinding, groaning clarion.

Kronus let loose a giggling, shrieking howl of victorious laughter as light shone from under him as though the furnace of hell had exploded, and the bars of Tartarus slid to each side with a final massive groan, revealing what lay beneath.

'My titan brothers!' he rasped, falling to his knees on the edge of the cage. His voice quavered with emotion. 'My army of comrades. I have returned for you.'

Iwanami gulped, and very cautiously peered down. She almost pulled back again as a pair of blood red eyes met hers, their golden flecks glowing with hateful intensity.

They regarded her for a second, and then swept over to Kronus. They belonged to an older titan, his tawny hair streaked with grey and his complexion sallow. He was wearing the ancient, leather-clad apparel of a warrior.

'Kronus,' said Hyperion, in a voice that roared like the firing of a million cannons, 'you dare to show your ignoble face after you deserted us?'

'You contemptible snake!' added another in harsh tones. 'You will not face your punishment at our side after we gave up everything to fight for you?'

This reproach belonged to Phoebe, a brawny red-headed titaness who looked middle aged in human years. She along with most of them, noted Iwanami, would have claimed great beauty were it not for the shadows beneath her eyes and lines drawn into her face, as though she'd been in extreme and prolonged pain for many years.

Kronus was perplexed, hurt at her exclamation. 'Why…no, my dear Phoebe,' he said, his eyes wide. 'You…you have it all wrong!'

The other titans began to gather, muttering and growling, in the centre of the pit, and turned their glowering faces upon their king. A Cyclops and other fearsome creatures grunted eerily in the shadows. Iwanami's attention was drawn to one in particular. He did not walk confidently and angrily like the others, nor did he join in their noisy protests. He was a beautiful man with a lean muscular figure, a handsomely strong jaw line and soft waves of platinum hair falling into his milky complexion, and he was standing and staring up at Kronus with anguished disbelief on his face.

'You!' he cried with fury. 'You stole my body! Give it back!'

'You would stoop so low as to steal the guise of a human?' said Crius, another titan with a bushy black beard. 'We suspected this, but to see you here in that scrawny, broken mortal body looking like death…you are a joke!'

'No!' cried Kronus shrilly, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the edge of the cage. This wasn't the way things were supposed to happen. 'No no no! All I did…I did so that we could rejoin the world anew…just us!'

'Have you learned nothing?' thundered Hyperion, 'from a millennia of incarceration? There is a time to win and a time to lose, a time for war and a time for peace. Our time is over, you fool. We are through!'

'I am not through! My time has not come yet!'

Phoebe's hopeless, despairing gaze silenced his hysteria.

'Do you suppose,' she said, 'that even if we escaped here that the Olympians would allow us freedom for long? We are old and tired, Kronus, not fit for a war the likes of which we fought in our youth. Can you not see what our power-hungry foolishness cost us? We have no desire to continue any more pointless bloodshed. We wish only to pay for our crimes, learn from our mistakes, and hope that someday the Olympians may see fit to rethinking our sentence.'

Utterly gobsmacked, Kronus just stared at his old comrades. Tears began to sting the corner of his eyes, but compared to the pain of his dying body it was nothing.

'Has it all been in vain?' he whimpered. 'Has everything been in vain? Am I the only one who believes…that it isn't over until it is over?'

'Kronus…it was over long ago,' said Phoebe a little more gently than before, and he put his face into his hands.

'How can you be content,' he sobbed, 'resigned to that endless monotony of misery? Where there is no fresh air and no trees, just a dungeon of darkness; where we cannot even look forward to the sweet release of death. I cannot go back there. I cannot and will not…'

A cool hand was placed on his arm, and as he looked up through his tears he felt a rush of emotion.  
The blurred vision of a woman, her russet hair reaching her shoulders and her golden tiara sparkling in the blue flames, parted her full black lips in a smile just for him. Was he losing his mind? It couldn't be…but he didn't care. He was never so overjoyed to see her.

'My dear Nemesis,' he breathed shakily, embracing her on his knees, pressing his head to her stomach. He held her tightly, desperately, crying into her dress, and she began to stroke his hair.

'Lord Kronus.'

'Oh heavens how I missed you,' he said, his words muffled as his lips pressed against her. 'I swear to the sun in the sky that we shall never again be parted. You still need me, do you not? We can still turn this pitiless, unjust world into something worth salvaging. Do you understand that I had only good intentions, Nemesis? Do you forgive me? Can you forgive the appalling way I treated you?'

She pulled him to his feet, and tears streaked unashamed down his face as he drank in her miraculous appearance. Something was strange though; were her eyes always that colour? Not violet blue, but glittering cherry red.

'I do not forgive,' she said slyly. 'Were those not your own words, you goddamned sonofabitch?'  
Kronus could only stare at her in wounded, childlike confusion as she placed her hands squarely on his chest.

'This is for Polly, every woman you manipulated into doing your dirty work, and every time you took my body against my will,' she said. 'Goodbye, Mr Titan.'

And she shoved him hard.


	51. Final Chapter: The Ascension

_Thanks to everyone who read **Resurrection**. Biggest thanks to everyone who commented and lifted my spirits with your kind words. You, the readers, make all the late nights and headaches worthwhile. I love you all. _

_This final chapter is for **Theia 47**. _

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Six: The Ascension**

He staggered backward, teetering for a long moment over the rim of the precipice, and fell in. As his arms flailed wildly his hands shot out and grabbed at something; clasping her wrist, and Iwanami was dragged along with him.

Her mad shriek ricocheted around the caverns, and Harusame squinted down to see what was going on. Her heart caught in her throat as she saw Iwanami, her form emerging from her brunette goddess guise, desperately clawing at the edge and refusing to be pulled in. Both women were hanging in very precarious situations and Harusame could only pray that Iwanami could hold on as long as she had, but what she couldn't see was that Kronus was clinging on too. His arms were wrapped around Iwanami's lower body and weighing down her escape.

'Pack it in Kronus,' snapped Crius below, 'and get back down here where you belong.'

Iwanami wriggled, determined, trying to heave her body over the edge, but Kronus constricted his fingers into her waist sharply.

'Damn you to the furies!' he bawled. 'Just for that disgusting display of trickery and witchcraft I shall use my last resort…' He was panting now, and every odd syllable was punctuated by a harsh giggle. 'I shall seal you within Tartarus using my own soul as _Vitualamen_. Immortal souls cannot die, so I shall be reborn!'

'_That's what you think,_' thought Iwanami haughtily, still trying to shake him off.

'_EXCESSUM NECESSE!_' he yelled.

A spectacular amount of nothing at all happened. Iwanami dug her nails in, still trying to wrench free of him, and to her relief his grip seemed to slacken as the minutes ticked by and still no enchantment occurred.

'What…is this?' he whispered, and with a well placed kick Iwanami finally struggled over the border and sent him plunging below.

She gasped for breath, drawing her kimono more tightly around her, and looked down.

Kronus had hit the floor of Tartarus hard, and while he stared up at her blankly in a spreading pool of his own mortal blood not one of his fellow titans went to help him.

She grinned spitefully, her fangs showing. 'I had a cunning plan, my Lord. Cassie and I…we switched the spell. Only I can seal Tartarus now.'

After several false starts, Kronus levered himself onto his elbow. He juddered and swayed, tenebrous dull eyes unseeing, mouth opening and shutting, weak heartbeat syncopating into a distant drum. There laid a barely-breathing corpse, whistling and wheezing and drowning in its own wreck of a carcass. 'No matter…how many times I am sealed,' he vowed from the depths of his cell, inurned once more, 'I will return…and have my vengeance…on this unjust world!'

He closed his eyes, and the beautiful blond man stood near him began to twitch and writhe.

Iwanami was not the only one unimpressed by this last-ditch effort at body switching. 'Mark my words Kronus,' said Hyperion, 'if you will not stop this imprudence, we will.' And never ones to make frivolous threats, the mighty titans, their dim faces darkening like storm clouds encircling the sun, closed in on the belligerent old King like a pack of wolves stalking a single sheep strayed from the flock.

'No,' she heard Kronus wail, a gurgling, ear-splitting shriek, 'no, get off me get away from me get your _hands_ off me!'

Iwanami just grinned down at them, a crooked grin.

'The world isn't unjust just because you don't get your own way,' she called. 'It's been a real slice, Mr Titan. It looks like you and your buddies have much to discuss, so enjoy the next few thousand years. I don't know where I'm going next, but I know I'll be having more fun than you.'

With that, Iwanami stood and placed both hands over her heart. She hadn't felt it beating with a true and strong rhythm in a long time, but she could swear it was now. She chanced a glance over her shoulder to where Harusame still hung between pillar and post, and offered her a smile. Even from a distance she saw the girl's face crumple. It was clear that Harusame had wanted to seal Tartarus, as her mother had before.

She mouthed; 'Please, Aya-san. Don't do it-'

Aya Iwanami just gave the girl with green eyes a carefree wave, and brushed away her own tears. She fancied she could already see the vision of that sparkling stream before her, hear the rushing water and feel Connor's warm hand as he helped her out.

'_It's time to go, Aya,_' said his gentle voice, those kindly hazel eyes beckoning to her from the pastoral panorama. '_I've been waiting. Let's go home together._'

'My my,' she said softly to nobody in particular, 'so I finally found my purpose in coming back. It wasn't to kill your daughter. It was to save her. To take her place.' A solitary tear dripped from her jaded eyes. 'I'm sorry, Connor. I don't think I'll be going to that beautiful place where you are. I just hope I made you proud of me.' She walked forward, almost off the edge of the pit, her eyes on something far in the distance. 'I've never seen a bluer sky,' she breathed. 'Finally, I'm free. _Excessum Termino._'

Her final two words were barely a whisper, and even the roar of aquamarine haze that filled the caves could not drown out Harusame's scream. It tore from her lips, ripped from her very soul, and as Iwanami's form was obliterated the girl burst into tears that she didn't think she had left.

Through her snuffling breaths he heard Kronus' concluding animalistic bellow as he at last comprehended that he was beaten. The surge of powerful magical dynamis erupted throughout the chasm, shaking its foundations, Harusame realised with numb terror that her grip was loosening.

One hand slipped from the pole that Iwanami had provided her with, and she didn't have the upper body strength to raise it and sling it back over. The rocky ledge was cutting into her remaining hand, the only thing keeping her up, and she felt her strength leaving her. Her joints were screaming with the strain.

'No,' she whispered helplessly, wide green orbs of panic fixed to the sight of her fingers, bruised and bleeding from the jagged ledge, as one finger at a time, her body gave up.

'HAAAADEEEES!'

She cried out his name without even thinking as she lost her grip and felt the air claim her, taking her down to Tartarus, but a vice grip lunged for her wrist at the last second and held on for all it was worth.  
As the light faded and the titans were left sealed once more, her rescuer was pulled her up by the scruff of his own neck, and Poseidon set them both down safely on the flat surface protruding from the cliff face.

'The things I do for you,' he said to his brother, and Hades gave him a weak grin as Harusame surfaced from the arms of her beloved.

'You came for me,' she whispered, and he traced her cheekbone with one finger, drying her tears.

'Course, petal. Didn't I tell you that already? Any time, any place. All you have to do is call.'

'Never mind that I carried you all the way here and dangled your scraggly ass over the edge of certain doom, putting all three of our existences in danger just to save your uncontrollable woman,' Poseidon grumbled, but he didn't seem genuinely angry, especially when Harusame pecked his cheek in a gesture of gratitude.

The three huddled on their ledge and watched the Underworld shake, rock, rattle 'n roll around them. Sulphuric rocks were falling like shrapnel rain, whistling past them and shattering on the cave walls. The air was hot and suppressive. It was like being in a giant basement as the boiler exploded.

Hades watched Tartarus, weary and wary. Something didn't sit right. Though the cage had closed it seemed unstable, and a low rumbling was encroaching out from its depths.

'I knew it,' he muttered, 'but no-one ever listens to me, do they? You can't use one of the Keres as a sacrifice. You just can't…their souls aren't strong enough. It won't hold.'

'But that can't be,' said Harusame, 'not after what Aya-san did for all of us…'

'You're telling me that thing is gonna break open again?' asked Poseidon, thunderstruck as the rumbling quake became a deafening roar.

'I don't know what it will do,' said Hades, 'because this has never happened before. All I know is that it can't be anything good. Argh-' He doubled over in pain, squeezing his chest, and a panicked Harusame held his arm.

'Take it easy runt. You've been through a lot. You need medical attention when we get back.'

'No,' Hades croaked, 'you don't understand. This thing inside of me, it won't ever be gone. Not really.' He smiled apologetically at Harusame. 'Not until its purpose has been fulfilled.'

She wouldn't accept that. 'I won't let you!' she said, seizing his arm as though scared he would run away. 'You can't be serious!'

'I think I can localise the damage to just Tartarus,' he continued, talking to Poseidon, 'it might even destroy it for good, but I have to do it now. That cage won't hold for much longer.'

'I won't let you!' Harusame repeated, but her hoarse cries went unheeded.

'Hades,' said his brother quietly, 'won't you be destroyed too?'

'It's a chance I take. You got any better ideas? As long as our Father is alive, we can't rest easy. I don't know about you, but I'm sick of always looking over my shoulder.'

He stood with difficulty, his legs barely able to support his weight, but this time Poseidon didn't offer his help. He knew this was something his little brother had to do alone.

Harusame didn't take it so well.

'I won't let you,' she told Hades for a third time, her voice shaking, and she clasped at the golden moon and stars pattern of his worn yukata, obstinately sure she would never let go.

'Love you, runt,' said Poseidon behind her, his voice thick and difficult.

'Back at you, bro.'

'Stop it!' Harusame screamed shrilly, her nails straggling at the remains of Hades' clothes. She shook her head with wild vehemence so her lank hair flew around her hectic flushed face. 'Stop saying goodbye, stop it!'

Hades took her hands in his, and kissed the tips of each one of her fingers before looking into her eyes. It felt like only yesterday they'd met for the first time; that glorious spring day when the sakura petals danced in the breeze and that tiny little girl clasped her hat, telling him she wasn't scared of him. An eternity with her wasn't long enough.

'I have to do this, Harusame.'

'Why?' she whispered. 'Why?'

'Because I can. Because I am the only one who can.'

'I'll only let you go if you promise to come back to me. _Promise_ me Hades.'

'I don't want to make you promises I might not be able to keep.'

'You promise me Hades! You promise me or I'm not letting you go! I'm not!'

'You don't have to let me go, petal. I'll always be with you, okay? I'll always be right there. All you gotta do is call.'

He squeezed and kissed their interwoven fingers, their shared knot of warmth and skin and heat and love, before letting go of her hands and hobbling towards Tartarus. Any longer and he would've broken down in front of her, and he didn't want her last memory of him to be of that. Poseidon came up behind the stricken girl and took her shoulders, murmuring senseless soothing into her ear. They both watched as Hades paused after only a few steps.

Unbeknownst to them, he was remembering something; a very precious memory of pink hair brushing his cheek, and soft words being whispered in his ear. They had been her final words of motherly advice. It was the least he could do to honour them, and what the hell did he have to lose anymore?

'_Just ask her. She'll say yes. I bet my pigtails on it._'

'On the off chance I make it back,' he said, 'I don't suppose you'd be interested in becoming my wife, Harusame?'

Silence for a moment, offset by the roaring rage of an unbalanced Tartarus, until behind him he heard Harusame give a sob of happiness, and Poseidon a sigh of tolerance.

'You bloody coward,' said her sweet voice, 'you only ask me this as you're about to die?'

Hades grinned. His brother and possible-fiancé couldn't see his face, but if they could, they would have seen the serenity of one who had accepted his fate. The cold cynicism once so prominent in his eyes had gone, washed away in the spring rain. Hades looked calm and content. 'Is that a yes?'

'It's a yes, and I'm going to hold you to it.'

'Then I'll take this destructive power and use it to do some good in the world.'

'Yes. You go ahead and save the world…and then we'll go home together. You owe me a wedding.'

'You might have to carry me down the aisle.'

Harusame laughed delicately, and with her warm laughter wrapped around his wildly beating heart, Hades used the last of his strength to tense his exhausted muscles and leap from the ledge right into the centre of the cage. Almost instantly a blinding white light enveloped all, shooting forth from the chasm.

She watched, her eyes watering in the stark brightness for what seemed to her like an eternity, but the quaking did not cease. Whatever Hades was doing it wasn't enough, and suddenly Harusame knew what she had to do…it seemed so clear. She understood what maturity and responsibility really meant. She wiped away her final tears of childhood, and appealed over her shoulder to the man who would be her brother in law.

'Poseidon-sama,' she whispered. 'What did the name Persephone mean again?'

He regarded her for a long moment, and after overcoming a deep and turbulent interior struggle he patted the top of her head with a heavy hand. 'No amount of logic or pleading will talk you out of this, will it?'

'Not a chance,' she said. 'I'm as bull-headed as my fiancé, you see. This is the destiny I choose.'

'I understand. But please…'

Harusame looked at him and knew he was thinking of Demeter.

'I'll be back,' she whispered. 'We both will.'

And she took a deep breath, and dived.

-

There was a husky, unmelodic voice directing the way to go; it was rising, getting stronger and ascending to the sky, clanging like the church bells of heaven and echoing up among all the stars.

'_I would make this day last for all time…_'

He was now a part of her and she a part of him. They were merged. They were one entity, and though worlds were swaying and universes were colliding all the Lord of the Underworld knew was the warmth of the woman he loved, and that everything was alright. As the harsh light was defeated and the Underworld was suffused with the sweet supremacy of darkness once more, a voice soared high past the stratosphere and this time another joined it.

He knew he wasn't singing alone.

-

Poseidon stared, the sole witness, the lone audience member with front row seats to the final show of the End of the World theatre. He stood with his back straight as Oceanus had taught him, the chin he'd inherited from his father held high despite the cocktail of terror fermenting in his gut, his cloak billowing out in the remnants of the aftermath gust around the black jeans that his younger brother had copied for his own gloomy grunge persona. They had so much in common.

'_Hades._'

Poseidon stared, his heart missing a beat, white noise ringing in his ears. He wasn't thinking of Demeter, or Harusame, or his father. He wasn't even thinking of that grim, bloodied silhouette who had jumped into the vortex only moments ago, undertaking with an insufferable amicability the sentence for a crime he hadn't committed. His head was filled only with thoughts of a small boy with grass-stained bare knees and a cheeky grin: the brother who used to ride on his shoulders to reach the stars, who had long-ago proclaimed, as he bestowed a daisy chain on infant Hera, '_I'm never getting married!_'

The petrified Poseidon stared, his concrete mouth and stone heart not working. Two figures had been spewed from the convulsing eddy of Tartarus' final conquered gasp, the obese, grotesque monster vomiting the poison from its rolling belly as it died. Black hair and black robes enmeshed in tangles. Harusame and Hades.

They were holding hands, but the sacred breath of life only flowed through one of them.

Even as Poseidon thrust his horrified legs forward, forcing himself to move in futile aid toward the sprawled figures, fancying he heard the diminishing mirth of Tartarus as it took its final sacrifice, he knew an all-new nightmare had commenced.


End file.
